To create a home
by emisfritish
Summary: Blaine Anderson had a plan. He was going to finish his last year of college, and become a music teacher. . However, when an event occurs and changes all his life, Blaine learns that plans change, and it's sometimes for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is nerve wrecking. This is my first attempt at writing a fic, so I'm a little nervous. This is an AU in which Kurt and Blaine never met in high school, and haven't dated (yet anyway...). It will be a multi-chaptered fic, and I'll try to update every week (though I can't promise that...), and I already have a few chapters written out, so I know where I'm going.**

**This being my first fic, I don't really know what I'm doing, so don't hesitate to comment, and let me know what you think! Feel free to criticize and give your honest point of view, as long as it's done nicely! I also don't have a beta, so all errors are my own.**

**My tumblr is: .com  
Don't hesitate to come and talk to me and tell me what you think of the fic, or of anything really!**

**I hope you enjoy the fic, and thank you for taking this journey with me!**

* * *

Blaine suddenly wakes up and looks at his alarm clock. It's past midnight, on a week day. He is going to kill his roommate. He slops back onto his bed, only to hear a loud knock on his door.

Kurt, his roommate, tumbles into his room without asking.

"Blaine, would you answer the fucking door? It is almost one in the morning, we're in the middle of the week, and it would be great if you could avoid having people into our apartment in the middle of the night!"

He then storms out of the room without waiting for an answer. This gets Blaine out of his bed, and he reaches for his clothes. He was certain that whoever was knocking on the door for now the third time in a row would be one of Kurt's hook ups. The guy was very popular, which of course, wasn't such a surprise to Blaine. He had to admit Kurt was attractive, even if it pained him to say so; he had a fair and smooth skin, light colored-hair which he paid such a close attention to, and deep blue eyes. He also dressed in a way which made it almost impossible to not look at him whenever he entered a room; he had such a peculiar, and yet fantastic style. Blaine thought he was, to be honest, absolutely gorgeous. Of course, he would never admit this to his roommate. However Blaine had felt about him when he first moved into the apartment quickly ended when he got to know Kurt. The guy was smart he had to admit that, but he was also obnoxious, pretentious, self-centered and he drove Blaine up the wall. In the two years that they had shared an apartment, Blaine and Kurt never had been able to share a normal conversation, it was like the guy didn't even live on the same planet. He was always so concerned with looks and so materialistic, which Blaine couldn't stand. And of course, there was the dozens of guys that Kurt had hooked up with over the years, which didn't help Blaine's opinion of him.

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts by another loud knock on the door.

"Isaac, if this is because you forgot your keys again, I'm going to kill…" Blaine didn't finish his sentence. Blaine got out of bed, and started walking towards the door. Isaac was their third roommate, and a close friend of Blaine's. He was fairly tall, with blond curly hair, and baby blue eyes. They had shared a class freshman year, and he was the one that had told Blaine about the available room in his apartment. Of course, he had forgotten to mention his very annoying roommate. However, Blaine was thankful to have a opportunity to live in such a place. The apartment was in a great location in the middle of New York, close to NYU, where all three roommates were attending school. Blaine might not get along with Kurt, or approve of his living style, but on the contrary, him and Isaac got along great, and for that he was grateful. Except when he woke him up at one in the morning because he had forgotten his keys. Again.

When Blaine finally opened the door, he stood stock still for a moment, with a gaping mouth. Indeed, the person standing on the other side wasn't Isaac, as he had originally thought, but a tired-looking police officer with a grave face.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?" asked the man in front of him. With his tired mind, and still in shock, Blaine didn't answer straight over. The officer looked perplexed and uncertain, until Blaine finally remembered to nod and answer the question. "I'm sorry to wake you up at such a late hour in the night. My name is Officer Williams, and I'm afraid I have some bad news, it's about your sister."

Blaine didn't say anything for a while, and just frowned. Why would some police officer come to his apartment in the middle of the night, to talk about a sister with whom he had lost all communication years ago? After their parents had passed away four years ago, their life had taken different paths. Indeed, while Blaine had decided to use the money from his parents' life insurance to put himself through college and make something out of himself, his sister had decided to use hers to drown her pain in alcohol and drugs. Blaine had tried to talk to her at the beginning, to stay with her so they could grieve together, to push her to get some help when the drinking became out of hand. He had been so patient. Forgiven her for creating a scene at their parent's funeral, took care of every legal detail, picked up at the station the time she had been arrested for public disorder, but after a year, he had given up. He still missed his parents every day, still felt like a hole was in his chest, and he sometimes felt so guilty for the way he had abandoned Laura, but he had to move on. He burrowed himself in his work, and tried his best to keep on living. A sudden noise brought Blaine back to the present and to the officer that was patiently waiting in their entry way, with a pitying look on his face.

Remembering his manners, Blaine said: "Come on in officer." They sat at the table in the middle of the small lounge he shared with Kurt and Isaac. Already dreading what the answer to his question would be, and how he would come up with the money to pay for whatever Laura had done, Blaine continued "What has she done now? And how much is this going to cost me?"

The police officer looked taken aback by the cold tone of Blaine's voice for a second, but being professional, he was quick to hide his emotions.

"I'm very sorry to come here with such news, but your sister passed away tonight sir." he said with a soft voice. "She was found in her apartment by a neighbor…" Blaine had stopped listening. He couldn't comprehend what he had just heard. His sister had died; the last member of his family had passed away. Sure, Blaine wasn't close to her anymore, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt deeply. He hadn't talked to her in years, but he always knew he could always find her if he one day wanted to, the opportunity to rebuild his relationship with her was always present, until now that is. Because his sister had died. The last member of his family had died. He was truly alone, for the first time in his life. Blaine lived in New York, the city which never slept, and where the streets were always packed with people. He lived in an apartment he shared with two other students; he was constantly surrounded by people, and never felt lonely. Until now that is. His sister, his last tie to his parents, to his past was now gone. The officer then said something that pulled Blaine out of his thoughts.

"The person who found your sister went to her apartment because he was worried about the cries from the baby that had been going on for quite a while. He said it wasn't unusual for the baby to cry, but that it never lasted this long…"

"I'm sorry what?" Blaine cut him off "The baby… What baby?" Blaine felt even more lost than he did before. Surly, he had misunderstood; it was the shock that was making him hear things. But…

"Your niece Mister Anderson, Emily." The officer looked confused for a moment, until understanding drew on his face "You didn't know your sister had a daughter..?" Blaine completely froze upon hearing the news. He couldn't talk, couldn't find his voice. His sister had a baby, a daughter, and Blaine didn't even know about her. How could this be news to him? He didn't even know he had a niece, his sister never told him that she was with someone, had started a family again. They had grown so far apart that he didn't know anything about his sister's life anymore. What kind of brother did that make him?

"How – How old is she?" Blaine asked with a trembling voice "And where is she? Was she harmed in any way?" The officer quickly shook his head to reassure the young man in front of him.

"Emily is 11 months old. She doesn't have any recent injuries, but she didn't look too good when we found her. She was crying next to the body, looked like she hadn't been fed in days, and hadn't been bathed in weeks… She's with child services right now".

"What about her father?" Blaine asked quickly.

The officer looked at him with soft eyes, and started to explain "When we interrogated the neighbors, they said they never met the father, that they weren't even sure if your sister had known who the father was. You're the only family this child has left Mr. Anderson. She needs you…"

Understanding came to Blaine. The only family she had left, this child had no one. Her father was missing, her mother had died, she was now Blaine's responsibility. His sister wasn't there anymore, she had passed away alone in her apartment, and had only been discovered hours later by a neighbor. He hadn't even known he had a niece until a few minutes away, because he had stopped talking to her years ago. The guilt about that would always live with him. However her daughter was still there, she was still alive and alone. With that thought, Blaine knew his decision was taken. He would do anything he could to help his niece, and honor his sister by taking care of her daughter. Blaine had thought that he had no family left, that we was alone in the world, but maybe it didn't have to be that way. Maybe Blaine didn't have to be alone; they could be a family together. Him and this little girl, which he had yet to meet. He could do this, had to do this. Right at this moment, Blaine realized his life never would be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day found Blaine lying in bed for several hours. He hadn't slept at all after the officer had left, too wired to even think of sleeping. The officer had stayed a while longer, assured Blaine that his niece was in good hands for a few days, and gave her the address to the place she was staying to right now, told him that whenever he was ready, he could come and pick her up. _Never, _thought Blaine. _I'll never be ready for such a responsibility. _Blaine was 22, he still had a year of college left, he was living in a small apartment in the middle of New York, with two other guys in their twenties. How could he take care of this little girl? How could he even consider taking her in? Where would she live? How could he raise a child, when he was still a child himself? It was true that Blaine was rather responsible for his age, he never got excessively drunk, he managed to study, and keep a stable job at the local music store, he didn't spend his time partying, he kept up his grades, he was a good student. But that's all his was, a good student. That didn't mean he was cut out to be a parent, and it certainly didn't make him a good parent. When the officer left, he had decided that he would do good by this little girl, who like him, was alone in the world right now. However, after several hours of lying awake in bed and thinking, he wasn't so sure. What had been evident the night before was now really uncertain.

Isaac suddenly came crashing in his room, and threw himself on the other side of Blaine's bed. "Dude, you will not believe the night I just had! So I went to this party at Marta's place you know where? And there was this beautiful girl there, she was sitting by herself, and you know how shy I can be, but still, I did it man! I actually went to talk to her, and it was epic and…. Blaine, are you listening?" Blaine was still lying on his bed, and hadn't moved a muscle since Isaac entered his bedroom. He was watching the sealing with empty eyes, and completely silent. Seeing the state his friend was in, and how tense his entire body seemed to be, Isaac started to worry.

"Blaine, are you ok? Are you sick or something?"

Blaine still didn't react, or say anything. He was so far out in thought, thinking about Emily, that he didn't even hear Isaac until he gently shook Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine…?" he said uncertainly. Isaac touching him prompted Blaine into movement, and he turned his head towards Isaac on the bed. "Sorry, sorry…. What did you say?" he questioned. Isaac still looked at him with concern in his eyes, Blaine seemed so far away, so lost, and it wasn't like him at all. Usually when Isaac came to talk to Blaine, the man was always so dynamic, and enthusiast and always willing to listen and give praise or advice to his shy friend. The unusual reaction worried Isaac, and he didn't know how to act with a Blaine that wasn't full of life.

"Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?"

After another long moment of silence, with Blaine just lying there looking at Isaac as if he wasn't even there, Blaine finally stated in a blank tone: "My sister died last night, and I have a niece."

"I'm sorry, what?!" cried Isaac. "Could you please repeat what you just said?"

"My sister died last night, and I have a niece" Blaine repeated in a calm voice. He couldn't deal with his emotions right now, he was still in shock, and wouldn't allow himself to think about the loss of his sister, and the pain in his chest. He couldn't process everything at the same time. First, he had to process the fact that he was an uncle, and would now be responsible for the life of another human being. Another human being who was so small, and innocent, and wasn't equipped to deal with the world around her yet. This thought prompted Blaine into jumping out of his bed, and he started pacing and talking very quickly.

"My sister died last night and I have a niece. I have a niece, and an officer came in last night and told me that I was her last known living relative. I am now responsible for the life of a tiny human being who isn't even one year old. I can't do it. I don't know how they expect me to take care of a kid when I'm still a kid myself. I have to finish my last year of college, and then become a music teacher, that was always the plan, that was what my life was supposed to be. This can't be happening, I can't do it. We live in a small apartment in the middle of New York; it's not the place for a little girl to live. I live with two roommates for god sakes. I neither have the time, nor the money to take care of her, I can't do it. I…"

"BLAINE CALM DOWN!" suddenly screamed Isaac. The scream finally ceased Blaine's ranting, and he stopped pacing. Isaac was standing in front of him, and had both of his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Sorry, I needed to get your attention, and you weren't listening", he said. "Let's start from the beginning ok? Just tell me everything".

"Last… last night, an officer came at about 1 o'clock in the morning" stuttered Blaine. "He wanted to tell me that my sister was found dead in her apartment, and that she had a daughter, who is now in the care of child service, and is all alone. Who is depending on me to take care of her and…"

"Blaine" Isaac said when he could sense that the man was building up into another rant of massive proportions. "You have a niece?"

Blaine looked at Isaac with eyes that were full of fear, and just nodded.

"What's her name?" asked Isaac.

"Emily. Her name is Emily, and I didn't even know she existed until last night."

"Ok. Ok. That's pretty bad, and I can see why you're freaking out. I understand, but you need to calm down, and breathe". Blaine nodded at his friend's words, and took a big breath.

"You have to listen to me carefully because this is important Ok?" Isaac asked, and when Blaine nodded again, he continued "I understand what you're feeling. Yes, you're still in college, and yes, Emily was not part of the plan. You feel like you can't do that, you're not responsible enough, not capable enough, and all of these. And trust me, I can understand that. But Blaine, if anyone can do it, it's you. No let me finish ok?" He said when he saw Blaine was about to protest. "If anyone can do it, it's you. Yes, you're still in college, and yes, you're young. But you're also so kind, and loving, and nurturing. Just look at how you're always there for me and willing to defend and reassure me whenever. I know you can do this, because I know you have it in your heart to put this little girl's needs first, and do what's best for her. Yes, she wasn't part of the plan. But Blaine, plans change. They evolve, and they develop as time goes, and this means yours is going to have to change. You might not have expected her, but she's here now, and you can't change that. I am so terribly sorry for the loss of your sister; I cannot begin to express how sorry I am. But right now, there is a little girl that just lost her mother. And in this tragedy, she got lucky. Because she gained you as an uncle and I know you are going to be amazing. You're going to take care of her, and love her, and be there for her, and that's what she needs right now ok? That's what she'll need most of the time. Money, Time, don't matter for the moment. You'll find the money, and you'll make the time for her, I know it. As for the apartment, I think we need to talk to Kurt".

Blaine's shoulders had slowly started to relax as Isaac speech went on, until he mentioned Kurt and then his shoulder tensed all over again. "Kurt?! Why would we need to talk to Kurt?"

"Blaine… It's his apartment as well; don't you think it's important we talk to him about this?"

And Blaine didn't have anything to say to that. Isaac was right. It was his apartment as well, and even if Blaine didn't like him, he still deserved to be consulted in this situation, he still lived there, and whatever happened would also depend on him. Everything Isaac had said made sense, and the fact that they were all living together in this apartment only meant one thing right now. Blaine was going to have to talk to Kurt, even if the idea of facing him with this made him uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, Blaine and Isaac were both sitting around the table drinking a cup of coffee, or in Blaine's case, playing with the mug to give his hands something to do. He was so nervous, and he realized that the fate of Emily relied on Kurt's decision tonight, and that made him uncomfortable. He might still be hesitant and unsure that taking Emily in was the best thing to do, but he didn't want Kurt to be the one making the decision. It was a little childish, but if the decision was made not to take Emily in, he wanted it to be his completely, and not because of his obnoxious and pretentious roommate. Isaac could see how nervous Blaine was, but he didn't know what to do. He tried to explain several times to Blaine that Kurt wasn't as bad as he seemed to think, but he wouldn't hear of it. He had to admit that Kurt would often be particularly cold and distant with Blaine, and he didn't know why he acted that way. Isaac himself had no problems getting along with Kurt, and Kurt was always friendly with him, so he didn't understand why Blaine and Kurt seemed to hate each other so much, and had such a hard time getting along. He thought about it for a while, but then decided that Kurt and Blaine's relationship was a matter for another day. Still, he wasn't as nervous as Blaine was because he knew that despite what Blaine thought, Kurt did have a heart and wouldn't react badly to the news. He had tried to inform Blaine of that fact, but the man wouldn't be convinced until he saw it for himself.

When Kurt came back to the apartment at about 7 in the evening, he entered and saw his two roommates seating there in silence and grave faces. "Who died?" he asked sarcastically as he came forward, but he regretted the question when he saw the way Blaine's face darkened with pain, and saw Isaac flashing him a furious glare.

"Listen Kurt, can you be serious for 10 minutes? We really need to talk to you about something, and it would be great if you weren't being…" Isaac started to say.

"My sister died" Blaine said, cutting off Isaac in the middle of his sentence. At that, Kurt understood why they had such serious faces when he entered, and instantly felt guilty for what he had said when he entered.

"I'm really sorry Blaine" he said seriously. Blaine was surprised to see that Kurt seemed to be sincere and seemed genuinely sorry for him. Instead of answering, he acknowledged his apology both for the death of his sister, and what he said entering the apartment with a quick nod. He still felt anxious however, Kurt might seem more compassionate than he thought he would be, but that didn't mean he would accept the presence of Emily in the apartment.

"The thing is, when my sister died, she left behind her a complicated situation. And as Isaac pointed out before, and as much as I might dislike the fact, the decision of what happens next really depends on your opinion and is ultimately your decision."

Hearing that, Kurt frowned. He didn't understand, what could he have to do with the death of Blaine's sister. He was truly sorry for Blaine, he could understand the meaning of family, but he didn't understand what it had to do with him. He had never met his sister, didn't even know Blaine had one until now.

"I'm not sure I understand what this has to do with me" Kurt said, and he winced when he realized how cold that sounded "What I mean is, I didn't know your sister and… I'm not sure what decision you expect me…"

"She had a daughter" Blaine cut him off. "My sister has… had a daughter, who is 11 months old, and is now alone. Her name is Emily, and she doesn't have any family left. Last night, the person who rang the doorbell in the middle of the night? That was a police officer, he was there to inform me that my sister had died, and I was now responsible for this little girl."

At that, Kurt started to understand where Blaine was going with this, but he decided to let the man finish explaining before he answered. He could see how nervous Blaine already was, and didn't want to make it even worse. He might not always like the guy, but it didn't mean he wanted to make his life even more complicated. Especially in moment like these. He saw Blaine's shoulders tense, and the man took a large breath, before saying.

"Here's the deal Kurt. I would like her to come live here, in the apartment. I know it's a lot to ask, and I know you don't like me, and why should you do me any favors right? But she's a little girl, I'm her only family left, and I…"

"Okay" Kurt said quietly. However, Blaine didn't hear him and kept going.

"… really can't afford to live by myself, and…"

"Blaine" Kurt spoke over him. When the other man stopped talking and finally looked at him, Kurt continued. "I said okay. You don't need to convince me, I already agreed. She's your niece, and you're now her last remaining family, from what I gathered. So yes, okay. She can come and live here."

Blaine was so astonished by this answer, that he didn't say anything for several minutes. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sure, he hoped that after he had told him all of his arguments, and after Isaac had tried to convince him a little, Kurt might say yes and relent. But he never expected him to say yes so quickly, without any hesitation or questions asked. While Blaine couldn't stop from staring at Kurt in disbelief, Isaac just looked at Kurt and smiled slightly. He knew Kurt better than Blaine did, and knew what Kurt's likely answer would be. He was happy to see that Kurt had agreed so readily, but couldn't say he was surprised. He knew a little about Kurt's history, and it didn't make sense for Kurt to say no.

When Blaine finally got over his surprise, he finally stopped staring at Kurt and cleared his throat. He almost asked if Kurt was sure of his decision, but he didn't want to tempt faith, and didn't want Kurt to come back on his word, so he simply thanked him.

"I… that's… Thank you. I know it's a lot to ask, so thank you." Blaine said uncertainly. "I'm still not sure that she will come and live here. I mean, she's still a child, and I'm not sure I'm fit to look after children, but thank you for saying yes. At least now I know whatever decision I take will be okay with the both of you."

Hearing that, Kurt frowned, but Blaine didn't notice and kept speaking, holding his head with both of his hands, as if he was too tired to even consider holding his head up. "Now, all I have to figure out is the money, and whether I'm really the best one to take care of her and…"

Isaac opened his mouth and was ready to reassure Blaine again, but to both his and Blaine's utter surprise, Kurt beat him to it.

"You are." said Kurt "Anything is better than child services, trust me on that". With that last sentence and a dark look on his face, Kurt stood up and went to his bedroom. Isaac and Blaine kept looking at the place where he had been only seconds before, and were both perplexed by his answer.

After a while, Blaine shook his head in order to try and clear his mind. He couldn't be thinking about Kurt right now, he had more urging matters on his plate. Still, he couldn't forget what Kurt had said before leaving. _Anything is better than child services. _Blaine hadn't thought of that. He had been so focused on the numerous ways in which he could fail Emily, and wouldn't be good enough of a parent for her, that he hadn't even considered than staying with him would always be better than the alternative. Blaine wasn't perfect, and he realized that taking care of Emily would probably be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. However, he was family, and he was willing to do everything it took to make this little girl's life as good as it could be. He would do everything he could to provide for her, and raise her at the best of his ability, and one day, give her a real home to grow up in. And that had to beat Child Services right? With that final thought, Blaine knew that his decision was really taken. He was going to go and get Emily, and he was going to raise her in this apartment. He was really going to be responsible for another life for the next 17 years of his life at least. He was going to be parent.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine is standing outside of the building, and he doesn't seem to be able to take the last step to go inside. The last step that will allow him to enter the building, and alter his entire life. This last step will allow him to meet Emily, to finally see his niece, the last piece of his sister, but it will also change his life forever. Up until now, Emily has kind of been an abstract concept, an idea. If he didn't think of it, he could almost pretend that she doesn't exist, that he just doesn't see his sister anymore, and not that she is dead. It's not that he doesn't want to meet his niece, he would love to meet this little girl, and get a chance to know her, but now if he enters the building, she becomes real. The fact that he is now responsible for a tiny human being, a person of only 11 months old will suddenly become his reality, not just an idea, but the real thing. He almost wishes that Kurt had said no, that way, he would have had a few more days to get used to the idea, and how much of a coward is he to think that way uh? But now, standing in front of the tall and dark building, he doesn't have a choice. He knows he's going to have to go inside eventually, to go and meet Emily, and take her with him to the apartment, to start their new life. But he can't take the last step. He's not strong enough to do this alone. Suddenly, he feels a hand squeeze his shoulder. He looks behind him, and sees Isaac. His friend smiles, and seems to understand what Blaine is feeling when he looks into his lost and panicked eyes.

"It's going to be okay, she's going to love you. Let's enter together" He says soothingly.

Blaine only nods his head, not finding his voice right at that moment, and turns back towards the building. He suddenly feels a rush of emotion overtaking him, and can feel his throat closing. In all of his panic, he almost forgot that Isaac is here, he's been so blinded by his fears and worries that he didn't notice that he didn't have to do this alone. Since their talk with Kurt last night, he hasn't been alone. Isaac has always been there to reassure him. They had decided that they should go and pick her up the next morning, thinking that the less time she spent with Child Services, the better off she would be. And since then, Isaac has been there for Blaine. He talked to him last night, until he could fall asleep, and he woke up early this morning, and is now missing his classes to accompany Blaine, so that he doesn't have to do this alone. Even Kurt, in his own way, had been there for Blaine. When the man woke up this morning for instance, he found the coffee pot still warm and full, and seeing as Isaac had still been sleeping, he understood that Kurt had made fresh one before leaving to do whatever he needed to do. The simple act almost brought a smile to Blaine's lips, and the gesture might have been little, but considering Kurt and Blaine's relationship, it was a huge improvement. In some ways, the small gesture meant almost as much as the fact that Isaac was there with him this morning.

Blaine takes a deep breath, steels himself, and finally takes the last step in the building. With Isaac following him, he walks towards the front desk, where a woman in her forties is sitting. When she sees them, she puts a single finger up, gesturing for them to wait a second, while she finishes something on her computer. After a few seconds, the woman clicks on something on her computer, and turns towards them.

"Hello gentlemen, how can I help you?" she asks politely.

"Hello , uh… I'm here to pick up Emily uh….. Anderson…" Blaine stutters. He only manages to get the sentence out because he can feel Isaac presence behind him, and tells himself that Isaac really is one of the best friend's anybody could ask for. The woman seems to understand how nervous Blaine, and doesn't comment on him forgetting her name, which Blaine is grateful for, considering how difficult it would be for him to explain that he forgot his own name.

"Okay, you can just go ahead and have a seat in the waiting room, one of our social workers will come and get you in just a few minutes" she says with a kind smile.

Blaine simply nods, and he and Isaac turn towards a waiting room, where an anxious couple is also waiting. Isaac sits first, and smiles at the couple, and Blaine sits next to him. They wait in silence for several minutes. Blaine can't seem to keep still, and the nerves are making him jittery. It isn't until Isaac lays a hand on his shaking knee, that Blaine realizes what he had been doing.

"Blaine, calm down. I know this is scary, but it's going to be okay. I know it's difficult to see things that way right now, but this is also a happy moment okay? You're going to meet your niece for the first time."

At that, Blaine seems to calm down a little. He hadn't seen things from this perspective, and Isaac words put his situation in a new light. He had only been focusing on the bad part of the situation, and of course, the bad part is rather horrible, with the death of his sister and the complete one-eighty his life has taken, but there is also good. He's going to meet Emily, who is his niece, for the first time.

Some minutes later, Blaine and Isaac both turn towards the same spot where they can hear the sound of heals, and after a few seconds, an Asian looking woman with kind eyes and a bright smile advances towards them.

"Blaine Anderson?" she calls, and when hearing his name, Blaine and Isaac get up, the woman turns towards them and says "Hi guys, I'm Tina, why don't you follow me to my office so we can talk a little." She then turns back, and starts walking in the opposite direction, with Blaine and Isaac following her. When they reach her office, she opens the door and says "After you" gesturing them inside. Blaine and Isaac walk inside, and Tina follows them, closing the door behind her. "Take a seat guys, sorry if we're a little tight, I was only expecting Blaine today".

"This is my friend Isaac" Blaine says "He came with me to help me with everything. I'm sorry if it wasn't okay…"

"It is completely okay" she responds with a kind smile "I understand how overwhelming this must be for you, and it's great that you have someone who is helping you through all of this." Hearing this, Blaine simply nods, reassured by her words.

"So basically, I wanted to talk to you a little before you meet Emily, to see how you were doing with this whole situation, and if you felt ready, and to tell you a little about her".

"Oh okay…" says Blaine, uncertain of what exactly he is supposed to say "I'm okay I guess. I'm not going to lie, It's a little overwhelming, but I mean, I'm excited to meet her. And, I think I'm ready, well, as ready as I can be I guess…."

"It's fine Blaine, it's completely natural to be freaked out. Honestly, I would be worried if you weren't. And I know you must be feeling anxious, with the whole situation. I think the best thing for me to tell you, is that it is going to be stressful, and hard at some times, but if it helps you, I think no parent is really ready to have a child, until they are there. Whether they have been expecting one for 9 months, or become parent from one day to the next without warning. So I can honestly say, I think you'll do fine."

Blaine can't help but doubt her words a little, but he isn't going to tell her so. He doesn't know if he'll do fine, or be a good parent, but he can say he's going to do his best to do right by this little girl, no matter how stressed and worried he is right now.

"So, before I bring you to meet her, I wanted to talk to you a little about her condition." Hearing those words, Blaine frowns. _What condition? _He thinks. Nobody had told him that she had a condition. Of course, it doesn't change the way he feels about her, or the fact that he'll take her in, it's just that he's worried about her now. Seeing his confusion, Tina rushes to reassure him.

"Oh no Blaine, don't worry, it's nothing major! Sorry, that was bad wording on my part. She's not sick or anything, you don't have to worry about her health. She's simply a little wary right now, and has been through a major trauma. Even if she is young, this had still affected her, and will probably leave a mark on her, but only time will tell how she evolves."

Blaine nods his head in understanding. The little girl is so young, and has already been through a major trauma. The loss of his sister is affecting him, but he can't even imagine how hard it must be for her, even if she is too young to understand exactly what is going on, and why she isn't with her mommy anymore.

"When the neighbor found her…" continues Tina "your sister had already been dead for several hours, and Emily had been crying next to her for a while as well. Emily is still too young to understand what happened, but kids can still feel things, and she clearly understood that something dramatic happened that night, even if she doesn't know what."

Blaine doesn't say anything, sensing that there is more coming. He knew that Emily would probably be a little traumatized when he met her, and that she wouldn't understand why she couldn't see her mom anymore, this isn't news to him. He might not be an expert with kids, but he could still grasp the fact that even children as young as Emily was have feelings, and could be perceptive at times.

"There's something else that you need to know, and I'm sorry for having to tell you this. As you might know, your sister was found dead because she had overdosed…." Tina says uncertain, but Blaine nods his head again, already knowing the fact, since the police officer had informed him on the night he came to announce his sister's death. "Well we have reason to understand that Laura might have had a problem with drugs long before her death, and with her state, she wasn't always careful with Emily" at this, Blaine's eyes pop out of his head, and he can't quite grasp what she is saying. Sure, Laura had been in a bad place the last time he saw her, but he couldn't imagine her being abusive to a child, even when under the influence of drugs. He says so to Tina, and she tries to explain:

"I don't think it was abuse per say, she wasn't violent with Emily, we just have reasons to believe that she just wasn't always careful. Emily is awfully thin for her age, and we believe she wasn't fed regularly while living with your sister. We tried feeding her the past few days and she barely ate, and wouldn't eat anything solid, when she should be starting to eat more and more of them. We also found bruises on her body, even if they were superficial ones, and…"

Blaine doesn't understand how this could've happen. The Laura he remembers would have never done that, she would have never neglected a child, and he can't believe it came to this. He understands that his sister was still unstable since their parent's death, but he can't believe she would be so careless with her daughter. He wonders how it's possible to be so sad about the death of someone, while resenting them for their actions at the same time.

"What should I do?" asks Blaine uncertainly "How should I act? I don't want to make things worse, and I want to help her, but I don't really know what I'm doing and…"

"No hey, no worries Blaine. It's a good thing that you're asking, and wanting to be good for her. The advice I can give you is to not force her to eat. She hasn't been used to eating a whole lot, so don't force her, when she seems like she isn't hungry, or has had enough. Her appetite should become larger and larger, and she should gain weight naturally, with regular meals. The other thing you should do is start to develop her motor skills, which we discovered are behind for her age. Play with her, try to feed her solid food, and let her eat with her hands if she wants to, or try giving her a fork for her to eat with. You shouldn't worry, she's young, and she'll catch up quickly. Yes, she's a little behind on some things for her age, but as I said, you shouldn't worry. Just give her time, and everything will be fine, trust me."

Blaine feels overwhelmed, and Isaac squeezes his shoulder again, to try and reassure him. He wasn't even sure he could be a parent, but now, it seems even more complicated. Not only is he going to have to be a parent, but he's going to have to step up, and fix his sister's mistakes.

"It really is going to be okay Blaine, and I'm sure you'll do great. I only told you the worse, but she's also a beautiful, smart, healthy little girl, and with time, I'm confident she'll adjust to this new living arrangement just fine. So now… are you ready to meet your niece?"

The three of them get up, and Tina walks them to another room, which she informs them is the play room. She turns towards them, just before she opens the door and lets Blaine and Isaac enter into the room. Tina walks them through the room to a place where a few children are playing with big colored blocks, and point towards a little girl in the middle. Blaine looks towards where Tina is pointing, and his breath catches in his throat when he sees his niece for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Laura. That's the first thing that comes to Blaine's mind when he sees his niece for the first time. She looks just like Laura. Emily is sitting on a mat, and playing with a big blue brick. She is surrounded by a number of other children, some of a similar age to hers, while some of them look a little older, but she doesn't seem to be playing with any of them, and seems to be in her own little world. Blaine takes a moment to really study Emily, and he notices straight away the family resemblance there is. In spite of her young age, Emily already has a mass of curly black hair which resembles his own, Blaine thinks to himself. The rest however, is all Laura. Emily has beautiful green eyes, that look so much like Laura's that they bring tears to Blaine's eyes. She also shares the same delicate traits as her mother had, with a tiny upturned nose, and pouty full lips. Now that he is looking closely, Blaine also notices a faint bruise on her cheek, and he notes that she seems to be smaller and thinner than all the kids surrounding her. He then remembers what Tina had told him about how Emily hadn't been fed regularly, and hadn't been taken proper care of, and it makes him see red. The little girl has olive skin, just like him and all the rest of her family had. Looking at her now, it would be impossible for him to miss how many features she has in common with Laura, and the rest of his family. Emily is without any doubt, an Anderson.

"I think it would be best for you to go over there and play a little with her, so that she gets used to you" Tina then says, interrupting Blaine's thoughts. "Emily doesn't really play with the other kids, and seems to keep to herself a lot, which we think is due to the fact that she's been left to occupy herself a lot since she's been born. She's a little shy, but if you go and play with her, she should warm up to you pretty quickly, so go ahead, and Isaac and I will leave you alone with her for a bit."

Hearing that, Blaine suddenly wisps his head towards Isaac, and looks at him with pleading eyes. He's not ready to be left alone with Emily. He knows he's her uncle, and she's his responsibility now, and he knows that playing with her and getting to know her before bringing her home is a smart idea, but he doesn't know what he's doing, and he isn't confident enough yet to be alone with her, what if he messes up or something? Seeing his friend's distress, Isaac smiles kindly and says "I can stay with you for a bit if you want? We can play with her together for a while."

Hearing that, Blaine nods quickly and relaxes "Thanks man, I'm just not ready to be alone with her yet…" he says hesitantly.

"It's completely natural Blaine" Tina rushes to reassure him. "Nobody expects you to suddenly be perfect with kids, and it's okay for you to want to be with someone at first. You guys can go ahead and play with her for a little then, and I'll be in my office. Or would you rather I stay with you?"

"No, I think we'll be okay" Blaine answered, smiling uncertainly. "We'll come and get you if we need anything."

"Okay then" answered Tina "I'll come by in about an hour or so okay? We can talk about all the formalities, and the paperwork after you get to know Emily".

Tina then walked away, leaving Blaine and Isaac alone in the room.

Blaine then turned again towards the little girl that was quietly playing, and he felt utterly alone. Of course, he wasn't really alone, seeing as Isaac was right next to him, they were a dozen other kids in the room, and he could see two women and a man standing a bit further away and watching the kids, but still. He couldn't help but feel as if he was alone with Emily, and he couldn't hide the fact that he was very nervous. Isaac squeezed his shoulder and said:

"Let's do this man"

So they slowly approached Emily, and when she felt a sudden presence near her, she lifted her head and looked at Blaine with curiosity. Once again, Blaine was blown away by her eyes; they really were just like Laura's. Blaine deciding that it would be better to bend down to her level to get to know her, decided to sit on the floor with his legs crossed in front of her. She followed him with her eyes, and he smiled tentatively at her. She didn't smile back, but she also didn't look uncomfortable or scared, so he counted it as a win. What was he supposed to do now? Should he speak to her? Did children her age even understand what was being said to them? Blaine felt completely lost, and again, realized he really knew nothing about kids.

"Hi Emily…" he said a bit awkwardly, figuring it couldn't hurt to talk to her, for her to get used to him. "I'm your uncle Blaine. Of course, you don't know me yet, but you will soon, and I'd love to get to know you too. So… can I play with you?"

Emily didn't answer, and was still looking at him curiously. Isaac, who was standing a little further away told Blaine that he didn't think she understood complete sentences yet, but should understand simple words. Blaine then turned to him and looked at him with wonder.

"How do you know so much about kids?" he asked curiously

"There used to be lots of kids where I lived" replied Isaac, with a defensive tone.

Blaine wondered where Isaac had lived and grew up as a kid, and why he seemed to be defensive of the question. His friend never talked about his past, and seemed uncomfortable when Blaine would bring it up or ask him questions, so despite his curiosity, Blaine decided to drop the subject as to not make Isaac uncomfortable, and focus on Emily instead. He took a big blue block of color, and put it on top of the ones Emily already had piled up, and smiled at her. She still didn't smile back, but she resumed playing, and didn't protest when he played with her. After a while, she would even give blocks to Blaine for him to pile up, and she would then knock them down. Though she never smiled, or laughed, her eyes would light up when Blaine would pretend to be grumpy and annoyed at her knocking his pile. They played together for several hours. When Emily got tired of the blocks, they moved to the miniature kitchen where Blaine pretended to eat plastic bread, and though Emily still didn't smile, she seemed to enjoy it and proceeded to give to him every plastic food she could reach. Blaine who was so focused on Emily and playing with her, didn't notice the time flying by, and when Tina came back to the room to announce that it was time for lunch, Blaine was surprised that more than 2 hours had gone by with him not noticing. From the corner of his eyes, Blaine saw Isaac high-fiving a little boy with whom he had been playing, and he smiled. While all the elder kids stood up and seemed to know where they were going, the man and two women that had been watching the kids came and picked up or held by the hand all the younger kids, and left to go towards where Blaine assumed they would all have lunch, until it was just Blaine, Isaac, Tina and Emily in the room.

Tina then approached them and smiled towards Blaine and Emily.

"Hey Emily, are you having fun?" she said with a light voice and kind smile. Emily didn't smile to Tina either, but she did seem to recognize her and let her pick her up without protesting. Tina then turned to Blaine, who had stood up, and Isaac.

"All the kids are going to have lunch, and then most of them are going to go and have their naps. How about the three of us eat with Emily and then we can put her to bed for her nap, and we can talk?"

Blaine quickly nodded, happy to be able to spend more time with his niece. He might have been terrified this morning, but now that he had had a chance to play with her, he didn't want his time with her to end yet, and wanted to keep getting to know her.

* * *

About an hour later, after they had lunch and had put Emily in her crib for her nap, the three of them were sitting in Tina's office once again.

"So Blaine" she said with a kind smile "It seems like you and Emily got on well didn't you? She looked really comfortable with you when I came back, which is really great!"

"Yeah…" answered Blaine, who couldn't help but smile thinking of the little girl. "She's really great, and so full of life! And I'm really glad she seemed to like me it's just… she never smiled or laughed, or even talk for that matter. Do you think it's because she doesn't know me yet, or…?"

Hearing that, Tina nodded knowingly, and seemed to understand instantly what Blaine was trying to say.

"You remember how I told you that Emily was a little wary, and how the trauma left a mark on her? Well, this is one of the things we think is due to her situation when we found her, or to how she was cared for before the death of your sister. Emily is a little late compared to other kids her age. It's nothing to worry about, and she's a very bright kid and full of life, as you said so yourself. But… She doesn't really smile, or laugh, and she doesn't talk yet."

"Is that something we should be worried about?" asked Blaine with concern "Is there something I should do when she comes home with me, someone we should see?"

"It's nothing worrying no, each child develops in his own way and his own time. Children her age usually already know a few vocabulary words, such as "mom", "dad", "ball", "block", etc… they also tend to be very vocal when they play, and they'll even try talking to you, even if they don't use comprehensible words yet. However, Emily doesn't seem to know words yet, and she doesn't really make any sounds when she plays, or tries to talk to people. You shouldn't be worried, however. Growing up, we think nobody really talked to Emily, and that that's the reason she doesn't know any words yet, or try to have conversation, even unintelligible ones. She should pick all of that up rather quickly though. Just talk to her when you play with her, when you feed her, all the time basically. Talk to her about what you're doing, what she's doing, and she'll start picking up words in no time. As for the smiling or laughing, you have to remember that in about a week, Emily went from her mother's house where she was left alone for several hours until the police found your sister, to here, where she's surrounded by other kids, which she obviously isn't used to, to meeting you. I think she just hasn't had time to adapt yet. But when you take her home, and she gets used to you and to her new living arrangement, she should become more comfortable and a lot less wary! She just needs some time".

Blaine nodded. It was a lot of information to process, but it also made sense. It seemed like Emily never had a stable living environment until now, and it made sense that she felt wary and uncomfortable. He just promised himself that he would do his best to provide this for her, even if he currently lived with two other college students, and didn't have a whole lot of money, he would do his best to provide a stable place where Emily could feel comfortable, a home.

"So what happens now? " Blaine asked. "Should I get to know her more before I take her or…?"

"Well, are you free until the end of the week? Because what I figured is, you could come back here every day for this week, and continue to spend time with Emily, so that you can both be more at ease with each other, and then, by this weekend, you could take her in? I know it's really fast, but legally, she does fall under your custody, so there are not a lot of legal procedures, and we're pretty packed here so…"

"No, no, it's no problem. I understand that you have enough kids her with the ones that don't have family, it's no use to keep the ones that do have a family for too long as well."

Isaac tensed a little hearing that, but neither Blaine nor Tina noticed.

"Ok great Blaine, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow, thank you for coming" Tina said, and she stood up to walk them back towards the entry way of the building.

After saying their goodbyes, Isaac and Blaine exited the building, and started walking towards the subway they had to take to get back to their apartment. Blaine could feel himself relax as they got further and further away from the building, and he felt lighter than he had in days.

"That went well didn't it?" he asked Isaac "Emily is really cute, and I wasn't too bad with her, and we have a few more days to get used to the idea before she moves in and…"

"You did great Blaine" Isaac cut him off "She already likes you, and you were really good with her. I told you you didn't have to worry, and I was right".

"Thank you Isaac" Blaine said softly "And I don't mean just for this. I mean, thank you for coming with me today, and reassuring me, and for letting her stay with us without a question. You really are a great friend."

"Well thank you Blaine Anderson, you're not such a bad friend yourself" Isaac said with a proud smile. Still, Blaine could see that the compliment had touched him, and he was really glad he had a friend like Isaac, so he let the smug tone pass without teasing his friend for this time.

* * *

A few days later find Blaine with Emily in his arms standing in front of his apartment. As planned, Blaine had gone to see Emily for the rest of the week, one more time with Isaac, and then the two last times alone. Emily seemed to be a little more comfortable with him now, and while she still didn't smile, she now crawled straight towards Blaine when she saw him enter the room, and seemed to enjoy spending time with him, as much as he enjoyed spending some with her. Today was Friday, and when Blaine left the orphanage earlier, he had taken Emily with him after signing some papers, instead of leaving alone like he had done for the past few days. Isaac had come with him to get Emily, and take the subway with him so he wasn't alone with her, be he now had had to go to work, and Blaine was alone with her. He found his keys, and entered his apartment, while still carrying Emily with one arm, and a bag with her stuff on his other shoulder. He didn't know if Kurt would be there, so he looked tentatively around the apartment to check. He had told the man today would be the day he would bring Emily home, but he didn't know how the man would react, of if he would show himself today. Once inside the apartment, Blaine put Emily on the floor, and gave her a few of her toys to play with. Looking around the apartment, Blaine realized that he would soon have to go and buy some stuff for her. Him and Isaac had childproofed the apartment yesterday, but he hadn't had any time to go shopping, and he'll need some things for her, like a high chair, or a crib, etc… While Emily played quietly (she still didn't talk or use words at all now, though she did use a little more noises when she played), Blaine walked towards the table in the living room to put Emily's bag down, and was surprised to find some baby food and a pack of diapers that hadn't been there this morning when he and Isaac had left the apartment. Seeing them, Blaine realized that Kurt must have bought them while he and Isaac were away, and the thought touched him a lot. The fact that Kurt had gone out of his way to buy these, and had remembered that Emily would be coming today really impressed and pleased Blaine. Suddenly, Blaine heard a noise behind him, and he turned around, hearing a door opening.

"Oh, Hi." Said Kurt quietly when he entered the apartment "I wasn't sure you guys would be back already."

"Hi" answered Blaine, with an awkward nod towards Kurt "Thanks for these." He said pointing to the food and diapers. Kurt only nodded in response, and after hanging his coat near the entry door, he slowly approached Emily, and crouched down in front of her.

"And you must be Emily; it's nice to meet you princess." Kurt said with a soft tone Blaine had never heard him use before. The words and the tone surprised Blaine to no end, but then he reminded himself that he didn't really know Kurt all that way. Maybe the man was horrendous with adults, but an actual decent human being with children. Blaine then felt guilty when he reminded himself of the way Kurt had been since he learned the news about the death of his sister. They might still not get along great, but the small quiet gestures really did mean a lot to Blaine, and he felt grateful towards the man, even if it was an unusual feeling for him to have towards Kurt. Blaine's thought were cut off when Kurt got back up.

"You should put her to bed soon, her eyes are drooping closed as we speak" he said as he walked towards his bedroom, and closed the door behind him.

_Yes, I should_, thought Blaine. It really had been a long day for both of them, and Blaine could imagine how tired the little girl was. He proceeded to quickly heat up some food that Kurt had bought, and fed Emily while the little girl was sitting on his knees. After he fed her, he laid down a blanket on the table, and proceeded to change Emily's diaper, which he managed to do after only three tries at it, which he was kind of proud of. Once the little girl was changed, and in a pair of pajamas that he had brought with her stuff, he brought her to his bedroom, and laid her down on his bed, while she would be sleeping until he brought a crib for her. He surrounded her with cushions to be sure that she wouldn't fall off the bed, and quietly left the bedroom.

Once outside the bedroom, he stood here for a while. What should he do now? He hadn't had a moment to himself for a week, had always had something to occupy his thoughts. He had to think of Emily, and what he should do, and how her first day alone with him would go. But now that it was done, he found himself at a loss as to what to do. He suddenly felt really tired physically and emotionally. It had been an exhausting week, and he could feel the weight of it of his shoulders right now. Suddenly, thoughts of Laura came crashing down to him, and he felt overwhelmed with feelings. Since learning the news about his sister's death, Blaine hadn't had a moment to himself, and he hadn't allowed himself to think about her, unless it was related to Emily. He hadn't allowed himself to grieve for his sister, and now all the feelings he had repressed were suddenly all surfacing. As he started crying softly, Blaine wondered how it was possible to love and hate someone at the same time. He hated his sister for the way she had treated Emily, but he couldn't help but miss her and he loved her so much. The realization that he was now really a parent to Emily because his sister was dead hit him, and he stood there crying in the middle of his living room.

A few seconds later, the door to Kurt's room opened and the man found his roommate crying without a sound, with his head hung low, and he looked so sad and defeated.

"Blaine…" Kurt said tentatively, and hearing the voice of his roommate, Blaine lifted his head towards Kurt, but couldn't stop the tears flowing down his face, and he felt his face crumple. Kurt felt at a loss as to what he should do, but he slowly approached Blaine. The man was still crying, and even if Kurt didn't always like him, he couldn't stand to see someone in pain that way. Understanding that the weight of everything was now falling onto Blaine, Kurt tentatively hugged the man to try and comfort him. Blaine was surprised when he felt arms surrounding him at first, but his pain, his loss, was too great for him to try and process that for now. Everything that had happened in the last week came back to Blaine, and he started clinging to Kurt, and crying in earnest. Suddenly, Blaine's legs gave up, and him and Kurt found themselves sitting on the floor with Blaine still clinging to Kurt and sobbing, while Kurt tried to reassure and comfort him. It didn't matter that they didn't like each other, or didn't particularly know each other, Blaine was allowing himself to cry for the first time this week, was allowing himself to finally grieve his sister, and Kurt sat there holding him and would stay there for as long as it took.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! So I'm sorry this update was a little longer to come than the others. I can't really say that it will get better, seeing as real life has started again (and oh how I miss vacation time)! But I promise I'll try to post at least one chapter a week. Enjoy that one, and don't hesitate to comment or come talk to me on tumblr! :D**

The next morning, Blaine lied in bed for a while after he woke up. He had woken up unusually early, and Emily was still sleeping in the bed next to him. He turned towards her to look at the little girl, who was so peaceful in her sleep. Watching her now, he couldn't believe she had already been through so much, and even if she wouldn't remember what happened as she grew up, Blaine was afraid that it would always unconsciously be with her. Seeing her in his bed this way reminded Blaine that he should probably go and buy furniture and other stuff for her. She couldn't sleep in his bed forever, and she would surely need all kind of things. He was once again hit by how unprepared he was for this situation, as he had no idea what you had to buy for a child this small. However, before he had time to panic, he figured he could always do some research later, or he could ask Isaac, since the man seemed to know a lot more than he did about kids. Blaine knew he was unprepared for this, and was still hurting from the loss of his sister, after having really acknowledged her death for the first time last night. However, he decided that he couldn't afford to question himself all the time. Emily relied on him now, and he had to put her needs before his. She didn't need her uncle and her last living relative to crumble under uncertainness and sadness, she needed him to be strong and keep going for the both of them, which Blaine vowed he would do. Sure, he wouldn't always be perfect at this, he would probably mess up, and make mistakes, but right now, he was all Emily had, so he would do his best, and hope everything turned out for the better. Thinking about the loss of his sister, Blaine couldn't help but think back at last night, how he had acted and more surprisingly, how Kurt had acted. He still couldn't believe that Kurt had actually held him for several hours on the floor, without complaining. He couldn't believe the words of reassurance Kurt had murmured in his ear, even if he realized they were just the polite thing to do in that moment, he had thought the man hated him. Never would he have imagined that Kurt would be the one to hold him when everything finally fell apart. And Blaine knew it eventually would all fall apart. He hadn't taken the time the grieve his sister, being thrown into the whole Emily situation, but Blaine sadly now had experience with grief, and he knew that he always took a few days to process everything, before eventually falling down completely. He just hadn't anticipated that it would be in front of Kurt, of that the man would be so… _kind_, a word he never in a million years would have linked to Kurt before last night. Blaine felt like he should feel ashamed about how he had acted last night in front of Kurt, he should feel embarrassed about how he had cried for several hours and had been clinging to the man. However, the feeling just wasn't present. Maybe it was because Kurt hadn't even shown an ounce of judgment last night. When Blaine had calmed down last night, he had been afraid that the man would now despise him even more, and would see him as being weak; however, the opposite had happened. When Blaine had calmed down, Kurt had been nothing but kind to him. He had stood up and helped Blaine stand up as well, he had asked the curly-haired man if he would be okay, he had even asked if Blaine wanted him to stay with him for the night. _Uh,_ Blaine thought, _I guess the guy has a heart after all. _The events of the previous night gave Blaine some hope that maybe his relationship with Kurt would improve; maybe they could try to be, if not friends, at least civil with each other. With that optimistic thought in mind, Blaine decided to get up and prepare a bottle for Emily who would undoubtedly be hungry when she woke up, and some coffee for him and maybe some for Kurt as well.

Blaine had been up for a while, and had had time to drink his coffee, and feed a now awake Emily, and Kurt had yet to come out of him bedroom. Still, Blaine didn't let this faze him, and just played with Emily while he waited for Kurt to get up and maybe get the chance to talk with the man a little. When Kurt woke up however, things didn't go as Blaine had planned at all. The man walked out of his bedroom already dressed, and ready to leave the apartment, and when he saw Blaine and Emily sitting on the floor playing, he barely spared them a glance and simply nodded courtly towards them. Blaine couldn't help but feel disappointed and a little angry at his reaction. He had thought that after last night, he and Kurt could finally be friends, and that they had passed a certain milestone in their relationship. He had thought that they could at least be friendly towards each other, if not friends. He had apparently, been wrong.

"So it's back to being cold and distant now is it? Let's just pretend last night never happened, and ignore pathetic Blaine once again" Blaine couldn't help but say with a bitter tone.

The words made Kurt stop in his path to the door, and the man slowly turned towards Blaine.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a rather condescending tone, if you asked Blaine.

"You heard me Kurt. You had one night where you were actually a decent human being, and now you're back to being a robot. You can't be decent more than once in a blue moon, or you'll actually turn to stone or something?" he asked disdainfully.

"Look, because you've just been through so much, and I understand that you might not completely be yourself right now, I'm going to ignore your words and the judgment you just passed so easily on me, without even knowing me. I'm going to ignore it just this once." Kurt said with an icy tone, and his words actually made Blaine cringe. "I am sorry for your loss Blaine, however, what happened last night doesn't make us friends. We still don't like each other, and we don't need to pretend like we do just because I was a, how did you put it? Ah yeah, a decent human being for once". And with these words, Kurt made his way to the door and banged the door when he left the apartment. Blaine instantly felt bad for his words. He had been marveling about how Kurt hadn't judged him at all last night, and there he was, judging Kurt harshly at the first occasion he had. Yes, he had only said what he said because he was disappointed in Kurt's reaction, and had hoped that they could be friends, but that didn't make what he said okay, and it didn't give him permission to talk that way to Kurt. He then turned to Emily, who was still playing quietly with a toy xylophone Isaac had bought for her last night, _one mistake down, ten thousands to go_, he thought to himself. _What a great way to start the day_.

* * *

The rest of the day however, went in a far better manner. Isaac had woken up, and he and Blaine had played and taken care of Emily for the entire day. Blaine now realized that the internet was his new best friend. Each time they had a doubt about how to take care of Emily, how many baby food do you need to put in a bottle, is it hygienic for a baby to chew his own feet, how warm should the water for the bath be, how do you change a diaper, etc… They would search on the internet, and manage to find an answer. Most of the time, Isaac would be the one looking things up, while Blaine took care of Emily, he was determined to learn how to do all of this stuff, and he figured he had to learn these things now, even if Isaac who had more experience with kids offered to do it. Blaine was determined in being the best he could be for Emily, and he would master how to put this bloody diaper on, even if it killed him with its horrid smell. Throughout the day, Blaine also realized that Emily was acting in an unusual way; at least what he thought was an unusual way, even if he didn't know much about babies. Indeed, the little girl seems to be observing everything around her with curious eyes, like it's the first time she is seeing those things. The little girl still didn't make a sound, she didn't even cry, which Blaine thought was the most worrying thing of all. He didn't know much, but he knew that babies were supposed to cry, and even Isaac agreed with Blaine, and thought it was a little strange. Another thing his niece would do is whenever Blaine got up to go and get something in the kitchen or anything; she would stop playing and follow him with his eyes wherever he went. It was as if she was afraid that he would suddenly disappear, and it broke Blaine's heart a little. He wondered how often she must have been left alone for her to survey her surroundings and scrutinize his every movement the way she was currently doing. He hoped that as she got more comfortable, and felt more at home here, she would learn to relax and wouldn't feel the need to check where Blaine was at all times. He hoped that she would soon learn and understand that she was no longer alone, and that he wasn't going to disappear, like her mother had. Blaine had also noticed that Emily would sometimes look around the room, as if expecting her mother to suddenly come out of nowhere, and every time she did it, Blaine could feel a little bit of his heart falling off. He realized that it was probably unconscious, and that Emily wouldn't remember Laura as she grew up, but it didn't change the fact that she was missing her mother right now, no matter how awful Laura might have been with her. In those moments, Blaine doubled his efforts with the crazy faces, and the games to try and take Emily's mind out of what was going on, and try to ground her to the present and to her new life with him.

Several hours later, Isaac had had to leave for work and was long gone, and Blaine was quietly reading one of the Harry Potter books to Emily. He realized that the little girl didn't understand anything of what he was saying, and that it probably wasn't a very appropriate book for a girl her age, but it was the best he had for the moment, and Tina had said that the little girl needed to get used to hearing people talk, and that talking and reading to her would improve her language skills. Blaine added to his mental list of things to buy to buy some books, but in the mean time, this would do. He was sitting on the couch in their living room, and Emily was sitting on his lap and leaning completely against his torso, which he wasn't ashamed to say, completely melted his heart. She was playing with one of the black curls on her head, and she was so focused on the book that it looked like she could read the words herself. After about 20 minutes of quite reading, Emily started to fidget on his knees, and Blaine realized she was fed up with reading, and she wanted to go back to her toys and play. Blaine put her on the floor so that she could drag herself towards her toys, and he closed the book without bothering to save the page, seeing as Emily had no idea of where they had arrived in the book, and that Harry had just met Mr. Oliver to buy his wand. He swore in this moment, that as soon as this kid was old enough to understand, he would read the Harry Potter books to her, and introduce her to the marvelous world created by J.K Rowling.

Blaine had been playing with Emily for about 30 minutes, when he heard a key in the lock, and Kurt opened the door and entered the apartment. He barely spared a glance towards Blaine, and walked straight towards the kitchen. The action reminded Blaine how their argument this morning, and of how he had acted, and Blaine decided to apologize to Kurt for being so judgmental, and if he was honest with himself, for being kind of a dick to Kurt. He stood up quietly, and after making sure that Emily was safely playing, made his way tentatively towards their kitchen, he could once again feel Emily following him with her eyes, and turned towards her to smile and wink at her, showing the little girl that he was still there, and wasn't going to disappear. Kurt had his back turned to Blaine, and didn't turn around when he heard Blain clear his throat, which Blaine figured he kind of deserved.

"Look Kurt…" he said tentatively. "I wanted to apologize for what I said this morning." Hearing those words, Kurt turned slowly towards Blaine, but said nothing and kept a blank face, which meant Blaine was unable to read Kurt's reaction to his words. He decided to pursue, and hoped Kurt would react well. "You were right, I had no right to say what I did, and I don't really know you, so I have to right to pass a judgment like I did. You were really kind last night, and I repaid you by being a jer…. A mean man" he corrected, remembering the proximity of Emily in the room. The last thing he wanted was for her to learn how to swear because of him. He winced and turned to her to check on her, and after he saw that the little girl was still playing softly, while she looked up towards him every few seconds to check he was still there, he turned back towards Kurt, and he could have sworn that he saw an almost smile on the man's lips. His face quickly turned back to impassive however, and Blaine wasn't quite sure if he hadn't just imagines the smile. He pursued his apology:

"I really appreciate everything you've done, and I am really sorry for the way I reacted this morning. I have had a rough few weeks, but that isn't an excuse to treat you poorly, and I apologize for that."

Kurt seemed to consider his words for a few seconds, and after a while, he simply nodded to Blaine and said "Okay". While the reaction wasn't anything big, Blaine realized that this was all he was going to get, and that it meant that Kurt had heard him and accepted his apology somehow. This made what Blaine had to ask a little easier, even if he was still hesitant, seeing how he had acted in the morning.

"And Kurt…" hearing his name again, the man turned back towards Blaine "This is going to sound like I apologized only for this, which I totally didn't by the way, I genuinely am sorry, but well, I can't hold it anymore and...Do you think you could watch Emily for a bit? It's just, I really need to go to the bathroom, I have been holding it for like an hour, because I don't know if you are supposed to leave kids that young alone while you go to the bathroom, and I didn't want her to think she was alone, and I havn't had a chance to shower all day, and I would really apprecia…"

"Blaine" Kurt cut off his rant. "It's okay, go to the bathroom, I'll watch Emily while you… do what you have to do" he said, and Blaine swore there was that almost smile again. However, he didn't comment on it, and decided to rush to the bathroom, because he really couldn't hold it anymore.

"Thank you, I'll be 15 minutes tops!" he said while he rushed to the bathroom. He missed how Kurt shook his head at his antics while walking to go and sit on front of Emily to occupy her, while her uncle was doing his business.

Once Blaine was in the shower, he gave himself a few moments to think. Maybe he still wasn't friends with Kurt, and his relationship with the man was still stranded at best, but he was glad that he had apologized, even if Kurt's reaction hadn't been all that enthusiastic. He knew that the man had accepted his apology and even if he was still distant towards Blaine, maybe their relationship would actually improve with time, and they actually would become friends one day. In the mean time, Blaine decided not to force things anymore and that if him and Kurt were to become friends one day, it would come naturally. He enjoyed his first time alone since the beginning of the day, and despite what he had told Kurt, he decided to take his time in the shower, to try and relax. He already loved Emily, and loved spending time with her. He had only known her for a week, and he already felt so close to her and she often melted her heart, but he couldn't hide the fact that parenthood was hard, and that he was exhausted. As much as he loved Emily, it was good to have a few minutes to himself, where he could just relax under the warm water. After about 20 minutes in the shower however, he decided that he had imposed on Kurt enough, and should probably get out and go back to Emily. He dressed himself quickly with the clothes he had prepared previously, in the hope that Kurt would accept to take care of Emily for a few minutes, and made his way out of the bathroom quietly.

The sight that greeted him when he came out of the bathroom however, took his breath away in a way that was so unexpected. Kurt was sitting on the floor, and was playing with Emily, tickling her and talking to her in a sweet voice that Blaine had never heard before and amazed him. Kurt was so focused on Emily, that he didn't hear Blaine come back into the room, and was now blowing raspberries on Emily's stomach. When the little girl grabbed Kurt's hair and kicked her feet enthusiastically, Kurt let out a loud laugh, and he whole face lit up with it. The sight of Kurt laughing and playing with his niece was amazing and brought the first huge smile on Blaine's face since his sister had passed away. Blaine realized that he had never once heard or seen Kurt laugh before, and that the man truly was beautiful while doing so .


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay! I know it's been a while, and I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get it out there. I hope you guys still enjoy it!**

* * *

A few weeks later found Blaine quietly thinking about everything that had happened lately and what his life had become while playing with Emily in their living room. Thinking of the past month, Blaine couldn't believe that so much had changed. A month ago, he was a college student on summer break, about to start his last year of college, which would then allow him to become a music teacher, the job he has always dreamed of doing. A month ago, he thought he still had years in front of him before he became a father. He thought he would meet a guy he loved, and if they chose to do so, would have kids around the time they were in their thirties. Instead, here he was, 22 years old, and raising a beautiful little girl, of whom he was now the legal guardian. _Life really had a funny way of working out_ Blaine thought to himself. Now that a few weeks had passed and the novelty has worn off, everyone seemed to have adapted pretty well to their new situation. Blaine was adapting well to fatherhood, and he could now change a diaper in under a minute (which his nose was often thankful for) and prepare a bottle in his sleep. Isaac was adapting well to his role of uncle, which he had determined that was what he would be a few days ago. He loved spending time with Emily, and his knowledge about children which Blaine still had no idea where it came from, had turned-out being a life-saver many times. When Blaine would find himself freaking out, which he was a little ashamed to admit had happened once or twice since Emily had come to live with them, Isaac would always be there for Blaine, and his reassuring words would often be what managed to calm Blaine down. As for Kurt, Blaine still couldn't quite believe how he was acting. After the first time where he had watched Emily while Blaine showered, he had told Blaine that he should ask him any time he needed someone to babysit Emily. The sentence had surprised Blaine almost as much as the scene he had walked in when he had come out of his shower. Since then, Blaine had to admit that Kurt was amazing with Emily. While the little girl seemed to enjoy spending time with her uncle Isaac, she absolutely loved spending time with Kurt, and the man was wonderful with her. Kurt would play for hours with her, and one time, Blaine had walked in on Kurt showing her one of his fashion magazines, and Emily being completely absorbed by the images she was seeing. Both of them had seemed so comfortable with each other and at peace, that Blaine had entered quietly in the apartment and just watched them be for a few minutes. The one person however, who seemed to be adapting the best of all, which still pleased Blaine to no end, was Emily. From just the few weeks Emily had been living with them, Blaine could already see the difference in how the little girl was acting. While Emily still didn't talk or try to communicate with them very much, she would now let out these little pleased sounds when one of them was playing with her, and she would babble quietly when she was playing by herself. Tina, the social worker, had told Blaine that she would eventually start trying to communicate more and make more sounds as Emily felt more comfortable in her new environment, and Blaine had worried that it might never happen. Hearing his niece babble and shriek with joy always brought a huge smile to Blaine's face, and was the confirmation that bringing Emily to live with him, even if he lived in a small apartment with two flat mates, had been the right decision. The change that pleased Blaine most of all however, was her smile. The first time Emily had smiled, it had brought actual tears to Blaine's eyes, and the man has discovered that Emily had the same smile as her mother. It was actually the first time that Blaine could think of how similar Emily and Laura looked, and not feel any pain. Blaine had been changing Emily's diaper, and he had been talking to her and tickling her the first time it happened. When Emily had let out her almost toothless smile, Blaine had felt his heart melt and fallen completely in love with the little girl. Since this day, Emily had been smiling a lot more, and the first time she had directed her smile at Kurt, Blaine couldn't help smiling goofily when he saw the pleased shocked look on the man's face.

"Hey baby girl" said Blaine, coming out of his thoughts. "I think it's time for a nice long nap Okay? That way, you can sleep a little, and maybe Dadd… Uncle Blaine can have just a little time for himself. And when you wake up, I promise you we will have so much fun eating purée, and we will finally know what Harry Potter's house will be , okay baby girl?" Blaine could feel himself blushing at his almost slip up, even though no one was there to witness it, and he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed as he picked up Emily to prepare her for her nap. Blaine had found himself thinking of himself as Emily's dap quite a few times now, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it. It felt as if by saying he was Emily's dad, he would take up his sister's place and replace her. Still, he didn't know how to define who he was to the little girl. Emily had never known her mother, and while Blaine would never lie to her about the fact that he was her uncle and who her mother was, he didn't know if Uncle Blaine was really who he wanted to be for the little girl. With these thoughts in mind, he carried Emily who was now in small green pajamas to her cot in Blaine's room. The room was now part his, and part nursery, which Blaine knew wasn't the ideal situation, but would have to work for now, as they didn't have any extra rooms in the apartment. Looking around the room, Blaine couldn't help but smile as the memory of shopping for furniture flashed over to his mind.

* * *

_It had been quite an adventure. A few days after Emily had been living with them, Isaac had decided that they had to go shopping, as Emily would need to furniture, and couldn't sleep in Blaine's bed forever. With that thought in mind, the two men had dressed up Emily to go out, and after figuring out how to attach the baby sling to Blaine's front and putting Emily in it, which had took about half an hour in itself with both Blaine and Isaac working on it, they had finally all gone out and gone to Ikea for some well-needed furniture. The trip to the shop and their stay in the shop would forever stay marked into Blaine's memories as one of the best days of his life so far. Emily was watching everything with such curiosity that Blaine smiled softly when he looked at her. In the subway, Emily had avidly watched everyone around her, and seemed to charm everyone with the way she couldn't stop smiling while Blaine was trying to shelter her in the crowded subway. One they arrived in the store, the same thing had happened, and Emily seemed to be enthralled by all the colors and funny objects that could be found in the shop. She was looking everywhere around her, and smiling at everything. Seeing her curiosity and pleasure, Isaac and Blaine had then spent hours running around in the shop to show Emily around, and the little girl seemed to love it. When her eyes had fallen on a blue monkey, Emily had seemed so amazed by the stuffed animal that Blaine had decided to buy it for her. After spending the day showing all sorts of crazy objects to a smiling Emily, and laughing until he had tears in his eyes with Isaac, Blaine, Emily and her uncle finally had everything they needed and after paying to have all the heavy furniture such as the cot, delivered to their apartment, they made their way out of the shop. Blaine's happy thoughts as he left the shop however, became clouded when he thought about why Emily had acted the way she had in the shop. Seeing her behavior, Blaine wondered how often Emily had gone when Laura was alive. Seeing the state Emily was in when the police had found her, how skinny she was and the bruises that had now faded, but were all on her body when she had moved in with Blaine, he didn't have a lot of hope for Laura taking her daughter out very often. It still pained him to think of how his sister had treated her own daughter, but there was nothing he could do about it now, and he had decided that the Laura that had acted that way with Emily, was the not the same girl he had been raised with. When their parents had died, a part of Laura had died at the same time, and the woman who had treated Emily this way wasn't really his sister, not the one he remembered and loved at least. Still, it was in these moments that he felt rage at his sister's behavior, and he once again vowed to do better. Seeing Emily's reaction to being in a shop, Blaine could only imagine how she would react to discovering a big park such as Central Park for instance, and he promised himself to bring her out there as soon as he had the time to do so. Imagining Emily's reactions to the leaves, dogs, and squirrels around the park brought a smile back to Blaine's face, and he buried his dark thought. Emily was fine now, she was doing better, and she was a happy little girl._

* * *

After having put Emily down in her bed, Blaine quietly exited the bedroom and started picking up her toys to put them away in the pink and green basket they had in the living room for all of her toys. Life had settled down, and after the few weeks taking care of Emily, Blaine had now settled down into a routine with the little girl which he loved. Still, summer break would be ending soon, and Blaine had to figure out what he would do. He had thought about registering Emily to a daycare, so he could manage to still go to classes, and pick her up in the evenings, but he didn't really feel comfortable with this situation. Emily was still settling down in their home, and he didn't want to upset her by introducing her to a new foreign environment, and risk every improvement she had made recently. He had then thought about hiring a nanny that would come during the day and take care of Emily, but finding a good one was very hard to do, especially one that would come in the middle of New York to babysit a kid in a student apartment. Plus, Blaine didn't feel comfortable leaving Emily with a stranger, at least not yet. So the only solution Blaine had found was to quit college, at least for now. He had enough money left from his parent's life insurances that he had never really needed to go in the first place, he had just always really wanted to. And if he didn't finish college; that meant all of his dreams of becoming a music teacher were out the window. Still, it was the only solution he could see, seeing as he couldn't trust Emily with strangers yet. The door suddenly opened interrupting his thought, and Isaac and Kurt came barging in the apartment, both smiling. Though Blaine had a hard time understanding it, Kurt and Isaac were great friends, and they seemed to share a special bond, and enjoyed spending time together. Isaac seemed to be able to manage Kurt when he was in a foul mood, and Kurt always seemed to be able to reassure Isaac and comfort him when Isaac had panic attacks. Blaine didn't know how these two met, but he knew that the bond between them was deep, and he envied them a little. Even if Isaac was without a doubt, one of his best friends, there was still a lot he didn't know about the young man, and he was sure Kurt knew a lot more. Seeing his dark face, Isaac turned towards Blaine and asked:

"Why the long face B? And where is my sweet Emily?"

"She's sleeping for the moment; she just went down for her nap. And it's nothing, I was just thinking about school starting back soon, and about what I should do" Blaine said, while sitting down at the table in the middle of their living room.

"What do you mean what you should do?" asked Isaac sitting down in front of Blaine, while Kurt went off to the kitchen.

"Well, classed are starting back in around a week, and I think I'm going to have to quit, or at least, postpone classes for a bit" Seeing Isaac frown, he rushed to explain "I know it isn't the smartest decision, but it's the only one I can see. I don't really feel comfortable leaving Emily with strangers yet, so daycare is out of the question. And it's impossible to find a good Nanny at this time of the year, so yeah, that leaves me… I really don't see what else I can do, and while I really wished I could finish my degree, Emily comes first now, and she's already been through enough, I don't want to be upset again. So If I have to sacrifice college, at least for now, then that's what I'll do".

Isaac was looking at Blaine sadly, and Kurt that had come back from the kitchen sometime during Blaine's rant was sitting next to Isaac and looked thoughtful. He still pointed towards the mug of coffee, he poured coffee, and Blaine was surprised to see a mug pushed in his direction. He took a taste of the coffee and was even more surprised to see it was exactly the way he liked it, with a bit of milk and sugar. It seemed that Kurt had been paying enough attention to his flat mate to notice how he took his coffee, which surprised Blaine.

"Maybe you don't have to quit" he said quietly, interrupting Blaine's thoughts. Blaine opened his mouth to explain his reasoning once more, but before he had the time, Kurt continued speaking, while looking at him with a serious look on his face. "I understand why you wouldn't want to leave Emily with more people she doesn't know and in a foreign environment, I think it's a reasonable decision and a smart choice, however, Isaac and I aren't strangers."

Hearing this, Blaine didn't really understand where Kurt was going with this. He barely registered that Kurt had technically just said that he was smart, and kept looking at Kurt, waiting for him to continue his train of thought. Seeing Blaine's perplexed face, Kurt continued to explain.

"What I mean is that, we have to pick out classes this week. And there are three of us, if we play this way, and with our eclectic schedules, I'm pretty sure we can make it so at least of one us is in the apartment at all times. So while the other two are in classes, there will always be one of us to look after Emily." Kurt explained quietly.

Isaac had a big smile on his face, and he nodded enthusiastically "Yeah, that's a great idea! The three of us could watch her! Kind of like a shared custody you know? Even though none of us are her parents, and we obviously aren't divorced and…"

"Yeah Isaac, we get it" said Kurt in an incredibly fond tone.

As for him, Blaine was still astonished by what Kurt had just offered. It's true that this solution seemed ideal. Emily wouldn't be left with strangers, and would instead always be with one of the men that she knew and already loved, and Blaine would be able to take classes, and still get his degree at the end of the year. The solution was perfect, but what Blaine didn't understand was why Kurt was accepting it, or ever more, how he was the one offering it.

"Why are you helping me? Why would you be willing to do that? It's not like you owe us anything, somehow, I have a hard time understanding why you, of all people, are offering to do this." Blaine asked seriously. He didn't mean to be offensive, but he didn't understand, it wasn't as if Kurt liked him, why would he help him with this. Hearing Blaine's answer, Kurt's face closed off, and he said "Look Blaine, I know we're not friends and we don't always get along, but I respect what you're doing for Emily. You don't know how better off she is with you, and what you're doing for her is more than she could have expected, even if she doesn't know it yet. So I'm offering a solution that will allow you to still go to college, and for Emily to be taken care of. Now, if you don't want to accept it, or you don't trust me with Emily or whatever, then that's your choice, it was just an idea." With that being said, he stood up and walked up to his room.

"Wait Kurt, that isn't what I meant…" but Kurt just cut him off and entered his room.

"Yeah, whatever".

Blaine turned back towards Isaac, who was still sitting at the table and looking disapprovingly at Blaine.

"This isn't what I meant" tried to explain the curly haired boy. "I didn't mean that I don't trust you and Kurt with Emily, of course I do, and I didn't want to sound ungrateful or anything, I just don't understand why he's offering to do this."

Isaac sighed loudly, and after looking thoughtfully towards Kurt's closed door, he looked at Blaine with a determined face, having come to a decision.

"Look, I never wanted to say anything about this, and I won't tell you the whole story, seeing as it's Kurt's story to tell, but I feel that without you knowing, you two might never understand each other. I never told you how I met Kurt, did I?"

Blaine shook his head quietly in response to Isaac's question. He couldn't believe he was about to learn more about Isaac and Kurt's friendship, and maybe about the man he had such a hard time understanding.

"My mother died when I was six years old" started explaining Isaac, and when Blaine opened his mouth to apologize or say something, Isaac interrupted him "Don't apologize, I just need to tell you this story, and it isn't a happy one, so it's hard for me to do. But I know that you, of all people will understand." Hearing this, Blaine nodded quietly, and decided not to interrupt Isaac until he was done with his story. "As I was saying, she died from cancer when I was six, and for a while, we were fine. I still had my brother, and my father. However, things soon turned to shit. My brother registered for the army, and he was deported to Afghanistan. A few months after being deported, he died. My father and I were devastated. We were losing a second person in only a year of time, and I was losing my big brother, the one I looked up to. After my brother's death, my father completely lost it. He wasn't the same loving person I knew, he was a different man, one that…" Isaac paused, and swallowed with difficulty, while Blaine's breath caught, beginning to understand where this story was going. He put his hand on his friend's, and squeezed to show his support. Isaac squeezed back, and continued with his story. "He started to beat me. At first, it wasn't a lot, only one or two times a week, when he was sad, but after a while, it was more and more frequent. He started to do it every day, and it started to show. People at school were beginning to notice how often I was bruised, and he did it so much that one time, a teacher from my school understood what was going on, and she reported him. After that, my father was sent to jail, and I was sent to social services." Blaine was looking at the table with tears in his eyes, he didn't know what to say to his friend, couldn't believe the shy boy had been few so much, though it explained his behavior and occasional panic attacks.

"This is where I met Kurt" Isaac continued, interrupting Blaine's thoughts. "I won't tell you how he got there and why, this is his story to tell, and maybe if you and him learn to get along, he'll tell you himself one day. I don't even have the whole story I think. But anyway, we stayed in the same orphanage for many years. I was 8 years old when I arrived, and he was 10 years old, I don't know for how long he had been there. I had a hard time adapting to the place, I was still scared around people because of what my father had done, and the boys in there can be brutal sometimes. I was a little broken, and Kurt was the one that put me back together. He took me under his wing, and he protected me when the other boys were mean to me. I know he seems cold sometimes, but he had a heart of gold under his icy façade, and I hope one day you get to see it."

Blaine whipped his head up, hearing that not only Isaac, but also Kurt had both dealt with social services before, and had lived in an orphanage like the one Emily was in before they took her in. This explained the deep bond between them, they had known each other for a long time, and had been through a lot together. This explained why Kurt was always able to calm Isaac down when he was having an attack, and why Isaac was able to put a smile to Kurt's face when the man was in a dark mood.

"When Kurt says he respects what you're doing, it's so much more that what you imagine. He knows what Emily could be going through right now, he knows that if him and me had had someone like you in our life, we wouldn't have had to grow up in an orphanage, and because of that, he not only respects you, but I think he admires you a little. This is why he is offering to help, this is why he will always be there for Emily. And if you let him in Blaine? You'll discover how amazing of a person he can be. Trust me, I know how much of a bitch he can be sometimes, and I don't know why when you first moved him he acted the way he did with you, but if you and him become friends, he won't only always be there for Emily, he'll be there for you as well."

Hearing these words, Blaine couldn't help the tears that pooled into his eyes. He got up, and pulled his best friend into a tight hug. "I know saying this doesn't really make a difference, but I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this. Both you and Kurt. And thank you for sharing the story with me. I love you Isaac, and I want you to know, that whatever happened in your past, you have a family now. You have me, and Kurt and your adorable niece, Emily, okay?"

Isaac smiled softly at Blaine's speech, and nodded. Soon after the conversation, he announced he was going to bed, the emotional conversation having exhausted him. Blaine sat there for a while, and he thought about what Isaac had said to him. While this didn't explain why Kurt didn't like him when he first moved in, it explained so much about his behavior, why he didn't trust people, and especially all of his reactions with Emily. And now, Blaine had basically made it sound like he didn't trust him with his niece, and had offended the man, after he had been nothing but kind towards Emily, and his proposition was amazing. Deciding to make it up to Kurt, Blaine went to the kitchen to prepare a cup of hot chocolate, which he had noticed was Kurt's go to drink when he was sad, and he made his way to Kurt's room and knocked softly. When Kurt opened the door, he gave him the mug, and smiled shyly. Kurt took it, and looked at Blaine wearily.

"I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to offend you, or to insult you, I trust you a 100% with Emily, and I know she adores you and you're amazing with her. It was never my intention to insult you, I just wanted to understand why you were offering this, because it's huge… However, if the proposition is still on the table, I would love to take you up on it."

Kurt sighed softly and took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Blaine, I know we aren't friends, but I understand Emily's situation more than you know, which I'm guessing Isaac explained to you." At this, Blaine looks ashamedly on the floor, not knowing if Kurt would be mad with him knowing. "It's okay, I don't blame him for having told you, or you for knowing. At least now, you understand. And yes, the proposition is still up, if you want to."

Hearing this, Blaine frowned a little.

"Kurt, why do you always insist on the fact that we're not friends and we don't get along? I mean, it's true, we didn't, but maybe we could now. I'm sorry if I ever did something to offend you when I moved in, I apologize for that. But we seem to have some things in common, hell, we even share a best friend. So who knows, maybe we could actually get along if we tried. Maybe we could even be friends? Put everything hurtful thing we said to each other in the past, and just start up new and be friends… What do you say?"

Kurt doesn't say anything for a while, and Blaine begins to worry that maybe Kurt will reject him, and just shut the door to his face. He doesn't know why the thought hurts so much. It's not as if they were friends yet, and he knew Kurt all that well, so he doesn't know why the thought of Kurt rejecting his friendship would hurt so deep.

"Blaine…" Kurt interrupted his thoughts. "It wasn't anything you did. I'm sorry if I'm cold with you sometimes."

_Understatement of the year_, thought Blaine silently.

"But you're right" Kurt continued. "We could try and be friends, and just put the past behind us. I'll try not to get offended so easily, and not to be as cold. So we'll have a new beginning, a new friendship, deal?"

With these words, he forwarded his hand, which Blaine shook after a while, sealing their new friendship.

"It's a deal friend" he said with a goofy smile. He couldn't wait to see what his friendship with Kurt would be like, and had a feeling good things would come out of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sorry for this chapter being so late! It's actually a little shorter than the previous one was, so sorry about that as well. But hey, we're actually getting closer to Kurt and Blaine becoming ****_KURT AND BLAINE_****, so yay for that?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

A week later found Kurt and Blaine both hanging out in the living room and playing with Emily. After their decision to all take care of Emily together and Blaine and Kurt's conversation, the two of them actually strike a tentative friendship, to Blaine's biggest surprise. Even after they had talked and said they would try to be friends, Blaine didn't really have a lot of hope that it would actually happen. Kurt and him had disliked each other for such a long time that he didn't think it was possible for them to get along. He was wrong however, and now that they were spending more and more time together, Kurt seemed to be loosening up around Blaine, and Blaine actually feels comfortable enough with Kurt to be himself, without always walking on eggshells. While Kurt was playing quietly with Emily and blowing raspberries on her stomach, Blaine couldn't help but watch the man. They were so many questions surrounding Kurt, and Blaine couldn't help being curious about his past. Isaac has revealed some of it, and even if Blaine now understood better why Kurt was so guarded, it had raised even more question for him. What had happened to Kurt's parents? Why had he lived in an orphanage? What happened in Kurt's life to actually make him the man he is today? Those were all questions that Blaine thought about sometimes. Had him and Kurt been closer, he would have just asked the man. However, his friendship with Kurt was so new, that Blaine didn't want to risk angering the man and destroying their newfound friendship just to satisfy his curiosity. He would just keep his mouth shut and his questions to himself, and hope that one day him and Kurt had a strong enough friendship that Kurt felt like he could confide in him.

"Stop thinking so hard over there Blaine, you might actually injure yourself." Said Kurt, breaking Blaine out of his contemplation. Hearing the sarcastic remark, Blaine turned towards Kurt to see the man with a smirk on his face, even if he wasn't looking directly at Blaine and was still playing with Emily. The two of them might be friends now, but Kurt was just as sarcastic as he had ever been. Blaine had to admit to himself that he liked it however. He never felt that Kurt was being condescending or mean towards him, but Kurt liked to tease him, and Blaine loved to tease him right back. The sarcastic comments and the teasing actually showed how their friendship had developed, and it warmed Blaine's heart to think about it, even if he would never admit it out loud, especially not to Kurt.

"Ha ha, you are just hilarious" retorted Blaine, picking up Emily from where she was lying on the floor next to Kurt, and bringing her up to his face to kiss her all over the face. "Do you think Kurt is funny Em? No you don't, and you're right, he's just a crazy old man. Yes, you are absolutely right about that baby girl, he's just a crazy old man, with his crazy talk" Blaine said to Emily in a sweet voice, which brought a huge smile on Emily's face, as if she could actually understand what her uncle was talking about.

"Crazy old man? Seriously Blaine, that's what you're going with?" Kurt asked him, pretending to be annoyed even if Blaine could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Well, you are older Kurt. It's nothing to be ashamed off, it's okay."

"By one year Blaine, seriously. Are you ever going to let that go?"

Since learning that Kurt was a year older than him, Blaine had constantly been teasing Kurt about it. It wasn't as if it made any difference really, but Blaine loved having something to hold over Kurt's head, and Kurt would always pretend to be so annoyed with Blaine, which would be even more amusing for the man.

"Nope" Blaine answered to Kurt's question, turning his shit eating grin towards Kurt.

At his answer, Kurt just rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed, even if Blaine could see the small smile on the man's face. The sight of it still caught Blaine by surprise, even if it had been happening more and more lately. Since they had started their newfound friendship and Kurt had loosened up around Blaine, Kurt had actually started smiling more, which did nothing to help Blaine's attraction towards the man. This was the only problem with this new friendship. Now that him and Kurt got along, Blaine couldn't help but notice the man, and seemed to be more and more attracted to him. Kurt always had this soft smile when he was playing or talking to Emily, and it never failed to make Blaine's heart beat faster in his chest. Kurt always had these deep blue eyes which could reflect whatever he was feeling, and they seemed a lot more beautiful now that he often saw amusement and fondness towards Blaine in them, instead of indifference and boredom. He had never had this problem before, because Kurt was always so cold and closed off, but now that the man was relaxing and smiled more, Blaine couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was and found himself staring at Kurt quite often.

"You know what we should do?" asked Kurt, cutting Blaine's thought short. "We should take Emily to the park. Central park shouldn't be too crowded at this time of the day, and we could show Emily the squirrels and the swings."

"Actually, that's a great idea. I'm not sure she's ever been before, and it would be great to show her around. I don't think she went out that much before…" Blaine didn't complete his sentence, the memory of his sister's death flooding back to the front of his mind. However, before he could drown in his sad thoughts and the memories of his lost ones, Kurt got up and clapped his hands with enthusiasm.

"Right, all the more reasons to go then! Don't you agree princess?" Kurt said to Emily, tickling her softly where she was sitting in Blaine's arms, which made the little girl smile. Hearing the term of endearment brought a smile to Blaine's face, and actually pushed all thoughts about his sister to the back of his mind. Kurt had started calling his niece "princess" a few days ago, and each time he heard the term, Blaine couldn't help but feel giddy. It wasn't just that it was Kurt using the term; he just loved seeing Kurt and Isaac get along so well with Emily. Both men obviously cared for his niece a lot, and it warmed Blaine's heart to know that he wasn't alone in this. He truly had a great support system, and his two flat mates were being fantastic. The system they had put in place when classes started was actually working quite well. Since they had managed to balance their schedules and each had work or school at different times, there was always one of them around to look after Emily. School had only started back a few days ago, so it was impossible to say if the system would hold, but for the moment, it was working perfectly, and Blaine hoped it would continue. Emily felt comfortable with all three of the men that were looking after her, even if Blaine was still the one who spent the more time with her. The little girl was adapting well, and she was now a lot more lively than she had been when she first moved in. She now babbled quite a lot and she couldn't seem to stop moving and looking at everything with curiosity, which pleased Blaine infinitely, since it showed how she was progressing and felt comfortable in her new home, as unconventional as it was.

Kurt and him got dressed to go out, and bundled Emily up in her coat and small shoes. The three men had been shopping for clothes with Emily together, and Emily was now one of the best dressed 11 month's old little girl in the world. It turned out that Kurt was really into fashion, which shouldn't have surprised Blaine, seeing how the man was always dressed so elegantly and with style. Kurt had even told during their shopping spree that he was actually studying fashion to become a designer someday. After putting Emily in her stroller and getting out of the apartment, Kurt and Blaine started walking towards Central Park, which happened to just be a few block away from their apartment. They walked in companionable silence, and it was nice for both of them to just have some fresh air. When they arrived at the park, they decided to walk around the park a little, so Emily could enjoy a little nature. The little girl couldn't stop looking everywhere around her. She didn't seem to know where to look, and was turning her face all around her to be able to see everything that was surrounding her.

"It's really cute how curious she is. I wonder if this is because she's still so young, of if it's just one of her personality traits" wondered Kurt out loud.

"It is kind of cute how's she's whipping her head around every few seconds. She looks like a character from a cartoon" answered Blaine, which brought a soft laugh out of Kurt's mouth. After walking around the park for about half an hour, the boys decided to bring Emily towards the play ground, so that she could discover the joys of swings and sand boxes. They decided to bring her towards the swings, and though Emily refused to sit in one of them at first, she seemed to really enjoy them once she finally settled down. Blaine was pushing her lightly, and Emily was all smiles and babbling. While they took turn pushing Emily on the swing, Blaine and Kurt were quietly talking, and having a good time. They had discovered that they had quite a lot in common, now that they had stopped avoiding each other and actually had conversations. They discovered that both were really into musicals, and that they could talk about the subject for hours without ever running out of things to say to each other. They also both really liked music, and clothes, even if Blaine's tastes weren't quite as extravagant as Kurt's were.

"So, do you play any instruments or anything?" asked Blaine when he discovered that Kurt was really into music.

"Not really no." answered Kurt "I can sing, I actually used to be in Glee club in high school for a while"

"Seriously?! Me too! That's amazing! Maybe we actually met before then, during a competition or something. Did you guys ever make it to States or Regionals?"

"I doubt it" said Kurt, suddenly a lot more closed off. "I actually dropped out of Glee club when I was still in my Sophomore year and my Glee club wasn't popular at all. We never made it to a competition while I was in Glee".

"I can't believe you can sing! We should totally sing together one day, it could be fun"

"I don't really sing or perform anymore." Said Kurt soberly, avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"Oh, okay." Blaine wanted to ask why Kurt the reason why he didn't sing anymore, but Kurt looked so uncomfortable in that moment that he decided to drop the subject. Blaine was sure there was a story behind the fact, but it would just have to be another question about Kurt Hummel that Blaine didn't have an answer to. Kurt still wouldn't look Blaine in the eyes, and Blaine felt like he had ruined the mood with his questions. Kurt was being abnormally quiet, and Blaine didn't like that he made his friend this uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said softly. "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"It's not your fault Blaine, you don't need to apologize." Answered Kurt, and even if he still seemed a little uncomfortable, he turned towards Blaine and smiled softly, even if Blaine could tell that the smile was forced. Still, he appreciated the effort, and decided to change the subject so Kurt could go back to being the smiling man he had gotten used to this past week. When Emily started to fuss around in the swing, Blaine picked her up, and started walking toward the sand box, where he sat Emily down. The little girl put her hands in the sand, and just looked at what she was holding with big, round eyes. She seemed mesmerized by the texture, and Blaine was positive it was probably the first time she played in sand in her life. Kurt seemed to relax again, and him and Blaine started talking together again, while both playing with Emily who seemed to be having the time of her life. They stayed there for another half hour, and when Blaine saw that Emily's eyes were drooping, he decided to call it a day and take Emily home so the little girl could have her nap. He picked her up, and was pretending to eat her feet while saying nonsense to the little girl, which not only made Emily laugh, but also brought a big laugh out of Kurt, to Blaine's surprise. At the sound, he turned slowly towards Kurt with a huge smile on his face, he didn't know why, but hearing Kurt laugh at something Blaine did made Blaine's heart skip a beat. Kurt just smiled softly back at Blaine, which brought butterflies to Blaine's stomach. They just stared at each other with smiles of their faces for some time, until Emily made a sound and hit her fist on Blaine's face, which brought back both of their attention towards the little girl. As they walked back towards the apartment, Blaine started thinking about how beautiful Kurt was again, and how giddy he sometimes felt around him. Blaine couldn't deny the fact that he felt more and more attracted to Kurt, but no matter how attracted he might feel, he didn't act on it. Sure, Blaine felt some attraction towards his flat mate, but it was nothing more than that and it didn't mean anything. Kurt was good with Emily, he often played with her, and his niece loved him, so it was normal for Blaine to feel that way… right? When you lived with someone who was as beautiful as Kurt was, and was amazing with your niece, it was normal to look…. Right? And if he sometimes found himself just wanting to spend more and more time with Kurt, even when Emily was asleep, it didn't mean anything, this was just something friends did… right? Sure, he felt like he wanted to know everything about Kurt, and he had hated seeing him uncomfortable in the park and was willing to do anything for Kurt to feel better, but that was just because they were friends. Kurt was just his friend. An insanely attractive friend that was amazing with his niece and seemed to love the most important person in Blaine's life as much as Blaine did, but still, just a friend. It was nothing more than that. Blaine could admit that Kurt was good looking, but that didn't mean anything right? Right. Blaine knew that this wasn't the whole truth, he knew that something was going on and that these feeling were a little more than friendly feelings, but he couldn't admit to himself what the truth and these feelings actually were for the moment. He decided in that moment that denial was the way to go, and everything would go back to normal very soon. Right, of course they would….

However, as they kept walking towards their apartment, Blaine couldn't stop but discretely look towards Kurt every few seconds, and each time, the man took his breath away.

_I am completely screwed_, thought Blaine as he kept walking and did his best to prevent himself from staring at Kurt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a new chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy it, and don't hesitate to comment, I would love to know more about what you guys think of the story, and where you would like it to go!**

**In this story, Blaine never got bullied or beaten because he was gay, he just spent all of his childhood in Dalton Academy :)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter the chapter and where the story is progressing, even if it is slow progress!**

* * *

Almost a month had gone by since Blaine's life had done a 180° and Emily had entered their life. When Blaine thought about the state he had been in when he had learned about his niece's existence, he couldn't quite believe how far along all of them had come. All in all, Blaine had to admit to himself that things were going pretty good considering the circumstances, and even if everything wasn't perfect, they were still a lot better that Blaine could have ever imagined when he first got thrown into this situation. Emily was making a lot of progress, which Blaine, Kurt and Isaac were all thrilled about. Although the little girl still didn't talk at all, which, Blaine admitted to himself, worried him a little, she now babbled incessantly while she was playing, and even if she never used actual words, she had now taken to communicating with them by trying to talk, even if what she was saying was incomprehensible. It was still huge progress in Blaine's eyes, and he always made a point on answering when she communicated with him this way, even if he had no idea of what she was actually trying to say. The little girl had also started to try and get up, and stand on her own feet more and more often, and Blaine thought it would only be weeks until she took her first steps, which Blaine was infinitely happy about. He loved seeing the little girl evolving and to see her progress. The first time she had tried to get up, Blaine had been with Kurt, and both men had watched in awe as Emily had scooted towards their living room table to grab its edge and try to lift herself up. After about 5 frustrating minutes for Emily, she had finally managed to do so and had instantly turned towards Blaine and Kurt who were sitting on the couch with a huge proud smile on her face. Both men had instantly smiled back, and Blaine had to admit he also had had tears in his eyes. Seeing Emily smile so carelessly and progress would always get to him, and he couldn't believe how far along the little girl had come. Emily seemed to be adapting pretty well. The little girl now smiled a lot more, and she had even laughed one day while she was playing with Blaine and Kurt, which Blaine thought was just about the cutest thing he had ever heard, right next to Kurt's laugh of course. Kurt's whole face changed when he laughed, his eyes would light up and his nose would scrunch in such a cute way. Blaine had to cut this train of thought very quickly, before Kurt could actually learn what he was thinking by reading his face. Kurt seemed to be very perceptive when he wanted too, and Blaine didn't want to ruin the friendship both of them had formed now.

While Blaine was putting Emily to bed that night, he couldn't help but think about Kurt once again. Blaine had finally faced the truth, and accepted that he was indeed sporting a huge crush on his roommate. He really couldn't help it. Kurt had always been very attractive, but now that Blaine had gotten to know the other man, he could also see how Kurt had a dry and sarcastic sense of humor, and how good he was with Emily, and how protective he was of Isaac… Needless to say, Blaine's crush hadn't disappeared and was actually getting worse. The two of them now spent a lot of time together, and Blaine now considered Kurt as one of his close friends. They spent a lot of time watching Emily together, and playing with her, and more often than not after the little girl went to bed, they would stay up for hours and just talk about everything.

"Let's change your diaper okay baby girl?" cooed Blaine while he was preparing Emily for her to go to bed.

"You are doing so well. I want you to know that I am so proud of you, and Uncle Blaine loves you so much."

Blaine was aware that Emily most likely couldn't understand a word of what he was saying, but he still thought it was important to talk to Emily, and he wanted her to grow up knowing that she was loved and how important she was to Blaine. When Blaine finished preparing Emily for bed, and went out of the room after putting the sleeping girl into her crib, Kurt was already waiting for him on the couch, with two mugs of hot tea waiting for them on their table. Blaine smiled softly at the man, as he approached the couch and sat heavily next to Kurt.

"Did you manage to put her to bed without too much difficulty?" asked Kurt curiously. Blaine couldn't help but shiver at the thought of how domestic they sounded. Blaine having just put Emily to bed and Kurt wondering about the well-being of his niece. The domesticity certainly didn't help with Blaine's growing feelings, but he was determined to push them to the back of his mind and enjoy the friendship him and Kurt now shared.

"Yeah, she went out like a light. I think her trying to get up and walk all day is tiring her, and after her going out with Isaac earlier today, she was exhausted." Blaine finally answered.

"God, she'll be walking soon Blaine, we'll actually have a walking toddler running around in the apartment. Can you imagine? Soon enough she won't be the only one exhausted, the three of us will be so tired or running after her, that I think I'll start going to bed at 8 o'clock like she does soon enough."

_We'll have a walking toddler, _thought Blaine. He knew Kurt didn't mean the sentence that way. That he didn't mean that Emily belonged to them, and that "we" wasn't Kurt and Blaine but rather Kurt, Blaine and Isaac, but Blaine still couldn't help the warm feeling growing in his stomach when he heard Kurt utter these words.

"Yeah I know, tell me about it. She's only been with us for a month and I feel like she is growing up so fast. I sound really nostalgic and old when I talk like that don't I?" asked Blaine with a soft laugh.

"You really do" answered Kurt with a teasing smirk on his face. "Imagine when she'll be 5 and starting school or 16 and learning to drive, going to prom, starting to date…"

"Oh god, don't even joke about that Kurt. She's not allowed to date until she's at least 30. Don't put these ideas into my head, I would like to enjoy her youth before starting to freak out about her teenage years" said Blaine while punching Kurt gently on the arm. The other man laughed softly and apologized "Sorry, sorry, stop hitting me". Both men fell into a comfortable silence after that. Kurt got his book out and started learning about The History of Fashion in the United States, while Blaine just fell back into his thoughts. As much as the two of them had gotten closer, there was still a lot Blaine didn't know about Kurt, and he couldn't help but being curious. He still didn't know what had happened to Kurt's parents, and how life was for Kurt with Social Services for him to be so adamant about Emily being better off with Blaine than with them. Blaine couldn't bring himself to ask though. He knew from his own history how touchy these subjects could be, and he refused to put Kurt in an uncomfortable position. He just hoped that the man would one day feel comfortable enough around him to come forward with this information. And the day he did, Blaine would be there to listen and be there for Kurt however he could be. Still, there was one question that Blaine had asked himself a lot, especially now that him and Kurt got along better, and he didn't think asking it would be too harmful.

"Kurt" said Blaine softly once he found the courage to ask the man what had been going through his head. "Why didn't you like me when I first moved in? It doesn't change anything now and I know we're over it, I'm just curious I guess…"

Kurt didn't say anything for a while and while he closed his book, he kept looking towards the book as if he was still reading, and Blaine started to worry that he had made a mistake. Not wanting to bring back up bad memories or anger Kurt, Blaine immediately started to back track.

"You know what? Forget it. I was just curious, but it doesn't matter anymore. We are so past that, and I don't need to know the reason, we don't need to talk about…."

Kurt cut him off by saying "It's okay Blaine. Frankly, I'm surprised you didn't ask before and you have a right to know. I was a huge jerk to you when you first moved in, and you have a right to know why."

Blaine couldn't help but agree with Kurt's statement. The man had been pretty cold and mean when Blaine had first arrived in the apartment. Still he decided to say: "Not really a jerk, I mean, I said some stuff too and…"

"You don't have to lie Blaine" Kurt cut him off again, his eyes lightened with laughter. "I know I acted like a gigantic jerk, Isaac even took to calling me "Grumpy Bitch" when you first moved in because of the way I was acting".

Hearing that, Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his friend's nickname. Only Isaac would come up with something as ridiculous as Grumpy Bitch, and when Blaine thought about it, it did suit the way Kurt acted at the time quite well. Kurt joined in on the laughter, which surprised Blaine. But again, the two of them had come very far from how they first were and were actually friends now, so Blaine could understand why Kurt would laugh about the way he had acted when they first met.

"Okay, maybe you were a little bit of a jerk then. Or should I say, Grumpy Bitch." Blaine admitted, with a soft laugh when Kurt growled at the nickname Isaac had invented. They both laughed for a little while more, and when they settled back properly onto the couch, Kurt started explaining.

"The first thing you need to know is that I have a lot of problems trusting people I don't know. And I'm very protective of Isaac. The man is like a little brother to me, you know some of the stories, because I know Isaac told you where we met, and what happened to him, but it's impossible to understand the state Isaac was in unless you had seen him. Isaac was broken when he first arrived in the orphanage. His father had mistreated and beaten him so much, that Isaac was only a shell of what he is today. The occasional panic attacks he occasionally has now are nothing compared to how he was before." Kurt said gravely.

"God, I hope that he had to go through all of this." said Blaine sadly. He still couldn't believe everything his friend had been through, and he could understand why Kurt would be protective of the man if Isaac had been this lost and in pain when Kurt had first met him. However, he still didn't understand why Kurt's protective feelings had come into play with Kurt's dislike of him.

"I know you do. At least, I know this now. At the time, I wasn't really sure about you. You had only met Isaac a few months ago, and he seemed to idealize you so much, and I didn't want you to break his heart and for him to get hurt again."

_Oh…. Oh!_ Thought Blaine. This was why Kurt had been so cold towards Blaine. He thought there was something going on between him and Isaac, and he was just acting like any overprotective older brother.

"You know there's nothing going on between me and Isaac right? And there never was. He is amazing and one of my best friends, but nothing of the sort is going on between us."

"I know, well, I know that now at least. Shortly after you moved in, Isaac met this girl in class, and I'm pretty sure he thought the sunshine came out of her ass" said Kurt with a sarcastic smirk, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his words. "I figured when he wouldn't shut up about that girl that there probably wasn't anything going on between you and him. Isaac had always been pretty open about his sexuality, gender was never that big of a deal to him, and you were totally his style so… I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to risk him getting hurt. So I'm sorry for how unfairly I treated you"

Blaine thought about what Kurt was saying for a while. It made sense, he understood why Kurt would act this way with Blaine if he really believed they were involved, even if Blaine thought Kurt's attitude was a little too much and would become a problem the day Isaac did actually meet a girl he liked and brought her home. However, this didn't explain why Kurt had kept acting like an asshole after he figured out there was nothing going on between Isaac and Blaine. Blaine told Kurt that much, and the man sighed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't pick up on that and I wouldn't have to explain, but I guess you're too smart for you not to notice what I was omitting" Blaine was too perplexed about what Kurt was saying too even notice that Kurt thought he was smart, otherwise, he would have surely blushed hearing the words.

"The truth is that I was jealous." Kurt explained. Seeing Blaine's eyebrows furrow in confusion, Kurt continued to explain. "It seemed like you had it all to me. Like you had so much money, and you never had to worry about a thing. It seemed to me like you never had to work for anything in your life, whereas I had had to work for everything. Everything I have now, I've worked hard to obtain. And it was petty, and I'm sorry that I was so immature, but I couldn't help but resent you for it. It was really annoying that you seemed to have it all: the money, the brains, the looks, the charming personality, the good humor. It all seemed so easy for you, and I resented you for it. I'm sorry about that too."

Blaine couldn't help but feel flustered at the words. Kurt thought he was attractive? Kurt thought he was charming? Blaine was really happy at hearing this and a blush crept up his cheeks, however the rest of what Kurt had assumed about him really bothered him. Blaine's life had been far from easy, and it bothered him that Kurt thought it was.

"Do you have any idea of how I got all of this money?" Blaine asked quietly. When Kurt simply nodded his head in a negative manner, Blaine opened his mouth to start to explain. However, before he had even uttered a syllable, Kurt cut him off again.

"It's okay Blaine, you really don't have to explain anything, and you don't owe me anything. First, I was stupid to assume this, with Emily now in your life, it's evident that your life was never as easy as I assumed. But even if it had been, I had no right to be jealous. I was just being immature, and an asshole and I had no right to be a jerk to you because of any of this. I'm so sorry for my behavior; I realize that you must think I'm such a brat sometimes. I don't even know how you can be friends with me sometimes." Kurt said earnestly and with a self-deprecating look on his face.

However, Blaine found that he wanted to explain everything that had happened to him. He hadn't talked about all of this in a long time and it would bring up unpleasant memories, but he found that he wanted Kurt to know who he really was as much as he wanted to know who Kurt was.

"It's okay; I would like you to know. I think it will help you to understand who I am and we're friends now, I want you to understand who I am, and my childhood is a big part of that."

"I don't think…. I don't think I can do the same yet. It's not that I don't want you to know me, or that I don't trust you, I just never talk about these things. And it's kind of messed up, so…. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me these things about yourself when I'm not ready to do the same."

"It's okay Kurt" answered Blaine. "I don't expect you to tell me anything. And if one day you do want to talk about whatever happened to you, then I'll be there okay?"

Hearing that Kurt relaxed instantly, and smiled softly at Blaine who simply smiled back before starting to explain his story.

"You were right about me having it all at some point. Growing up, I had it all, and I didn't realize how lucky I was. I grew up in a big house, with a lot of money. I went to a private school where I was always shielded about all the bad stuff that could happen to a gay kid in Ohio. I lived a very sheltered and easy life with two loving parents and an older sister that I adored. All of this changed when I was 17 however. I was away at boarding school in the middle of Warblers practice when I got called into the Principal's office. I had no idea what could be happening, since I've always been a rather well-behaved student. However when I arrived, my older sister Laura who was 21 at the time was waiting in the office, her eyes red-rimmed and I instantly knew what happened, and that this day was going to be the worst day of my life. Laura couldn't talk and couldn't look me in the eyes, so my principal started to explain what happened. My parents had been on their way back from a charity concert the night before, when my father had lost control of the vehicle and they had gotten into a car accident. Both of my parents died on the spot. It was just a stupid car accident because of the rain. No drink driving, not a murder or anything of the sort, just a stupid accident because of bad luck which cost me both of my parents and changed my life forever. Laura was 21 and officially old enough to take care of me, but I don't think she could in her state, and having no other close family, we all came to the conclusion that it would be best for me to petition to get emancipated, and to wait in Dalton until I turned 18 and could be independent for good, and go to college. It was my senior year, and it would only be a few more months until I turned 18, so I spent all of my vacations in Dalton until I graduated. Laura lost it after my parent's death. She dropped out of college, and seeing as she was old enough to have access to her part of my parent's money, she used it all to move to New York and she started partying a lot more, and getting into drugs. When I finished High School, I tried to reach out to her again. I decided to come to college in New York because I knew this was where she was living, and I tried to help her and to get her some external help, I tried everything I could but nothing seemed to work. After a while, I got tired of seeing her wasting her life away, she was my sister and I loved her, but I had my own grieving to do so I just gave up. I hadn't heard anything from Laura for two years, when the police officer came to tell me about her death and about Emily. I do have money, I inherited half of my parent's money and although I used part of it to pay for college, there is still enough for me to live comfortably for the rest of my life if I want to. But I would give anything to be dirt poor, and get to see my parents again. Or have a family again. Because now Laura died, and I am alone in this world. I would give anything to change that Kurt."

When Blaine finished his tale, he was embarrassed to see that he had tears in his eyes, but he felt a little better when he saw that Kurt too seemed to have misty eyes.

"I am so sorry for what you went through Blaine" Kurt said with a soft cracked voice. Blaine usually hated when people apologized to him, but Kurt said he was sorry in a way that seemed to sincere, not in a patronizing and pitying way. He said sorry and it was almost as if he understood what Blaine was going through. Blaine actually wondered if Kurt did understand what Blaine had lived through, if maybe their stories weren't more similar than both of them had originally thought.

"I never should have judged you" Kurt said, interrupting Blaine's thoughts. "Not just because of what happened to your parents, it was just the wrong thing for me to do, and I am so sorry that you've lived through all of this. It's probably a good thing that you have so much money even, since you're going to need it to take care of Emily now. God knows children can be demanding and high maintenance." Kurt said, in an effort to lift up the mood in the room and to make Blaine feel better.

Blaine turned towards Kurt and smiled softly at the man, appreciating what he was trying to do. He then got up from the couch to walk towards his room, suddenly exhausted. Talking about this was so emotionally taxing, that Blaine always felt the need to be alone and sleep after he did. Before he could retreat to his room however, he felt a hand grip his arm, and it sent chills to his entire body, while stopping his progression. When he turned to look at Kurt, the man had an earnest and honest look on his face, and seemed determined for Blaine to understand what he was going to say.

"You're not alone in this world anymore Blaine. I know how it feels, and I know you feel like you're alone sometimes, but you aren't, not anymore. You now have Emily, and you have Isaac, and… and you have me. I know we could never replace your family, and that the loss will forever be with you, but maybe the four of us can actually create our own little family. We could be friends that are each other's family, a Framily. I know we're all pretty lacking in this department, and we can all be there for each other. So whenever you feel like you're alone, think about Emily's perfect little smile, think about Isaac laughing with you while watching cartoons, think about me, and remember that you are no longer alone here."

Hearing these words, Blaine smiled gratefully at Kurt and he made his way to bed with his heart feeling lighter than it had in a while. Even if talking about his family usually always depressed Blaine and kept him from sleeping, he managed to fall asleep rather quickly that night with his arm tickling with the ghost sensation of Kurt's hand on it, and with a soft smile on his face, thinking about his friend's words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I am so sorry about the delay, I know it's been a while since I've updated. I moved from Spain to France, and it's been an eventful time. Oh well, you guys don't want to know my life, I just wanted to apologize! And now that I am back in France, I promise I'll update more regularly, as a matter of fact, I think I'll have the next chapter up this week :) !  
Anyway, I quite like this chapter, especially the ending, but I would love to know what you think! I try to write what I enjoy reading, but it would be cool to have your opinions!  
Thank you for following and reading this story, and I hope you keep enjoying it!**

* * *

Blaine is sitting on the floor playing quietly with Emily while he thinks about the past month. So much has happened, and Blaine still can't believe the changes that have gone down. Him and Kurt now spend so much time together that Blaine considers him one of his closest friends, Isaac seems a lot more light-headed and seems to be opening up a lot more around them, and Emily is evolving so much. The little girl seems so happy most of the time, and she seems to be progressing very well, which fills Blaine's heart with joy. Blaine thinks back to the meeting he had had with Tina a few days ago, and how pleased the social worker had been with the progress Emily was making.

* * *

_Blaine found himself standing in front of the doors of the same building where he had done that about a month and a half ago. He still feels nervous about entering and hearing what Tina will think about Emily's progress and the little family they have built, but it's nothing compared to the other time since this time, he has a babbling Emily in his arms to give him strength. He is also accompanied not only by Isaac this time, but also by Kurt. Seeing as the three of them were taking care of Emily together, it seemed fitting for all of them to be there at the meeting, and Blaine is so grateful for both of their presence. He doesn't think the meeting will go badly, and he's proud of the progress the little girl has made since moving in with them, but he's still meeting the woman who has the power to take Emily way from them if she doesn't think Emily is adapting well, this is still nerve-wracking. Isaac finally looks at Blaine and pushes them gently towards the entrance, while Kurt says: _

_"Let's go Blaine, the meeting is going to go great, and we have nothing to worry about. Plus, we probably shouldn't stay here standing in front of the building like loons… Three men and a baby standing still for 10 minutes in front of an orphanage, I don't even want to think about what people would come up with as an explanation" he says sarcastically. _

_Blaine wishes he could feel as confident as Kurt and Isaac seem to be, but he can't help being nervous. However, he appreciates Kurt trying to make him relax by joking and Isaac physically supporting him, and he knows they are right; they really need to enter the building, and face the meeting. When they arrived at Tina's office and knock softly at her door, Tina seems a little surprised to see not only Blaine and Emily but also two other people accompanying him, however she doesn't comment and just leaves them alone a few minutes to go and hunt down more chairs. When she comes back carrying a couple of chairs, Blaine settles in the middle with Emily happily sitting on his knees, while Kurt and Isaac sit on each side of him. Kurt introduces himself, seeing and he had been the only one not there the other time, and Tina smiles softly at all of them. _

_"It's nice to meet you Kurt, and great to see you guys again" she says turning towards Blaine and Isaac. "As for you princess, I'm so happy to see you doing so well! She seems to be doing great Blaine, she seems really radiant and happy. I had never seen her being that way and I have to say, it's so good to see."_

_"Well… Thanks I guess" says Blaine awkwardly, which had Isaac smiling softly and Kurt rolling his eyes in a sarcastic way. "But it's not just me. You've met Isaac before and this is Kurt, they've both been helping me so much and since we all live together, they've been taking care of Emily with me. I don't know if that's alright or…" explains Blaine nervously. _

_"It's okay Blaine; you don't need to be worried. I think it's great that you have a support system. It's nearly impossible raising a child by yourself without any help, and I'm glad to see you don't have to do this. And you're all living together you say?"_

_Blaine nods his head softly to answer her question and tenses up, wondering how she'll react to the news. He can feel Kurt brushing their shoulders together in a supportive manner, and instantly feels a little better; he doesn't relax until Tina starts speaking again though._

_"Well, I must admit, it's not conventional, that's for sure. But who am I to judge? Seeing Emily just for a few minutes, I can already tell how happy she is, so your living arrangements seem to be working wonders for her". Hearing this, Blaine feels himself relax instantly. He had been really worried Tina wouldn't approve of how they were living and taking care of Emily, and he was afraid she might take Emily from him or force him to move out and do this by himself. Knowing that this won't happen, and even more, knowing that she approves of his living arrangements is such a relief. _

_After this, Blaine starts to relax more and him, Kurt and Isaac start telling Tina how much progress Emily has made. They tell her that she has started pulling herself up on her own two legs, and that they expect her to start walking any day now. Which Blaine was impatient for, and dreading at the same time. Once Emily starts walking, it will be so much harder looking after her, and Blaine dreads the troubles she could get into once she starts walking. They explain that even if Emily still doesn't know any words, she is very communicative and babbles, laughs and tries to tell them stuff all the time. When Blaine expresses his concerns that she still isn't properly talking, Tina is quick to reassure him._

_"You really have nothing to worry about Blaine. Emily is already evolving a lot quicker than I thought she would, you can't expect her to do miracles. Remember that Emily didn't have anyone to speak to for the first 11 months of her life, so just the fact that she is being communicative and trying to express herself, even in an unintelligible way, is amazing. You don't have to worry so much Blaine, you're doing great. So whatever you're doing, just keep doing it alright?"_

_Blaine nods in answer with a soft smile, even if he doesn't know exactly what he's doing that's so particular. All he's doing is loving this little girl, which really isn't all that difficult in the first place. All of them kept talking for a while longer, while Emily played with her stuff toy that she had brought with her, and the meeting ends up going really great. Tina ends the meeting by giving her stamp of approval and saying that Blaine really is doing a great job, which has Blaine blushing slightly along with the huge grin Isaac gave him when he turned towards him and the soft smile and nod Kurt gave him to show he agreed with what the social worker had said._

* * *

Since the meeting, Blaine had been a lot more relaxed and he was very happy knowing that the way he was acting with Emily seemed to be paying off and that the little girl's progress was going well. Most of all, Blaine was happy knowing Emily was evolving well and that he would get to keep the little girl and still live with Isaac and Kurt. The meeting was a few days ago and all three boys are now hanging out together in the living room. Isaac was lying on the floor goofing up with a giggling Emily sitting on her stomach, while Blaine was doing his homework sitting at the table, and Kurt was cooking some dinner for all of them. Since Blaine and Kurt's newfound friendship, them and Isaac seemed to hang out a lot more. They would often eat together and they rotated with the cooking, and all sit together on the living room table, with Emily sitting in her high chair and Blaine trying to feed her solid good, even if the little girl didn't seem convinced yet. Isaac was infinitely happy that he didn't need to choose which of his friends he would spend some time with now, seeing as he could just hang out with both of them at the same time, and he was a lot more relaxed around them as a consequence, which both Blaine and Kurt were grateful for. Kurt was also a lot more open around them, and Blaine had discovered that the man had a wonderful sarcastic sense of humor, which he had not suspected in the least and was so pleased to find. . Blaine in his turn was also a lot more relaxed, and now that he was settled with Emily and that the little girl was happy, he had finally come to accept his sister's flaws and her death, and had come to realize that Kurt was right, and that he wasn't alone anymore. After a while of them hanging out in companionable silence which was only interrupted by Emily's flailing and giggling on Isaac stomach, Isaac finally sat up and broke their silence.

"You know what?! We should have a party for Emily's birthday next week end. She'll be turning one next week, and I think this is something we should really celebrate right? Her first birthday and everything, we should make it special!"

Blaine looked up from his homework frowning softly. "I don't know Ise… I wouldn't really know who to invite, we don't really know any other kids, seeing as Emily doesn't go to school yet and doesn't go to daycare." Which Blaine wonders if this is something he should worry about, should be maybe try to encourage Emily to meet other children? Considering their age, none of his friends have kids yet, but maybe he should join a club or something…

Isaac interrupts his musing by saying: "I know she doesn't know any other kids yet, but we could invite our friends, other adult, and all celebrate her turning one. Come on Blaine, it could be so much fun! And she deserves to have a party!"

"I don't know man… she hasn't met any of our friends yet, and I don't want to overwhelm her with people that she doesn't know. It's just been us for the moment; maybe it isn't such a good idea to introduce her to so many new people all at once…." Explains Blaine nervously.

"I think Isaac is right" Kurt spoke up for the first time in the conversation. "I know you're worried about Emily" he said turning towards Blaine and looking softly at the man "But you won't be able to shelter her all her life. She's going to meet new people eventually, and be in situations where a lot of people are there… Think about when she starts school. I know it's still a while away, but we can't keep hiding her, and wouldn't it be best for her to first be introduced to new people when these are our friends, and in our flat, which is a familiar environment. Seeing as they are our friends, we know we can trust them and we know that if Emily gets overwhelmed with too many people around, she'll at least be in her home, surrounded by her things and toys."

Blaine had to admit that Kurt's arguments made a lot of sense. He just couldn't help but be worried about the little girl. She had been through so much already; he didn't want her to be subjected to more stressful situations. However, his friends were right. 1 year old was an important occasion, even if Emily wouldn't even remember her party as she grew up. She still deserved to have one, and it was an occasion to celebrate her being with them, and to introduce her to their friends, which had been dying to get to know her. Plus, he had to admit Kurt was right. Life was stressful, and Emily would be presented with stressful situations in her life, as much as Blaine wanted to shelter her. So maybe it was better starting her off with these kinds of situations, where they could actually control what would happen.

"You know what, you're right. We should organize a party for Em. I think she deserves it, and hell, we deserve it! There's been so many sad things in her life lately" _And in mine_ Blaine thought silently "maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to have some joy too, let's do it!"

Hearing Blaine's words, Kurt smiled at Blaine and returned to his cooking, while Isaac cheered and bounced Emily by lifting her up in the air. "Yay! Did you hear that Em?! Daddy said yes to the party, we can celebrate you still being alive and well after one whole month with us!"

Hearing those words, Blaine froze and dropped the pencil he had been using for his homework. He slowly turned towards Isaac and asks in a trembling voice "What did you call me?"

Isaac turned towards Blaine, and looked at him in all seriousness. "I called you her daddy Blaine. That's what you are after all right?"

"How long have you been saying this to her Ise? She's going to be so confused… I'm not her dad. I'm her uncle, and we shouldn't lie to her by telling her that I'm her father. Really Ise, you shouldn't hav….."

"But you are her father" Kurt cuts him off. "Maybe it's not true genetically , but you are her father in everything that matters. I'm not saying lie to her when she grows up, of course you should tell her about Laura, and tell her that we don't know who her biological father is. But he's just a sperm donor, not her father. You'll be the one taking care of her until she is 18, you'll be the one providing her with a home, and caring, and love. You'll be the one who's here when she has her first fight, her first period, you'll console her when she has her first crush and her first heart break, you'll support her when she gets brilliant in whatever she'll be interested in, and you'll be the one there every step of her life. So yes Blaine, you are her daddy, and she should know that too."

Blaine doesn't say anything for a while after Kurt's speech. He can't quite believe what he just heard, and he never saw things this way. For him, he would always be "Uncle Blaine", it's what sounded right to him.

"You're going to be the father figure in Em's life Blaine, and you should embrace your position. I'm going to be goofy adoring Uncle Isaac, and you're going to be Daddy Blaine. And you're going to be… hell, you already are a great father Blaine. And all three of us learned the hard way how important having a good father is, so by my book, Emily is already one lucky little girl having you, because she lucked out in this department."

Blaine sees Kurt's shoulders tense hearing a mention about their fathers and them learning how important they are the hard way, and once again wonders what happened. He wonders what kind of relationship Kurt had with his dad, and if he is even still alive. Blaine understands what happened to Isaac now, and how awful his childhood must have been with a dad like his, and it puts his words into a new light. However, he had no idea what Kurt's father was like, and why he ended up living with Child Services. He decided not to push for more information however, and instead thinks silently about what they just said, knowing that Kurt will come to him with the story when he's ready for it. During dinner later in the evening, Kurt and Isaac throw ideas back and forth about the party and how it should be, while Blaine stays silent, still deep in his thoughts. They don't try to push him to talk however, understanding how what they told him perturbed him and how he needs some time to get used to the idea. Blaine thinks that both of the boys might have been right in what they said to him. He might not be Emily's father by birth, but he will be the one raising her, and he'll love her as if she was his child. In fact, he already loves her as if she was his daughter, and he would do anything to care for her and protect her. He's not really her father, but the little girl doesn't have any of those anymore, and everyone deserves to have parents, he'll be the one to fill in this gap. He'll tell her the truth as soon as she's old enough to comprehend it, he'll never hide anything from her, but at the same time, she deserves to know she was loved and chosen. He'll be her dad.

They finish eating quickly and quietly, and when Blaine sees Emily yawning, he decided it's time for her to go to bed. Isaac first takes her into his arms and hugs the little girl: "goodnight Em, I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" and he then passed her to Kurt. He takes her into his arms and he hugs her tight while kissing her cheek and her hand when she smacks it against his face. "Good night princess, sweet dreams". He then passes her back to Blaine, their hands touching each other as she passes from arm to arm and Blaine goes to put her to bed. He lies on his bed with Emily squeezed between his torso and his arm while he reads yet another chapter of Harry Potter and skips the scary parts, even if he's aware she can't really understand the story yet. When he notices Emily's eyelids drooping, he takes her into his arms, and kissed her on the forehead before laying her in her crib.

"Good night baby girl…. Daddy loves you".


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a new chapter, sorry for the delay guys! I'm going to stop making promises about when I'll update next, and just promise that I will finish this story no matter what!**

** , the scene between Kurt and Blaine at the end is for you, since you requested one a while back! **

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and are still enjoying reading the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

* * *

After a week of preparation and organization, Emily's birthday finally arrives. The little girl is going to turn one today, and Blaine can't quite believe this is his life now. Blaine Anderson, Senior in College, crushing on his roommate Kurt, and father to a one year old. Everything just seems surreal, yet, he wouldn't change it for the world. It's also hard to believe how much Emily has grown in a little over a month, and Blaine is so happy to get to celebrate her first year with her and his two roommates. If he was originally against the idea of a party, Kurt's and Isaac's enthusiasm have grown on him, and he's now really looking forward to it happening.

The boys had decided that considering how small their apartment was, they would only invite one person each, although this had come as quite a surprise to Kurt initially.

* * *

_"So, who are you going to invite to the party?" Blaine asked Kurt, smiling towards the boy who was playing with Emily. The sight definitely still warmed Blaine up to the core, and he didn't think he would ever get used to this beautiful boy playing with Emily. _

_"What do you mean who am I inviting….? I mean, since Em is your niece, I figured you would be the one doing the invitation… It only makes sense right?" asked Kurt uncertainly, turning towards Isaac to see what the man thought. At Kurt's question, Isaac just shrugged and continued on with his reading, but Blaine frowned and said:_

_"Well, since the three of us live here together, and the three of us are actually taking care of Emily together, it only makes sense that we all invite someone right? I mean, you probably both have people that you want to introduce Emily to right?"_

_"Of course I have" said Kurt eagerly "I've talked about her so much, that most of my friends are dying to meet her, I just didn't know it would be okay for me to do so, but it's great if we can!" answered Kurt with a huge grin on his face. Seeing Kurt's reaction, Blaine felt reassured and smiled towards the man. For a moment, Blaine had been afraid that Kurt didn't want to invite anyone because he was ashamed of Emily or something like that. Seeing the man's enthusiasm however, he could see that he had nothing to worry about and felt silly for thinking he did. _

_"Well, I've been thinking. Since the apartment can't hold too many people, how about we invite one person each? That way, we can introduce Emily to our closest friends, our apartment won't be jammed with people and it won't be to overwhelming for Emily." Explained Blaine._

_"Okay, that sounds great" answered Kurt with a smile and Isaac just nodded, still concentrated in his book._

* * *

When the weekend finally comes, everyone is excited for the party, even Emily although she seems to be responding to the enthusiasm of the people around her, since she doesn't really know what's happening. Kurt invites his best friend Rachel, whom Blaine has only met a couple of times, Blaine decides to invite Mike who is his closest friend after Isaac, and Kurt now he guesses, and Isaac invites Marc, a friend from College who Blaine suspects Isaac has a little crush on. They also decide to invite Tina, since the woman has been so supportive and amazing from the start, and they think she would enjoy seeing Emily having fun and being surrounded by people who love her. The party seems to be going without a hitch, which really isn't so surprising since Kurt had planned everything to the last detail. Once the idea of the party had been launched, he had decided to take over organization since he loved that kind of stuff, and even though he ruled out themed parties stating that they were "so out of date they make you want to choke yourself" in his words, he still managed to decorate the entire apartment with banners and purple and white balloons, and have the result be pretty and not tacky at all. Kurt had even bought Emily a special outfit for the occasion, and the little girl looked adorable in her dark purple dress and white tights.

Blaine was nervous, and he couldn't quite hide it. Although only people they were very close to were invited, it was still a lot of people at once and Blaine was afraid Emily would be overwhelmed with all these new faces and noises. He was standing in the kitchen and pretending to be busy while quietly freaking out when Kurt came to find him and put both of his hands on Blaine's shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Stop freaking out Blaine. I know you're worried, and it's adorable that you are, but it's just a party and everything is going well. Look around you, the party is going great and everyone is having a great time, so stop worrying and be happy".

Hearing those words, Blaine smiled gratefully at Kurt and turned towards where Emily was sitting on Marc's knees. The little girl seemed to love being the center of attention surprisingly, and Blaine couldn't help but smile softly when he saw how great Emily was doing. Marc was bouncing her on his knees, and Isaac was making faces at the little girl while occasionally throwing discreet glances towards Marc. Mike and Tina also seem to be hitting it off, and Blaine wonders if he maybe should have thought about introducing these two earlier. The more Blaine thinks about it, the more he thinks they could be great together. Although he doesn't know Tina all that well, he knows that they are both incredibly sweet people, and he's happy to see that they are getting along. Rachel too seems to be having a good time. She is sitting close to Isaac and Marc and seems to be enjoying watching Emily squeal with laughter.

Feeling reassured, Blaine turned back towards the cake and started to cut in up in pieces so that it would be easier to serve later on.

"Are you going to be okay?" asks Kurt, who is still standing next to him.

Seeing Kurt's worry, Blaine smiles warmly towards him and nods to answer his question.

"Thank you so much for everything you did Kurt. The party is amazing, and Emily is loving it. I wouldn't have been able to pull it off without you and I can't thank you enough."

"Don't even mention it" says Kurt smiling widely at the praise and turning towards Blaine, looking at him softly. Both boys stare at each other for a while and Blaine can't help thinking that this boy is beautiful. He feels transfixed by Kurt and can't help but lean a little towards the other man when they hear a throat clearing behind them. The moment is broken, and they both pull apart and turn towards Isaac who is looking towards them appraisingly. Blaine feels his cheeks heat up when he realizes that him and Kurt had been staring at each other for longer that would seem normal, and when he thinks about what he might have done if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Maybe we should do the cake and presents? Emily is getting a little tired and could use a nap soon, and she keeps crawling back towards the pile of presents, even if she'll probably be more excited about the wrapping paper than the presents in themselves."

Kurt agrees and goes to pick up a happy Emily out of Marc's arms and once he left, Isaac turns towards Blaine and smiles knowingly, which Blaine chooses to ignore and advances towards where everyone is waiting around the pile of presents. Blaine picks up Emily and sits in front of the huge pile of presents to help her with opening them. The first present Emily opens (with little help from Blaine) is Rachel's present. Rachel got her a book of Broadway songs that have been readapted as nursery songs and seems to proud of herself even though Emily discards the present almost instantly seeing as it is a book. Blaine still thinks the idea is pretty neat and smiles warmly towards Rachel thanking her. Isaac and Marc both chipped in to buy Emily a very noisy toy which the little girl seems to adore instantly and Blaine already hates because of the headaches he can tell this toy is going to bring on. Isaac however, looks very smug until Blaine reminds him that he lives here too, and is going to have to hear the awful noises coming out of the toy all day long as well. Hearing that, Isaac's smile falls and Marc laughs loudly. Mike brought Emily a purple stuffed monkey which Emily instantly starts to chew on, and Tina bought a couple of very cute outfits that get her an impressed look from Kurt, who up until now, has picked most of Emily's outfits. Blaine had already given Emily her present this morning, and he brought her a limited edition of all 7 of the Harry Potter books which he thinks Emily will get a kick out of when she's older if she's a Harry Potter fan (which Blaine is determined she will be) and a mini-piano for children that Emily has enjoyed playing with since this morning.

Once they finish opening the presents, they all eat some cake, including Emily who seems to enjoy smashing the cake on her face more than actually eating it, and all the guest start to head out seeing as Emily is getting tired and about ready to take a nap. Once everyone has left, Kurt puts Emily down for a nap while Blaine starts clearing out the living room and carrying plastic plates and cups in the kitchen. He is joined a few minutes later by Isaac who is also carrying dirty plates with cake remains on them.

"So you and Marc seem to be getting along" Blaine can't help but point out teasingly, which has Isaac blushing slightly.

"We're only friends B…" Isaac starts to defend himself, only to be cut out by Blaine.

"It's okay Ise. From what I've seen, he seems like a great guy and I think you guys would be good together" Blaine reassures him.

"Yeah? Well so would you and Kurt for that matter." Replies Isaac smugly.

Hearing these words, Blaine whips his head towards Isaac and starts denying them. However this time aroud, Isaac is the one to cut Blaine off.

"Come on Blaine, I have eyes and I'm not stupid. I can see how close you and Kurt are now, and I can see the way you look at each other, it's actually sickening but cute at the same time. I think you guys would be great together, and you should definitely tell him what you feel"

"There's nothing to tell" says Blaine too quickly "I don't think of him that way" which he knows deep down in a lie, "and even if I did, Kurt definitely doesn't think of me that way".

"You're wrong B. And if you're too oblivious to see the way that man looks at you and does everything he can to spend all of his free time with you and Emily, then you're even more stupid than I thought" says Isaac laughing, and Blaine throws him an unimpressed glare at being called stupid. However, Blaine doesn't know what to answer to that. It is true that Kurt has been spending a lot of time with Blaine and Emily, and he doesn't seem to be going out with his friends nearly as often as he did before. In fact most of the time when he isn't in class, he's here in the apartment, taking care of Emily with Blaine. Seeing Blaine plunged deep in his thoughts, Isaac drifts out of the room with a fond look towards his friend.

Later, when all the plates have been cleared and all the present have been put away, Blaine and Kurt find themselves cleaning the apartment together. Isaac has gone out to have a few drinks with Marc "Just as friends B", and Emily is still down for the night. Blaine and Kurt work in companionable silence and once they've finished cleaning, they both sit heavily on the couch, tired from having cleaned all the apartment even if it is small. Kurt turns to Blaine with a nervous smile and says:

"You know, I actually haven't given you my present for Emily yet, I'll go and get it right now" and with those words, he gets up of the couch and walks up to his bedroom, coming back a few seconds later with a gift carefully wrapped that he hands out to Blaine.

"We should wait until Emily is up to open this, since it is her birthday after all" Blaine starts to protest, but Kurt cuts him off.

"I think you should open it, seeing as you're the one who's probably going to enjoy it more until she is older" Kurt says with a nervous smile.

Blaine can't help but be intrigued by the present and wonder why Kurt is acting so nervous. It is only a birthday present after all. However, when he opens the gift, he suddenly understands why Kurt had been acting this way and he can feel his throat clench. In his hands is a photo album that Kurt had obviously made for Blaine and Emily, and on the cover, is a picture of Laura holding a baby Emily that couldn't be more than a few days old. Laura actually looks happy and is smiling softly towards the baby in her arms, and Blaine's breath catches when he looks at the picture.

Kurt who still looks nervous standing in front of Blaine explains: "I found the picture in a local newspaper with an article about your sister's death. The article was a little dark and morbid, but the picture was really lovely and one of the nurses took it a few days after she gave birth to Emily. I thought it could be something you might like to keep…" Kurt trails off uncertainly.

Blaine nods quietly without looking up from the album. He seems to be transfixed by the picture can't seem to stop looking at it even for a few seconds. When Blaine finally opens the album, he smiles softly seeing the pictures inside. There are quite a lot of Emily by herself, like one of her laughing with her mouth wide open to Isaac making funny faces out of the frame, or one of a concentrated Emily while she is standing, hanging on the table to stabilize herself. There are also some of Blaine and Emily together, one of them where Blaine is reading Harry Potter to Emily who seems so enthusiastic about what she is hearing even if she can't understand the story, and one of a sleeping Emily in the arms on an equally sleeping Blaine. There a few of Kurt and Emily or Isaac and Emily and there is even one of Blaine, Kurt and Emily playing together that Isaac must have taken. Kurt and Blaine are looking at each other in the picture and Blaine can feel himself blush when he recognizes the look of adoration that he has in his eyes while looking at Kurt in the picture, although he is quite happy to see that Kurt has a similar look in his eyes.

The last picture though, is the one that brings tears to Blaine's eyes. The picture is of himself with Emily in his arms facing towards the camera, and Kurt and Isaac on each side of him. None of them had noticed the picture being taken and Kurt is ruffling Emily's hair while Isaac is trying to teach her how to high five by hitting his hand against hers, both Blaine and Emily have huge similar smiles on their faces and the picture is breath taking. Blaine remembers this day, they had all been hanging out together and Mike had been there with them. He must have been the one to take the picture actually. The picture is so beautiful and Blaine adores it already. It's beautiful, and it's his family, and imperfect as it is. And no matter how strange the situation that brought them to become a family is, it's his, and he loves them all deeply.

Blaine gently puts the book down on the couch, and gets up to face Kurt that is still looking nervous.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped" Kurt starts to say "I know the picture of Laura must bring back some memories and I didn't mean to make you sad or impose, but it's such a beautiful picture and I think we needed pictured of all four of us now and…"

He is cut off by Blaine who goes for a hug and holds tight to Kurt, still with tears in his eyes. Kurt starts by tensing, but he quickly gives in to the hug and starts embracing Blaine back by putting his arms around Blaine's back. They stand there silently holding each other for a while, in an embrace that is a lot more intimate than two friends hugging, but neither of them comments on it. Blaine feels the affection that he feels towards Kurt increase, and in that moment, he wants nothing more than to tell Kurt how he feels and finally get to kiss his soft lips.

"Kurt, I really….. I really want to thank you." He ends up saying, chickening out of confessing what he's been feeling. He realizes that however much he might feel for Kurt, he can't risk losing this. He doesn't know how Kurt feels and he doesn't want to risk losing his new friend, and for Emily to risk losing one of her favorite people in the world, one of her three parents. So he chickens out and holds on tight for one last moment, before letting go of Kurt and thanking him one again.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done." He says with tears in his eyes. "Thank you for today and thank you for this present, it is the best thing I've been given in my life, and I love it."

When Blaine goes to bed that night, he feels tingly all over and his heart feels heavy. He knows he really likes Kurt and it could grow into so much more than liking, but he can't let himself risk what they have for the moment, he can't put himself through that pain and more importantly, he can't risk ruining things for Emily. He turns towards the little girl that is sleeping peacefully is her cot and looks at her with a sad smile. As much as it hurts, he's willing to do everything for her, and he won't let her be hurt by what might happen.

"Happy birthday baby girl" he whispers before he falls asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys! I'm so sorry for the delay. I would love the write all the time, and I really love writing this story, but life often gets in the way and I don't have the time to write as much as I would like to. However, here's a new chapter, so I hope you enjoy it and thank you so much to those of you that have been patient with me and are still reading this story! **

**Also I won't make you wait for too long after this one, I'm not that cruel, so expect a new update very soon.**

* * *

« That's it. You're going out tomorrow! » declares Isaac when he enters the apartment to see Blaine and Kurt playing with Emily in the living room once again, on a Friday night. Blaine looks up from where he was tickling Emily, and the little girl uses that time to crawl towards the kitchen and try and open the drawers. Before she manages to do that, Blaine gets up and catches her, lifts her into his arms, and Emily snuggles her head on his shoulder. Isaac can't help but smile softly at the image, they really are adorable. You can see that Blaine adores Emily, and that Emily loves Blaine with all her heart. From the corner of his eye, he can see that Kurt also seems to be enjoying the view, seeing as he's looking at Blaine with heart in his eyes in that moment.

The sight brings Isaac back to his mission though. It's time for these two to go out, get a social life, and maybe figure out what they mean to each other and get their heads out of their asses…. Butts. He shouldn't think of the word "ass" in front of a kid. However cute they all are, he's still determined to see Blaine and Kurt going out, and he's not going to let this slide this time.

"When's the last time you guys went out? When was the last time you saw your friends, and enjoyed a night out with other adults and without Emily?" asks Isaac, already knowing the answer. It's like the two men don't have a social life anymore, outside of Emily and well, each other.

Blaine who's still cuddling Emily to his chest starts to frown and protest: "You know, it's not like I have this much of a choice. She's my responsibility, and she can't be left alone. I can't live my life like I did before, because I have a child now, and she depends entirely on me."

While saying that Blaine realizes that Kurt does have a choice however, and that he still spends all of his free time with him and Emily. Interesting, he'll have to think more about this later.

"Well tomorrow I'm offering you a choice. No, not even a choice, tomorrow, I'm telling you that you two are going out. You're going enjoy a night out with other adults your age, you're going to drink, maybe drink, go a little wild, and I'm going to be the one watching Emily. After all, I am her favorite uncle!"

"Hey!" protests Kurt, but before he has the time to complain anymore, Isaac cuts him off.

"Oh come on, we all know that you're more of a second father to her than an uncle." Which makes both Kurt and Blaine blush, and Isaac smile knowingly while watching the two men.

"Guys, honestly, when was the last time you went out?" asks Isaac seriously. He has a point to make here after all.

At the question, Kurt and Blaine turn towards each other, and they both shrug. Blaine knows he hasn't really gone out since Emily arrived, apart from a coffee after classes or something like that, and Kurt's social life has also been seriously reduced. They don't even attempt to answer the question, knowing that Isaac is right. Before they have time to think more about this, Isaac starts speaking again.

"I think it's very sweet that you both spend so much time with Emily, and I am certain that that's one of the reasons that she's adapting so well. However, you need to go out, or you're both going to go crazy. So tomorrow, the two of you are the ones that are going out, and I'm the one that's going to watch Emily, this is non-negotiable."

Kurt turns towards Blaine and says: "Rachel is having a party tomorrow night, and she's been bugging me about going all week long. Do you want to come with me?" he asks, a little uncertainly.

At first, Blaine can't help but feel surprised that Kurt wants to spend his first free Saturday night in a while with him, and not use the time to get away from Blaine. But now that he thinks about it, maybe he shouldn't be so surprised. After all, Kurt has been the one to decide that he wanted to spend all of his Saturday night with Blaine and Emily. He's not the one with the baby, he could have gone out, but he decided not to. At the thought, Blaine feels a warm feeling spreading in his chest, but he tampers it quickly. He doesn't need the complication. He does still turn towards Kurt and with a blinding smile says:

"I would love to come."

* * *

The next evening, Blaine finds himself in front of his mirror, hesitating on what he's going to wear. He feels ridiculous, he hasn't been this nervous since he's been on his first date, and this is not even a date. It's just a party with a friend. He has to remind himself of the thought quite often, and has to stop his mind from running away from him. He once again looks into the mirror, and decides that this outfit will do. Blaine hasn't been out in ages, and so he wants to look good when he does. The fact that he's going out with Kurt has nothing to do with the fact that he took more than an hour picking his clothes, absolutely nothing.

He finally opted for a pair of red pants that hug his figure in all the right places and does wonders for his ass, if he does say so himself. He coupled that with a black polo that is really tight and shows off the little muscle he has. He tugs the shirt into his pants, adds a pair of boat shoes, and puts a bow tie on to finish on the outfit. He thinks he looks good. And with the reaction Kurt has when Blaine finally comes out of his bedroom, Kurt thinks he looks good as well, which Blaine can't help but feel smug about. Kurt looks him up and down discretely, he eyes lingering on his torso, and he swallows.

"You look really amazing." He says earnestly.

Blaine can't help but smile at the words, and just says: "You don't look too bad yourself."

Kurt had opted for a pair of gray jeans that look painted on, and a blue shirt that looks amazing with his skin tone and makes his eyes pop. He also wore a pair of black boots to complete the outfit. He looks amazing. His hair is styles perfectly, as it always is, and Blaine can't help but think that he looks lickable. Of course, he chases the thought before it goes any further, and Kurt is able to read it on his face. He can't afford to think like that, he can't afford to lose Kurt. Blaine decides to change to safer thoughts, and turns towards Isaac who is holding Emily in his arms. Blaine takes her, and cradles her to his chest.

"Daddy is going away for a little while. But I'll be back soon okay? You'll be asleep, but I'll see you tomorrow and I'll make it up to you then. I love you baby girl, don't forget it." He says, kissing her temple.

"I'll take good care of her Blaine, don't worry." Says Isaac

"I know that Ise, I'm not worried." Answers Blaine. However, he can't help the tight ball in his stomach. This is the first time he's leaving Emily when he doesn't have to. Sure, he still goes to classes, but that's because he really has to, and he's always back in the evening and is always the one to put her to bed. He can't help but feel a little sad that he won't be the one doing this tonight. Before he starts getting too emotional about leaving Emily, he feels a hand grip his shoulder and squeeze gently. He turns towards Kurt and smiles gratefully.

"Come on, let's go Blaine." Says the man gently. Blaine nods slowly, and kisses Emily one last time before passing her back to Isaac. He's right after all, he knows Isaac loves her and would give his life for hers, and he knows that what he's doing tonight is important. So he's going to go out with Kurt, and have fun, and he'll be back tomorrow to have as much Emily time as he wants to. With these thoughts, Blaine and Kurt exit the apartment and make their way towards the party. They share agreeable conversation, and Blaine relishes in it. They both have an easiness in between them now, and they can't speak easily of share comfortable silence, without it ever being awkward, which Blaine loves. He loves the relationship he has with Kurt right now, and he's so afraid he'll mess it up if Kurt discovers his feelings.

Rachel lives in a loft a little further from the center than they do, so they have to take the train to get to her apartment. They spend the 30 minute train ride just speaking about their classes, and about all sorts of stuff. They laugh, and speak. Neither of them sees the time fly and before they know it, they find themselves in front of Rachel's loft, where the party is already going full swing. They can already hear loud music and laughter from where they are standing in the street.

"Are you ready for this?" asks Kurt "Rachel's parties can get a little… wild."

"I'll be okay. Maybe just… stick with me a little at first?" Blaine feels awkward asking this, but he doesn't really feel like going to a party where he knows no one and instantly being left alone.

"I'll be right there" says Kurt easily, like it hadn't even crossed his mind to leave Blaine alone and go and mingle with his friends. When they enter the apartment, they see that about 30 people are already there scattered around the loft. Some of them seem to be drinking in the kitchen area of Rachel's loft, while others are already dancing. Blaine also sees a couple heavily making out and averts his eyes quickly when he realizes that they probably won't _just_ be making out for long.

Rachel suddenly arrives in front of them and she's already fairly tipsy in Blaine's opinion. She has a huge smile on her face and when she looks at Kurt and Blaine, she looks like a kid on Christmas morning. She's obviously very excited for Kurt to be there, and that makes Blaine wonder how many parties Kurt has missed in order to stay with him and Emily.

"I'm so happy you both came!" she screams excitedly, before hugging Kurt and then Blaine, which surprises his immensely. Blaine hesitates before putting his arms around her and hugging her back briefly, and when they detangle themselves, he can see Kurt looking at him with a knowing look and an amused smile on his face, having picked up on his uncertainty. Once Rachel is gone, Kurt looks towards Blaine and points toward the kitchen where some people are sitting around and drinking. Blaine smiles and follows Kurt towards the area. Kurt fishes a beer from a cooler and hands it out to Blaine, and they both take a seat. Blaine can't help but laugh when Kurt takes the first swing of his beer and makes a disgusted face, but still keeps on drinking. In spite of the reassurance, Blaine had been a little afraid that Kurt would leave him alone during the party. Blaine is by no means shy, but they are so many people here, and a lot of them are already drunk. He doesn't know how comfortable he would have been at the party if Kurt hadn't been by his side. To his surprise and pleasure however, Kurt doesn't leave his side at all during the evening. People come and go and Kurt introduces Blaine to some of his friends. The first person to come up to them is a woman named Santana, she's apparently one of Kurt's closest friends and she's very crude, although hilarious in Blaine's opinion. Blaine listens to Kurt introducing him to his friend, curious about what he'll call him and he's happy when Kurt introduces him as his friend, and not just his roommate.

Santana hangs around with them for a while, and Blaine can't remember laughing this hard for a while, when he listens to the woman imitate some of her teachers or people in her class. After a while, Blaine starts to feel more comfortable, he sees a couple of people he shares classes with and they end up talking for a bit, but Kurt still doesn't leave his side. They both speak with different people, but always stay in close proximity to one another, which Blaine can't help but feel happy about. He's also immensely happy when he sees a couple of guys eyeing Kurt, and the man not even noticing them, or caring. Although Blaine knows he shouldn't feel this way, he feels a little jealous of the guys trying to get close to Kurt and he's happy that Kurt isn't really paying any attention to them.

Later on, both Blaine and Kurt and pleasantly buzzed. They have spent the entire evening speaking and laughing with all kind of people and both of them are enjoying their night out. Neither of them is too drunk, but they've both had a few beers and did some shots with Rachel when she came around announcing that it was shot time. Both boys are having fun, and just enjoying their evening. Kurt suddenly turns towards Blaine and says:

"We should dance!" and he sounds so excited and happy, that Blaine, despite his reservations of earlier in the evening, doesn't even hesitate before following Kurt towards the improvised dance floor in the middle of Rachel's apartment. Both boys start dancing close, and they just get lost in the beat of the music. They dance for a bit and Blaine can feel Kurt so close to him. With the proximity between them, Blaine can feel the heat coming off of Kurt's body, he can feel the hard edge of Kurt's well defined torso, and he can't help but want to get even closer. Throwing caution in the wind, Blaine advances even more and puts his arms around Kurt's muscled shoulders, and Kurt answers by placing his hands on Blaine's hips, where they seem to fit naturally. Blaine loses himself in the music and the feeling of Kurt's body, and in that moment, he can't help but be happy. He loves being so close to Kurt. After denying what he's been feeling for so long, he loves having the opportunity to touch Kurt, and just be close to the man. For a while, they both dance so close to each other without caring or noticing the jealous looks they are getting from other people. Blaine would normally feel self conscious about dancing this way, but seeing as so many other people are doing the same around them, he doesn't have it in himself to care.

After a while, the music slows and so does their dancing. Naturally and without thinking about it, both boys start dancing slower and get even closer to each other. Blaine doesn't even think about it and just rejoices in the fact that he gets to be this close to Kurt for a moment, and that it all seems so natural, so right. Blaine turns up his head and looks into Kurt's eyes to find them hooded with desire and warmth he can't seem to place. He doesn't know who makes the first move, but they both come closer and their lips finally make contact for the first time. It's like an electric shock is sent to Blaine's body. He grabs Kurt's perfectly coifed hair and he deepens the kiss, opening his mouth to let Kurt's tongue enter. When their tongues finally make contact, Blaine can't believe the feeling twirling inside of his body; he's never felt this connected, this good, with a simple kiss. It's everything he's ever imagined, and so much more at the same time. Kurt's lips are soft, but firm at the same time. Blaine tightens his hands around Kurt, and he tousles Kurt's hair with one of them while the other descends to rest on Kurt's neck and he caresses Kurt's jaw line with his thumb. Blaine gets lost in the kiss and he can feel Kurt's hands caressing his sides, which sends Goosebumps to Blaine's body. It feels so good that Blaine doesn't know why they've never done this before, why he's never let himself feel this before until… Emily.

This is why they haven't done this before, this is why Blaine hasn't allowed himself to think about Kurt this way. Blaine suddenly pulls back from Kurt, Emily coming back to the top of his mind, and Kurt sends him a worried look.

"Are you okay Blaine?" he asks and he sounds so worried and vulnerable, that Blaine hates what he's about to do.

"We can't do this" answers Blaine, even if it's breaking his heart to say these words. Blaine is suddenly sober and he can see the hurt that crosses Kurt's face before the man manages to hide it.

"What do you mean we can't do this?" Kurt asks, voice a little desperate, and Blaine hates that he can see Kurt already pulling his mask back on, something he hasn't done with Blaine is such a long time. He hates that this will probably change their friendship, but he just can't. "I was under the impression we were both enjoying ourselves here, I don't…"

Before he can go on, Blaine cuts him off and says with a defeated voice: "We just can't Kurt, I'm sorry" before pulling completely away and making his way towards the exit of the loft. This was a mistake, and Blaine should have never kissed Kurt. It doesn't matter that this was probably the best kiss Blaine has ever shared in his life, it doesn't matter that it was perfect and made Blaine feel warm to the core, he just can't risk losing Kurt, for Emily's sake. The little girl loves Kurt so much, and he can't risk her losing Kurt, not when she's lost so many people already. Blaine leaves the party without an explanation to Kurt, heavy heart and lips still tingling with the sensation of Kurt's on his. He wants to go back there so bad and just forget everything he just said and kiss Kurt until neither of them can breathe anymore, but he knows that he can't. He had to be responsible, he has to think of Emily and he can't risk it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! I told you you wouldn't have to wait for too long! I'm sorry this chapter is so angsty, I promise it starts getting better next chapter. I hope you're still enjoying the story, and don't hesitate to comment and let me know what you think, I truly soak these up and love to know what you're feeling about the story :D**

* * *

The next morning, Blaine wakes up with a headache and a heavy heart. The night before comes back to the front of his mind instantly, and he sighs, not knowing what he's going to do with this whole situation. After kissing Kurt and leaving the man, he had realized that he couldn't let Kurt go back home alone this late in the evening, and he couldn't leave without properly explaining what he was thinking to Kurt, so he went back inside to look for him. However when he arrived in Rachel's loft, he couldn't find the man anywhere and figured Kurt must have already went back home somehow.

He hasn't seen Kurt since last night, and although he knows he owes the man an explanation, it isn't a conversation he's looking forward to having. He hates that he has to push Kurt away, but he can't risk it. What if they date for a while and break up and Kurt decides he doesn't want to see Emily anymore? It would break the little girl's heart and Blaine can't do that to her, she's lost too many people. At the thought of the little girl, Blaine sits up on his bed and turns towards her cot. The little girl is sleeping soundly, and Blaine is surprised to see it's already 10.30 in the morning. Emily is usually up way before that time, but seeing as she looks okay, Blaine doesn't worry. Maybe she just stayed up later than she usually does with her uncle Isaac last night.

Blaine uses the time Emily is still sleeping to get some clothes and go and take a quick shower. He doesn't really feel like getting dressed and doing anything today, but with Emily in the picture, he doesn't really have a choice. When you have a one year old daughter, you can't really spend your day moping around.

Emily finally wakes up around 11, and she lets out a huge smile and lifts her arms towards him as soon as she sees Blaine. Blaine had missed her last night, even before everything happens, and it warms his heart thinking that maybe Emily had missed him as well.

"At least someone will have been happy to see me today. I missed you baby girl! I hope you had fun with Uncle Isaac, because you're going to be stuck with me for a while now."

Blaine can't imagine Kurt's reaction when he'll finally come face to face with Blaine, and he knows that Isaac won't be too happy with him either when he learns of what's happened yesterday, so it's nice to know at least one person in this apartment likes him, even if it is his 1 year old daughter. Blaine quickly dresses Emily after changing her nappy, and they make their way out of the bedroom to go about with their day. Blaine listens carefully when he exits the bedroom, to see if anyone else is in the apartment, but he can't hear a sound and he's ashamed to say he's kind of relieved by the fact for the moment. He starts making Emily her lunch, a fancy carrot and pea dish that Kurt had prepared the day before, which reminds Blaine once again of the importance of Kurt's presence in Emily's life, and they eat together with Emily babbling non-sense in between her mouthfuls.

Halfway through the meal, Isaac enters the apartment with a huge smile on his face, and exclaims:

"So, how was it last night?! I wanted to wait for you guys to come back before I went to sleep, but I got bored and you guys took ages, it must have been some evening uh!" he says, with suggestive eyebrows.

"You have no idea…" Blaine says gloomily. He knows what Isaac is referring to, and the fact that the evening could have turned out the way Isaac is suggesting, but in fact turned out to be the complete opposite saddens Blaine even more.

"If it was such a good evening, why are you so broody B?" asks Isaac sitting down at the table, starting to look a little concerned. Blaine thinks about denying it and pretending it was a great evening, but he just can't bring himself to lie to Isaac. He knows Isaac isn't going to be happy with him, but he'll probably learn the truth anyway, and Blaine could use an ear to talk to right now. So Blaine starts telling Isaac the entire story, how the evening went from good, to perfect, to a complete disaster in the span of an hour or so. As he tells the story, he can see Isaac's face getting darker and darker, though he doesn't look angry, just sad.

"So you just left him there without explaining anything?" Isaac asks once Blaine is done, a little scandalized.

"On the moment, I was just thinking that I needed to get out of there before I started making out with Kurt again and making the biggest mistake of my life. I did try to go back and look for him after a while, but I didn't see him anyway and I figured he has just left…"

Seeing as Kurt isn't home right now, Blaine can only imagine where Kurt went. Sure it might be a friend's house, but it could also be one of the guys that had been eyeing Kurt all night…. However, Blaine is the one that took the decision to cut short on what they were doing, so he can't blame Kurt, no matter where the man went. It will hurt if Kurt starts bringing back different men to the apartment once again, Blaine can't deny that, but he can't fault him for it and it might help them both move on.

"What if it wasn't a mistake Blaine? What if it was the best thing that had happened to you, and you just walked away? What if leaving was the mistake?" Isaac asks, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts.

"Ise… you don't understand. I can't risk it, for Em…"Blaine starts to explain.

"Oh no I understand just fine Blaine. I understand that you're scared. And because you're scared, you left a man that already has more abandonment issues that you could ever imagine, and just ran away without an explanation."

"Abandonment issues?" repeats Blaine confused

"That's not what's important right now!" yells Isaac, starting to get a little worked up. "You just left, and won't even give it a try!"

"Because I love him okay?!" Yells Blaine, hating that Isaac just doesn't understand what's at stake here. "I love him, and I can't afford to lose him. Not just for Emily, who if things turned to the worse between Kurt and I, would love something close to another father, you said so yourself yesterday. But for me as well, I can't lose him because it would hurt too much. I'd rather have him as a friend and keep him around for a long time, than have perfect weeks or months being with him, and then losing him when it ends!"

"But what if it doesn't end?" asks Isaac, softening up now that he can see how upset Blaine is with all of this. "Is the situation you're describing so much worse than the situation you're in now? And you keep getting stuck on all the negative outcomes. But what about the possibilities? How about if you get together, and live happily ever after, and provide Emily with the family she deserves."

"Life isn't a fairy tale Ise" says Blaine sadly. "I know we could be great, and we could end up not falling apart, but those are small odds in comparison to all the other options. I just don't think I can't put either Emily or myself through this." Blaine is looking at his hands, his throat heavy and not able to look Isaac in the eyes at the risk of letting all of his emotions out and breaking into tears. Even Emily is quieter, as if she was able to sense the mood somehow, and acclimated to the changes.

"Okay" Isaac says finally. "I won't bother you with this anymore, but just think about it okay? It could turn out great, and you might be throwing away something that has the possibility of being amazing for all three of you, just out of fear. And I'm not saying that's unreasonable, I understand where you're coming from. But I've seen you and Kurt. You're already acting like a couple most of the time. This wouldn't just be a fling B. You're so in sync with each other already, and you're both so happy when you're spending time together, I hadn't seen either of you this happy in a while. And you both love Emily to death, so please, just think about it." He says before exiting the living room and going into his bedroom after squeezing Blaine's shoulder gently.

Blaine sits there in the middle of the living room for a while, meals long gone, but still not moving for the moment. He sits there until Emily starts fussing again, and then he's brought back to the present moment. He gets up and picks up Emily, hugging her and kissing her forehead. When he does, he feels the warmth there and he can't help but be a little worried.

"You're all hot baby girl, what's up? Are you not feeling okay?" Blaine asks worriedly. Emily doesn't answer of course, and she just snuggles her face in his neck, her eyes drooping.

"You can't be tired already… You just woke up an hour ago." Blaine says, talking to himself rather than talking to Emily.

Emily being tired again so soon is a little strange, and Blaine worries she might be getting sick. He thinks about calling Tina to see what he should do, but he doesn't want to worry her about nothing. After all, the little girl might just be tired, and Blaine doesn't know what she and Isaac were up to last night. Deciding that he won't worry for the moment, Blaine carries the sleepy little girl into the bedroom again, and puts her in her cot. Not even 2 minutes after her head touches her mattress, Emily is already sound asleep. She must have been a lot more tired that he figured. Blaine walks out of the room quietly, deciding to let Emily nap, even if it is early for nap time. If the little girl is tired, then he's just going to let her rest.

Blaine pulls out a book he has to read for class and hasn't even started yet, and decides that while Emily is still sleeping, he's going to use the time to get a heart start on his reading. He manages to read peacefully for about an hour, before the sound of a key in the lock jolts him out of his reading, and his shoulders tense, knowing who it has to be. Isaac had left about 20 minutes ago telling Blaine he wouldn't be back before tonight, so Blaine knows Kurt's going to be the one to enter the apartment, and he knows he owes the man an explanation.

When Kurt finally gets the door opened and enters, he stops net in his tracks when he sees Blaine sitting on the couch. He looks at him for about 2 seconds, but quickly averts his eyes, not making eye contact with Blaine.

"Hi" Blaine says uncertainly, not knowing how mad Kurt is going to be. When Kurt just nods in answer and starts making his way towards his bedroom instantly, Blaine decides that it's time they had a talk.

"Can we talk?" he asks Kurt, and Kurt stops walking, before turning towards Blaine a hard look on his face.

"Oh now you want to talk, don't you?" he asks, voice a little mean and because Blaine knows him well now, he can recognize that his voice is a little hurt too. Blaine hates himself for hurting Kurt, but despite his conversation with Isaac this morning, he stills believes it's for the best in the long run. Kurt and him will be able to work this out and stay friends, and that way, Blaine is sure Kurt will stay in his and Emily's life for a long time.

"I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine says, voice resigned. "I shouldn't have left like that, without explaining anything. It was wrong." He thinks about telling Kurt that he did go back inside to look for him, but he doesn't think it would be welcome right now. And truthfully, he also doesn't really want to know where Kurt was when he couldn't find him. Ignorance is bliss after all.

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Kurt just says, angry, starting to walk back towards his bedroom. Before he has the chance to reach it however, Blaine pops up from the couch and walks quickly towards him, keeping him from moving forward by grabbing Kurt's arm. Before the man starts to protest, Blaine decides it's time to come clean.

"Please just let me explain? And then I'll leave you alone if you want me to. I just need you to listen to me for 10 minutes while I explain where I was coming from. I promise I wasn't out to hurt you, and I just want you to understand why I acted the way I did." Blaine pleads.

Hearing this words and Blaine's tone, Kurt pulls his arm out of Blaine's grip, but he doesn't walk into his bedroom. Instead, he backtracks and goes to sit down on one of the chairs in the living room in front of the couch, still not looking Blaine in the eyes. Still, it's a start, Blaine decides and he just sits on the couch in front of Kurt.

"Look, I'm sorry…" Blaine starts saying.

"You've said that already" Kurt cuts him off. Blaine sighs, Kurt is not going to make that an easy conversation. Blaine knows all of his defense mechanisms, and he can see them all at play right now. He feels a little annoyed, but when he remembers why Kurt's defense mechanisms are up, he remembers that it's mainly his fault and that's why he has to explain and be patient with Kurt.

"Right, I know. Just, let me talk, please?" Blaine asks, and waits until Kurt nods to keep going. "I shouldn't have kissed you." Blaine can see the way this single sentence brings out the hurt look on Kurt's face even more before the man manages to hide it, but he decides to keep going, hoping it will make things better. "It's not that I didn't want to, trust me, I really did. I've been wanting to for a while, and the kiss was perfect, more than I could have hoped for."

"What are you saying then Blaine?" asks Kurt, face impassible and even voiced.

"I'm saying that I like you" _understatement of the year_, Blaine thinks. But still, he keeps going. "I'm saying that you're one of my closest friends now, and part of Emily's family, and I can't risk her losing that. I really like you, and if it was just me, then I would be willing to try, but it's not just me anymore, and Emily can't lose you. I can't put myself in a position where Emily would risk losing another person. If we were to try being together, and it ended up not working out, the not only would I lose one of my friends, but Emily would lose one of her family members, and I just can't have that. I just can't risk it."

By the time Blaine is done with this whole speech, he's almost out of breath, and he's praying Kurt will understand. Saying all of this took a lot out of Blaine, and he hopes it will be enough to salvage their friendship. He hopes when Kurt finally looks up, he won't have this angry look clouding his face anymore.

However when Kurt looked up towards Blaine, the look on his face is even worse. He doesn't look angry anymore, he looks hurt and resigned. Like he's used to feeling this way, almost like he feels it's expected and he deserves it. Blaine opens his mouth to say something, anything that will make the hurt look go away. Before he has the time however, Kurt starts speaking:

"You don't think very highly of me don't you?" he asks, with a cold voice that is trying to mask his pain. Blaine is so surprised by the question, that he doesn't have time to ask what Kurt means by that before the man is talking again.

"I should have expected it. You think so low of me that you think if something was to happen, I would just what, up and walk away from an innocent little girl that has already lost so much?" Kurt says, voice getting louder and louder. "You think I'm so selfish that I would put my well being in front of hers, and I would just stop seeing her because things had ended badly with you? How much of an asshole do you think I am anyway?! And if that's what you really think of me, why would you even be interested in being friends with someone like that, hell, in being with someone like that period!"

Blaine doesn't know what to say. He never expected Kurt to take the news that way. It doesn't have anything to do with him or what Blaine thinks of him. In fact, Blaine thinks he's wonderful, and perfect, and that's why he can't stand to lose him. However, before he has the time to say any of that, Kurt just keeps going, not being done with everything he has to say.

"We've barely had our first kiss, which was interrupted by you pushing me away and running away basically, that you've already played up our entire relationship in your head, and have already imagined the ending. You didn't even give me a chance, you just decided that we weren't even worth a chance, and that of course I would just disappoint you in the end and I would leave you and Emily behind. You didn't even think for a second that maybe it wouldn't end, did you?! That maybe we could have been good with each other, for each other. And even if we did end, you didn't think I would stick around did you? I would just leave, not caring about Emily, and about her losing someone else! Well you know what? Fuck you Blaine. I love this little girl as well, I've been there for her as well from the beginning, and I can't believe you think so little of me that you think I would leave her behind that I would leave you behind!"

"Kurt… That's not what I meant; it's just the risk of…."

"Forget it Blaine" Kurt replies and he looks so defeated, so resigned. His voice contains so much self-hatred that Blaine can barely stand hearing it. "You're right anyway. I'm never worth fighting for, and I'm not worth the risk. That's what my father thought, that's what 99% of the people in the orphanage thought, and that's what you apparently think. I shouldn't even be surprised anymore; I should be used to it".

And with these words, Kurt left the apartment, leaving a dumb struck Blaine behind him. Blaine doesn't move for a while, still too surprised and upset to think about doing anything. He can't believe that's what Kurt thinks. He can't believe that's what he made Kurt think. Blaine can't believe he's been such an inconsiderate asshole, and that he made Kurt feel like he wasn't worth it. He's worth anything, the only thought holding Blaine back is the thought of losing the man himself, and that's what scared Blaine, and made him react that way.

But of course, Kurt was right. Blaine just assumed that if things were to turn badly, Kurt would just leave them behind, but that's not who he is. Kurt's stuck around since the beginning, when he didn't have to. Emily isn't his niece, it wasn't his problem, and yet he decided to stick around and help Blaine provide the best home possible. He's watched Emily so many times, and has played with her and loved her and Blaine just through all of this back in his face. Blaine just erased all of that, out of fear, and made Kurt feel like he wasn't grateful for everything Kurt had done. Of course Kurt wouldn't just leave, he loved Emily to death and no matter what had happened between him and Blaine, and he would have been there for her, always.

Except now, Blaine has gone and made him so angry, that he had to leave the apartment. That Kurt couldn't even stand being in the same space as him. He had made Kurt think so little of himself, that he thought he wasn't worth taking risk for, that he wasn't worth loving. Guilt started creeping up Blaine's chest, and the man felt so sad. He felt sad for himself, because he might just have lost Kurt forever, just because of his own stupidity. And he felt sad for Kurt, because after everything he must have gone through, Kurt thought he wasn't worth anything, and Blaine had just involuntarily comforted him in his idea.

After just standing there for a while, Blaine decided that he would do everything is his power to fix this. He loved Kurt, and he couldn't let the man believe otherwise. He would apologize until he didn't have any voice left, he would do anything to make Kurt see how much he was worth the risk, how much he was worth it, how much Blaine loved him.

With this thought, Blaine decided to go and wake Emily up, seeing as the little girl had been sleeping for more than an hour and a half and Blaine could use one of her hugs right now. He opened her door room slowly, and walked up to her bed.

"Emily, it's time to wake up baby girl. If you sleep any longer, there is no way you're going to sleep tonight" he said, but Emily didn't steer. Thinking she was just in a heavy sleep, Blaine started to shake her gently to wake her up, but Emily still didn't move. Blaine could feel her breathing and see her tummy moving, but Emily wouldn't open her eyes. Blaine felt her forehead and started to panic feeling her temperature. The little girl was so warm to the touch. Blaine scrambled to get his phone, and instantly dialed 911, begging for Emily to be okay, for the little girl to just wake up.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"It's my daughter, she won't wake up! I can't get her to wake up! She just won't move. Please, do something, please!" Blaine sobbed on the phone, feeling helpless and desperate.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys, I didn't want to make you wait too long before we learned what was going on with Emily, so here's a new chapter. I'm not quite satisfied with the chapter. I had all the images so clearly in my head, and I wasn't able to translate those into words. However, after writing and rewriting the chapter, I decided that this would have to do.**

**Please comment and let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy the chapter ****J**

* * *

_Bip bip bip bip – _The noise of the heart monitor is the only one in the room, and Blaine is beginning to hate the sound. He's grateful because he knows that as long as he hears the heart monitor, it means Emily is just asleep, that she's still breathing and that her heart is still functioning normally. But on the other hand, he hates the sound for what it represents. It means that even though she is still breathing, Emily isn't well. His little girl is hurt, and no one knows what she has yet.

"You have to wake up baby girl. Please open your pretty eyes and be okay." Blaine says with a pleading and broken voice.

Blaine has been sitting here for a little over two hours. When the ambulance arrived, Blaine had been a sobbing mess, and the paramedics had been quick in bringing Emily to the hospital, with Blaine riding in the back of the ambulance and not leaving her side. Even though the little had been breathing normally when she arrived to the hospital, she had still been sleeping and wouldn't wake up. That worried the doctors enough to take her in immediately. Blaine had been left behind and completely lost as to what he should do, just quietly crying in the waiting room. He knows Emily had been far from being in critical condition, but he still felt so scared seeing her lying there and not waking up.

After a while, a doctor had come to talk to Blaine and tell him that he could come and see Emily. The little girl was lying in a hospital bed, still asleep, and was now plugged to a heart monitor. The doctor had explained that they weren't too concerned, seeing as she was still breathing normally, but that they preferred to be cautious. They had explained that Blaine would have to wait a little while until the results came back, but he could wait in here with Emily, and call family if he wanted too. Hearing the doctor say brought tears to Blaine's eyes. She was the only family he had left. But he had still called Isaac and told him he was in the hospital with Emily.

* * *

He still can't believe this has happened. Blaine is just sitting there, watching Emily sleep, and he can't quite wrap his head around what has happened. Was he so focused on his problems that he didn't notice what was going on with Emily? Rationally, Blaine knows that's not true. He had noticed something going on, and he just thought it was a bug, or that Emily had overdone it with her uncle Isaac the night before. He didn't think it was any reason to worry, and now Emily is lying in a hospital bed. Should he have done something differently? Blaine knows it's not his fault, but he still feels guilty. Maybe he could have done something to prevent this, maybe…

Isaac enters the room, and cuts his train of thought. The man is out of breath, and he instantly looks towards Emily with a worried look on his face. After reassuring himself that the little girl was stable, he turned towards Blaine.

"I came as quickly as I could, how is she doing?" he asks softly, watching Emily sleep with a pained look on his face.

"They don't know what's going on yet… They are still running some tests. She woke up briefly, but quickly fell back asleep." Explains Blaine, his eyes not leaving the little girl.

The worst part is not knowing yet. Blaine can't help but have all the worst case scenarios running through his head, and he can't shake the idea that something horrible might be happening to Emily, and he can't do anything to help, except sit there and wait.

Blaine hates hospitals, they remind him too much of his parents death. When he had waited in the waiting room to hear news about the two most important people in his life, and when the news came, it was to announce him that his world had ended. His parents had died.

"Don't go there Blaine" says Isaac, knowing his friend too well and reading the anguish on Blaine's face.

Blaine looks up towards Isaac with curiosity, wondering what the man means.

"I know this reminds you of your parents, you told me how it was. I know this had to be horrible for you, and I know you're thinking of the worst, but don't go there. We don't know what's happening yet. And although Emily hasn't woken up yet, the doctors are doing everything they can, and they are going to figure out what's going on with her. She's going to be alright."

Blaine simply nods his face in silence, not quite trusting his friend's words yet.

"Where's Kurt?" asks Isaac, not having noticed the man wasn't there until now. Kurt loves Emily to death; Isaac is surprised that he didn't rush all over town and arrive before Isaac did.

Blaine just looks up towards Isaac with a look that's even guiltier than it was before, but still doesn't say anything.

"You didn't tell him? Blaine, I know you're kind of in limbo with him right now, but he still deserves to know, you should tell him…" says Isaac, reproachfully.

"I know, I know. But I don't even know if he would want to be there. No, that's not true. I know he would want to be there because he loves Emily; he's made that very clear. But god, he probably hates me now, and I just can't take it for the moment…" says Blaine, with a small voice that's breaking Isaac's heart.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you B…" replies Isaac

"You didn't see him Ise. You didn't hear what I said; you didn't hear how hurt he sounded."

"Did you two have a fight?" asks Isaac. Thinking Blaine's day must have been even worse than he thought. Not only is Emily in the hospital, but he also had a fight with the person he's became the closest to these days. He can't help but be sad that Blaine and Kurt are fighting. Not only because he knows his two friends like each other and are just too stubborn to admit it, but also because he had liked the good atmosphere in the apartment when these two got along. He doesn't want to go back to the way things were before.

"Not so much a fight. More like I was afraid and I was a total jackass because of that. And now he probably hates me. And he's still going to be around, because he wouldn't leave her behind, but he'll be cold and distant with me again. And he has every right to be." Says Blaine, with a broken look.

"What happened exactly B?"

Before he has the time to answer however, a doctor enters the room quietly. He looks towards Isaac briefly, but doesn't say anything to the new comer and instead turns to talk to Blaine:

"M. Anderson, I'm sorry but we don't know for sure what's wrong with your niece yet. We're going to need to take Emily with us for a while again and run some more tests." The doctor says, looking towards Blaine with compassion. He's aware of Emily's history because of medical reasons, and he can imagine how hard this situation must be for the young man in front of him.

"Will she be okay?" asks Blaine in a small and broken voice. He wants to believe she will be, but he can't let himself hope for it yet. Not until he knows for sure. He's also worried about why it might be taking so long, and why they don't have any results yet. He doesn't voice these concerns yet however, a little afraid of hearing the answer he will get.

"We can't say that for certain yet M. Anderson" the doctor answers, not wanting to give his patient false information. "After we run these tests, we should have some answers to give you. I'm sorry you have to go through this, we're doing everything we can to discover what is going on, and we'll let you know as soon as we know more." With these words, the doctor signs for two nurses to come inside the room and they wheel Emily's bed outside of the room. The doctor looks at Blaine with a compassionate look one more time, before he follows behind the nurses and leaves the room.

Blaine and Isaac are left alone in the room, and Blaine can feel tears running down his cheeks. Isaac doesn't know what to do; he's not used to his friend being that way, even when he's sad. Blaine tends to put on a wall and hide his pain, so Isaac doesn't know the appropriate reaction to have here.

"She'll be okay Blaine" he tried to say in a reassuring voice, wanting to believe she will be himself.

Blaine just looks up towards him with a desperate look in his eyes, and says:

"I can't be there, I can't talk about this right now." before exiting the room.

He almost runs out of the room and he just walks for a while, tears running down his face. He doesn't know where he is going and he doesn't really care. After a few minutes, he sits on the floor, his back against the wall in an empty corridor. He brings his legs towards his chest and puts his arms around them, as if to protect himself. Blaine just sobs on the floor in the hospital, imagining the worst with Emily. He can't help but be worried and imagine the worse. He's already lost all of his family, he can't lose her too. She's so young, she's still got so many years to go through and so many years to live. They don't know what's going on with her yet, but Blaine already feels lost and broken.

* * *

Blaine doesn't know how long he's been sitting there. A nurse came by earlier, but left him alone when she saw the state he was in and thought he might want to be left alone with his thoughts. Silent tears are still running down Blaine's cheeks but he has stopped sobbing. Suddenly, he hears steps and someone calling his name.

"Blaine!" he recognizes Kurt's voice and gets up before he notices Kurt. Kurt turns into the corridor and he spots Blaine standing with tears along his face.

"What are you doing here?" asks Blaine. Not that he doesn't want Kurt to be there. He always wants to be around Kurt and he can't imagine anyone else he would rather see in this moment, but he's still surprised by Kurt's presence.

"Isaac called me" answers Kurt simply. He doesn't sound mad anymore, and he's looking at Blaine with such sadness in his eyes. "I went to Emily's room first and found Isaac there. Emily wasn't back, and he told me I might be able to find you here."

Blaine is so surprised he doesn't know what to say for a moment. He knew Kurt would come and see Emily as soon as he heard, but he doesn't understand why Kurt is here in front of Blaine, speaking to him with a soft voice. He doesn't understand how Kurt can stand to be with him, and be there for Kurt despite everything that happened earlier in the day. New silent tears start running down Blaine's cheeks. The man is overwhelmed by his emotions, and he doesn't even try to stop them. He's overwhelmed by his worry for Emily, his love for Kurt.

"Oh Blaine" the man says, in a sad voice and he just advances towards Blaine and hugs him tight. Blaine can't help but cling tight to Kurt's shirt and burry his face in his neck, starting to cry again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He keeps repeating, while Kurt shushes him and rubs his back. Kurt doesn't let go, and he just holds Blaine and lets him sob on his shoulder for long minutes. After a while, Blaine calms down and he pushes back from Kurt a little. Kurt however, doesn't let go completely and he just keeps his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"I'm really sorry Kurt, I shouldn't…" Blaine starts to apologize once again.

"It's okay Blaine. Well, it's not okay, but we'll talk later okay? We can figure all of this stuff out later. For now, I'm here for you and let's just focus on Emily and how to make this beautiful little girl of yours okay again." He answers with a soft voice.

"She's hurt Kurt." Blaine just says with a broken voice, tears still running down his face.

"I know B, I know." Kurt says, sadness overly present on his face. He loves the little girl just as deeply as Blaine does, and he doesn't want anything to happen to her either. However for the moment, he has to focus on Blaine and prevent the man from completely losing it. He brings a hand up to Blaine's face and rubs his cheeks to prevent more tears from falling. He opens his mouth to say something but before he has the time, a nurse arrives and interrupts them:

"Your niece is back M. Anderson, and her doctor would like to talk to you. He's waiting in her room." She says with a comforting voice, used to seeing people in distress with the work she has.

"We'll be right there, thank you." Kurt answers for Blaine. He can see the other man is having a hard time pulling himself together, and it pains him to see Blaine like that. He takes both of his hands in his and squeezes.

"She's going to be okay Blaine, you have to believe it. And whatever she has, we can deal with it together. Maybe it's nothing, and if it's something, then we'll adapt and she'll adapt. She's a strong little girl, look how much she's been through already and how happy and balanced she still is. You have to believe she'll be okay." Kurt says to Blaine, trying to reassure the man and himself at the same time.

Blaine just looks gratefully towards Kurt, and takes a deep breath before squeezing Kurt's hands one last time and letting them go. He runs one of his hands on his face, whipping away the last of his tears, and him and Kurt make their way back towards the bedroom. Once they arrive, they see Isaac sitting in the chair besides the bed where Emily is still sleeping, and a doctor standing near her bed. Blaine and Kurt make their way towards him, and they stand next to each other, hoping whatever the doctor has to tell them won't be too bad.

The doctor looks towards Isaac and Kurt questionably not quite understanding the family dynamic and wondering if he should start explaining everything in front of the two men, but when Blaine doesn't say anything, he determines it must be okay. He's seen all sorts of families in his work, and this one seems to be about people that all obviously love the little girl and care about each other, so who is he to judge. Seeing how worried Blaine is and feeling anxious to hear the news himself, Kurt discretely takes Blaine hand in his, trying to reassure the man and show his support.

"The good news is, your daughter is going to be okay. She had a blood sugar level, and this is what caused Emily to faint. However, we've injected her with some insulin so she should be better and wake up soon. The bad news is, Emily had type 1 Diabetes. From what he could see on her medical files, no one in the family had diabetes and that's why he couldn't figure out what it was at first, but after running the tests and seeing the results, there is no doubt left."

Blaine doesn't know how to feel. He's relieved to know that Emily isn't in any kind of mortal danger, but he doesn't know enough about the disease to feel completely reassured and he just frowns, waiting the doctor to explain.

"I don't know who the father was, so there was no access to his medical records." Is what comes out of Blaine's mouth, even if that's far from the first thing that is on his mind. He wants to ask tons of questions, and reassure himself that Emily really is going to be okay, but he can't quite make himself ask them.

Once again, Kurt seems to read his mind and sense that he's having trouble dealing with all of this, so he starts asking questions:

"What does this mean exactly? Is Emily going to be okay?" he asks hopefully.

Hearing the worry in the man's voice, the doctor starts to smile reassuringly towards the three men standing in front of him.

"She's going to be absolutely fine. I know this is scary, and her reaction must have been worrying, but now that we know what she has, we can treat and with the correct amount of insulin every day, Emily will be able to live like any other child her age. The thing is, Emily has type 1 diabetes, which means her body produces little to no insulin. To counter this, she is going to have to get injected 3 to 4 insulin shots a day, which I know is a scary prospect, but with our help and the help of your doctor, we'll find a routine for her insulin shots which should stabilize her glucose level and help her live as normally as possible. I know all of this must be overwhelming, but I want you to know that although type 1 Diabetes is rarer, a lot of people have it and manage to live a fairly normal life. The important thing will be altering her diet a little and limiting her intake in carbohydrates and fat. However, you'll learn all of this fairly quickly and Emily will be up and about again in no time."

Hearing those words, Blaine feels his legs giving under him with all the pressure leaving his body. Kurt manages to catch him before he falls on the floor however, and pushes him towards the chair Isaac had vacated when the doctor started to explain.

"So she'll be alright?" he asks in a small hopeful voice.

"She'll be perfectly fine" answers the doctor, with a smile towards the man. "We would still like to keep her over night to monitor the effects of her injection of insulin, but she should be able to come home with you tomorrow evening. In the mean time, we have tons of pamphlets about Diabetes that a nurse will bring to you in a minute, and we'll schedule a meeting tomorrow for me to show you how to do the injections correctly and to set up her new routine. For now, you can wait here until she wakes up and feel reassured. She should wake up pretty soon, and we'll he around if you have any questions." He says with a kind smile.

"Thank you so much doctor" answers Blaine, finally founding his voice. The doctor just answers with a smile and a small nod, and leaves the room.

Blaine lets out a huge breath and feels some of the tension exiting his shoulders. He knows the situation isn't ideal and he's sad that Emily isn't perfectly healthy, but he knows that she's going to be okay and manage to live a full and long life, and that's plenty enough for Blaine to feel happy. He knows him, Kurt and Isaac are all going to have to educate themselves about Diabetes, and learn to give shots and monitor her blood sugar level, but the situation is so much better than what he had imagined, that he can't help but feel relieved.

Isaac comes behind him and squeezes his shoulder with a huge grin on his face: "I told you she would be okay man" he says to Blaine, so happy and relieved by the news himself.

Blaine just smiles in answer, and turns towards Kurt. The two men look at each other, both seeing the relief and love shining in the other's eyes. Blaine doesn't know if the love he sees in Kurt's eyes is for Emily or for himself, but he decides that he'll think about all of this later. For now, he can focus on Emily and the relief he feels knowing that she'll be okay. He'll figure out his situation with Kurt later.

* * *

Blaine is once again sitting in the chair besides Emily's bed and looking towards the little girl, but this time, his heart isn't as heavy and he doesn't feel so desperate. He's anxious for the little girl to wake up, but he knows she's going to be okay, and so he forces himself to be patient. The other difference is that Kurt is now waiting with him, sitting in another chair that a nurse brought in with the pamphlets next to Blaine. Isaac had left to go to work earlier, now that he knew Emily was okay, and wanting to give the two men a moment together.

Kurt and Blaine have been sitting in silence, but it isn't an uncomfortable silence. They both know they'll have to speak about everything, but they both silently agreed that the exchange would take place later, once Emily is home and they have the time to discuss everything. For now, they just both want to be there for each other, and for their favorite girl to finally open her eyes.

About an hour after the doctor left, Emily starts to stir and Blaine shoots out of his chair and bends towards the little girl. Kurt follows a few seconds later, and they both anxiously look at Emily who is slowly waking up. A few minutes later, the little girl finally groggily opens her eyes, and the first thing she does when she sees Blaine on top of her is smile and lift one of her hands towards his face.

Blaine catches her arm and kisses her hand, felling so happy and relieved to see the little girl finally awake and on her way to recovery. Blaine can feel Kurt's presence besides him and Kurt puts a reassuring hand on his back and rubs softly. He doesn't know what's going to happen with Kurt, he doesn't know how he's going to deal with Emily's diabetes, but in this moment, Blaine is so relieved to finally have his baby wake up and smile happily at him that all he feels is happy. He'll deal with all the rest later. Blaine's eyes tear up with joy and he says softly:

"Welcome back baby girl, I've missed you so much."

* * *

**I am in no way an expert on Type 1 Diabetes, and although I have some knowledge about sugar blood level and insulin problems, almost everything I used in this chapter comes from research so don't hesitate to point it out if you see any inaccuracies! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm once again sorry for the delay everyone! This chapter was hard to get out for me because I wanted to do our boys justice, and to be honest, I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but I think I love these two so much that I'll never be! Thank you to everyone who follows, favourites and comments on this story, you guys really motivate me and keep me going! I hope you still enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you soon :)**

**[I AM SO SORRY! I deleted the entire story by mistake when I updated this chapter. I also realized that the website had been taking out the transitions in between different parts of chapters, so this musn't have been very comfortable for you guys to read. I'm sorry if sent you millions of updates, it was just the one new chapter, and a whole lot of mistakes! On the positive sign, their is a new chapter, and the story is now a lot easier to read with the transitions! ENJOY THE STORY :)]**

* * *

Kurt didn't know what to do. He could feel Blaine watching him playing with Emily, and he knew he would have to talk to him at some point, this couldn't go on.

They had brought back Emily from the hospital three days ago, and the little girl was doing great, but the same couldn't be said for her father. Since they had been home, Blaine hadn't left Emily for more than twenty minutes at a time. And that was only when it was absolutely necessary, like him going to the bathroom or something similar. Kurt was fairly certain Blaine would have taken Emily in there with him too if he hadn't been afraid of scaring her for life. He would watch her like a hawk, worried about what could happen to her if he stopped checking on her. He couldn't get the image of Emily lying in her hospital bed, looking tiny, and he knew the image would haunt him for months to come.

Coming home had been a hard transition for all of them. At the hospital, things had been tense. The uncertainty was difficult to deal with. But at the hospital they all knew Emily was safe. They knew that if anything happened, a doctor could be there in just a few seconds to help her. At home, things were different however. Before leaving the hospital, Kurt, Isaac and Blaine had all attended a meeting with a specialist about Diabetes in order to understand the disease better. They were all care givers for Emily, and the doctors had made it clear that it was important for them to know what they would have to deal, and understand how their lives would change.

They now knew that there were certain foods that Emily wouldn't be allowed to eat anymore, and that they had to learn how to administrate the insulin shots to Emily, as they couldn't depend on doctors to do it all the time.

* * *

_Blaine was sitting next to Emily's bed as he had been for the last three hours. The little girl had gone back to sleep, and Blaine was hoping she would wake up again soon, even if the doctors said it was normal for her to be this tired. When Emily had fallen back to sleep, a nurse had approached Kurt and Blaine to let them know that a meeting had been set up for them with a doctor specialized in Diabetes, and that he would explain everything to them better. Kurt had called Isaac to tell him about the meeting, and all three men had attended seeing as they all spent so much time with Emily. The doctor couldn't help his surprised face when he saw the three men come inside his office. Blaine could see that the doctor didn't understand the dynamic in their little family, but he was still too shaken and raw from what had happened to care about explaining everything. _

_After the meeting, they all had a better understanding of what would be going on in Emily's life, but that didn't really help Blaine be less nervous about everything. Adapting their diet, they could do without too many difficulties. Emily was so young, that she wouldn't really miss any type of food yet and would get used to her diet pretty quickly, and Blaine, Kurt and Isaac were all willing to cancel certain items from their diets. If Emily wasn't allowed to eat those anymore, then they would do the same. _

_No, what worried Blaine were the shots. Until Emily was old enough to learn how to deal with her blood sugar level and Insulin injections, he was going to have to take care of that. As her father, it was his responsibility to protect Emily from all sorts of pain, and he hated that he would have to cause his baby girl pain by injecting her with the insulin, even if it was for her well-being. _

_Blaine was broken out of his thoughts when the door to Emily's room opened, and Kurt came inside. The man had been with Blaine through everything, all the worrying and the meetings. Despite the fight they had had earlier, Kurt was there for Blaine and Emily, just like he had said he would be. _

_Blaine stared at Kurt for a moment and realized that the man was carrying a couple syringes in his hands. Blaine frowned as he looked towards Kurt questionably. Kurt just smiled reassuringly, and pulled out another chair to sit just next to Blaine besides Emily's bed._

_"I saw the look you had on your face when the doctor was explaining how Emily would have to be injected with insulin 3 to 4 times a day. I saw how freaked out and worried you were by the idea." Kurt said softly._

_"I hate that I'm going to have to do this" answered Blaine, looking defeated. "I hate that I'm going to be so bad at it at the beginning, and I hate that it's going to cause her pain…"_

_"It's for her own good Blaine" Kurt tried to reassure him."Sure, it's going to hurt for a few seconds, and she might get a couple bruises at the beginning until we learn how to properly deal with the shots, but in the long run, we're doing all of this so that she can be healthy."_

_"I know that Kurt, but I still hate it! I've never had to deal with anything like that before, and I'm so worried that I'm going to cause her even more harm. Am I supposed to just use her as my guinea pig until I get better at it? How am I supposed to deal with that?" exclaimed Blaine, distressed by the idea of causing Emily any type of pain._

_"See, I had a feeling that's what you were going to say, so I had an idea. We're going to practice." Said Kurt with a knowing smile, lifting up the syringes he had in his hands. _

_"Practice? You want me to give her a shot while she's still sleeping?" asked Blaine, not quite understanding where Kurt was going with, with his idea._

_"Of course not! I want you to give me shots, until you're better at it." _

_Blaine still looked confused, and didn't seem to understand what the other man was offering._

_"I got these syringes from a nurse. They're empty syringes, and used to train interns when they first arrive at the hospital. I explained our situation, and she kindly gave me two of them and said that we could practice with those, as long as we through them out in the appropriate trash can when we were done, seeing as they wouldn't exactly be sterilized or anything anymore. The doctor explained the different places it would be best for us to inject Emily and he explained all of the theory, but we didn't get to practice, and I knew you wouldn't want to first try it out on Emily, so voila. You're going to use me as your guinea pig instead of Emily okay?" asked Kurt with a kind voice and a happy smile. _

_Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only did Kurt know him well enough to tell he had been worried about administrating the shots to Emily, but he was offering a solution to Blaine, a solution that surely wouldn't be comfortable at all for him, and yet, he was willing to do it. For him, and for Emily. Blaine couldn't stop staring at the man in front of him. Kurt, beautiful and perfect Kurt, was once again here to help him. Putting others before himself. _

_Blaine didn't know how he got so lucky. He didn't know what he had done to deserve to have such a kind, generous, perfect man in his life. Kurt saw that Blaine was lost in his thoughts again, even if he didn't understand why Blaine seemed to be so focused on his face, and agitated the syringe in front of Blaine's face to get him to come back to the present._

_"This is probably going to hurt you Kurt…" Blaine said hesitantly, once she came out of his thoughts._

_"Well, I know. But better me than Em right? Plus, I trust you. I know you'll do your best not to hurt me too much, and at least when Emily wakes up and needs her next shot, you'll be prepared."_

_If Kurt hadn't been so focused on his explanation, he would have noticed the love that shined in Blaine's eyes when he looked at him, he would have understood how much this meant to Blaine, but he didn't, and Blaine swore he would do everything in his power to make things right between them again, and to make Kurt understand how much he meant to him. Even if he had been the one that was scared, he didn't want to run away anymore. _

_Blaine finally took the syringe, and with an apologetic look towards Kurt, who just smiled reassuringly, he gave the shot to Kurt. The first shot out of many that followed in the next two hours until Blaine got better at it._

* * *

Kurt was still sitting on the floor, playing with Emily and observing Blaine from the corner of his eyes when he decided that he had to do something. Blaine had been sitting there and just watching Kurt and Emily play for the past hour, worried sick about the little girl. Kurt knew he would have to have a talk with Blaine, and he had to take Blaine out of the house. He knew Blaine would hate this idea, but he knew Blaine needed that. He needed to be away from Emily for a couple of hours, and realize that the world hadn't ended while they were away. That his little girl was still fine.

"ISAAC!" Kurt shouted in order to get Isaac to come out of his bedroom. Kurt's loud voice seemed to pull Blaine out of his thoughts and he looked towards Kurt questionably, wondering why the man was suddenly calling their friend. Kurt just shook his head and waited until Isaac came out to explain.

"What's going on Kurt, why are you shouting?" said Isaac grumpily when he came out of his room. He dropped down next to Emily, and yawned, having evidently been having a nap before he was awoken by Kurt calling for him. Emily, seeing her Uncle Isaac half asleep and drooping on the floor, couldn't stop her giggle, which brought a smile to Isaac's face.

"Ise, can you watch Emily for the next hour or two? Blaine and I are going out." Asked Kurt to a still half asleep whom Emily was trying to wake up by hitting him on the face.

"What?! No we're not!" exclaimed Blaine, panicking at the idea of leaving the apartment without Emily and not having the little girl under his sight for a significant period of time.

"Yes we are." answered Kurt decisively. Before Blaine had time to protest, he continued to explain: "Since you've been back from the hospital, you've been watching Emily like you're afraid she's going to suddenly disappear. I understand the hospital was scary Blaine, I understand that you're afraid of losing her, but this isn't healthy. She's perfectly fine now, she's feeling better and now that she's getting the proper amount of insulin, she's healthy as ever. You're the one that isn't fine. You haven't been sleeping or eating properly, you watch her like a hawk, you haven't been to school since the beginning of the week, even if you know Ise and I can take care of her just fine. This isn't healthy. It's not healthy for her because you're smothering her, and it certainly isn't healthy for you. You're driving yourself mad. So yes, we're going out for a couple of hours. We're going to go to the park, we're going to walk around, we're going to have a cup of coffee, and then we'll come back and you'll see that the world hasn't stopped spinning."

"Can you blame me for being a little worried?" asked Blaine defensively. He knew Kurt was right, but he still didn't like being called out on it.

"No, I really can't. We've all be worried about her and I understand how freaked out you must be right now. But me understanding doesn't mean that I'm going to let this go, so put on your shoes, get your coat, kiss Emily, because we're going out." Kurt said with a final voice, getting up himself after having kissed a babbling Emily on the forehead.

Blaine didn't want to leave and be apart from Emily, but he knew Kurt was right. He was so afraid of Emily getting sick again that he could barely sleep at night afraid that if he closed his eyes, something would happen to Emily. Maybe getting away from the apartment and Emily for a bit would be a good thing.

* * *

An hour later, both boys were walking together in companionable silence in Central Park. They had stopped on their way to grab a coffee at a Starbucks nearby, and they were now both sipping their drinks as they walked around. Blaine was feeling better than he had since the hospital. Kurt had been right of course, Blaine had been driving himself mad staying cooped inside the apartment like that, and getting some fresh air was good for him. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't worried about Emily, but he knew she was in good hands and she would be okay.

"You were right." He admitted to Kurt quietly.

"About which part? You're going to have to be more specific, this happens to me quite often you see." Answered Kurt teasingly, eyeing Blaine with a playful smile.

Despite the teasing and Kurt helping Blaine so much since the hospital, Blaine knew they weren't totally okay. He had still hurt and angered Kurt after the party, and Blaine wanted to make things right. He was tired of being afraid, and he wanted a shot with Kurt, if Kurt would still have him. Having made his decision, Blaine decided that now would be the perfect time to talk to Kurt and try to right his wrongs.

He stopped walking and grabbed Kurt's wrist delicately, bringing him towards a bench close by and both men sat down. Kurt was looking at Blaine with a confused look, but he didn't question or push Blaine to say anything. Finally, after a minute of Blaine thinking of what he was going to say exactly, he lifted his head and looked at Kurt dead in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." He started by saying. This was the most important thing we wanted Kurt to know. He Blaine wanted Kurt to understand how sorry he was for doubting Kurt and hurting the man. Kurt suddenly got a somber look on his face, but didn't say anything, waiting for Blaine to continue.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for pushing you away and running away after we kissed at Rachel's party. I'm sorry for not explaining and just leaving you like that. But most of all, I'm sorry for what I said at the apartment. I got scared and I doubted you, and I had no right. I had no right to be that way before, when you've been nothing but perfect and kind since Emily's arrived, I had no right to question you still being here for her if something went wrong when you've been here for her since the beginning, when you didn't even know her. So I want you to know how deeply sorry I am for all of that. Please, forgive me." Blaine said with a shaky voice.

Kurt just looked at Blaine for a moment and didn't say anything. In that moment, Blaine got scared. He was scared that it was already too late and he had already gone too far with Kurt. He was scared that in spite of Kurt being there for him and being amazing since Emily's hospital stay, the man was still angry with him and wouldn't want to forgive Blaine.

However after what felt like hours to Blaine but was probably barely a minute, Kurt nodded softly and smiled: "It's okay Blaine. Yes, I was hurt and what you said pained me, but after everything that's happened these past four days, I think it's just water under the bridge don't you? I appreciate your apology, and I'm glad we can go back to being friends, to being the way we were before." By the end of his answer, Kurt had a friendly smile on his face, but Blaine couldn't help but frown hearing these words.

Kurt made to get up, but before he had the time to, Blaine grabbed one of his hands and took it in his, forcing him to stay seated on the bench. Kurt turned towards Blaine with a surprised look in his eyes, but Blaine started talking again before he had the time to open his mouth.

"That's the thing Kurt, I don't want things to go back to the way they were before!" said Blaine vehemently. He hoped with all his heart that it wasn't too late for him and Kurt, and he would do everything to convince the man in front of him to give them a shot.

"What are you saying Blaine…?" asked Kurt uncertainly, and Blaine could see how guarded he looked, almost as if he was afraid to hope in fear of being hurt again. Blaine felt a pang of guilt knowing he was the reason Kurt was being so hesitant now, but he was determined to make it up to the man.

"I'm saying that I like you. I really really like you, and I was scared. I was scared of what would happen, I was scared of Emily losing you, I was scared of losing you myself, so I took the easy way out. I ran away, thinking that if I didn't open myself up to you and to a possible relationship, then I wouldn't take a chance at being hurt. But I was wrong Kurt, and I don't want to run anymore. So I'm asking, will you please give us a chance and let me take you out?"

"What changed?" asked Kurt softly. He wasn't making any move to encourage Blaine, but he hadn't pulled out his hand either and he looked vulnerable and scared. Blaine gently lifted one of his hands, and cupped Kurt's face with it.

"When Emily wouldn't wake up, I was so scared. I've never been so scared in my life Kurt. When we arrived at the hospital, I was so lost. All I wanted was to have you by my side, I knew you would make everything better, I knew you would know what to do and I would be okay with you there, but I also knew I might have burnt that bridge. That day was the worst day of my life, not only because Emily was hurt and I didn't know if she would be okay, but also because I thought I had lost you. After what I said to you and your reaction, I was so sure you were done with me, with us. When Isaac arrived, one of the first things he said was to contact you, but I didn't. Not because I didn't want to see you, because in that moment I needed you more than ever, but because I wasn't sure you would come, after the way I had acted the previous night and the things I said, it would have been normal if you didn't want to hear from me for a while." While Blaine was recounting his story, he had tears pouring out of his eyes, remembering one of the worst days of his life.

"But you came. You came and you were amazing." Blaine continued with a soft smile on his face this time. "You were there for me and for Emily, and you held me and you helped me without a second thought. After everything I had put you through that day, after running away from you the day before, you would have had every right in hating me, but you didn't. In the hospital, I realized how lucky I was to have you in my life and how wrong I had been. I was scared of losing you and worried about what would happen if we broke up but you were right. What if we didn't end? What if it did work out and I threw this away because of fear? Here you were, at the hospital being scared for the well being of my niece, and being there for me and willing to let me give you shots so that I wouldn't hurt Emily. There you were putting yourself out there and I wasn't brave enough to take a risk? So I decided this had to change. So here I am, taking a risk for you Kurt, and begging you to please give me another chance. Let me do this right, take you out properly and start again the way our relationship should have been if I hadn't been a coward."

"Blaine…" Kurt said, his voice shaking with emotion. He didn't know what to say to all of this, he didn't know how to react. Jumping in bed with guys; that he knew how to do. But relationships… He knew it wouldn't be like that with Blaine, it would be different. He liked the man, hell, who was he kidding, he _loved_ the man too much already. And because of this, he knew he would say yes. He was scared and nervous, he hadn't been in a relationship in such a long time, but he was willing to try it out, with Blaine. Everything with Blaine. Before he had the time to say this however, the man surprised him once again.

"However, you were wrong about one thing Kurt." Seeing Kurt's confusion, Blaine cupped Kurt's face with both of his hands and got closer to the man. "When we thought at the apartment, you said that you were not worth fighting for, that no one in your life ever fought for you. Well you were wrong. It might have taken me a while to get there, but here I am, fighting for you. Because I was too stupid to see it, but you were always worth fighting for, and if that's what it takes, then I'll keep fighting for you until you say yes and give us a chance. Because you're worth everything."

By the time Blaine was done with his speech, Kurt had tears running down his cheeks. No one had ever spoken to Kurt the way Blaine had just done. No one had ever held him at such high esteem and believed in him so deeply. And now, looking in Blaine's eyes, Kurt could see the nervousness. Even if Blaine seemed confident and assertive, Kurt could see how scared he still was. How nervous he was that Kurt would just refuse to let go and would reject him.

Before Blaine had the time to worry even more, Kurt cupped both of his hands on Blaine's cheeks and brought the man closer until their lips met. Kurt kissed Blaine gently and tried to put all of his feelings for Blaine into the kiss. He tried to show Blaine how grateful he was for his words and that he too, was willing to take a risk, a let himself be with Blaine. Kurt kept the kiss soft and gentle and gently nibbled Blaine's bottom lip in between his. Kurt moved one of his hands to Blaine's hair and he gently cupped the back of his head and played with Blaine's curls. When Blaine got over the surprise, he leaned forward and put one hand on Kurt's neck while the other went and rested on the other man's knee. This was how things should have been during their first kiss. They should have shared a gentle and tentative kiss with no miscommunication, no alcohol. This was perfect.

Before things grew too heated between them, Kurt broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Blaine's. He felt giddy with the kiss they had just shared, and he was still so happy about everything Kurt had said to him. Kurt opened his eyes and looked tenderly into Blaine's eyes.

"Yes Blaine." He ended up saying. "Yes, I'll go out with you." Which brought a soft laugh out of Blaine, who couldn't believe how great things had turned out. Kurt pecked him again on the lips softly, pulled a little further away and said:

"It will always be yes with you."


	16. Chapter 16

Blaine would never get tired of the feel of Kurt's lips on his. Both of them had been sitting on the bench for about half an hour, softly kissing when they could stop themselves from smiling too much, and Blaine had never felt this good. He was a little disappointed that it had taken Emily going to the hospital for him to see what was just in front of his nose, but now he had, and he was ready to start enjoying his newfound relationship with Kurt.

Blaine felt like he could stay there forever, on this bunch, kissing Kurt, but as much as he enjoyed this perfect moment, he was starting to feel an urge to see Emily again. Since the hospital, Blaine had been scared of letting Emily out of his sight, and as much as he understood what Kurt and Isaac were saying when they said it wasn't healthy, he still didn't feel comfortable being apart from the little girl for too long. He was glad he and Kurt had had a chance to do this and talk things through, but he missed the little girl and needed to see her.

With this thought in mind, Blaine slowed the kisses with Kurt and started to pull away to tell Kurt what he wanted. He laid his forehead on Kurt's, because he didn't want to stop touching him completely now that everything was in the open between them and that he could finally act on his attraction to Kurt, and opened his mouth to tell Kurt that he would like to go home. Before he had the time however, Kurt beat him to it.

"Emily?" Kurt simply asked, in a low voice.

Blaine's shoulders sagged in relief and he couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him.

"Am I that obvious?" he asked softly.

"Well, you haven't left her side for days and we've been here for about an hour now. I knew you would start to get angsty soon and that you would want to see Em. I just didn't say anything because I've been enjoying doing this." Kurt kissed him softly to illustrate his point. "But I understand that you want to go back and see her now." He said with a gentle smile.

Kurt got up and extended his hand towards Blaine prompting the other man to stand as well and take it in his.

"Thank you for understanding" Blaine said, looking a little sheepish and feeling a little stupid about the fact that he was forcing them both to go back home after only about one hour.

"It's really fine Blaine" Kurt reassured him, kissing him on the cheek. "Baby steps right?"

"Baby steps." Answered Blaine with a small smile, wondering how he got this lucky to meet a man as sweet as Kurt, even if he hid it well as first.

The boys walked back towards the apartment in a companionable silence, both deep in their thoughts. When they were nearing the apartment, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and asked:

"So, what now?" Blaine understood that he wasn't asking about right now, but more about what would be happening with them now that they had finally opened up about their feelings. He couldn't help the fond smile he directed towards Kurt, still not used to seeing him opening up and uncertain. Blaine was used to the Kurt that always put a façade on, and even though there were still many things Blaine didn't know about Kurt, the man had been opening up a lot recently and it was a nice change for Blaine, seeing Kurt show his true feelings and worries.

"Well for now, we go home, we spend some time with Emily. Then later this week, I am going to take you out and we are going to enjoy our very first date, although we do know each other quite well already I guess, you know with being roommates and all!" said Blaine jokingly.

Kurt chuckled at Blaine's antics, and was reassured to see Blaine act in such a way. Since the hospital, Blaine had been a little withdrawn and it was nice to see the man being goofy and joking.

"After that, I say we enjoy the rest of our lives" Blaine said, somewhat seriously.

"Rest of our lives uh?" asked Kurt teasingly, not too worried about the prospect, which he had to admit, was very strange for him. Since he was young, Kurt had had the hardest time opening up to people and none of his past relationships had been well… relationships. He had always had one night stands, and fuck buddies. He would have thought being with Blaine would scare him, but strangely it didn't and he was looking forward to trying it out and experiencing it with Blaine.

"You know it isn't going to be this easy right? Things never work out so perfectly in life." Kurt still felt obliged to point out. Blaine's smile dimmed a little hearing those words. He didn't know what had happened to Kurt in the past but he knew that his life hadn't been easy, and he felt sad for the man he was quickly growing to love.

"I know." He said a little more somberly "I'm sure there will be many obstacles, and sometimes things will be hard. We'll fight, and we'll hurt, but we'll get through things together okay? When have things ever been easy for us anyway?" he said, in a teasing tone.

"Well, that is true." Said Kurt with a smile.

* * *

When they entered the apartment still hand in hand, they found Isaac and Emily exactly where they left them, both giggling on the floor.

"Well, well" started Isaac in a teasing tone "I see this was a good walk afterall!" he exclaimed eyeing their hands still clasped together.

"It was." Answered Blaine simply, squeezing Kurt's hand before letting go and going to lift Emily into his arms, hugging her. Kurt just smiled at the scene, and when he saw Isaac's eyes on him, he turned towards the man and grinned, indicating how happy he was with this turn of events. Kurt and Isaac have been close for a long time, and Isaac had been worried about his friend. Him and Kurt had talked a little about Blaine, and lately, he had been sad because of the situation with Blaine, so he was glad to see Kurt was happy again.

"Well it's about time!" he ended up saying, prompting Blaine to look towards him and let out a huge smile.

"What do you say baby girl? Are you happy that daddy finally stopped moping around and got his act together?" Blaine said, tickling the little girl making her giggle.

"You've been moping?" asked Kurt with a smug smile, even though he was trying to hide it.

"I've, uh…." "You have no idea how much". Said Blaine and Isaac at the same time. Blaine felt his cheeks heat up, he hadn't quite meant to let this information out in front of Kurt, but he had forgotten himself with Emily.

Kurt came up next to Blaine and kissed Emily's cheek, the little girl beaming back at him for the attention, before kissing Blaine's cheek as well and whispering: "Me too", before walking towards the kitchen. "I'm going to get a start on diner okay? Is pasta fine with everyone?"

When Blaine simply smiled back and Isaac nodded enthusiastically, Kurt smiled and started cooking.

Later, the boys were sitting at the dinner table and Emily was eating her pasta, which meant she was spreading most of her dinner on her face, while managing to swallow a small part of it.

"So, am I watching Emily sometime soon?" asked Isaac with a smug smile directed towards Kurt and Blaine.

"You are." Answered Blaine.

"He is?" asked Kurt, pretending to be surprised by the news.

"Yep. You and I are going out on Friday night." Blaine said, turning towards Kurt to smile at the man.

"Oh are we? I must have forgotten this whole conversation where you actually asked me…." Kurt teased Blaine.

"Oh I'm sorry, my bad." Answered Blaine, entering in Kurt's game. "Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me Friday evening?" he asked with his most dazzling smile.

"Why certainly Mr. Anderson" replied Kurt.

"It's this how it's going to be now?" exclaimed Isaac with a defeated face "You two are already nauseatingly cute."

"That we are!" just answered Blaine, beaming towards his friend.

"Speaking of, when are you and Marc going to be nauseatingly cute together?" asked Kurt with a teasing smile towards Isaac, which prompted Blaine to turn towards Isaac as well and to wag his eyebrows suggestively.

"Seriously?! You guys have been together for 5 minutes and you're already playing match makers?!" exclaimed Isaac.

"We're just that good. Now don't change the subject and answer the question Ise." Prompted Kurt.

"I don't know guys, it's complicated…" Isaac tried to justify himself.

"More complicated than being roommates?" asked Kurt

"More complicated than having a child in the mix?" followed Blaine.

"More complicated than hating each other for two years and then realizing that you didn't hate your roommate but you in fact, quite liked him?"

"More complicated than…"

"Alright, alright, I get it guys!" Said Isaac, laughing and his friends' comments. "I'll try to ask him up soon okay? Happy now?"

"Ecstatic" answered Blaine.

"Overjoyed" followed Kurt, both of them with a huge smile.

"You two are awful and deserve each other." Said Isaac grumpily, which caused Blaine to turn towards Kurt and smile hugely while Kurt winked at him.

* * *

That Friday, Kurt was getting ready for their date in the bathroom while Blaine sat on the couch watching TV with one eye, while surveying Emily with the other. The little girl was playing with her toys and hitting her building block on the floor excitedly when she threw one of them too far away for her to reach while sitting. Blaine expected her to crawl towards where the toy had fallen, or to start whining for Blaine to give it back to her if she was feeling particularly lazy, but Emily surprised him by pulling herself up using the small living room table they had, and taking tentative steps towards the toy.

Blaine felt his jaw drop for a second, before he suddenly jumped off the couch and started to walk backwards towards the bathroom door while simultaneously taking out his phone to record Emily.

"KURT, KURT! Come out now!" Blaine exclaimed, while filming Emily who was still walking towards her favorite toy.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Kurt rushing out of the bathroom, worried about Blaine's screaming. He stopped short when he saw what Blaine was filming however, and couldn't help the huge smile that grew on his face.

"Look Kurt, my baby's walking" said Blaine, still not taking his eyes off of Emily."

"I can see that Babe." answered Kurt with a soft smile, as they both watched as Emily reached her destination, and bended down to grab the toy, which prompted her into falling backwards onto her bottom, and starting to cry softly.

"Oh no sweetie, it's okay!" Said Blaine rushing towards the little girl, him too with tears in her eyes. He knew the little girl hadn't really hurt herself and was crying because she was annoyed at having fallen suddenly, and not because he was in pain. Blaine lifted her into his arms, and hugged her tight.

"You did so good baby girl!" he exclaimed, holding Emily at arm's length so that he could see her more clearly. "I'm so proud of you!" and he brought Emily back towards his chest, kissing her all other the face, which made the little girl laugh.

Kurt approached the two of them and he kissed Emily on the cheek too, feeling a huge sense of pride at seeing the little girl taking her first steps. "I'm proud of you princess!", which had Emily smiling at him, even though she didn't really understand what he was saying.

Blaine turned towards Kurt, and finally noticed what the other man was wearing. Kurt was dressed in skintight black pants, with a purple shirt tucked into them, and a skinny black tie. He looked wonderful, and Blaine gulped, before suddenly exclaiming:

"Oh no, I'm seeing you before the beginning of our date!"

"It's our first date Blaine, not our wedding. I think we should be fine" answered Kurt, laughing at his boyfriend's goofy nature.

"Oh well, still. We should put all chances on our side right? I really want all of this to work out." Blaine said sheepishly, even though he had been joking with the first comment, he really means it when he says that he wants this to work out between him and Kurt. "Plus, I had this idea of the perfect date in my head. I would come and pick you up… from your room, and we would be dazzled by each other's outfit, and then leave to have the most perfect date ever."

At those words, Kurt's smile softened and he cupped Blaine's cheek before kissing him softly. "You are the most romantic, cheesy person I know Blaine. And as much as I appreciate the thought, I think this is perfect. Witnessing one of Emily's first just before makes it even more special" with those words, he turns towards the little girl and makes a funny face, which makes the little girl giggle. "Plus, at the risk of being cheesy myself, and don't get used to it, it's perfect because it's you I'm going out with."

By the end of Kurt's little speech, Blaine had a huge smile on his face and couldn't help but lean forward and peck Kurt on the lips again. "Who's the cheesy one now? But thank you. Now, take my daughter in your arms so that I can go and change, and we can go out as soon as Isaac comes back."

Blaine walked towards his bedroom, but just before he entered, he turned back towards Kurt and said in an amused tone:

" 'Babe' by the way, don't think I missed that Kurt Hummel. Is this a thing now?" he asked teasingly.

"I just thought I would try it out…" said Kurt, blushing a little. The term of endearment had just escaped earlier, and Kurt was a little embarrassed that Blaine was calling him out on it.

"Well I like it, you can keep it up." said Blaine with a smug smile, before entering his bedroom and closing the door behind him to get changed for their date and leaving a pleased Kurt behind.

Kurt sat on the couch, and sat Emily on his laps. While Blaine was getting changed, Kurt amused Emily by moving his legs up and down which made the little girl jump on his knees. Emily was laughing loudly, and Kurt couldn't help the huge smile that reached his face at the sound, it was wonderful to hear a child laugh this way, and he would forever be grateful for having Emily in his life, and respect Blaine for allowing Emily to have this life, and be this happy.

Isaac arrived a few minutes later, and he sat down on the couch next to Kurt. When she saw him, Emily extended her arms towards her uncle, and when Isaac smiled at the little girl and picked her up to position her onto his laps, she started babbling to him, as if she was telling him her day. Isaac answered "Really, Wow, Uh uh…" as if he could understand what Emily was saying, and the little girl seemed happy enough with the reactions she was getting, and continued babbling excitedly to her uncle.

"So, are you nervous?" asked Isaac, turning towards Kurt when Emily paused her babbling long enough for him to speak. Isaac knew Kurt didn't really date, and he knew what was at stake tonight, with Emily and the fact that Kurt and Blaine lived together. It would be understandable for Kurt to be nervous about tonight. However, his friend surprised him when he answered:

"Not really, no." answered Kurt, shrugging. "I figure, Blaine and I already know each other pretty well, and we already spend a lot of time together. The positive aspect of dating someone you live with is that I think I've seen him at his worst, and he's definitely seen me at my worst. We're practically already raising a child together! So no, I'm not too nervous. Mostly excited at the prospect of spending some time alone with Blaine, even if I do love this princess." Kurt said, bumping Emily's nose with is finger by the end of his sentence, which made her wrinkle her nose adorably.

"Well, that's very mature of you Kurt Hummel, I'm impressed." Answered Isaac, only half joking.

"I try my best."

At this moment, Blaine came out of his bedroom, and smiled at Isaac when he saw the man was back and sitting with Emily. Blaine had opted to wear a jean-colored shirt with a minty green jacket on top of it. He also had fitted black pants, and the outfit was completed with a pair of loafers and a black bow tie. He looked amazing, and Kurt was hit with how lucky he was to be going out with such a beautiful man.

Kurt and Blaine said goodbye to Isaac and Emily, and Blaine hugged Emily tight. Even though the man had tried to go out every day for a while this week to get used to leaving Emily for longer periods of time, he was still a little protective of the little girl, and tonight would be difficult, although he was glad to be going out with Kurt.

Both Blaine and Kurt made their way to the coat rack where their vests and scarves were hanging.

"Hey, Blaine?" said Kurt, while the man was putting on a black coat to go out.

Blaine turned towards Kurt and looked at him questionably.

"I'm dazzled. You look amazing." He said with a small smile.

Remembering their conversation from earlier, Blaine smiled a bright smile at Kurt's words, and both boys left to go and enjoy their evening.

* * *

The date had been perfect. Blaine had insisted that he organize everything, since he had been the one to invite Kurt out, and he had picked a wonderful little Italian restaurant at a walking distance from their apartment, where both boys had been able to enjoy their delicious pasta dishes in a romantic atmosphere. Since Kurt and Blaine knew each other so well already, they had had none of the awkward moments that usually happened during first dates, and they had spoken about their classes, and Emily, and Isaac. Blaine had told stories about when he was little, and Kurt had told some stories about when he was living with Isaac at the orphanage, although he didn't talk about his past a lot. They had both laughed until tears were in their eyes at some of the shenanigans Blaine and Laura used to get into when they were little, and the evening had been one of the best they had had in a while.

The boys were sharing a chocolate soufflé for desert when Kurt lifted his head to tell Blaine something, and blanched when he saw something behind Blaine.

"Kurt, are you okay?" asked Blaine, recognizing that something was wrong with Kurt instantly.

Before Kurt had the time to answer however, a man reached their table and leered at Kurt.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kurt Hummel." He said in a suggestive tone, and completely ignoring Blaine.

"Jake, hi." Kurt said, with a friendly façade, although Blaine could see how tense he was.

"How have you been? We haven't seen each other in a while, I think it's past time we renew our… exploits from last time. "He said, leering at Kurt.

"No thank you Jake. I'm on a date right now, so I'd like to get back to that if you don't mind" he said, still polite, but clearly dismissing the man. Jake however, didn't seem to get the message or refused to listen and instead exclaimed:

"A date?! Since when does Kurt Hummel date? What, is this one playing hard to get, is that why you're putting all of this charade up?" he asked, gesturing quickly towards Blaine.

Blaine was starting to get mad, but decided to let Kurt deal with Jake. Although he didn't know him, he could already tell he despised the man and he didn't want to say anything too rude in case that was one of Kurt's friends.

"Just because we never dated doesn't mean I don't date Jake." Said Kurt, all traces of politeness gone now. "Now if you'll excuse us, I would like to finish eating my soufflé with my boyfriend and enjoy the rest of my evening. So goodbye." He said coldly.

"Whatever Kurt, you're so stuck up now, what happened to you?" he asked, and then turned towards Blaine. "Good luck with that one, all he's really good at is sex, so I hope you'll get a taste of that. And enjoy it while you can, as soon as he meets someone else, you'll be forgotten." With these parting words, he left to go back to his table.

After he left, a small uncomfortable silence dropped over Kurt and Blaine, until Kurt decided to break it a minute later.

"I am so sorry about him, Blaine. I used to know Jake a while ago, I slept with him once and when I refused to do it again, well… let's say he doesn't like me too much." He said with a defeated voice. This was definitely not the way he had imagined his first date with Blaine would go, and not the image he wanted Blaine to have of him.

"Hey, no. It's okay Kurt." Said Blaine reassuringly.

Blaine took a spoonful of Soufflé, and pointed the spoon towards Kurt, trying to comfort the man and bring their evening back on the right track. After the incident, the boys finished eating their desert fairly quickly, and after Blaine insisted on paying for the meal, they made their way out of the restaurant and started walking slowly towards the apartment.

Blaine had been pretty quiet since Jake's interruption, and Kurt was a little afraid that his words had gotten to Blaine and that the man having doubts about them. Not being able to stand the silence anymore, Kurt decided to clarify the situation with Blaine now, before they got home.

"Blaine, about what he said earlier…" he started to say, but Blaine cut him off.

"I can't believe he would say such awful things about you." Said Blaine, angered for Kurt because of what Jake had said.

Kurt couldn't believe his ears, he was persuaded that Blaine was being distant and quiet because he was angry at Kurt for ruining their evening, and that he was having doubts about them because of Jake's words, but instead here he was, not angry at Kurt but angry for Kurt.

"You're not mad…?" asked Kurt hesitantly.

"Of course I'm mad! Mad at this asshole for saying these things to you! And in front of me too, what did he think that would accomplish? Did he think it would repulse me or something? So what, because he didn't get his way and you refused to sleep with him again, he thinks he's allowed to try and sabotage all of your future relationships? Did he think I was just going to take his word over yours! Plus, how stupid is he?! I know you've slept with many people, I know you had one night stands, and I'm completely fine with it, as long as you don't do that when…"

Blaine's rant was cut off by Kurt's lips on his. Kurt kissed him passionately, in the middle of the street, not caring about who was watching. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, how Blaine was defending him and he couldn't not kiss him in that moment. After a few minutes of heated kisses, Kurt slowed down and pulled away from Kurt a little, although he left his arms around Blaine's waist, holding the man closely to him.

"What was that for?" asked Blaine breathlessly.

"You are an amazing man Blaine Anderson. And I am so lucky to have you." Kurt said, his forehead still pressed against Blaine and enjoying the moment. At those words, a huge smile spread across Blaine's face, and he cupped Kurt's face before kissing him softly once again. When he pulled off, Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and they started walking again.

"Well thanks for noticing it." He said with a happy smile.

"You know…. I used to be like that, I used to…" Kurt started to explain, but before he could go any further, Blaine cut him off.

"You don't have to justify your actions to me Kurt."

"I know, but I want to okay?" asked Kurt, before pursuing what he was saying. "I used to be like that, and have one night stands. I didn't want to have relationships, and because of what's happened to me in the past, I don't trust easily. But it's all different with you. I already trust you, and I want to have the whole package with you: a relationship, the trust, the dates, the lo…"he cut himself off before he could finish this word, as it was still too early to say it at loud, even though he already felt it and would mean it with all of his heart. "I just want everything with you Blaine."

Hearing these words, Blaine smiled softly at Kurt and simply answered:

"I know Kurt, me too. I want everything too."

With these words, they kept walking hand in hand until they reached their apartment, and entered silently. It was only 10 in the evening and was still fairly early, but Isaac had been the one staying with Emily and they knew he wanted to go out with Marc tonight, which he couldn't do while he was watching Emily, so they decided to go back home early, and to continue their evening at home. When they arrived inside, they saw Isaac sitting on the couch watching TV, and Emily was nowhere to be seen, the little girl was probably already asleep in hers and Blaine's bedroom.

When Isaac saw Kurt and Blaine, he smiled and after asking them how the evening went, they both just said it was perfect and neither of them spoke about the incident that had occurred with Jake. After speaking for a few minutes, Isaac made his way to his bedroom and came back out a few minutes later having changed, and he waved goodbye to Kurt and Blaine, going out to have fun with Marc and their friends.

* * *

A few hours later, Kurt and Blaine were both seated on the couch, with Kurt's legs tucked under Blaine's thigh while they spoke. A bottle of red wine was open, and both glasses were on the living room table.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" asked Blaine, breaking the companionable silence they had been in. Kurt just smiled and nodded in answer to Blaine's question.

"What happened to your dad? When we fought last time, you said that your dad didn't think you were worth fighting for and before when we were talking, you said that because of your past, you didn't trust people easily and I've just been wondering…"

At those words, Kurt tensed a little and sat a little straighter on the couch, but he left his feet under Blaine's thigh. After he was silent for about a minute, Blaine started to feel bad about his question and started to take it back.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, or if you're not ready to. I just want to know more about you, but you don't have to feel obligated to share this with me." He said hesitantly, worried that he had somehow offended Kurt with his question.

"No, no. I want to." Kurt said, reassuring Blaine. "It's an important part of my life and I want you to understand me better, it's just… difficult to talk about for me. So give me a minute, please?"

"Of course" Blaine said, and he took Kurt's hand in his, kissing it softly. Keeping Kurt's hand in one of his, Blaine's other hand went to Kurt's knee where it was planted on the couch and he started to gently caress his knee and leg with his fingers, wanting to show Kurt that he was there without pressuring the man. After a few minutes, Kurt turned towards Blaine a little more. He kept Blaine's hand in his, alost as if it was to give himself some strength, and started to explain:

"My mother died of cancer when I was 6 years old. I was too young to remember much about her today, but I was old enough to feel and understand that I had just lost my entire world. A mother is so important, and mine had been taken away from me. From the few memories I have, she was a wonderful human being and a perfect mother, and when she was alive, I had the perfect life with her and my father." Kurt paused his story at these words, as if he was remembering a happier time. After a few seconds, he kept going.

"When my mother died, my father took it…. Very hardly. My mom and dad had met when they were 17, My mom was my dad's entire world, and he had just lost the love of his life, and was left with a little boy that looked exactly like her. After a while, my father started drinking. At first, the drinking was occasional, but after the while, I guess it escalated. My father couldn't cope with my mother's death, and he drunk to forget about it. This was one of the hardest parts of my life. My father was never violent towards me, and he never harmed me in any way. He used to be a great father before my mother died, but after she died he would forget to feed me supper sometimes, or he wouldn't make me have a bath and change my clothes, all these things that an 8 year old still need their parents to do for them. I know my father would have never hit me or anything and I was lucky because of that, but he just sort of… neglected me. After about a year, people started to notice that something was wrong at school. I would come to school with the same clothes for a week straight, and my teacher's started to question what was going on at home. And then one day, without me really understanding what was going on, I was taken and placed with child services because my father was considered unfit for taking care of me. I was 8 at the time, and I've never seen my father since."

As Kurt told his story, his voice was shaking and Blaine had tears in his eyes, he squeezed Kurt's hand to show silent support, but decided not to interrupt, seeing that Kurt had more to say.

"In the orphanage, it was….well, horrible. At home, my father would not take care of me sometimes, but he never harmed me in anyway. However in the orphanage, things were different. I was a strange kid to be honest, I mean, you've met me right? Well imagine an 8 year old Kurt, I had just lost my mother and my father, I didn't like playing sports and liked to wear what I called "pretty clothes" and read, I was the "gay kid"… I just didn't fit in there. The kids would tease me, sometimes even worse… and the social workers were so overwhelmed with the number of kids that were in the orphanage that they didn't even see what was happening. After a few years in an orphanage, you learn to build a shell. I had to learn how to protect myself, and I think that's why I became so… cold sometimes. I couldn't let things reach me, because otherwise I wouldn't have survived in there. When Isaac and I met, he had just entered the orphanage and I had been there for 4 years. I was 12 years old, and he was only 10. On his first day, I saw some of the older kids trying to tease him already, and I decided to stand up to him. That was one of the best decisions I made in my life. I gained an amazing friend, and growing up together, Isaac and I stayed close. So now you know… You know what happened to me, and why I am the way I am today."

By the time he finished his story, Kurt had small silent tears running on his cheeks, and Blaine cupped his face with his hands and brushed them away with his thumbs.

"And who you are today is an amazing person Kurt, so I guess you did pretty good for yourself." He said, kissing Kurt softly.

Still, now Blaine could understand Kurt a lot better. This is why Kurt had reacted that way when Blaine had first talked about Emily living with them, his personal experience was the reason why he had been so quick to agree with the living arrangements, because he had personal experience with the system, and he had hated it. Now that Blaine knew the whole story, he admired Kurt even more and he could understand why Kurt had been so cold when they met. Not only because he himself had a hard time trusting others, but he was probably worried about Isaac, seeing as they had known each other for so long and Kurt had been protecting him for so many years. Knowing what he knew now, Blaine was even more grateful that Kurt was willing to give them a chance and open up to him. He could understand how difficult this situation must be for Kurt, putting himself at risk of being hurt again, and he was grateful that Kurt trusted him enough to do so with him.

"Have you ever thought about contacting your father again?" asked Blaine softly, holding Kurt close to his body. Kurt was now laying back against Blaine, in between his legs with his back leaning on Blaine's chest, and both of Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I have, but I never did. I wasn't enough for him. After my mother died, I wasn't enough for him to keep holding on, and when they took me to the orphanage, he didn't even try to fight for me to stay. Although I can understand why he felt the way he did, and that he was buried in grief, I'm not sure I could ever forgive this…" Kurt answered, softly, his hand squeezing Blaine's arm around his torso.

"Thank you for telling me all of this Kurt. I know this mustn't be an easy story to share… and I am grateful for you telling me. I want you to know that I am here if you ever feel the need to talk about any of this, or anything else, okay?" said Blaine, wanting to show Kurt that he was cared for and that Blaine was there for him.

"You're welcome, and I know" said Kurt, his head dropping to rest against Blaine's shoulder and turning his head towards Blaine so that the man could peck him lightly on the lips.

"Good. And Kurt?" Blaine prompted, wanting Kurt to understand this. "He was wrong your father. You are absolutely worth fighting for, and the fact that after everything that's happened to you, you're still able to be here with me tonight, to be generous towards Isaac and Emily, to be the man you are today proves that." He said, kissing Kurt on the temple to show him his affection and how much he meant these words.

"You are a wonderful man Kurt Hummel, don't ever forget that."


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's a new chapter guys! Please comment and let me know what you all think, I love reading your opinions!**

* * *

"Seriously, is this what I have to expect from now on every time I leave you two alone in the apartment?" whined Isaac when he entered the apartment one afternoon, only to find Blaine and Kurt sitting on the couch and trading kisses. Again.

It had been a few days since Kurt and Blaine had been on their first official date, and since Kurt had finally told the truth about his father to Blaine. Since then, both boys had been happier than either of them could remember being. They hadn't been on another date, because they didn't want to have to ask Isaac to watch Emily all the time, but both had enjoyed spending time together in the evening with Emily, and kissing softly once she was asleep.

Because of their new found relationship, it wasn't the first time Isaac had come home to find the boys kissing in the middle of the living room. This time, Blaine was sitting on the couch and Kurt was straddling him, his arms around Blaine's neck while they kissed. Both of Blaine's hands were on Kurt's hips, and his thumbs were rubbing circles against Kurt through his shirt.

"How long before you two go at it on the couch then? Last time I checked, you did have a bedroom Kurt." Isaac continued, teasing his roommates. The truth was, he didn't really mind seeing them like that, because he could see they were both happy, although he would never openly admit this to neither of them.

Hearing this, the boys finally broke apart. Their position might have suggested otherwise, but despite Isaac's teasing, there wasn't anything sexual about this moment.

In fact, Kurt and Blaine hadn't even gone that far yet. A few nights ago when Emily had gone to bed and Isaac had been out with Marc, Kurt had tried to take things forward by slipping his hand under Blaine's shirt, but he had instantly taken his hand out when he had felt Blaine tense and the man had seemed a little reluctant. They hadn't spoken about the moment yet, but Kurt had been perfect and instead of making this awkward between them when this had occurred, he had just gone back to kissing Blaine, putting his hands safely over Blaine's shoulders in order to make the other man comfortable. Still, Blaine knew they would have to talk about it at some point, and he would have to figure out what was holding him back.

Kurt's voice suddenly pulled Blaine out of his thoughts:

"Uh, Isaac! Can't you just go back outside for a while!" Kurt said with a mock glare towards his friend.

"I'm sorry Kurt, but no, I can't! You two are just going to have to keep making out like teenagers later." Isaac said with a cheeky grin. Although the situation didn't seem to faze Kurt who stayed straddled on Blaine's lap and just sighed at the thought of their very enjoyable kissing session being over, Blaine could feel himself blush at the interruption.

Before any of the boys had the time to answer back however, Emily started crying in hers and Blaine's room. The little girl had probably just woken up from her afternoon nap, and was showing her displeasure at being left in her cot alone.

"I'll get her" said Kurt with a soft smile, before Blaine even had the time to react. Kurt pecked Blaine lightly on the lips and he got up from Blaine's lap, making his way towards the bedroom and the crying little girl.

Blaine had a soft smile on his lips watching Kurt walk off, and Isaac noticed instantly. Isaac took a seat next to Blaine on the couch, and observed his friend for a few seconds, before breaking the silence.

"I'm really glad you two figured things out. It's nice to see you both this happy B." he said with a soft smile towards Blaine.

At those words, Blaine turned towards Isaac and didn't do anything to hold back the huge smile that took his face. He couldn't help that he was so happy. Things with Kurt had been great, and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had not only found a man who lo… liked him a lot and whom he liked in return, but he had also found someone who loved Emily as much as he did, and he knew how lucky he was to have that.

"Thanks Ise. I'm glad for me too!" said Blaine jokingly, causing Isaac to chuckle softly.

Blaine quickly turned serious though, and turned towards Isaac.

"Kurt told me what happened to him when he was young, and with social services… and I just wanted to tell you, I'm here if you ever need to talk. I know your life was aweful when you were young as well, and if things for you were as bad as what Kurt's described in the orphanage well… just know I'm here if you ever feel the need to talk about what's happened to you. Even though I'm with Kurt now, I'm still here. We both are." Blaine said, putting one hand on Isaac's shoulder and squeezing it softly when he saw the emotion reflected in his friend's eyes.

"I know B, I know. And don't worry, I'll come if I ever need to." Isaac answered with a soft smile.

That moment, Kurt came back into the living room carrying a sleepy Emily in his arms, cutting off the deep conversation Blaine and Isaac were having. Both Blaine and Isaac turned towards Kurt when they heard him arrive, and Blaine felt his heart melt at the image in front of him. Kurt was carrying Emily with one hand under her bottom and one hand against her back, holding her close to him, and the little girl, still a little grumpy and sleepy from just having woken up, was nuzzling his neck with her eyes closed and her tiny hand holding tight to Kurt's neck.

The image took Blaine's breath away and he could picture them being a family together. Him, Kurt, Isaac and Emily could actually be a real family, with Isaac as her uncle, and him and Kurt as her… dads. It was too soon for this of course, his relationship with Kurt was way too young for him to be entertaining such thoughts, but he knew that Kurt already loved Emily, and he knew that he was quickly falling in love with Kurt. If things between them kept going so well, then maybe in the future this image in his head wouldn't be so farfetched.

"You know what? Let's have a family dinner soon! We could all go out to eat somewhere, all four of us." Exclaimed Blaine, wanting to be close to them after the pleasant image he had just had in his head.

Both Isaac and Kurt looked towards him in surprise hearing those words.

"Why this sudden idea?" asked Kurt curiously, although he didn't sound against the idea, just curious.

"Well, I've just realized that the four of us haven't really spent all that much time together since Emily's hospital stay. It's been you and I, or Isaac and one of us, or Isaac and Marc… And we're still a family, even if I'll admit we are a very strange one. It would be nice to spend some time all together, as a family. So what do you guys say?" asked Blaine, suddenly enthusiastic with his idea, and realizing that spending an evening eating out with his three favorite people sounded amazing right now.

"Sure, let's do it tonight!" said Isaac with a huge smile; happy to spend some time with the man he considered his brother, his best friend, and his favorite niece.

"Ok, that sounds really nice" answered Kurt, smiling towards Blaine.

"Great!" said Blaine, jumping off of the couch and walking towards Kurt to lift Emily out of his arms and cradle her to his chest.

"What do you say baby girl, are you up for it? You and the three men you have wrapped around your little finger?" murmured Blaine to the little girl, kissing her cheek softly. Emily's only answer was to whine softly, and lay her head against Blaine's shoulder."

"I'll take that as a yes then!" said Blaine with a goofy smile, causing the other two men to chucky softly at their friend's attitude.

* * *

A few hours later, Kurt was standing in Blaine's bedroom, listening to Emily babble to him while trying to pick up the perfect outfit for her to wear tonight. Emily was sat on the chest of drawers, and Kurt was holding her and preventing her from falling with one hand against her legs, while with the other he lifted one dress, or skirt or pair of pants after another to decide what the little girl should wear. Finally, he picked up a cute little red dress and a white little cardigan and he lifted up the outfit towards the little girl.

"What do you think princess, is this the one?" he asked the little girl, who only cooed in answer.

"I think this is just dinner at a restaurant, not a fashion show. Plus she's only 15 months old Kurt, don't you think that's a little young for her to care about what she wears?" Kurt heard Blaine from behind him, in a teasing voice.

"It's never too early to dress fashionably." Answered Kurt mock seriously, before having his breath cut out when he turned towards Blaine.

Blaine had just come out of the shower, and the man was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist, while he was shirtless and small drops of water were running down his toned chest. Even if they lived together, Kurt had never once seen Blaine shirtless before, and the image was not one he was going to forget any time soon. Blaine, although he wasn't hugely muscular, had a very nice toned chest. He had defined pectoral muscles, a flat stomach, a perfect olive skin and a little duvet of black chest hair. He was the sexiest man Kurt had ever seen, and after swallowing at the image, he quickly turned back to Emily before he felt the need to walk up to Blaine and kiss him everywhere he could reach.

Blaine noticed his reaction, and couldn't help but smile smugly when Kurt turned back towards Emily, the tip of his ears turning red. He quickly put on a pair of boxer briefs and a pair of yellow pants while Kurt was busy dressing Emily, his back turned to Blaine.

"Think you can help me come up with an outfit now Mr. fashion designer?" asked Blaine, enjoying teasing the other man, while standing in front of his closet, wondering what the best shirt would be for him.

Kurt, who was done dressing Emily, lifted the little girl up and put her on the floor, and the little girl just took off walking towards the living room where most of her toys were laying on the floor. Blaine could hear Isaac walking in the living room, so he wasn't worried about Emily being left alone and he could enjoy teasing Kurt.

When Kurt turned back towards Blaine, the man was still shirtless although he was now wearing pants at least. Blaine was standing in front of his closet watching his different shirts, and Kurt walked towards him, stopping next to him. He had to force himself to take his eyes off of Blaine's toned chest, and towards the different shirts Blaine was looking at.

Noticing how hard it was for Kurt to stop watching him, Blaine couldn't help but feel proud. Kurt had been with many different men, and it was nice to know he could have this effect on him. Enjoying seeing Kurt flustered, a sight that almost never happened, Blaine decided to keep teasing him.

"Like what you see Kurt?" he asked, bumping Kurt's hip with his own. Kurt's blush started to become even deeper, and he suddenly grabbed a white polo shirt and gave it to Blaine.

"This one, definitely go with this one." He said in a rushed voice.

Blaine didn't say anything and slowly nodded, watching Kurt exit from the bedroom flustered. Just before he reached the door though, Kurt turned around.

"Hey Blaine? I definitely like what I see." He said, giving Blaine one last once over before exiting the bedroom, and leaving Blaine with a huge smile.

When Blaine was finally done getting dressed, him, Kurt and Isaac all left the apartment and made their way to the restaurant. Isaac was carrying a laughing Emily on his shoulders, so Blaine fell into step with Kurt and reached to take his hand in his, which prompted Kurt into turning towards him and smiling softly.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, they were all seated with Emily sitting in a high chair next to Blaine. Blaine looked over the menu trying to find something that the little girl could eat. This was the first time they went out with Emily since they had learned about her diabetes, and he was a little nervous about feeding her food that they hadn't made themselves. When the waiter finally came to their table to take in their orders, he was very surprised when the three men were all very thorough in asking tons of questions about the composition of each dish on the kid's menus. Once they had finally all decided what they wanted, and picked a dish which was suitable for Emily, Blaine smiled softly at the idea of Isaac and Kurt both being as protective of Emily as he was. He wasn't surprised, because he knew they both loved Emily to death, but it was still a nice thing to know.

The meal went out without a hitch, and all three men were laughing a lot. It was nice to spend time with Isaac, and Blaine realized that since he started to date Kurt (and Isaac had started to date Marc), they hadn't really spent all that much time together, and he missed this. They would all have to make some effort in the future to see each other more often, especially considering the fact that they all lived in the same apartment.

The only negative point of the evening so far, was Emily being very difficult about eating her food. Blaine was sitting next to her and he was trying to spoon feed her vegetables, but Emily kept turning her face to the side whenever Blaine would bring the spoon close to her face. Blaine was starting to get a little frustrated with her.

"Dada"

Blaine felt his mouth drop hearing the little girl. All three men at the table had stopped talking and were watching Emily with huge eyes, none of them sure that they had heard correctly.

"What… What did you say?" asked Blaine, in a small shaky voice.

"Dada, no." said Emily, too focused on turning her face away from the food in the spoon to realize that all of her family was looking at her, and that Blaine had stopped trying to feed her.

Suddenly, Isaac burst out laughing and Kurt began to smile hugely.

"Of course the first time Emily starts talking her second word ever is going to be 'no'. That's my girl, she knows what she wants!" said Isaac, still laughing out loud at seeing the little girl utter her first word. Seeing her uncle laugh and Kurt beaming at her, Emily stopped avoiding the food and turned towards them, preening under the attention.

Blaine was still speechless. He could feel tears building in his eyes and starting to run down his cheeks, and he didn't even try to stop them. Emily had spoken for the first time, and her first word had been 'dad'. She had spoken for the first time. And had used her first words to talk to her father, even if it was to announce her displeasure at having to be fed vegetables.

Blaine felt Kurt take his hand under the table, and he turned towards the man, still in awe of what Emily had just done. Kurt smiled softly, and squeezed his hand. He knew how worried Blaine had been about the fact that Emily couldn't speak yet despite her age, and he knew how relieved the man must be. Kurt felt such joy hearing Emily say these words; he couldn't even imagine how happy Blaine must be.

Kurt squeezing his hand seemed to bring Blaine out of his stupor, and the man suddenly whipped back towards Emily sitting on his left with a huge smile on his face.

"You spoke baby girl!" he exclaimed excitedly, getting up from his chair to press kisses all over Emily's giggling face. He felt a huge weight leave his shoulders hearing those words, and he was so happy to hear her speak. Emily was going to be okay, she had been slower to learn, but she was learning, and in no time she was going to be babbling about all sorts of things. He still had tears running down his face, but he didn't care and he lifted the little girl out of her high chair to take her in his arms and hold her close.

"I am so so proud of you Em!" he continued saying to the little girl, who was watching him with a smile.

"Is everything okay here sirs?" came the voice of a waiter, having noticed the commotion at their table but not knowing what was happening.

Blaine was so engrossed in Emily and in congratulating her that he didn't even notice the waiter, so Kurt was the one to answer.

"Everything is perfect." He said observing Blaine and Emily with a huge smile.

The rest of the meal was spent with Isaac, Kurt and Blaine taking turns in pointing at Blaine and asking 'who's this', which Emily answered with 'Dada' each time, and smiled proudly every time the three men at the table would clap and laugh hearing her say the words again. Emily spent the rest of the evening on her father's lap, and no one bothered her to eat the rest of her vegetables for the rest of the evening.

* * *

When Kurt and Blaine arrived home later in the evening, Emily was dozing off on Blaine's shoulder. Isaac had left after the restaurant to go and spend the rest of the evening with Marc, and both Kurt and Blaine still had huge smiles on their faces from their evening out as a family. Kurt opened the door for Blaine, and the man made his way towards the bedroom where he proceeded into undressing Emily and putting her in her pajamas, before kissing her softly on the forehead and laying her in her cot, where the little girl fell asleep almost instantly.

When Blaine made his way back outside of the bedroom, Kurt was waiting for him on the couch with a steaming cup of decaf. Kurt gave the cup to Blaine, and Blaine sat down close to Kurt and kissed him on the cheek to thank him. Kurt switched on the TV, and both men spent the next hour pretending to watch TV, when in fact they were both so distracted and happy about the evening they had just spent, that neither of them knew a thing of what they had just watched.

A while later, Kurt started to stir and Blaine lifted his head from where it had been resting against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was seated on the couch and Blaine had been sitting next to him, leaning against him and laying his head on his shoulder while Kurt delicately ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. Kurt could have stayed in this position forever, but he was starting to feel tired and he wanted to head to bed.

Blaine sat up straighter, and Kurt kissed him softly on the lips once.

"I'm heading to bed." Kurt murmured softly. "Care to join me?"

Instantly, Blaine started to tense a little hearing those words. Kurt could feel Blaine's shoulder tense from where it was touching his own, and he knew he had to address what was going on between them.

"Just to sleep Blaine. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do okay?" he asked gently, cradling Blaine's cheek with one of his hands.

"No, no. I want to. I mean, not now, but I do want to… go… further with you. At some point soon." Blaine rushed to say, feeling embarrassed about his reaction.

Kurt didn't judge him though, and just kept watching him with warmth in his eyes. Before he had the time to question Blaine's reaction though, Blaine kept speaking.

"I want to do everything with you. I'm just….. Nervous I think." Blaine finally admitted.

Kurt couldn't help but be surprised by the man's words, wondering what Blaine had to be nervous about. Wanting to understand where the other man was coming from, Kurt decided to best course of action would be to ask.

"What are you nervous about? Have you ever….?" Asked Kurt hesitantly.

"Yes, yes, I have. Just…" he took a huge breath, settling and preparing himself for what he was about to confess.

"It's stupid really. It's just…. You've been with a lot of guys. And I haven't really. Sure, I've slept with a few men before, but I'm nowhere near as experienced as you are, and I'm not sure I can compete. I guess I just feel nervous because I know I'm not as…"

Before Blaine had the time to keep going with his nervous rant, he was cut out with lips over his own, quieting him instantly. Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he couldn't believe that Blaine would think these things, that he would feel nervous about being with Kurt because of the others before him, or his lack of experience. Kurt kissed Blaine for a few minutes, until he felt Blaine's shoulders go back down, and the man relaxing.

When he pulled back, he cradled Blaine's face with his hands and pecked him one last time, before taking his hands off of Blaine's face and taking both of his hands in his.

"There is no competition Blaine, I don't know how you could think that. I have never felt this way about any of the other men I have been with, and just that fact would make anything we do together that much more special. Sure, I have experience with sex. But god… being with you would be completely new for me too because I've never been with someone I cared about, with someone that cared about me." Once again, he kissed Blaine softly on the lips, before continuing to reassure the other man.

"If you are worried about me comparing you to other guys, then don't. Not only do I care about you so much, but you are also one of the sexiest men I've seen in my life, and seeing you shirtless earlier only confirmed that to me. If it's your lack of experience… who cares? Think of all the fun we can have together discovering what we can do together, and all the things that turn you on. I can't wait to experience all of this with you."

At those words, Blaine could feel the heat coming to his cheeks and a soft smile spreading over his face. It was stupid to be worried, he has seen earlier the effect he had had on Kurt, and he knew the man cared about him. Of course it wouldn't be the same thing as it had been with all of his one night stands.

"Mostly though Blaine, I'm not in this for sex. I'm in this relationship because I really care about you, more than you know, and we can take things as slow as you want. If I'm asking if you want to come sleep with me, it's because I just want to keep you close to me, I don't have any other motives. When you're ready, then we'll take this step, but until then, let me just hold you and kiss you until we're both breathless. So Blaine, would you like to come and sleep with me? And by that, I do mean just sleep."

By the time Kurt was done with his speech, Blaine had a huge smile on his face. He lifted up from the couch, and offered his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt smiled softly and took Blaine's hand, lifting up from the couch and standing across from Blaine. Blaine cradled Kurt's face in between his hands, and kissed him softly.

"You are a wonderful man Kurt Hummel" he said with a soft voice.

"Well, you deserve nothing but the best." Answered Kurt lovingly, before he pulled Blaine towards his bedroom and both men went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! First off, I'm sorry for the delay, once again. On the bright side, this chapter is the longest yet, so yay for that! I also wanted to run some options through you. I still have quite a few storylines I want to add to this story, and I love writing about these characters, but there are two ways we could go about it:**

**-Either I could continue this story and add up all the storylines so it becomes one bigger story.**

**-Or I could write a sequel where Emily would be a little older and both boys would be a little further into their relationship, what do you guys think?**

**Don't hesitate to comment to let me know what you would prefer and what you thought about the chapter, reviews are really what keeps me (and many other authors motivated!), I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Kurt had had one of the worst days in ages, and couldn't help to get back home. Not only did he have classes most of the day, he also had an exam in one of his classes which he had to admit, he hadn't studies enough for, which meant that his grade would probably be less than stellar. On top of that, he had gone to have a coffee with Rachel at the end of the exam, thinking it would relax him, only to have his best friend badgering him the entire time for him to come to her next party on Saturday and get to meet her new boyfriend, Finn.

It's not that Kurt wasn't excited for Rachel, and glad to see her happy, it's just that when his best friend had a new boyfriend almost every couple of months, it was a little hard to keep up and be excited every time. Kurt had tried to exlain that to Rachel, and to tell her that he didn't know if he could come to the party because he had to see what Blaine and Emily were doing, only to have Rachel get mad at him because he had been spending all of his time with Blaine and "neglecting" his friends.

True, Kurt had to admit he had been spending a lot of time with Blaine and Emily lately, but he couldn't really help it. Blaine and him had only been dating for about a month now, and things were still so new between them. On top of that, Kurt realized that he was quickly falling in love with the other man, and he wanted to be with him whenever he could. He hadn't shared these feelings with Blaine yet, not wanting to rush anything and seem to eager, but it didn't make them any less true and he was still getting used to that feeling.

After a day like that, needless to say Kurt couldn't wait to get home, and just cuddle with Blaine and Emily on the couch, and laugh with Isaac. Their little family had become the most important thing in his life, and they never failed to make him feel better whenever he was feeling irritated, like today.

When he entered the apartment, a smile quickly crept on Kurt's face at the sight in front of him. On the couch in their living room, Blaine was curled on his side, facing towards the living room, with his head pillowed on one of his arms, while the other one was tight around Emily's tummy. The little girl was lying on her back, snuggled against Blaine's torso and her thumb falling out of her mouth. Both of them were sound asleep and looked adorable.

Kurt quietly took out his phone, and snapped a picture of the duo, while watching them lovingly. The sight brought back a memory from a week ago, after Blaine and Kurt had first slept together in Kurt's bedroom.

* * *

_Kurt woke up feeling warm and after having one of the best nights of sleep he had had in a long time and it took him a few seconds to realize why. A few moments later, memories of the night before came back to Kurt, and he couldn't help but smile, his eyes still closed. After Kurt had convinced Blaine of coming to bed with him, just to sleep, the two had quietly made their way to the bedroom. They had undressed in their briefs and had snuggled on the bed, trading soft kissing for what seemed like hours. The moment had been perfect and Kurt couldn't remember being this content with simply kissing and sharing space with another person. Kurt and Blaine had finally fallen asleep a few moments later and Kurt had snuggled against Blaine, with Kurt's torso against Blaine's back, and one of Kurt's arms coming around Blaine's body and holding him tight. _

_Waking up now, Kurt could still feel how happy he had been to be able to sleep cuddled against Blaine. Not hearing any noise in the apartment, Kurt decided a repeat of last night sounded like the perfect activity right now. He couldn't feel the warmth of the other body against him, and wanting to get a cuddle session in before Emily woke up, Kurt stretched his hand on the other side of the bed, expecting to find Blaine's sleeping body, only to find it empty. The coldness of the mattress pushed Kurt to open his eyes and he realized that he was alone in his bed. Frowning softly, Kurt sat up in bed and wondered if Blaine had maybe stepped out to go to the bathroom or the kitchen, before he decided to get up and go and investigate himself. He put on a pair of yoga pants he found on the floor, and made his way towards the bathroom._

_Kurt couldn't help but be a little worried. He had looked forward to waking up with Blaine, and he hoped he hadn't done anything in his sleep to upset the other man. Making his way towards the bathroom, Kurt noticed a shape on the couch. He walked closer to it and found Blaine, sound asleep on his side with his head pillowed on one of his arms and his other arm resting against his side. The sight made Kurt frown, and he felt a little disappointed. Did Blaine not want to sleep or wake up with Kurt? Is that why he had relocated to the couch? _

_Quietly making his way towards Blaine, Kurt knelt in front of the man and shook him gently to wake him up._

_"Hey Blaine, you don't look too comfortable here, are you okay?" he asked gently one Blaine opened his eyes and woke up with a yawn. _

_"Hi" he said with a soft smile, noticing Kurt in front of him. Kurt felt his heart melt at the sight of a sleepy Blaine smiling at him, and pushed forward to kiss him gently on the lips._

_"What happen, did I kick you in my sleep? Did I hog all the cover?" he asked, only half joking, wondering what could have pushed Blaine to go and sleep somewhere else. _

_"No, no" Blaine was quick to reassure him. "You were the perfect bed mate." He said, once again kissing Kurt softly, having noticed that the man looked a little disappointed, even though he was trying not to show it. "I just woke up a while ago, and I realized that from your bedroom, I might not be able to hear Emily if she woke up and there was a problem. I've never slept apart from her before, and I didn't want her to be worried if she started crying and no one came to her. I'm sorry for leaving like that, you just looked sound asleep and I didn't want to wake you up just for that."_

_At those words, Kurt couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that. Blaine had been with the little girl every night since she had moved in with them, and he had been even more protective of her ever since she had gone to the hospital. Sleeping with Kurt might have been great, but of course he would be worried about Emily. _

_"It's fine Blaine. I'm sorry I didn't think about this before. I think we would have been able to hear her from my room, but I understand you would be worried about that." Kurt said, softly rubbing Blaine's knee with both of his hands. _

_"You don't have to apologize" answered Blaine, with a kiss to Kurt's temple. "Now how about you come here and cuddle with me on the couch until she wakes up? It's a little cold and nowhere near as comfortable as your bed, but we'll be sure to hear her from here, and that way I can lookout for her while cuddling you like I wanted to. It's a win-win situation" he said with a soft smile towards Kurt._

_Not having to be told twice, Kurt quickly got up and snuggled behind Blaine on the sofa. It was a tight fit and not the most comfortable, but at least this way they could be together, and who was Kurt to deny any excuse he had to hold Blaine as close as we could against him. After that, Kurt had pressed tender kisses on the back of Blaine's head and neck, and both of them had fallen back asleep until they were woken up an hour later by a wailing Emily._

* * *

Coming back to the present, Kurt smiled at the memory of that morning with Blaine. It had been a good one, and he couldn't wait to spend many more with him if he had his way. Deciding that even if they looked adorable, Blaine and Emily would probably be more comfortable if they were each sleeping in their own bed, Kurt put his bag down next to the door and took off his shoes as to not make any noises, before he walked quietly towards them and kneeled in front of Blaine, much like he had done a week ago.

"Wake up sleepy head" he said softly, leaning forward to kiss Blaine softly on the forehead. Blaine's only answer was to mumble, still not opening his eyes, which had Kurt chuckling softly.

"Come on baby, you'll be more comfortable in your bed, and I'm sure Em will too, even though you two are definitely a sight for sore eyes." Kurt continued, trying to coax Blaine out of sleep. At these words, Blaine's eyes finally popped open and he smiled seeing Kurt kneeling in front of him. Blaine pushed his face forward a little, demanding a kiss, which had Kurt laughing softly again, before he complied and kissed Blaine gently on the lips.

"I'm going to carry this one to her bed okay?" he said to Blaine, getting back up and gently lifting the other girl into his arms, careful not to wake her up. The little girl sometimes had trouble napping because of the noise often coming out from the apartment next to theirs, which was a student apartment with a lot of people in it, and Kurt didn't want to deprive Emily of any of her much needed sleep. He carried her into hers and Blaine's bedroom, and kissed her chubby cheek before gently laying her down in her bed. After that, he excited the room quietly only to find Blaine sitting up on the couch, looking adorable with his hair rumpled and sleepy face.

Kurt made his way to the couch, and sat next to Blaine, putting his arm around the other man's shoulder and letting out a sigh of contentment when Blaine simply slumped against him with his head resting on Kurt's shoulder and his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt immediately felt the tension leaving his body, and he started to relax. After the day he had had, coming back to Blaine and Emily was exactly what Kurt had needed and he was glad the other man was able to make him feel better without even saying anything or noticing it.

After about 30 minutes of them cuddling on the couch, with Kurt rubbing circles on Blaine's back and the man nuzzling Kurt's neck, Blaine pressed one final kiss on Kurt's neck and sat up straight.

"Do you feel better?" he asked Kurt, a soft look on his face.

"How did you even know?" asked Kurt, not knowing how Blaine could have guessed Kurt was angry when the man had been half asleep since he came home.

Blaine just smiled in answer and kissed Kurt on the lips, before answering: "You just looked tense, and I don't need to be fully awake to be able to read you ."

"That is a little scary frankly… " teased Kurt in answer, chuckling before quickly sobering up.

"It's nothing really." He said. Blaine didn't say anything, just waiting for his boyfriend to continue what he was saying if he felt like it. "I just had a horrible day. I had a lot of hard classes, one of which is the most boring class I've ever taken and one other which is kicking my butt because it's so hard. Then I had an exam which I didn't do too well on because I hadn't studied enough."

"That might have been my fault…" said Blaine sheepishly, knowing that for the past month, him and Kurt hadn't done a lot of studying, both being so busy with some other stuff… like making out like teenagers.

"It absolutely is". Laughed Kurt, poking Blaine in the side and smiling, before he continued telling him about his day.

"And then Rachel kept badgering me about going to this party she's having this week end, and not taking no for an answer, going on about how I didn't care about her love life, and should put more efforts into our friendship, and blabla….." said Kurt exasperatedly.

"You could go to the party you know?" said Blaine, while gently massaging Kurt's head with his hand that was deep in Kurt's hair. Kurt would usually go insane at someone messing up his hair that way, but it felt too good for him to tell Blaine to stop.

"I know" he answered, "But I don't really want to be without you right now. I enjoy doing this too much" he said, cupping Blaine's face and kissing him.

After a few minutes of deep kissing, both boys were a little out of breath and Blaine had a huge smile on his face.

"You make a very good point." He said cheekily. "Then, maybe we could go to the party?" he asked, while straddling Kurt on the sofa, and putting both of his arms around Kurt's neck. "Give us a chance to dance a little, and do a little more of that." He murmured in Kurt's ear, rolling his hips into Kurt's, bringing out a breathless moan out of his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" asked Kurt breathlessly.

"Absolutely." Answered Blaine, no longer grinding in Kurt's lap, which Kurt was glad for, not wanting to cream his pants like a teenager while fully clothed and with Emily which was sure to wake up soon.

"Plus, the last one of Rachel's parties we went to didn't end up too good. Maybe this one could be our redo?" he asked, before he kissed Kurt deeply. Kurt had both of his arms around Blaine's back and he got lost into the kiss a little. Blaine had one of his hands in Kurt's hair, and the other travelled to Kurt's cheek. With his hand there, he gently caressed his jaw with his thumb, encouraging Kurt to open his mouth further which gave Blaine the chance to push his tongue into Kurt's mouth. The boys kissed passionately for a while, Blaine ravishing Kurt with his mouth and Kurt bringing goosebumps to Blaine's skin when his hand travelled under Blaine's shirt and caressed his skin gently. Since their conversation about Blaine being nervous, the boys hadn't gone any further than kissing and Kurt wouldn't try anything as long as he didn't know for sure that Blaine was willing to, but they had been pushing the limits further and further, and if they were honest with themselves, even though both of them often finished these make out sessions with hard ons, they enjoyed the thrill of the anticipation and the teasing enough to make it all worth it.

A cry from Blaine's room broke them apart about half an hour later, and them both pulled away from the other, a little breathless. Blaine's forehead dropped against Kurt while he tried to regain his breath before going to pick up his daughter from her bed.

"We'll pick that up later today?" he asked Kurt.

"Absolutely, go and get her babe." Said Kurt, before kissing him and pushing him gently to go and get Emily.

* * *

"Dada, dada, dada, dada…." Emily was sitting on the floor and had been chanting the same word for over 10 minutes now. Blaine was sitting in front of her, and although he had to admit that hearing her calling him that way still warmed his heart, he had to admit it was getting a little tiring.

Kurt came out of his bedroom holding a wrapped up box, and just sat down next to Blaine, facing Emily. Putting the box on the floor next to him, Kurt gave Emily a purple little ball they had bought for her a while ago.

"How about we try to learn a new word so you don't drive your dada crary? How about ball? Can you say that… baaallll." He tried telling Emily, tickling her gently and shaking the ball in front of Emily.

The little girl reached out for the ball, and looked at girl without saying anything for a few seconds. Blaine felt hope at the idea that Emily might utter her second word, but after about 30 seconds, the little girl started banging the new ball on the floor happily.

"Dada, dada, dada" she continued saying with renewed enthusiasm.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the little girl's antics while Blaine simply sighed.

"Well at least you tried" he said turning towards Kurt, with a mock annoyed face. Kurt smiled in answer, and tried to reassure his boyfriend.

"She'll get it Blaine. You'll see, in no time, she'll know plenty of words and have even more vocabulary that even her uncle Isaac has!" he said, bending towards Blaine to kiss him gently.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" shouted Isaac from his bedroom, which prompted Emily's head to lift up suddenly, trying to figure out where the noise came from and Blaine and Kurt to burst out laughing.

"It's okay baby girl" Blaine reassured the little girl. "It's only Uncle Isaac being a goof in his bedroom."

When Isaac didn't say anything else, Emily went back to playing with the ball and Blaine turned towards Kurt.

"What's in the box then?" he asked Kurt curiously.

"I'm glad you asked. This is a present for you my dear." Answered Kurt with a huge smile on his face. He took the box from the floor and plucked it into Blaine's lap, encouraging him to open up his gift. Blaine stared curiously at Kurt for a minute, before he lowered his head towards the box and stared at it.

"Well open it babe! It's not going to jump at you or anything." said Kurt laughing, which prompted Blaine into opening the present. He found a cardboard box with the image of two baby monitors on it. Not quite understanding why Kurt had gotten him this gift, Blaine looked up to Kurt and smiled gently, waiting for the other man to explain.

"This is a baby monitor. Well, two of them technically. Obviously, you don't have to use them, I just figured…" Kurt suddenly looked nervous and Blaine prompted him to continue by pushing his shoulder against his. "I figured that way, the nights we decide to sleep in my bedroom, we can take one of the baby monitors with us and we'll be able to hear if Emily starts crying or has any problem. I'm not saying we have to use them or even that you'll want to come and sleep in my bedroom all the time, I'm just saying sometimes it might be nice and…"

Blaine laughed seeing his boyfriend's nervousness and cut him off by taking his face in between both of his hands and pulling him gently towards him to kiss him once and shut him up.

"Kurt, stop babbling. It's perfect" smiled Blaine, touched that Kurt would buy this only to make Blaine feel better about his fear of not being able to hear Emily in all of the apartment.

"Yeah?" asked Kurt, obviously reassured. "I just figured this way, we can have… privacy, whenever we want and we'll still be able to hear Emily all the time.

"Privacy uh?" asked Blaine jokingly, enjoying the blush that appeared on Kurt's cheeks when he teased him.

"Yeah, just so we can cuddle and kiss, and maybe more when we're both ready…" replied Kurt still flustered.

"Privacy sounds perfect." Said Blaine with a soft smile, deciding to put his boyfriend out of his misery and kissing Kurt once again, before the kiss was interrupted by Emily throwing the ball at them and bursting out into a huge fit of giggles. Blaine and Kurt both turned towards Emily with fake-scandalized faces which only prompted Emily into laughing so hard she fell back on the floor.

Observing Emily rolling around on the floor with laughter, Kurt grinned and turned towards Blaine.

"You have a very strange kid Blaine."

"I really do" answered Blaine while laughing at Emily.

"I still really love her though." Said Kurt, which had Blaine's face softening and he looked at Kurt lovingly.

"I know you do" he answered, "so do I."

* * *

"Are you sure it was okay for us to leave Emily with Isaac again?" asked Kurt for the fourth time since they had left the apartment about 40 minutes ago to go to Rachel's party.

Blaine turned towards Kurt with an exasperated look on his face. "Yes Kurt, it's totally fine. He said he didn't mind and he hasn't spent a lot of time with her this week and missed her. You know he loves spending time with her." Blaine tried to reassure Kurt.

"I know, I know. I just feel a little guilty every time we leave Emily with him alone to go out, kind of like we're bad parents or something."

Hearing Kurt's phrasing, Blaine's breath caught in his throat. However, he didn't say anything and just kept walking silently towards Rachel's apartment with Kurt's hand in his. He knew Kurt wasn't conscious of the meaning of what he had just said, but Blaine certainly was. He couldn't help the huge smile that grew on his face. Even if they hadn't admitted it openly yet, Kurt was definitely like Emily's second parent. Sure, Isaac took care of her a lot too, but Kurt was with her about as much as Blaine was, and he also loved the girl as though she was his own daughter. Rationally, Blaine knew it was too soon for this kind of commitment, but on the other hand, Kurt had been there from the start, and had helped Blaine with Emily from the beginning. If Isaac had been there from the start too, he had taken more of the fun uncle role with Emily, while Kurt was the one that really helped raise her and read her bedtime stories, picked her outfits and even got mad at the little girl when she did something she shouldn't have been doing.

Blaine was fairly certain Kurt hadn't realized the role he had taken in Emily's life, and that he had unwillingly referred to himself as her parent. He himself was very happy about the fact and would gladly co-parent Emily with Kurt and spend the rest of his life with him, but he wasn't sure if Kurt was quite there yet, so he preferred not bringing the subject up yet, in case it made things awkward between them.

A few minutes later, they reached Rachel's house and made their way upstairs. The party was already started and Kurt and Blaine could hear the music before they even reached Rachel's floor in the building. Before they entered the apartment, Blaine looked Kurt up and down and admired him for a few seconds. The other man was dressed with a tight light grey shirt tucked into his pants, and a darker grey tie. His pants were a color close to his shirt, and he had a black jacket and black boots to complete the outfit. Blaine smiled seeing him, if anyone else had worn this, he would have looked ridiculous, but with Kurt, it just seemed to fit. They reached Rachel's apartment and Kurt got to the door first, and opened it for Blaine.

"After you my dear" he said in a fake British accent.

"Why thank you darling" answered Blaine in a similar manner and with a huge smile.

Once inside the apartment, Kurt grabs Blaine's hand so they can advance together and not get lost in the number of people that are here. Blaine is amazed at the number of people here tonight, and the number of friends Rachel has. He would never tell Kurt that, but Rachel can be very over-bearing and he's surprised to see how many people tolerate her long enough to befriend her. He himself has grown to like her, but he didn't really have a choice considering she's Kurt's best friend, and still, he knows how much she can annoy even Kurt himself.

After a few minutes of walking through the apartment and stopping once or twice to say hello to some of Kurt's friends from college, they spot Rachel in the crowd and make their way towards her. She is wearing a red high-waist skirt with a white cashmere sweater tucked inside it, and high heels shoes. The outfit is simple, but Kurt has to admit she looks very good. When Kurt sees the man standing next to her and holding a red cup with laughing at what she is saying, Kurt is very surprised. The man is wearing his plaid shirt open over a simple white tee-shirt and jeans. The outfit isn't horrible, even though Kurt would never be caught dead wearing something as simple as this, but it's a far-cry from what Rachel's boyfriends usually look like.

Kurt and Blaine make their way towards Rachel and when she reaches them, she smiles hugely and comes forward to hug Kurt.

"Kurt, you came! And you brought Blaine, that's great! I'm so glad you could both make it!" she shouts, then proceeds to hug Blaine as well. Blaine looks towards Kurt with an amused glance, both of them having noticed that Rachel must have started drinking and is already a little drunk. Suddenly she pulls back from the hug looking weirdly formal, and steps back towards her boyfriend.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Finn Hudson. Finn, this is my best friend, Kurt Hummel and his boyfriend Blaine…."

"Anderson" supplies Blaine, laughing when Rachel looks distressed at the idea of not knowing his last name.

Blaine shakes hands with Finn, and when Kurt does the same thing, Finn seems to be watching him intently and with a curious look on his face.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?" he asks, and the question surprises Kurt.

"Technically I didn't get to say anything yet, since Rachel seems to want to do all introductions tonight but my name is Kurt Hummel" Kurt replies, trying to use humor to diffuse the tense atmosphere that suddenly appeared.

"Okay, sorry." Answers Finn, and although he doesn't add anything else, a look of understanding passes across his face. Not quite knowing why Finn is reacting this way, Kurt decides to ignore the situation for now and just turns towards Blaine.

"Do you want a drink?" he asks his boyfriend.

"I would love one, but I'll come with you" he says with a smile.

Both of them make their way towards the end of the kitchen where they both make themselves a fruity cocktail, neither of them being to kean on beer.

"What was that about?" asks Blaine curiously, nodding his head discretely towards Finn.

"I have no idea." Replies Kurt, sighing softly and hoping that Finn won't be as strange as some of the other men Rachel had dated in the past. She had after all, dated a hooker without even knowing it for a while.

After having grabbed their drinks, Kurt and Blaine make their way back towards where Rachel and Finn are standing with a group of people, and they spend the next hour talking. Although Finn doesn't say anything in particular, Kurt can't help but notice that he keeps sending curious glances towards him, and he wonders what that is about. When he feels Blaine's arm around his middle and is pulled a little closer to him, he smiles into his glass, guessing he isn't the only one that noticed that Finn keeps staring. Although Blaine isn't really shy when it comes to touching Kurt, he is never as affectionate when they are in public and tends to keep the PDAs to a minimum.

Tonight however, he can't seem to stop himself. Blaine continues to speak and laugh with other people, but one of his hands is always on Kurt, whether it's around his waist, on the small of his back, or around his shoulder. Every once in a while, whenever there is a lull in the conversation, he also bends a little towards Kurt and kisses him on the temple or on the cheek.

Kurt knows he shouldn't be enjoying this as much, but he can't help but smile at his boyfriend's obvious jealousy and protectiveness. It's almost as though Blaine wants to mark his territory and for everyone to know that he is with Kurt, and although Kurt thought he would hate this kind of behavior, he has to admit it feels nice to know that he is wanted and that Blaine doesn't like other people checking him out.

After about an hour of mingling with Kurt's friends and conversations, Blaine gets a little tired of Finn observing Kurt as much and drags his boyfriend towards the make-up dance floor. Kurt goes willingly and when Blaine pulls him closer to his body, he simply puts his arms around Blaine's neck and dances with his boyfriend. Blaine has both of his hands on Kurt's hips, and he keeps close to Kurt, almost grinding his hips against Kurt.

"Think everyone knows we are together now?" teases Kurt after a few minutes of dancing, enjoying dancing this close to Blaine, who is usually the more reserved one in their relationship when it comes to being affectionate with each other in public.

Blaine groans and let's his forehead drop against Kurt's.

"I'm sorry, I just hate that he keeps watching at you like that!" he says, closing his eyes in annoyance.

Kurt laughs in answer and pecks his boyfriend gently on the lips.

"Hey, I'm not complaining you can keep doing this as long as you want" he answers, pushing his hips forward a little to indicate what he is talking about.

"I just don't know why he keeps staring at you. Even now, although I have my back turned to him, I can feel him watching us and it's weird." Complains Blaine.

"Maybe he has a problem with gay people, maybe that's why he keeps looking at us…" suggests Kurt, wondering why Finn is acting that way even though he isn't as bothered by it as his boyfriend seems to be. He's with Blaine and he loves him, even if he hasn't told him yet. Other people can watch, but he belongs with Blaine, it's as simple as that.

"Look around, this apartment is half full with gay men, and yet he keeps watching you. He should find his own hot boyfriend to stare at!" complains Blaine, only half jokingly.

Kurt laughs in answer and pulls Blaine forward by his neck to kiss his boyfriend deeply. One of his hands makes its way in Blaine's gelled hair, and when Blaine's mouth opens out for him, he slips his tongue inside it and deepens the kiss. After a few minutes, Kurt pulls back and both of them are a little breathless.

When they break the kiss, Kurt lifts his head and notices that even though the majority of the people seem to not be paying any attention to them, they have gained a little attention from a few other men in the party eyeing them approvingly, and Finn although he averted his eyes during the kiss, is still stealing glances towards them.

"Do you want to head home? I think we've been here long enough and I just want to take you home and enjoy sometime with you without anyone bothering us." Suggests Kurt, and Blaine readily agrees.

* * *

Having made their way back home, Kurt and Blaine silently enter the apartment and after recuperating the baby monitor from Isaac and saying goodnight to him, they make their way towards Kurt's room to spend the night. Kurt sits on the bed to remove his shoes, while Blaine makes his way towards the bathroom and rapidly changes his clothes for a pair of sweatpants and a lose shirt. Once he's done, he comes back to the bedroom and sits next to Kurt on the bed.

"Hey Blaine, you know you have nothing to be jealous about right?" Kurt asks Blaine. Even though he enjoyed seeing this side of Blaine tonight and the man being protective towards him, he doesn't want Blaine to have any insecurities or doubts in their relationship.

"I know, I know. Finn was obviously straight anyway." Says Blaine with a sigh.

"Well yeah, he was, but even if he wasn't. You don't have to be jealous of Finn or any men in fact, because I'm yours. Other people might be interested, but you're the one who gets me to yourself, and you're the only one I want to be with." Replies Kurt, reassuring his boyfriend.

At these words, Blaine who had been playing with his fingers and looking at his hands lifts his head up and looks at Kurt. Seeing the loving look on Kurt's face and his breath taking smile, he can't stop himself and surges forward to kiss Kurt. Both of Blaine's hands make their way around Kurt's neck, his thumbs caressing just under Kurt's jaw while Kurt's hands make their towards Blaine's hair. Kurt opens his mouth, and Blaine's tongue rushes inside, tasting Kurt and enjoying how intoxicating he is.

Their kisses quickly turn from slow and deep to quick and frantic, the tension building in both of their bodies. Still kissing, Kurt starts tugging at Blaine's tee shirt, and they break the kiss long enough for Kurt to pull the shirt over Blaine's head. As soon as Blaine's shirt is off, their mouths reconnect and the shirt is dropped on the floor, near the foot of the bed. Kurt's hands leave Blaine's hair and he brings them to his chest, caressing his firm torso. Since the day Kurt saw Blaine without a shirt, he had dreamed of getting to touch and feel him, and he intends to take his time now that he can.

His hands travel on the soft skin on Blaine's sides, and he can feel Blaine shiver against him. Still kissing, Kurt lifts slightly from the bed, and pushes Blaine a little further on the bed. As soon as Blaine sits back a little, Kurt sits across his lap and straddles him. Both of Blaine's hands find their way on Kurt's thighs, while Kurt brings his own back in Blaine's hair to pull them closer and into a deeper kiss. Blaine can feel Kurt's erection against his chest and he can't help but to push his hips from the bed to get a little friction on his own growing erection.

As much as Blaine is enjoying the attention from Kurt's hands on his torso, he wants more and needs to feel Kurt skin to skin. His hands make their way under Kurt's shirt and the other man quickly gets the message, pushing back a little to allow Blaine to pull off his shirt. As soon as Kurt's shirt is off, Blaine's mouth rushes to his neck while his hands travel along Kurt's torso. Blaine pushes open-mouthed kisses down Kurt's neck and the other man can feel himself getting harder and harder.

After a few minutes of them kissing frantically and caressing each other, Kurt pushes Blaine back a little while he still has some sanity and enough self control to stop. When they pull back from the kiss, both of them are breathless and Blaine feels a little dizzy with the kisses they just shared.

"We should cool down" he pants against Blaine's mouth, while he brings both of his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine continues to lick and kiss his neck, not paying attention to what his boyfriend is saying.

"Blaine, I'm serious. We should stop now if we don't want to get carried away." He tries to reason Blaine.

"I don't want to cool down, I want to be with you Kurt." Says Blaine, finally pulling back. His hands are against Kurt's back and he his gently caressing his skin. Sitting here on the bed with Kurt straddling him, Blaine can't help but want more. They've waited long enough, and he knows he loves Kurt and Kurt cares for him deeply as well, even though the sentiment has never been exchanged. In this moment, he feels good and wants to share everything with Kurt.

"Are you sure?" asks Kurt, wanting to make sure that this is really what Blaine wants, knowing that the other man had been hesitant about going further, and not wanting Blaine to feel pressured in any way.

"I'm sure Kurt. I trust you, and I want to share this with you. Please." Murmus Blaine.

Now that Kurt's shirt is off, Blaine takes the chance to admire the beautiful man sitting in his lap. He can't help but be amazed at how perfect Kurt is. His skin is smooth and pale, and he has a flat stomach and toned muscles. Now that he sees Kurt without a shirt on, he can understand how so many men have wanted to sleep with Kurt, even if the man might have been cold and distant with them. Thinking about all the other men Kurt had been with, Blaine can't help but feel a little nervous again. He's sure he wants to be with Kurt and wants to be as close as he can to the man, but he can't help but feel a little intimidated at the thought of having Kurt compare him to all his previous conquests.

Seeing the nerves in Blaine's eyes, Kurt goes back to kissing Blaine but slows things down. He doesn't intend to stop because he wants everything with Blaine and can see that the other man wants that too, in spite of his nervousness, but he wants to show him how much he means to him.

He gently pushes against Blaine's chest with his hands until Blaine moves backwards on the bed and ends up lying with Kurt on top of him. Kurt slots himself in between Blaine's legs, and continues to kiss him softly.

"You're beautiful" he whispers against Blaine's lips, and feels the other man shiver against his body.

When Kurt had been with guys before, all he had really cared about what getting off, and his own pleasure. Sure, he had always made sure the man he was with would also enjoy their night, but it had never been his top priority and he had never cared all that much about the other person he was with. With Blaine, things are different. Even though Kurt's cock is hard and aching, his first priority is Blaine and he wants to take care of him, show him how much he loves him, even if he can't say the words yet.

With that thought in mind, Kurt starts kissing softly against Blaine's neck. Blaine pushes his head further back to grant more access to Kurt, and Kurt smiles softly against his lover's neck. Slowly, Kurt's kisses travel lower and lower, while he caresses Blaine's ribs with his hands, prompting the other man to lift from the mattress and moan softly. Licking and kissing over Blaine's skin, Kurt's mouth reaches Blaine's nipple and he takes it into his mouth and sucks tightly, making Blaine moan loudly under him. While he kisses and bites gently on his nipple, he brings his thumb and index and gently probes and squeezes the other one. After a minute of delicious administration, he switches and does the same to Blaine's other side. Under Kurt's experienced hands and mouth, Blaine trashes over the bed and feels things he had never felt before. Blaine had been with a few other men, but none of them had managed to make him feel as good as Kurt is without even touching his aching cock.

After kissing and biting both of Blaine's nipples, Kurt's mouth continues to travel down while he presses kisses all over Blaine's chest. He reaches Blaine's happy trail and noses softly at it, before licking from his belly button until the top of Blaine's pants, which prompts Blaine into lifting his hips to try and get more friction.

After trailing kisses there, Kurt lifts a little and puts one of his hands against the button of Blaine's pants, while holding himself up with the other one and looking at Blaine questionably, silently asking him if he can take off his pants. Too breathless to answer verbally, Blaine nods frantically and pushes his hips up from the bed to help Kurt from getting rid of the piece of clothing in between his mouth, and where he wants it to be. Kurt pushes Blaine's pants and underwear at the same time, and Blaine's cock instantly lifts against his stomach once free, craving for attention. Kurt pulls Blaine's pants and briefs completely off, before he comes back to Blaine's cock and just breaths softly above it, prompting Blaine into trashing the bed and fisting the sheet in both of his hands to prevent himself from holding Kurt's head down.

"Kurt, please…." Pants Blaine, unable to stop himself and craving the feeling of the other man's mouth on him.

Kurt brings his hands to where Blaine's are and untangles them from the sheet before putting them on his head, silently telling the other man that it's okay to put them there, and drops his attention back to Blaine cock. He starts by pressing kisses on the side of Blaine's cock, before he lifts himself up and gently sucks the head into his mouth, making Blaine moan loudly and fist Kurt's hair, even if he's careful not to push Kurt's head down.

Kurt sucks the head in his mouth for a few minutes, and just when Blaine feels like he's going to break with want and need, he drops down and takes as much as he can into his mouth, holding Blaine's hips. He pulls back up, sucking hard on Blaine's cock. Before Blaine has any time to recover, he licks from the base of Blaine's cock to the head, and quickly goes back to sucking deeply. Blaine had never felt so good in his life, and after just a few minutes of Kurt sucking and licking him, he can feel himself getting harder and warns Kurt by pulling gently into his hair. Kurt however, doesn't seem to want to stop and keeps on sucking until Blaine finally looses it and starts coming in Kurt's throat, panting and gasping loudly. Blaine's orgasm hits harder that Blaine can ever remember and when he is done and Kurt pulls off with an obscene sound, he sees starts and simply lays there catching his breath.

Kurt brings his hand down to catch a little come that had escaped through the corner of his mouth, and he makes his way back to the top of the bed until he reached Blaine and kisses the man deeply. Blaine's mouth opens up under Kurt's insistent one and as soon as he does, Kurt pushes his tongue against Blaine, allowing the man to taste himself. While kissing frantically, Blaine opens up Kurt's pants and pushes them and his boxer briefs down, freeing Kurt's cock and allowing him to wrap his fist around it. Having been hard for a while, Blaine only has to squeeze and stroke him for about two minutes before he twists Kurt's cock one final time and Kurt comes hard all over Blaine's stomach.

Kurt pants against Blaine's mouth, having lost the ability to kiss Blaine properly with the mind blowing orgasm he had just experienced, and his body falling on Blaine's. Both men lie there, catching their breath and Blaine's hand, still deep in Kurt's hair caresses him gently. After a minute of them panting, Kurt lifts himself up with one elbow and kisses Blaine gently over the lips before asking:

"Feel okay?" in a tiny voice, still feeling spent after the intense pleasure he had just felt.

"I feel perfect, that was amazing." Answers Blaine with a huge smile, wondering how he had gotten lucky enough to date a man as perfect and considerate as Kurt is. Starting to feel sleepy, Kurt lifts himself up from the bed and made his way towards the bathroom, coming back with a warm cloth which he used to clean his stomach, before he makes his way back towards the bed and gently cleans Blaine's chest of all residual come which had been there. With this done, he drops the cloth into his hamper in the corner of his room, and lies himself back down next to Blaine, pulling the cover up to cover both of their bodies. Blaine moves closer to Kurt and puts his head on Kurt's torso with one of his hands wrapped around Kurt's chest, while Kurt's arm comes around Blaine's shoulder, holding the man close to him. Blaine lifts his head slightly and Kurt looks down, kissing the man softly on the lips before Blaine's head drops back down onto the pillow and both of them fall asleep feeling happier than they can remember.

* * *

What feels like only minutes later, Kurt and Blaine are both waken up with a loud knock on the door. Kurt groans while Blaine hides his face deeper against Kurt's side, where it had moved and nested during the night.

"Did Isaac forget his keys again? Why always the middle of the night?" he moans, feeling warm and safe next to his boyfriend and not wanting to move to let their roommate inside.

Kurt lifts his head from the pillow and looks at the alarm clock on the night stand next to them.

"It's 7.30AM" he says in a sleepy voice.

"I don't care, still too early to come knocking on someone's door." Blaine answers, not even opening his eyes. Just as soon as he finished his sentence, they hear the knock on the door again, and both of them groan at the same time.

"You should go" says Blaine, still half asleep. "Last time I opened the door at an ungodly hour, it was to find a police officer telling me Laura had died and I was now a dad, it's your turn this time."

Kurt can't help but chuckle softly at his boyfriend's sentence and regretfully gets out of the bed, after dropping a soft kiss against his boyfriend's hair. He finds a pair of sweat pants on the floor, which he would normally never wear, but it's early enough in the morning that he doesn't really cares yet, and quickly pulls them on before making his way towards the front door still bare foot and shirtless. Once he reaches the front door, he pulls it open without fully expecting to see Isaac standing sheepishly on the other side, only to go completely still and to have his eyes bug out of his head when he sees the person standing on the other side of the door. He doesn't react for a few seconds and feels shock course all over his body. After a few seconds, he starts to realize who is standing there and his heart starts beating widely in his chest.

"Kurt….." the man simply says.

"No." says Kurt quietly, slamming the door in the man's face as soon as he recovers enough to move. Once the door is shut, Kurt just stands in front of it, still in shock at seeing a man he thought he would never see again in his life.

* * *

**I'm guessing most of you know who is at the door, any guesses?**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hello! Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I am the worst, I know. The good news is, I already have the next couple of chapters written out, so they should come by a lot quicker, you can expect the next one later this week or next week! _**

**_I also wanted to warn you that this story might be coming to an end. There are still many stories I want to tell with our boys, but I think the story might best be served if I cut it into two stories and have a time jump in between. This way, I could tell the story from newer perspective with an older Emily. I'm still hesitating about that, so I can't tell you for sure yet. Don't hesitate to let me know what you think, I love reading your opinion and it always helps motivation so much! _**

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

Blaine who had burried his head under his pillow when Kurt left the bedroom lifted his head up and frowned. Kurt had left a couple minutes ago to open the door, and Blaine had heard the door open and close again, but still, Kurt wasn't back in bed.

When someone started knocking at the door again, Blaine decided it was time to get out of bed and check what was going on. He pulled up a pair of shorts and tee shirt he found lounging in Kurt's bedroom, and made his way out of the bedroom and towards the front door. Approaching the door, he saw Kurt, standing in front of the door and looking like he saw a ghost. Suddenly worried, Blaine made his way towards Kurt and cupped his face in between his hands.

"Kurt, hey Kurt, are you okay? Who was it?" asked Blaine in a frantic voice, worried about the passive state his boyfriend seemed to be in.

Kurt didn't answer, and didn't really look at Blaine, he just continued staring at the door behind Blaine's back, and looked lost.

_Knock knock knock _

Figuring he wasn't going to get an answer out of Kurt for the moment, and knowing he had to see what was happening and stop the knocking before it woke up Emily, Blaine turned towards the door and opened it just as the person standing in front of it was getting ready to knock again.

When Blaine opened the door, he was surprised by the man standing in front of him. He didn't know who he expected exactly, but this man wasn't it, and didn't seem like a man who would knock on a stranger's door at 7 in the morning. The man was wearing jeans and brown boots where Blaine could see a little bit of grease. He also had a dark green tee-shirt and a flannel shirt over it, and was wearing a cap over his bald head.

"Can I help you?" asked Blaine irritated, he wasn't sure who this man was, but considering Kurt's reaction to seeing him, and his blue eyes which reminded him of Kurt, he had an idea and he felt a surge of protectiveness for Kurt flare.

"Kurt…" The man said, moving to the side and looking straight towards Kurt as if he couldn't even see Blaine standing in front of him.

After turning around and seeing that Kurt still wasn't reacting to the man's presence, Blaine blocked the man's view of Kurt by putting his arm against the frame of the door and turned towards him again.

"Listen, I'm not sure of who you are exactly, even though I think I have an idea, but…." Blaine started to explain.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt cut him off sharply, having come out of his stupor. Blaine took his arm away, and moved back a little so he was standing next to Kurt, showing his support silently. The man's identity hadn't been confirmed yet, but Blaine could see how angry and hurt Kurt seemed to be in this moment.

"I wanted to talk to you. Finn told me….I've been looking for you…." The man started to explain in a soft voice and with a look of anguish on his face, only to be cut off by Kurt.

"I don't care. I don't want to see you. You have no right being there." Kurt said glaring at the man, even though Blaine could tears building in his eyes.

"I know Kurt… I'm sorry, I…" the man started again, but Kurt cut him off again.

"Leave now. I remember you being good at leaving and giving up, it shouldn't be a problem for you." Kurt said loudly and angrily, before turning his back and making his way to his bedroom slamming the door behind him, leaving the man standing at the door, looking sad and lost.

Blaine looked at the man for a few seconds. The man has huge bags under his eyes, stubble across his cheeks and he looked as though he hadn't slept in days. He was looking at where Kurt had stood only a few seconds before, and he looked devastated. Blaine almost felt sorry for him, but then he remembered the story Kurt had told him about his past, and the tears that had come to Kurt's eyes just a few moments before and his anger started surging up again.

"You should leave; Kurt obviously doesn't want to talk to you." Blaine said to the man coldly.

The man looked at Blaine for the first time since he had arrived, as if he hadn't even noticed him before. He nodded sadly, and took out a piece a paper and wrote something on it before handing it to Blaine.

"Could you…." His voice shook and he swallowed before continuing his sentence. "Could you give this to Kurt for me please? I've been a huge asshole, and I understand completely if he hates me, but please, tell him I'm not giving up this time and I'll be staying at a hotel close by, if he changes his mind and decides to talk to me."

Blaine hesitated a moment, before reaching towards the man and taking the piece of paper where he could see a phone number.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for barging in this early, I just took the first plane I could as soon as Finn told me.." the man started to apologize, but he didn't continue when he saw Blaine's closed-off face.

Blaine simply nodded in answer, face hard.

"I think you should go." He said.

And the man just nodded sadly once again, turned away and made his way out. Blaine closed the door behind him, and let his forehead drop against the closed door, taking a big breath. He could hear Emily start crying in his room, having been woken up by Kurt's outburst a little earlier, and he could hear Kurt pacing angrily in his bedroom. How could such a perfect night end up in such a disaster? Blaine straightened up, and shook his head. He had a bad feeling about all of this, and in a couple of minutes, his and Kurt's lives had become so much more complicated.

Deciding that Emily could wait a couple minutes, Blaine made his way towards Kurt's bedroom, wanting to check on the man and see how he was doing. He arrived in front of Kurt's closed door, and knocked softly before entering.

Kurt was still pacing in his bedroom, and he looked furious. When Blaine entered inside of the bedroom, he turned towards him and he didn't say anything. Blaine could see the anger and the hurt on Kurt's face, and he hated seeing him this way.

"That was my father Burt." Kurt finally said, his face closed-off and avoiding looking at Blaine in the eyes.

"I figured" answered Blaine softly, wanting to get closer to Kurt but not knowing how to react with the coldness that seemed to have taken Kurt.

When Kurt didn't say anything more and still didn't look at Blaine in the eyes or make any signs of wanting to get closer to Blaine, Blaine gave him the paper Burt had given him.

"He gave me this to give to you, and he told me to tell you he was staying at a hotel close by, and that he wasn't giving up this time." said Blaine softly.

Kurt automatically took the paper, and looked down towards it. Hearing Blaine's words, a look of devastation crossed his face, and even though he hid it quickly, Blaine saw it and felt a pang in his chest and seeing Kurt this way.

"Oh Kurt…" he said getting closer and attempting to hug the man, wanting to comfort him and show him he wasn't alone. Only when he reached for him, Kurt took a step back and pushed Blaine away.

Blaine couldn't help but feel hurt at the rejection, but he took a step back nevertheless and gave Kurt some space.

"I can't right now." Said Kurt, looking a little guilty for a second, before his mask of coldness fell back. "You should go and see Emily, I can hear her crying. I'm just going to go back to sleep, and I'd rather be alone for the moment."

Blaine looked at Kurt sadly, and even though he wanted nothing more than to come closer and take the man into his arms, showing Kurt Blaine was there for him, and he didn't have to deal with this alone, he decided to give Kurt some space, and made his way out of the bedroom after nodding softly. When he reached the door and before leaving the room, Blaine turned back towards Kurt:

"I'm there Kurt if you need me Kurt, you don't have to deal with this alone." He said softly, and then he left and closed the door behind him softly. Behind the closed door, silent tears came out of Kurt's eyes and he closed his eyes trying to stop more from falling, wondering how his life could have taken such a turn in a couple of minutes.

* * *

Blaine was sitting at the table and feeding Emily squashed bananas while the little girl was cooing and hitting her high chair excitedly. Blaine smiled softly towards her, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Every couple minutes, he looked towards the door, hoping to see Kurt return, but it hadn't happened yet and he was getting more and more worried.

It had been 4 days since Burt came and crashed into their life, and since then Kurt had been distant. He often went out and when he was there, he barely spoke to Blaine and Isaac. He went to class and to work, and often came back home late, barely acknowledging Blaine and making his way to his bedroom and closed his door behind him, making it obvious Blaine wasn't welcomed.

The day of Burt's visit, after Blaine had managed to calm a crying Emily and had settled her down in her playpen, he had made his way back to Kurt's bedroom only to realize that the man had left while he was taking care of Emily, even though it was only barely before 8 in the morning. That night, Kurt had come home while Blaine was putting Emily down for the night and gone straight to his room, without stopping to kiss or even see Blaine and Emily.

After singing Emily to sleep, Blaine made his way to Kurt's bedroom and knocked softly on the door, listening for any sound. Not hearing an answer, Blaine sighed, and assuming Kurt wanted to be left alone, he made his way towards his own bedroom sadly.

Now four days later, Kurt was still shutting him out, and Blaine didn't know what to do anymore. At first, he had felt sorry for Kurt and understood that the man wanted to deal with everything alone and had mostly left him alone, but now, he had to admit that Kurt ignoring him hurt, and the fact that he could tell Kurt was hurting, and couldn't do anything to help him made him feel awful.

What hurt worst of all, was the not knowing. Blaine understood Kurt was hurting, but he hated not knowing what the man was thinking. Kurt had barely been acknowledging him for days now, and Blaine didn't even know if they were still together. He didn't know if Kurt just needed time to process everything alone, or if he was simply done with Blaine and Emily.

A loud squeal and banana being thrown on his face brought Blaine out of his thoughts, and he turned towards a giggling Emily, smiling towards the little girl while taking a napkin to clean his cheek.

That moment, the front door opened and Emily started squealing excitedly again, seeing Kurt coming through the door. She had barely seen him in days, and going of the loud excited noises coming out of her right now, the fact that she had missed Kurt was hard to miss. When he saw them sitting at the table, Kurt made his way towards Blaine and Emily.

Blaine lifted his face towards Kurt, and smiled softly at the other man. He could see that Kurt looked exhausted, with dark rings under his eyes, and his wrinkly clothes, which wasn't in Kurt's style at all.

"Hi" said Kurt softly, with a fake smile which didn't reach his eyes, and not making any other moves to greet Blaine. Once again, Blaine felt a pang of hurt in his chest, but he ignored it.

"Hi" he answered quickly.

Oblivious to the tension around her, Emily kept making loud noises and lifted her arms up towards Kurt, banana forgotten and wanting the other man to lift her up.

Seeing the little girl's excitement, Kurt got closer to her, and took her out of her high chair and into his arms, aiming a smile at the little girl, the first real one he had since Burt had come four days earlier. Emily cooed happily and nuzzled into his neck happily, and Kurt kissed her head softly, closing his eyes and taking comfort in the little girl hugging him.

Blaine just looked at the exchange silently for a few minutes, happy to see a smile on Kurt's face but a little disappointed that only Emily was able to prompt this answer and he had only managed to get fake smiles from Kurt every time he saw him lately.

Thinking that maybe Kurt was ready to speak to someone and that he seemed a little more open today, Blaine took a few steps and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, only to take it back off when he felt Kurt tense up under the weight of his hand.

"Kurt…" he started, attempting to catch the other man's eyes, which he wasn't able to do seeing as Kurt was still avoiding looking towards him.

"I can't do this Blaine. Not now." Kurt answered wanting to cut short any questions Blaine might have. He understood Blaine had the best of intentions, but he couldn't do this now, and seeing his father again had just reminded him of the pain, and that every person he was close to could just up and leave him anytime.

"Ok, ok" Blaine said quickly, not wanting Kurt to go back to his bedroom quite yet, and just wanting to spend a little time with the man, even if they didn't speak about the elephant in the room.

"Do you want some dinner?" he asked softly instead of any other questions he had, not wanting Kurt to feel pressured into speaking about something he obviously didn't want to right now.

Kurt shook his head, and put Emily back into her high chair, kissing her forehead softly and caressing her hair gently. Still avoiding Blaine's eyes, he turned towards his bedroom and started walking towards his door.

"Stay" said Blaine behind Kurt, making him stop. "We don't have to speak about it, but just stay with us for a bit. I haven't seen you in days."

Kurt turned back towards Blaine, but still couldn't look him in the eyes, and just shook his head.

"I can't, I have a paper to finish. Sorry." He said softly, before he turned back around and started walking again.

"I miss you" he heard Blaine say softly, just before he entered his bedroom but he pretended not to hear and just closed the door feeling guilty for pushing Blaine away, but feeling vulnerable and not wanting to stay with Blaine and Emily right now, even though he missed them too.

After Kurt's rebuttal, Blaine kept looking at his door with tears in his eyes for a few seconds hoping the man would change his mind and come back out, but he didn't and Blaine's shoulders slumped sadly, before he turned back towards Emily and took her into his arms, hugging her closely to his chest.

The little girl was completely oblivious about what was going on, but she nuzzled into Blaine's chest happily and patted his cheek. She frowned in surprise when she felt water on her hand. She took her little hand off his cheek, and looked at it curiously, which had Blaine smiling softly again in spite of the weight he could feel in his stomach. Blaine kissed her cheek; glad Emily seemed to be doing ok at least, even though Blaine could tell that she too missed Kurt.

* * *

Later on this evening, Blaine was sitting on the couch sipping from a glass of red wine when Isaac entered the apartment. Kurt had only stayed an hour or so earlier, before he had made his way out of the apartment again, with a quick goodbye towards Blaine, but not stopping to hug, kiss or even pat Blaine on his way out. He had left for work hours before, and he still hadn't made his way back home since.

Isaac entered the apartment, tugging his shoes and coat off in the entryway, and making his way towards Blaine when he saw him sitting on the couch, looking sad and lost.

"Hey B, how are you?" he asked, once he was sitting next to Blaine. The other man simply answered ok, looking lost. Even though Isaac could see that he was far from ok, he decided not to say anything for the moment and just wait until Blaine wanted to talk to him, knowing the man would open up eventually and tell him what was on his mind.

"What are you drinking? Pinot Noir, nice!" he said, faking enthusiasm. Blaine simply nodded in answer, and got off of the couch and came back a few seconds later with another glass in hand which he handed to Isaac. Blaine didn't drink often before having Emily, and now with the little girl in his life it was even rarer, but tonight he felt like having a nice drink while he thought about everything.

After a few minutes of silence, Blaine bent forwards putting both of his elbows on his knees, and took his head in between his hands, sighing loudly.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this Ise." He said in a small voice.

Isaac looked at his friend sadly, and asked "do what?" even though he already knew the answer.

"Stay like this. Kurt hasn't looked at or really spoken more than a few words to me in four days, it's almost like he's mad at me and done with me, and I know he's not mad, well… not mad at me at least, but it still hurts each time, and I hate that I can't help him. I feel so useless right now, and I just… I don't know what I can do." He said in a broken voice. "I don't want to make this about me, and I know Kurt is hurting more than I can understand now, but I feel like I'm losing him and I don't know what to do."

"You're not losing him" said Isaac, trying to reassure his friend who looked devastated. He put one of his hands on Blaine's shoulder, and squeezed softly, showing his support.

"I don't know the whole story, but… Kurt told you about his father didn't he? At least some of it?" Isaac asked quietly.

Blaine nodded in answer, tugging softly at his hair but staying silent.

"Then you know. I think he just needs time B, he's feeling hurt, angry and vulnerable right now, and if there is one things Kurt hates, it's being vulnerable in front of other people. He's changed since you two got together, but seeing his father would remind him of his past and bring up all of these negative feelings."

"I know that Ise, I understand that, and I'm here for him. I'm just starting to feel like maybe I'm not really what or who he needs. It's obvious he doesn't want anything to do with me right now, he's been cold and distant, and I've tried to get him to open up, or just to spend time with me and Em, but he just keeps pushing me away. It's almost like he was before Emily came into our lives, only now it's worse because I know how loving and kind he can be. And seeing him that way, it guts me and I feel like I'm doing more bad than good at this point."

"You're not, you're good for him. I need you to hang on B, I know he's being cold and it's hard for you to see this way, hell, I hate seeing him that way as well, but he just needs time, he'll come around."

"How much time though? And am I hanging on to a relationship that doesn't even exist anymore?" Blaine asked, turning towards Isaac with tears in his eyes.

"I just really hate Burt Hummel right now." Blaine said softly, getting up from the couch and making his way towards his bedroom quietly.

"Me too" thought Isaac. He stayed sitting on the couch for a few more minutes, watching the half-full glass of wine Blaine had left behind. He hated seeing both of his closest friends being this miserable. He knew Kurt was hurting and only pushing Blaine away because he couldn't stand to be close to anyone he cared about right now, but Blaine didn't know Kurt enough to know that yet, and he knew Blaine felt like he was losing Kurt.

Isaac sighed and took the glasses of wine and the bottle into the kitchen, sighing loudly. If things weren't better tomorrow, he could have to track Kurt down and talk to him about Blaine, before Kurt pushed away the person that loved him the most in the world. He thought Kurt needed time, but maybe this time, what Kurt needed was someone to force him to talk about what he was feeling. Remembering how Kurt was when they first met, Isaac could only imagine the mess of emotions and feelings Kurt was probably experiencing right now. _Tomorrow_, Isaac thought decidedly. Tomorrow, he would help both of his friends, and they would sort this situation out.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Here's the new chapter! I really like this one, and I hope you do too! Please let me know what you think, and thank you to everyone that does already comment, you guys make my day each time I read a review :D ! **_

* * *

Kurt was sitting on a bench in a secluded corner on Central Park. When he had first moved to New York after graduating High School, Kurt had been a little overwhelmed with the big city and the people everywhere. He truly loved New York, and he knew he belonged there like he had never belonged anywhere before, but he couldn't help the claustrophobic feeling and one day during his first year, he had found this secluded spot and adopted it. He was sitting on an old wooden bench, and he could hear people walking by but he couldn't be seen because the bench was hidden by a bunch of bushes and trees surrounding it, it was the perfect spot to think. It was a little cliché; a man sitting alone on a bench, deeply in thoughts and in the middle of nature, but Kurt didn't care. This was one of the places where he felt the most secure and comfortable.

It had been five days since Burt had come knocking on their door early in the morning, and Kurt had been coming here a lot lately. When he had first seen his father, he had recognized him instantly, even though he hadn't seen him in more than 10 years. Burt had the exact same style of clothing, and the same kind face he had in Kurt's memories.

Seeing Burt after so many years had brought up so many buried feelings inside of Kurt. He felt the abandonment, and the anger, and hurt he had for many years, and he didn't want to feel these things anymore. He was so angry at Burt, because not only had the man not fought for him, but he had also indirectly been responsible for the worst years of Kurt's life, and now, just when Kurt had started building back up a life of his own with Blaine, Emily and Isaac, Burt had to come crashing back and force Kurt to question everything.

Ever since Burt arrived, Kurt had been spending more and more time outside of the apartment, wanting to be alone and avoid being vulnerable in front of Blaine, and Emily. He knew he wasn't being rational, and that his behavior was probably hurting Blaine when the man had done nothing to deserve it, but he couldn't help it. He was in love with Blaine, he realized that now and there was no point in denying it anymore, but how long until Blaine left as well? How long until he lost yet another family he had built for himself, and he ended up alone and hurting once again. Kurt's feelings weren't logical, but he was so scared, and seeing Burt again just reminded him of everything he had to lose now and how easily he could lose it all, just like he had before.

He had barely survived the years in the orphanage; he didn't think he could survive it if he lost Blaine and Emily, not when he had come to love them both so much already. So he had been avoiding Blaine, and staying out of the apartment. It's not that he didn't want to be with the other man, he just needed some time alone to figure out his feelings and build back his tough skin, and he couldn't do that with Blaine. Blaine made him feel everything more intensely, and he made Kurt want to speak and open up about his feelings, he made Kurt want to love and be loved, and that was not something Kurt wanted to be doing right now. He just needed a little space from the man so that he could get his bearing, and then he would talk to Blaine and be able to be with him without the rush of feelings overwhelming him.

"Maybe we should buy this bench and have your name engraved on it or something with the amount of time you spend here." Said a voice behind him, making Kurt jump slightly.

Kurt turned around towards the voice, and he saw Isaac standing next to a bush a couple meters away. Kurt was so deep in thought he hadn't heard him coming, and he had no idea how long Isaac had been standing here and watching him.

Isaac started walking, and he made his way towards the bench, sitting next to Kurt silently.

"How did you know I would be here?" asked Kurt, looking in front of him and not turning directly towards Isaac, even though he could feel Isaac's gaze on him where the other man was watching him with concern.

"I know you Kurt. I know this is where you come when something happens and you're freaking out, and knowing you, you're probably majorly freaking out right now." Isaac said, and even though the words might sound insensitive or uncaring, Kurt knew this was Isaac's way of keeping things light and allowing Kurt to decide himself if he wanted to talk about recent events.

Out of everyone in Kurt's life, Isaac was probably the one who understood the most what Kurt was going through right now. Even though Kurt had told Blaine about his past and his story with his parents, Blaine hadn't been there and couldn't imagine how shitty his life had been with social services, while Isaac had been right there with him and seen everything Kurt had gone through and all the anger Kurt held.

Both men stayed silent for a long time, Kurt still deep in thought and Isaac watching his friend with concern. He knew prompting Kurt to speak wasn't the way to get him to open up, but he also couldn't let Kurt deal with this alone, especially after the conversation he had had with Blaine, and when Kurt kept pushing away the people closest to him out of fear.

After about ten minutes or so, Kurt sighed deeply and in a small voice, he finally asked the question he had been asking himself since he had seen his father again.

"Why did he have to come back? Why now?" he asked softly turning towards Isaac, tears building inside his eyes, even though he wanted to be strong and not let this affect him.

Isaac's heart broke at seeing his best friend so sad and broken, and he instantly took Kurt into his arms, and hugged him tight even when Kurt tried to push him away and shy away from the affection. After a few seconds of Kurt trying to get out of Isaac's embrace, he gave up and slumped against Isaac, burying his face into the younger man's neck and crying softly. He cried because of his father, because in spite of everything he had lived through because of the man, he still loved him. He cried because of Blaine and Emily, because the fear of losing his newfound family was so strong he had trouble breathing with it. He cried because of the mess his whole life had become in under a week, and because he didn't know what to do with anything. He didn't know what he should do with his father, with Blaine, and he was tired.

During Kurt's breakdown, Isaac just held him strongly and massaged his skull with a hand through his hair, and caressed his back with another while soothing him with whispered words of comfort.

After a while, Kurt's tears finally started to slow down and he had no idea how long he had been crying in Isaac's shoulder. Kurt made a move to move back and Isaac let him back off a little, seeing that Kurt had calmed down.

"God, I'm such a mess" said Kurt, running his hands under his eyes and drying his tears while laughing self-depreciatively.

"Yeah, you kind of are." Answered Isaac, which prompted a small real laugh out of Kurt, and in turn, made Isaac smile at seeing his friend smiling.

"I don't know what to do." Said Kurt, once he untangled himself from Isaac and righted himself on the bench. "My brain is a mess right now and I don't know what to think, I hate my father so much because of what he put me through, but at the same time I can't help but love him, and I just don't know what to do. He left him his number, and even though I've wanted to throw it away, I can't make myself do it. Should I speak to him, should I even want to speak to him after what he did? I just can't figure out."

"You don't have to figure everything out right now Kurt." Said Isaac, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezing it. "It's only been five days, and it's a messy situation. But you should know that your decision is fine either way. No one could blame you for not wanting to see or speak to your father ever again, but you're also allowed to want to see him and talk things out. You're allowed to want a relationship with him, even after what he did. There is no right or wrong decision here, there is just what you feel and what you want, and you're allowed some time to figure that out, no one expects you to have all of the answers right now. And most of all Kurt, you're not alone; you don't have to deal with this alone anymore."

Kurt just nodded in answer to Isaac's monologue, and Isaac left his hand on Kurt's shoulder, leaving him in silence to think about what he had said for a while, but wanting to anchor him and show his support nevertheless. After a couple minutes of silence however, Isaac broke the silence and launched into the other subject which had pushed him to come and confront Kurt.

"Are you mad at Blaine?" he asked softly, already knowing the answer but wanting to start up the conversation.

Isaac's question brought Kurt out of his thoughts and he whipped towards Isaac, a frown on his face.

"Mad at him? Why would I be mad at him?" he asked disbelievingly.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." Answered Isaac simply, waiting for the other man to expand on what he had been feeling lately, and why he had felt the need to push Blaine away.

"Of course I'm not mad, why would you think that?" asked Kurt, not understanding how Isaac could think he was mad at Blaine when the other man had done nothing to deserve it.

"I don't, but Blaine does." He answered, wanting Kurt to understand what his actions were doing to Blaine.

Hearing those words, Kurt felt a rush of guilt and sadness course through him. He had been avoiding Blaine and been cold and distant every time he saw him since his father had come back, and it made sense that Blaine would think that, even though he had done nothing wrong and had been nothing but perfect and protective of Kurt since it had happened.

"You've been avoiding him, and he feels like he's not enough for you and not what you need. He thinks he's losing you Kurt." Isaac said softly, knowing the effect those words would have on Kurt but still needing the other man to understand and realize what he was doing to Blaine by acting this way.

Hearing Isaac's words, the guilt Kurt felt increased tenfold and he felt tears come back up to his eyes. Because he had been avoiding Blaine for days, he had made the man he loved doubt himself and doubt his place in Kurt's life, and he felt all the worst for it. Kurt was afraid, and he wanted some distance from Blaine and his feelings for him, but he never meant to hurt Blaine so much and he didn't mean for Blaine to doubt himself and belittle his place in Kurt's life when he was now one of the three people he loved most in the world with Isaac and Emily.

Kurt knew he had to figure out his feelings and sort out his fears, or he would just keep hurting the other man like he was doing right now, and Blaine had done nothing to deserve that.

"He's not, and he's always enough." He finally said, this being the one thing he was sure about. Blaine was perfect, and everything Kurt could need and he didn't want the other man to doubt that.

"Then maybe you should tell him that, because he's been worried sick about you, and he doesn't know what to do to get you to open up to him." Said Isaac.

For a moment, Kurt didn't say anything and just kept frowning, trying to put into words what he was feeling.

"I'm scared Ise. How long before I lose him too? I love him, I don't think I could survive that." He finally admitted in a small voice, saying his biggest fear out loud.

"I know Kurt. And I know seeing Burt again probably brought all of this up, but he's here and waiting for you to open up and be there with him. He wants to be there for you, and you keep pushing him away." Answered Isaac softly, knowing how hard admitting this must have been for Kurt.

"Look…. Can I promise you that you'll never lose him? No, I can't. You and I both know life doesn't work like that, and it may be a promise I can't keep, we never know what the future holds. What I can promise you though, is that Blaine loves you, even if he hasn't said the words yet, and he's in it for the long haul. I know you love him, and that's why you're scared and acting this way, but he's here and he wants to there for you and help you through everything. And Kurt, he's scared too. You're not the only one who has lost people, and he has Emily to think about as well. So I know you're scared shitless right now, but try to see things from his point of view and just…. Be with him. Truly be with him, for both of your sakes." Isaac said, trying to reassure Kurt of Blaine's place in his life, but also wanting the other man to realize the consequences of his actions and do something before he pushed Blaine so far away, he wouldn't be able to get him back.

"God, I've been pretty selfish uh? Only thinking about myself, and not considering he might be scared too." Said Kurt, self-depreciatively.

"Not selfish no" Isaac reassured his friend. "You've been though a lot, it makes sense for you to be scared to open up and let new people in, but you're not alone anymore. You have me, and Blaine and Emily, and we're all there for you. I'm just saying, maybe it's time for you to realize that, and go do something and reassure your man, before he drives himself insane."

With those words, Isaac banged his shoulder against Kurt's lightly and smiled a little. Kurt once again, didn't say anything for a while, before he straightened up and squared his shoulders, nodding stubbornly.

"You're right, I'm going to go and speak to him." He said in a decisive tone, decided to reassure Blaine and make him understand how much he meant to him. Things might come back and crush him in the face later on, but Blaine was worth the risk and he didn't want the man doubting himself for a second more. With these words, he hugged Isaac tightly, saying 'thank you' in his ear, and got up from the bench before decidedly making his way towards the apartment, leaving Isaac sitting on the bench behind him with a happy and proud smile.

"Atta boy" murmured Isaac happily. He knew things weren't resolved with Kurt's father and the man still had a lot of things to figure out, but he was confident that things between Kurt and Blaine would improve, and that together, these boys could face anything. Figuring it would be best to give his friends some time to themselves, Isaac took his phone out and called Marc, wanting to see the man and share how he was a relationship-savior.

* * *

After his conversation with Isaac, Kurt was decided to make things right with Blaine. He was still scared, terrified in fact, of losing Blaine and Emily and being hurt and alone once again, but speaking with Isaac, Kurt had realized that right now, he was more likely to lose Blaine because of his own behavior than anything else. And even if he had tried to keep his distances with Blaine for five days now, his conversation with Isaac and those five days away made him realize that he was already in too deep, and he already loved Blaine with all of his heart, losing him now would already hurt like crazy, and he wasn't ready to put himself through that. Plus, he owed it to Blaine to be honest with him, and let him in.

Kurt left the park, and decided to stop by a little florist not too far away from the apartment. He brought a bouquet of red and yellow flowers for Blaine, figuring it wouldn't do much without an apology and an explanation, but it would show Blaine that he really did care about him, and he made his way back towards their building.

Entering inside their apartment, Kurt saw Blaine and Emily sitting on the floor, and playing with an electronic piano Blaine had gotten for Emily a few weeks back. The little girl was laughing while hitting the keys with her fists, and Blaine was smiling softly towards her. From where he stood, Kurt could see the love and devotion in Blaine's eyes when he watched Emily, and it made his own heart swell with affection for the other man.

Hearing the front door opening behind him, Blaine turned around expecting it to be Isaac walking through the front door, considering Kurt tended to avoid the apartment these days. Kurt saw a look of surprise cross Blaine's face upon seeing him, and then a look of doubt and uncertainty took place on his face, breaking Kurt's heart in the process. He couldn't believe he had let things become so bad that Blaine looked that uncertain when he saw Kurt.

Blaine didn't seem to notice the flowers, and he smiled uneasily and whispered a quite 'hi' before turning back towards Emily, obviously expecting Kurt to go straight to his bedroom like he had been doing as soon as he came home for five days now.

Kurt towed off his shoes and his jacket, and made his way towards Blaine, sitting on the floor besides him, which prompted Blaine into turning towards him startled by his behavior. Kurt saw the uncertainty still towing on Blaine's face and the look of longing he was aiming at Kurt, and it made him feel even guiltier for the way he had been treating Blaine lately.

Putting the flowers down beside him, Kurt pushed forward slowly and gently cupped Blaine's head with one hand behind his head and kissed Blaine on the lips softly. He could tell that Blaine was really surprised by his action because of the seconds it took the other man to answer his kiss, but after a few moments of waiting, Blaine started to answer back to the kiss and Kurt felt relief wash through his body. He would have understood if Blaine had pushed him away, after the way he had been acting, but the fact that he hadn't made Kurt love him all the more.

Blaine's lips were soft and perfect against his, and Kurt couldn't believe he had gone five days without so much as kissing the other man. In that moment, he vowed to never go that long again. After they exchanged a couple soft kisses, Kurt pulled back from the kiss and looked at Emily briefly, seeing the little girl playing with her toys across from them, before turning back to where Blaine was looking at him with a dazed look.

"I'm an idiot" Kurt said softly to Blaine "And I'm sorry."

Blaine didn't say anything for a while and just kept watching Kurt like he couldn't quite believe the kiss and the words coming out of Kurt's mouth. After a few seconds, he cleared his throat.

"Why?" he simply asked, leaving the question open enough that Kurt didn't know which statement he was questioning.

"I'm an idiot because I've gone days without kissing you, and only the worst idiot would do that when they had a boyfriend as wonderful as you. And I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. When my father came, it brought up a bunch of unwanted feelings, and I needed to be alone, but I was being stupid, and I'm sorry I've put both of us through this." Kurt apologized and tried to explain at the same time.

"It's ok Kurt, you don't have to explain anything and I understand you needed some time to yourself" answered Blaine, too happy to have Kurt be there with him and not wanting to risk Kurt pushing him away again if he felt forced to talk.

"Yes I do, and I want to anyway." Answered Kurt, cupping Blaine's face and caressing his cheek gently. He could see how afraid Blaine was that Kurt would get angry, or would start being distant again, and he wanted the other man to understand why he had acted this way.

"Like I said, when my father came back, it brought back to the surface a lot of unwanted and old feelings. The reason I've been distant and avoiding you is because… I'm scared Blaine." Kurt admitted, hating the vulnerability but understanding that Blaine had to know what he was feeling. If they wanted this relationship to work, and Kurt really wanted it to, he would have to get better at communicating what he was feeling.

When Blaine didn't say anything and just stared at him with a look of misunderstanding on his face, Kurt took a deep breath, and he let go of Blaine's face and dropped his hand into his lap, only to have Blaine reach forward and take one of his hands in his, squeezing it gently and showing Kurt that he was there and listening.

"I'm scared because I've lost everything once before. When I was young, I lost my mother and my father just a year after, and I know how much it hurts to lose your entire family. Now, you and Emily have become so important to me and…" his voice shook a little, and he had to stop talking for a few seconds before he could continue on.

"Oh Kurt…" said Blaine, this time he was the one to reach for Kurt's face with both of his hands and he stroked his cheeks gently with his thumbs, feeling pain blossom in his chest at the look of anguish that was on Kurt's face.

"You're my family now Blaine. You, Emily and Isaac are the most important people to me now, and I'm scared to death I'm going to lose you, and I don't think I could stand losing another family." He finally confessed.

"You won't lose us" said Blaine vehemently, wanting to show Kurt how much he meant to him, and that he wasn't alone. "I'm right here Kurt, and so is Emily. We're not going anywhere. You know you're family to Emily too, and you're so important to me, a lot more than you realize I think."

"I think I'm starting to get that" answered Kurt softly "But it's hard for me opening up, and I'm still afraid all of this will go away someday, and I'll be left alone. But I don't want to be scared anymore, even if it's hard, I want to open up and truly be with you and Emily, if you'll still have me after my behavior these past few days."

"Kurt… yes. That's not even in question okay? I'm here, and we're together for as long as you want this, and I don't want you to be afraid of losing me, us… okay?" he said, wanting to reassure Kurt and show him how much he was loved, even if he didn't dare say the words out loud yet.

"Okay." Answered Kurt, before pushing forward to kiss Blaine softly on the lips again.

After the kiss, he turned around and picked up the bouquet of roses he had brought earlier and was lying on the floor almost forgotten next to him, and gave it to Blaine with a small smile.

"These are for you, because you are amazing and you deserve nice things." Kurt said, to which Blaine answered with a huge smile.

Kurt then turned back towards Emily, and took a big breath to settle himself.

"So what are we playing at?" he asked Emily, which prompted Emily to babble excitedly in answer, even though Kurt couldn't understand a word she was saying.

Blaine who was still holding the beautiful flowers in his hands just smiled in answer and he simply listened to his daughter babble at Kurt, while the other man ohed and ahed in all the right places. Blaine leaned against Kurt's shoulder, nuzzling his face against him, feeling so happy in that moment to have Kurt back by his side, and when he felt Kurt turn slightly and press a kiss to the top of his head, a soft smile crossed his lips and he closed his eyes in happiness. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

Later that evening, after Kurt and Blaine had both put Emily to bed after reading her a story together, they were laying in a hot bath, cuddling and soaking in the warm water. Blaine was in the back of the tub, and Kurt was sitting in the V of his legs, his back leaning against Blaine's front while Blaine's arms where around Kurt chest, in a gesture of comfort.

"I thought I was losing you" admitted Blaine quietly, after the boys had been sitting in the bath silently for a few minutes. Kurt felt a surge of sadness and guilt inside of him, and even though they had already had a conversation before and talked things out, he was glad Blaine was sharing how he had felt with him, even if it made him feel bad.

"I know, I'm so sorry" Kurt answered quietly. He took one of Blaine's arms that was resting around his waist and lifted it up to his mouth, kissing the palm of Blaine's hand gently. "I just needed a little time to figure stuff out and stop being an idiot. You won't lose me Blaine, I'm right here."

Instead of answering, Blaine just lowered his face and kissed Kurt shoulder and neck softly. The gesture wasn't sexual; he just wanted to reassure Kurt without words that he was here as well. Neither of the boys said anything for a while, and Blaine just kept pressing soft kisses to Kurt's shoulders and neck.

"Why did he come back?" Kurt said in a small voice, finally ready to speak about the subject which had been on his mind for five days now. "Why did he let me be taken when I needed him the most, and now that I'm finally settled, come back? Why now, after all of this time?"

Blaine didn't answer immediately and just brought both of his arms around Kurt's torso once again and hugged him tight.

"I don't know baby. Maybe these are questions you should ask him instead." He whispered in Kurt's ear because kissing his temple.

"It's just… I have so many questions. Why, what did I do to deserve all of this, why come back, what has he been doing for the last ten years... But still, I'm not even sure I want to see him. I'm not even sure he deserves me giving him anymore of my time."

Blaine leaned back a little against the edge of the bathtub and let his arms loose a little so Kurt could pull back just a little, when Kurt did, he put one hand around Kurt's face and turned Kurt's face gently towards him so that the other man was looking at him. From this position, Blaine could see the tears pooling in Kurt's eyes, and he wanted to strangle Burt Hummel, even if he had never met the man. Still, he forced himself to ignore his feelings about the older man, and focus on what Kurt needed.

"Do I think he deserves you meeting him and giving him a second chance? Absolutely not. The man was stupid enough to let you go and couldn't see how amazing his son was, that will always be on him and make him unworthy in my book. However, do I think you deserve it? Yes, I do." Blaine tried to explain.

"But, I don't know if…" Kurt started to say, until to be cut off by Blaine gently putting his thumb on Kurt's mouth.

"Let me explain. If you don't want to see him or talk to him ever again, then that's completely fine. We won't, and if he comes back around, we'll deal with it. But… I think that's not what you want. You said it yourself, you have so many questions, and I think if it'll make you feel better, you deserve to have some answers. Maybe meeting up with him will help you. You may find that you'll want to build up a new relationship with him, or just that the meeting gave you closure."

Kurt stayed quiet for a beat, just thinking about what Blaine was saying, and trying to gauge what he really wanted to do, even though he had a feeling he had known from the beginning. There was a reason he hadn't been able to throw away Burt's number when Blaine first gave it to him.

"You don't think that makes me weak? Running back to the man after everything he put me through, even if it was indirectly?" asked Kurt, uncertain and feeling like wanting to see his father showed how weak he really was.

"I think it makes you brave Kurt. Confronting your Past and moving forward with your life, either with a new relationship with your father or having closed that page of your life. I think just the fact that you are thinking about it after everything shows how much courage you really have. After everything that's happened, he's still your father. No one can judge or blame you for wanting to have a relationship with him okay? And either way, whether you decide to never call him, or you decide to meet with him and see how it goes, I'll support you and I'll be there with you every step of the way." Blaine reassured Kurt, bending and pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, while lifting up one of his hands to brush away soft tears that were running down Kurt's cheeks.

Kurt turned back around, and once again pressed his back against Blaine's chest. Once he was laying against the man and he felt Blaine's arms come around him again, he took one of them and started kissing his wrist and hand, before entangling their fingers together and laying them back on his stomach.

"I love you so much Blaine" he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning back against the other man.

Laying against his chest, he felt Blaine's sharp intake of breath hearing Kurt admit he loved him, seeing as neither of them had said the words before, and he couldn't help but hold his breath, waiting anxiously for Blaine's answer.

Only a few seconds later, Blaine turned Kurt's face around once again so they were looking at each other, he gently cupped Kurt's face and kissed him ever so gently, until both of them needed to stop to come out for air.

"I love you too" he finally answered, and Kurt could see all of the love and devotion reflected in Blaine's eyes.

He may not know what the future would hold, and he may not know what was going to happen with his father, but in that moment, being in Blaine's arms, he felt confident that he had everything he could ever wish for in life.


	21. Chapter 21

_**What's up everyone? Here's a new chapter, and we're nearing the end (Only 3 chapters left I think). Thank you so much for being patient with me, and I'll see you next week!**_

* * *

A couple days have passed, and life just goes on. Since their conversation in the bath, Kurt had been thinking a lot, although he hadn't been pushing Blaine away anymore, so Blaine just let him be. Blaine had a feeling that Kurt already knew he was going to contact his father and meet with him to talk, but Kurt hadn't brought up the subject again, and Blaine understood how difficult admitting this decision was for Kurt, so he just let the man avoid the subject for the moment while showing he was there for Kurt if he needed him. When Kurt was ready to face his father, he would let Blaine know, and Blaine would do everything he could to be there for the man he loved. In the mean time, they just continued on with their life.

Isaac had been absent quite a lot recently, spending more and more time with Marc, even though he always made an effort to watch Emily when he was supposed to and spend some time with her. Blaine had come back a few times to see Isaac watching Emily with Marc there with him, and he had caught them kissing sweetly enough times to know Isaac was happily in love, even though he was pretty sure these words hadn't been exchanged between the two boys yet. Kurt had been a little weary of Marc at first, feeling overly protective of Isaac, whom he considered like his little brother and had always kept an eye on, but he had warmed up to Marc after witnessing himself how happy Isaac was lately, and last time he had begrudgingly admitted to Blaine that he thought Marc was good for Isaac, which had had Blaine hiding his smile between his cup of tea.

As for Kurt and Blaine, they had never been better since their conversation in the bath. Kurt was a little quieter and still had a lot on his mind concerning his father, but Blaine was there for him, and coming clean about their feelings for each other had lifted a weight of their shoulders they didn't even know was there. Both of them were more affectionate towards each other than they had been before, and both of them felt more secure in the relationship, allowing them to be more open and loving.

"Adou adou adou, Dada adou." said Emily very seriously, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts about Kurt and their relationship. The little girl was lying on her changing table while Blaine changed her diaper before he put her down for her afternoon nap.

"I know baby girl, you made quite a mess for Daddy to clean up didn't you?" answered Blaine, kissing both of Emily's feet where he was holding them in one hand.

Emily just smiled brightly in answer perfectly happy to lie there with her butt exposed, and resumed her babbling, which prompted Blaine into nodding and answering as if he could understand everything the little girl was saying.

Once he was done changing her diaper, Blaine put Emily into her sleep sack before kissing her several times on the forehead and laying her in her cot for her nap. After that, he switched off the light and excited the room quietly. Once the door was closed, Blaine quickly looked around the living room, trying to determine where Kurt was. Noticing that Kurt wasn't in the living room or the kitchen, Blaine figured he must be in his bedroom and made his way other there.

He opened the door and found Kurt sitting cross-legged on his bed with his phone in one hand and the paper with Burt's number in the other. Kurt lifted his head up when he heard the door open and smiled softly at Blaine, before returning to staring at the number.

"Hi there, you okay?" asked Blaine softly, wanting to show Kurt he was there if the man wanted to talk without pushing him into anything.

Kurt lifted his head again and looked at Blaine, shrugging. Blaine could see the fear and uncertainty in Kurt's eyes, and it made him feel uneasy. He hated seeing Kurt in such a state, and he wished he could do more to help him.

"I'm just trying to call him and arrange a meeting, but I can't make myself do it." Kurt answered softly, before looking back down at the paper clutched in his hand.

Hearing those words, Blaine made his way across the room, and he sat behind Kurt, encircling him with his legs and hugging him with both of his arms while pressing a soft kiss onto Kurt's cheek.

"I'm here for you, and we can do it together okay? You call him, and I'll stay right there. You're not alone anymore Kurt and I love you and am proud of you for doing this." Blaine said while nuzzling Kurt's neck.

At Blaine's words, Kurt smiled softly and he waited until Blaine stopped nuzzling his neck and lifted his head up to push forward and kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you" he said in a quiet voice, which had Blaine smiling and kissing him softly again. Once Kurt was released from the kiss, he turned back around facing his phone, and took a deep breath before typing the number in his phone. He waited a couple seconds before pressing the call button, and he felt Blaine press soft kisses on his neck patiently. The small gesture gave him the strength to finally press the button, and he brought the telephone up to his ear.

The telephone rang a couple of times, and neither Kurt nor Blaine said anything. After ringing a couple of times, a gruff voice finally answered the phone.

"Hi… It's Kurt." Said Kurt in response. His voice which had been quiet and unsure just a few seconds ago now sounded strong and sure, and Blaine knew that Kurt was making efforts as to not sound weak in front of the man who had hurt him so much. Still, he could feel Kurt tensing and hugged his body tighter, silently reminding him that he wasn't alone.

"Kurt…hi, hi! I'm so happy you called." Answered Burt with a shaking voice, and from where he was sitting, Blaine could hear the relief in the man's voice at having his son get into contact with him.

"Yeah…" answered Kurt, not knowing how to answer to that statement. He felt Blaine press a soft kiss on the back of his neck, and he pushed back into the man behind him while answering: "Listen, did you still want to meet up? I'm think I'm willing to listen now." He said with a much more determined voice than what he was actually feeling.

"Absolutely" answered Burt quickly. "I would love to. Just name the time and place and I'll be there."

"Okay… okay. There's a Starbucks on Roosevelt Street. Let's meet there tomorrow at 5." Answered Kurt with no emotion in his voice, although Blaine could feel the man shaking slightly in his arms.

"Ok, no problem. I'll be there Kurt, thank you so much." Said Burt and Blaine could tell from the emotion in his voice how happy he was that Kurt had called and was giving him a chance to explain.

Kurt ignored the words of gratefulness from the other man, and just answered with a 'yeah, see you there' and hung up the phone before the man had time to say anything else. As soon as the phone call ended, Kurt dropped the phone onto the bed and sagged back against Blaine's torso, turning his face to hide it into Blaine's neck and closed his eyes.

Blaine just held him close to his body, and he pressed soft kisses on Kurt's check, and forehead, and hair.

"You did it Kurt. I am so proud of you." He said softly in Kurt's ear while caressing his tummy softly with the hand that made its way under Kurt's shirt. Kurt just nodded silently but he didn't say anything and he just stayed into that position for a minute longer.

After a while, he pulled back from Blaine's embrace before lying on his side on the bed and pulling Blaine with him, prompting the other man into spooning him from behind.

Guessing the other man just wanted to be held for a moment, Blaine draped one of his arms around Kurt's torso and his hand made its way back under Kurt's shirt. He didn't say anything and just kept holding and caressing the man next to him while pressing soft kisses against the back of Kurt's neck and head once in a while.

"Thank you" whispered Kurt after about a minute of silence, while putting a hand above Blaine's arm where it was laying on his stomach.

"You're welcome" answered Blaine softly, before once again kissing Kurt's neck.

* * *

The next day at 10 to 5, Kurt arrived in front of the coffee shop and just stood outside looking in for a minute. From where he was standing, he could see his father through the window. Burt was sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in front of him. Both of his arms lay on the table and he was nervously moving his hands around each other, playing with his fingers.

For a while, Kurt couldn't make himself move. He had a lot of questions for his father, and since the man had resurfaced in his life, these questions were haunting him and he couldn't make himself ignore them any longer. But worst of all, and that was the feeling that really got to him and made him hate himself a little, he missed his father. After everything he went through, he hated his father a little, but he also missed him. That was why he had accepted to meet him, and that was why he was hesitating entering into that Coffee shop. If he hadn't cared about his father at all anymore, then this would have been a lot easier, but it wasn't the case. He cared, and putting himself back out there scared him more than anything.

Just as Kurt thought he couldn't do it and was about to turn back around, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Kurt pulled out the phone and saw it was a message from Blaine.

_"Courage" _

The simple word reminded Kurt that he wasn't alone and strengthened his resolve. It seemed that even when he wasn't with Kurt physically, Blaine could feel when he needed him and was there for him, which made Kurt love him all the more. With the encouragement from Blaine, Kurt straightened his shoulders, and made his way towards the entrance of the Starbucks, he pulled the door open and made his way towards the counter where he ordered a non-fat mocha. If he was going to get through this meeting, he was going to need his favorite drink to help him. Once his order arrived, he grabbed his cup and made his way determinedly towards the table where Burt was sitting.

When he saw Kurt arrive, Burt quickly got up from his chair to greet Kurt, before sitting back down awkwardly when Kurt didn't make any move towards him and just nodded before sitting down. Burt stared at Kurt with a lost look for a while, and neither man said anything. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Burt decided to break the ice.

"Hi Kurt, thank you for coming." He said, smiling towards Kurt.

Kurt ignored the greeting and the smile, and just looked at his father coldly.

"So, you wanted a chance to talk? You have it, so talk." He said in a distant voice. Kurt knew he was acting immaturely, but after what he had been through because of his father, be couldn't bring himself to be decent to the man in front of him, at least not right now. A flash of hurt crossed Burt's face at his son's coldness and aloofness, but he didn't say anything to Kurt about it and he just nodded sadly. He knew that after what Kurt had been through; his son had every right to hate him. Burt had abandoned him when he most needed him after all. After a few seconds of silence, Burt got over his surprise and hurt at Kurt's tone, and he took a deep breath before he started talking.

"Kurt…. First, I owe you an apology. Well, no, that's not correct; I owe you a lot more than that. I owed you to be a better father, and to be there for you and to always put you first, and I didn't. I couldn't get over my grief, and you suffered because of it, and I'm so so sorry for that son."

Kurt flinched slightly at the word son, and Burt noticed the gesture and the hurt he was feeling intensified. Still, he knew he deserved it and he decided to keep going. He was here to try and get to know his son again and try to build a relationship with him, and for that he had to accept that he had hurt his boy deeply and it would take time.

"I know an apology will never make up for everything you've probably been through because of me, and I know…" Burt started again, feeling tears building in his eyes and Kurt cut him off.

"You're right, it won't." he said simply, doing his best to mask his emotions at seeing his father in such a state and at hearing what he was saying.

"I know that Kurt, I know. I just… I've been the worst father I could be, and I am so sorry for that. I'll spend my whole life making it up to you, if you'll let me, I just…." Burt cut himself off, not knowing what to say to make his son understand how deeply sorry he was and how he was willing to do anything to make it up to Kurt.

When Burt stopped talking, Kurt didn't say anything for a while and just took a sip of his coffee, giving himself some time to keep up his appearance of nonchalance. After a moment, Kurt looked up towards his father. He knew he couldn't look at him in the eyes just yet otherwise he would just crumble, so he focused on his left cheek bone and sighed deeply.

"What do you want exactly Burt?" he asked in a resigned voice, even though he was feeling anything but.

This time, it was Burt's time to flinch at having his son call him by his first name and not Dad or Daddy like he used to when he was a child. But again, Burt hadn't been a father to Kurt in a long time and he knew he didn't deserve to have Kurt instantly forgive and forget everything.

"I just want to get to know you." Burt started to say, trying to make his son understand what he wanted and how much getting t know Kurt was important to him. "I want to be there for you, even if I know it's really too late, I want to know the man you've become, spend some time with you, know what you're doing in life and who are the people who are important to you, I want a relationship with you, and I know it may never be the same, but…"

"It won't Burt. It'll never be the same." Kurt pointed out in a shaking voice, his composure starting to crack down.

"I know that Kurt, I understand that you probably hate me, and that you want nothing to do with me, I'm just asking for a chance. I was a horrible father, and I messed up all those years ago, too blinded and lost in my own grief and loss to appreciate what I still had, and I want to make it up to you now, I want to be the father you deserve." Burt said with conviction, trying to show to his son how much he had changed and how much he wanted this, without pushing Kurt too much.

"It's not that easy. We can't just go back to being father and son, it doesn't work like that." Kurt said in a harsh voice, trying to mask how shaken he was by his father's speech.

"I know Kurt, trust me I know, but I just want a chance to get to know the wonderful man I'm sure you've become. Please." Said Burt with tears pooling into his eyes. He knew he was close to begging , but right now he didn't care about pride or dignity, he wanted his son back and he was willing to do anything for that to happen.

Kurt didn't say anything for a while and he squeezed his coffee cup a little harder where both of his hands were holding it.

"It's just….. Why now? I just don't understand why now." Kurt said in a soft and broken voice, feeling tears coming up to his eyes as well and doing his best to try and hold them in. He didn't understand why Burt was sitting here and saying all of the things Kurt had dreamed of hearing now, why he never tried before.

"When your mom died…" Kurt saw Burt swallow a lump in his throat that came up at the mention of his late wife and felt his heart tug at the mention of his mother's death. "I was… lost. Your mother and I met when we were so young, even younger than you are now, and she was my whole world for such a long time. In fact, she was my whole world until we had you. We were so happy for a while, our little family of three and when your mom died… I couldn't cope. I just lost it, and I started to drink more and more, it was the only thing that could make me forget. I didn't know how to raise you by myself, your mother had always been the better person and I was so afraid I would hurt you and damage you somehow, that I started to drink more and more. After a while, I was so afraid of not taking good enough care of you that I forgot to even try, too lost in my grief and pain. I forgot that I had a small son that depended completely on me and I was being the worst selfish bastard I could've been in that moment."

"I know that, I was there. That doesn't answer my question: Why now?" Answered Kurt harshly. He knew how hard it had been in the year after his mother died before Kurt was taken away into the system. He was young at the time, but he remembered finding his father passed out with a strange bottle next to him, even though at the time he didn't realize what it was. He didn't need his father to remind him of all of that.

Seeing that his words were only hurting Kurt further and bringing back old undesired memories, Burt got back on track and tried to explain to his son why it had taken so long for him to be there.

"After they took you away… it took me a long time to stop drinking and pull myself back together. Not only had I lost my wife, I had now also lost my son and I didn't have anything to live for anymore." Burt started to say.

"Well whose fault is that?" asked Kurt bitterly.

"It's mine, it was completely my fault Kurt, I realize that now and I know I should have realized it before. But at the time… I was so self-centered and lost into the alcohol that I didn't even realize that I had done this to myself. Around 6 years ago, I finally managed to get sober. I went to rehab and to the AAs, it was hard and through therapy, I realized how horrible I had been to you. I didn't realize because I still loved you with all of my heart, and I never would have hurt you, but it took me years in therapy to realize that I had in fact hurt you. Even if I would have never lifted a hand on you or said anything bad to you, I still abandoned you and I hurt the person I loved the most in the world. I'll never forgive myself for that, I'll have to live with that for the rest of my life." Burt said in a self-deprecating way, remembering how gutted he had felt when he was finally sober and able to realize how much he must have hurt his little boy, how much of a horrible and negligent father he had become after his wife's death.

"When I finally got myself sober, I tried to find you. I spent months going to every tribunal and office I could think of that could help me find you, I was determined to see you and make it up to you, finally be the father you deserved, even though I was years left, but because I had been deemed an unfit parent when they took you away, no one would tell me where you were and let me see you before you turned 18. So I decided to wait until you were 18 and try again. By the time you turned 18, I started to look for you again, and they finally told me in which orphanage you had been for most of your life, but when I went there, you had already left and no one knew exactly where you had gone. I tried so hard to look for you, but they told me the only boy who was close to you while you were at the orphanage had left with you, and no one knew where the two of you had gone to. For years, I thought I would never see you again, but I've kept looking for you even though I had no idea where you could be, until about a week ago."

Throughout his father's speech, Kurt could feel tears running down his cheeks at the pain both of them had been through. He still resented his father and he didn't know if he would ever be able to forgive him, but he was starting to understand a little better what his father had been through as well.

"How did you find me?" he said after a while, asking the question he had had on his mind since his father had shown up. If he father was saying the truth and had been trying to find him, and Kurt had a feeling he was, then how did he suddenly manage to find him after all of these years.

"Two years ago, I met someone new and we got married. Her name is Carole, and she'll never replace your mother and she was never able to fill the whole you left behind in my life, but she makes me happy. I'd love for you to meet her someday, if you want to. Anyway… she has a son named Finn, and…"

Burt stopped talking when he saw understanding fall on Kurt's face. Kurt remembered the party they had gone to and how Finn had made him repeat his last name and had stared at him all evening. His behavior had been strange and Kurt had wondered what it was about, but he would have never imagined it could have led to something like that. Plus, he had been a little distracted by Blaine that evening…

"Finn called me one night and told me that he had met you at a party, and his girlfriend Rachel knew your address. Both Finn and Carole know all about you of course, I never hid how much of a mess I had been before I met them, and they knew I had been looking for you for years, they both supported me in that and…"

"Oh that's nice. So your new family helped you pull yourself together. I bet the three of you are really happy." Said Kurt bitterly. Rationally, he knew he didn't have any right to be angry at his father for moving on with his life. He had plenty of other reasons to be more than angry at the man, but that wasn't one of them. Yet, he couldn't help but feel hurt and bitter saying that this Carole and Finn had known his dad and been able to spend some time with the man he remembered from his youth, when he himself remembered a shell of a man. He felt bitter knowing that Finn and Carole had helped his dad, while he himself had been unable to do so when he was younger, he had not been enough for Burt, and that hurt.

"No Kurt, it's not like that. I love Carole and I like Finn, but they didn't save me or whatever it is you're thinking. I got sober and better because I realized that I would do anything to find the person I loved the most in the world, and that for that I needed to be better. You helped me get better, the thought of being reunited with you is what helped me pull through rehab and get sober. And as much as I love Carole and like Finn, they're not you, and they'll never be enough for me, not without you." Burt tried to explain, he could see the hurt in Kurt's eyes and he could guess that Kurt thought he hadn't been enough for Burt when that couldn't have been further from the truth. In fact, Burt was the one who hadn't been enough for Kurt all those years ago. He hadn't been strong enough, and he hadn't been enough of a father to be what Kurt deserved, but he vowed to make things better if Kurt let him.

Kurt would never admit it, but hearing his father's words made him feel a little better. Even though it hurt to think of his father being hurt and unhappy, he was glad he wasn't the only one that had been a little broken without the other and he was glad to be the reason Burt had finally gotten better, and not Carole and Finn. Thinking of Finn made a bitter feeling rise in his chest, but Kurt ignored it for now, deciding he would deal with it later.

"Look…. I can't say I understand why you did what you did and how you could react that way. I myself would never do this to my daughter and…"

"You have a daughter?" Burt cut Kurt off, making the other man pause. The words had just come out of his mouth and he hadn't even thought before referencing to Emily at his daughter. Yet, he simply nodded and didn't bother to correct Burt. Instead, he continued his train of thought.

"Look, what I mean is… I don't understand. And I don't know if I could ever forgive you, but I've never stood in your shoes ever and… I just don't know. How would we ever go about it? You live in Ohio and I live in New York, I don't see how we could even…"

"I'm moving to New York." Burt said suddenly, cutting Kurt off. Kurt's jaw just hooked off and he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never considered Burt would be willing to move so far away for Kurt.

"Burt…" Kurt said, trying to reason Burt. "You shouldn't do this for me. I don't know if we'll ever be able to build back any kind of relationship, and I don't want you to uproot your entire life for something I'm not even sure I can ever give you."

"I want to Kurt. I know we might never go back to the way things were before, and we shouldn't. You're not 6 anymore, I know you're probably not exactly the same person you were back then, but… I'd like to get to know this new person you've become. I want to be a part of your life Kurt, and I've already talked about it with Carole. They need mechanics and nurses in New York too, and both you and Finn live here, it makes sense for us." Burt explained.

"But you hated big cities." Kurt said.

"I do… But I love you. I know you're not ready to hear that and probably don't believe me, but it's true. I love you and I'm not giving up on you, not again. So even if you decide that you don't want to ever speak to me again after today, I want you to know that I'll be waiting, and whenever you want to see me or need me, I'll be there from now on. Just give me… us a chance Kurt. I know it's more than I deserve, but I can't not have you in my life anymore." Burt said with passion.

Both Kurt and Burt now had tears pooling into their eyes and running down their cheeks, and they were now looking at each other in the eyes, trying to see what the other was thinking. Kurt didn't say anything for a long time, trying to see how much his father meant what he was saying. He could see the truth and the hope in his father's eyes, and after a while he just gave in. He missed Burt a lot, even after everything the man had put him through, and even though he wasn't sure he would ever be able to trust the man again, he was willing to give it a try. If Burt was willing to move halfway across the country to see Kurt, then Kurt could agree to meet him up for a cup of coffee once in a while, and see where everything would lead.

"Okay, okay." He finally said softly, prompting a huge sigh of relief from Burt. "But it has to be on my terms. For now at least. So I'll call you, and when I say we drop a subject, we drop it. I'm not the same person I was Burt, I want you to realize that, and if we are going to do this, it has to be on my terms, or I won't be able to cope with it."

"Absolutely" Burt said quickly. "Whatever you want Kurt. Just, Thank you."

Kurt just nodded and finished his cup of coffee, which was now cold. Once he was done, he got up from his chair, and when he saw his father's surprised look, he started to explain.

"I have to go home for now. It's been… a lot. But I'll call you, and we can meet up and have more light-headed conversation. Alright?" he asked Burt, praying the other man would just say yes without demanding more of Kurt right now.

"Yes alright, take all the time you need. I love you Kurt, I'll be there." Burt said with conviction.

"Yeah…" answered Kurt, before nodding at his father and leaving the coffee shop behind. The conversation had not been what he expected, and he had a lot to think about right now. He wanted to go back home and burry himself into Emily and Blaine, but before that, he had an important stop he had to make. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation either.

* * *

Kurt knocked on Rachel's door, and when the girl didn't answer right away, he knocked forcefully another time. After about a minute, Rachel came to the door, and her hair was disheveled and her shirt wasn't buttoned correctly, leaving little to the imagination about what she had been doing just a minute ago. Kurt looked at her quickly, before looking behind her.

"Is Finn there?" he asked abruptly.

"Kurt…" Rachel said softly, trying to reason with him, but Kurt cut her off and made his way inside of the apartment when he saw the man he was looking for behind her.

"You had no right." He said coldly at Finn, when the other man made his way towards him. Finn had a sad look on his face, but he didn't look sorry and it made Kurt even angrier.

"Kurt, I know you're probably mad, but he's been looking for you for ages and I just thought…" Finn started, trying to justify his actions.

"No, you had absolutely no right. You may know Burt, but you don't know me and you had no right to butt into my life that way. You have no idea what I've been through, you don't know me and you should have just minded your own business." Kurt said, seeing red and raising his voice. Even though his meeting with his father had gone better than he expected and he would be meeting him again, Finn still had no right to do what he had done and Kurt was still infinitely pissed at him.

"Look Kurt, I understand completely that you're mad, but if you'd just meet with him and talk…" Finn continued, before Kurt cut him off again.

"No, I did meet with him and we did talk, but that doesn't make what you did right. It's my business and you have no idea what it's been like, so next time, you just stay out of it okay?" said Kurt staring angrily at Finn. Finn closed his mouth and just nodded.

"He was just trying to help…" said Rachel softly, trying to make her friend understand her boyfriend's action.

"You stay out of it Rachel" said Kurt coldly, at the same time as Finn told her it was okay, and that he understood Kurt.

"Never do anything like that again. It's my life, and I decide who should be in it or not." Kurt said, leveling a cold look at both of them until they both nodded ashamedly.

With these parting words, Kurt made his way out of the apartment and banged the door on the way out. Once he was outside on the street, he finally took a deep breath and started to make his way home. After a day like this, they were only two people he wanted to see, maybe three if Isaac was around.

* * *

About an hour later, Kurt finally made his way to their apartment and opened the door to see Blaine and Emily playing on the floor. Emily was sitting on her musical mat and pressing different animals, which emitted the sound of that particular animal each time and had her busting out laughing. The mat had been a present from Marc, and Emily absolutely loved it and had been driving her three care-givers crazy with the animal sounds for days now.

Hearing the door open up behind him, Blaine sat up straighter on the floor and turned towards Kurt.

"Are you okay?" he asked wearily, not knowing in which mood Kurt would be after his meeting from his father. Kurt had been gone for a while now, and Blaine didn't know if that was good or bad news.

Kurt towed of his shoes and took off his jacket, before he made his way to where Blaine and Emily were sitting on the floor and sat with them. He kissed Blaine on the lips gently and took a happy Emily into his arms, kissing her cheek softly.

"I don't really know… But I don't want to talk about it right now. I'll tell you about it later okay?" Kurt asked in a soft voice, caressing Blaine's cheek with one hand reassuring him that he was okay, while holding Emily who was bouncing on his lap with one hand around her tummy.

"Well, Emily and I are both very proud of you. Aren't we Emily? Aren't we so proud of Papa?" Blaine asked in a soft voice, bending forward to take both of Emily's hands into his from where she was sitting on Kurt's lap and blowing a raspberry on her belly.

His words came out automatically and they made Kurt's breath catch in his throat.

"What did you call me?" he asked softly, still not quite believing what he had heard. Tears came up to his eyes and he couldn't help them after the emotional day he had just had.

"Papa…?" said Blaine uncertainly. "Look, I'm sorry. It just came out, it wasn't on purpose and I won't do it again if you don't want me to. I didn't mean to make you cry baby" Blaine continued, afraid that he had upset Kurt even more after the emotional day he had probably already had.

A laugh startled out of Kurt's mouth and it made Blaine stop his apology short.

"No, it's perfect. These aren't sad tears, they're happy tears Blaine. I'm just so happy to be 'Papa', it's perfect." He said still laughing softly, which prompted a huge smile to rise on Blaine's face.

"Oh, oh! Well, then you knock yourself out Papa. Cry all you want, as long as you're happy." He said in an excited and relieved voice, prompting Kurt to laugh even harder at the other man's antics. Blaine was a goof, and he was exactly what Kurt needed after a day like that. He pushed forward and pecked Blaine several times on the lips, still smiling.

"Enough with tears and angst. And enough about me already, I want to hear about you. How was your day my loves?" Kurt asked after a few seconds, to which Blaine started to answer excitedly, with Emily interrupting with babble one in a while. Kurt looked at both of them adoringly, and he settled down from his day. Surrounded by the people he loved, he could finally get over his day and relax.

Things with his dad might be complicated right now and his family life might have been messed up for a long time, but things might start to look up and he had a new family to rely on now, and he couldn't be happier with this family he had chosen for himself. With the curly-haired man goofing off next to him and the delightful little girl squealing in his lap right now, Kurt felt like he could get through anything.

* * *

_**There you have it guys, this was quite an emotional and cheesy sometimes (I'll admit to it) chapter, but I hope you liked it. I just wanted to say that I really really love Burt on the show, and I'm sorry I portrayed him that way, he just needed to be different for this story to fit. That being said, I know some of you might not understand Kurt for agreeing to give a chance to his dad, but having witnessed this situation personally, I know it is a complicated matter and everyone deals with it in his own way. Kurt won't just forgive and forget, and I hope I've managed to make that understood clearly, but he is going to give Burt a chance and I hope you can accept that, if not understand it.**_

_**Please let me know what you think, I love reading your opinions and comments :D **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! Once again, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D ! **

**Please comment and let me know what you think, I love reading your opinions, especially now that the story is nearing its end! **

* * *

Kurt takes a sip of his favorite drink and sighs with contentment. Although inter is coming to an end, the weather outside is horrible today and Kurt had to make his way to the coffee shop under pouring rain. When he arrived, he had been soaking wet even though he had probably never walked the short distance between his apartment and the coffee shop as quickly as he had done today.

Still, now that he is sitting in a comfortable chair, has gotten rid of his soaking wet vest and has the chance to drink his delicious white mocha, Kurt feels happier and facing the weather seems almost worth it.

"So Carole and I finally found a house yesterday." Says Burt who is sitting across from Kurt, pulling his son out of his thoughts about perfect coffee.

"Oh wow… that was quick!" exclaims Kurt surprised.

Kurt and Burt have been meeting two to three times a week for about a month now, and even though Burt had mentioned during their first meeting and several times since that he was going to move to New York to be closer to Kurt and rebuild his relationship with his son, Kurt hadn't really believed him. Burt had told him about looking for a house and how Finn had taught him how to use Facetime on his phone so that he could show the houses to his wife Carole without her actually being there physically.

Still, Kurt hadn't been sure that Burt would actually go through with it until now. Before today, it was only talk and Kurt had learned early in life that you couldn't trust everything people said. He had been touched that Burt was even considering making the move even though he hadn't said that to his father, but he didn't think the older man would actually do it.

Their first meeting had been a tense and emotional one, and even though things between the two had gotten better since then, Kurt still had a hard time believing that Burt would make the move halfway across the country to be closer to a son with whom his relationship was still a little strained.

However, Burt having found a house and bringing it up during his meeting with Kurt made it a lot more real.

"Yeah, we got lucky I guess." Continues Burt. "It's about 45 minutes from here. So it's not in the center of the city, but it's a hell of a lot closer than Ohio right?" he says with a small smile.

"Absolutely. I just…. Wasn't sure you would actually go through with this." Said Kurt seriously.

Hearing that, Burt's smile got smaller. He knew he had hurt his son and that it would take time to rebuild the trust Kurt had lost in him a long time ago, but he wished his son would believe him when he said he really wanted to make things better between them and wanted to be closer to Kurt.

Kurt saw his father's face change and he felt a little bad for being so distrustful. He didn't want to hurt his father, but he had decided from the moment that Burt had reentered his life that Kurt wasn't going to lie and sugarcoat things with his father, if they wanted this to work; they had to be honest with each other about who they had become and what they were feeling.

"I told you I'm in this for the long haul Kurt. I know you have no reasons to trust me for the moment, but I'll do everything I can to regain that trust and I hope one day you believe me when I say I want to be there for you and I don't want to miss any more of your life. So yeah, I'm really moving. And Carole is coming with me; she can't wait to meet you by the way!" Burt said, trying to lighten the mood a little, to which Kurt smiled simply, appreciating his father making the effort and not being too upset.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her as well. So how is this house?" Kurt asked trying to show his father that he was excited for him and did appreciate what he was doing.

Burt proceeded to tell Kurt about the house and how it had a big yard where they could go during the summer, and what changes he was going to make to the house to improve it. After that, they easily moved on from subject to subject, getting to know each other again and learning more about the other's life like they had been doing for the past month. Kurt still wasn't sure his relationship with his father would ever be the same, but it was nice to spend some time with the man and get to know him as an adult.

Kurt was telling his dad about the antics of one guy in his business class who kept interrupting the class to ask the most stupid questions he could think about and how it drove the teacher crazy even if he couldn't show it, when his phone vibrated with a new message from Blaine asking if he could pick up some diapers on the way home.

Kurt picked up his phone and quickly texted back that he would pick some up and asked if anything else was needed. He then put his phone down again and went to continue his story when he noticed how Burt was staring at the phone.

The message notification had light up Kurt's phone, showing his screen lock picture which was a picture of a smiling Emily holding her favorite purple stuffed monkey and with a Spiderman shirt on which Isaac had insisted on buying saying that his niece would not conform to gender stereotypes and she would be a kickass superhero, and not a helpless princess.

Burt was staring at the photo, and Kurt realized that although he had of course talked about Emily a lot, Burt had actually never seen a picture of her before. Kurt took his phone and unlocked it, he searched for a few seconds until he found a good photo of Emily and he gave the phone to Burt so that he could see her better.

Burt didn't say anything for a while and just stared at her. Kurt saw a smile grow on his father's face he felt his hear swell at how happy Burt looked in that moment. After about a minute of smiling and staring, Burt gave the phone back to Kurt.

"Your daughter is beautiful Kurt." He said softly.

"Thank you. She is pretty amazing."

Kurt didn't bother to correct his father about Emily, Burt didn't know the story of how Emily had come into their lives, and she might not share Kurt's genes, but she was his daughter in everything that mattered.

"Do I get to meet her soon?" asked Burt hopefully.

"No." said Kurt quickly without thinking. He saw Burt's face fall and felt bad, but he couldn't allow it, not yet. He was an adult, he would be ok if Burt did end up leaving his life even if it would hurt badly, but Emily was still a child, and Kurt refused to have his daughter subjugated to the same pain he had known as a child.

Still, he hadn't meant to hurt his father and wanted him to understand his reasoning.

"Burt…" he started saying, only to see his father's face fall even more at the name. Since they had reunited, Kurt hadn't called Burt 'dad' once and stuck to Burt instead. He knew it hurt him to hear his son refer to him by his first name, but Kurt couldn't make himself call him dad. Not yet at least. Too much had happened.

"It's just…. It's too soon. One day, I would love for you to meet her, and I'm sure she'll love you, but… I can't right now. It's just too soon." Tried to explain Kurt.

Burt nodded silently and smiled sadly after a moment.

"Ok, I understand." He said softly.

"On the other hand, I would love for you to meet Blaine if you wanted to… He's an important part of my life, and I don't know if you're comfortable with that but…." Kurt said flustered.

"Kurt, stop. I would love to meet Blaine." Burt said with a small smile.

"Ok, I'll arrange it." Said Kurt with an answering smile.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" chanted Kurt when he passed the door of his apartment.

"Aren't you funny tonight dear" he heard Blaine answer from the bedroom. Kurt made his way to the room, and he found Emily playing happily on the floor and Blaine sitting crossed legged on his bed and working on his computer.

When Emily saw Kurt pass the door, she got up on wobbly legs and quickly made her way towards him and crashed into his legs.

"Papa, papa, papa!" she screamed in delight. Once she reached Kurt's legs, she lifted her arms in the air. "Up, Papa!"

Kurt laughed and lifted her into his arms hugging her close to his body.

"How are my two favorite people?" asked Kurt after peppering kisses all over a giggling Emily. He made towards the bed and leaned towards Blaine to peck him gently on the lips. Blaine smiled into the kiss and kissed him a second time before they were interrupted by Emily asking for Kurt's attention by petting his cheek with her hand several times.

When Kurt turned towards her and she babbled for about one minute, Kurt could only discern a few words like 'Dada', 'Ball' and 'Banana' out of her gibberish but he still listened attentively.

"Is that so?" he said at the end, which earned him a huge smile from Emily before she moved her legs to signal that she wanted to be let back down on the floor, and then wobbled back towards her pile of toys.

Kurt made his way further up the bed until he was seated behind Blaine.

"How did it go?" asked Blaine while still focusing on the paper he was writing.

"It was good, they found a house."

"Really?" asked Blaine, turning towards Kurt. "How do you feel about that?"

"It's unreal; I still have a hard time believing it. But, it's good I think. It means we can keep getting to know each other again."

"That's good then, I'm glad." Said Blaine with a soft smile, before kissing Kurt gently and turning his attention back to his paper.

"He asked if he could meet Emily…." Confessed Kurt, while hugging Blaine from behind. He wasn't sure how his boyfriend would react to the news, and he didn't want to anger Blaine.

Blaine didn't say anything for a while, and turned back towards Kurt.

"What did you answer?" he asked calmly, not seeming angry or annoyed that Burt had asked that, just curious about Kurt's answer.

"I said no, don't worry. I wouldn't take a decision like that without consulting you beforehand." Assured Kurt.

"Well that's sweet, but he's your father and I trust your judgment on this. If you want Emily to meet your father and you're ready for that, I trust you 100%" said Blaine gently.

"Thank you." Answered Kurt, nuzzling into Blaine's neck when the man turned back to look at the screen. "But I'm not ready yet. I know I'm being paranoid, but after what I went through when I was a kid, I don't think I'm ready for Emily to meet him yet, even if the probability of the same thing happening with her is almost non-existent…"

"I understand. She can meet him whenever you think is best babe." Answered Blaine, squeezing Kurt's hand that was resting against his stomach.

Kurt smiled but said nothing. Instead, he continued nuzzling into Blaine's neck before pressing soft kisses there. He kissed up Blaine's neck, before biting gently in the spot which he knew drove Blaine crazy. He felt Blaine shudder in his arms, but the other boy continued to try and work on his paper, so Kurt doubled his efforts and continued to pepper kisses all over Blaine's neck and shoulder, while one of his hands made its way under Blaine's shirt and caressed his stomach gently.

"Someone's in a good mood." Said Blaine a little breathlessly.

"Why wouldn't I be? Things are going okay with Burt, I'm doing well with all of my classes and most of all, I have the best boyfriend and daughter anyone could ask for" whispered Kurt in answer, before turning Blaine's head towards him to kiss him with a more passion than their previous kisses had.

"Kurt…" said Blaine, pulling back a little. "Your daughter is playing right there and Finn and Rachel will be here in not even an hour, don't you think we should stop?" he asked teasingly.

Kurt groaned a little, and dropped his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"I forgot they were coming." He said, before lifting his head back up. "Fine, I'll stop for now."

Blaine laughed a little at his boyfriend's reaction. "You're cute when you pout."

"I'm not pouting!" said Kurt indignantly.

"Sure, sure" laughed Blaine, before he kissed Kurt several times until both of them were smiling in the kiss.

"I'm going to catch a shower before they arrive" said Kurt, dropping one last kiss on Blaine's shoulder before getting up from the bed and making his way to his bedroom. Blaine watched him leave with a smile on his face, he really was lucky to be with this adorable dork.

* * *

Laughter rang around the table as Blaine shared a story about Emily emptying all of the books on the bottom shelf in Isaac's bedroom, and how indignant Isaac had been when he saw it. He came home to see Emily sitting in the middle of his books with a huge smile on her face and his mouth had hung open in disbelief.

"My mouth wasn't hanging open, I'm not a cartoon character! And you should watch your monster when you're babysitting!" said Isaac indignantly, which prompted even more laughs around the table, and made Isaac hide his face in his boyfriend's shacking shoulder.

Marc put his arm around Isaac's shoulder and kissed his temple, while still laughing softly with the others.

Dinner had been a little strange at first with the tension between Kurt and Finn, but Isaac and Marc had been a great buffer and as the night progressed everyone had relaxed and they were now all having a good time.

Emily had been put to bed about two hours before after being the center of attention for most of the evening and loving it, and the six adults sitting at the table were now enjoying their evening together and telling stories.

Blaine was seated next to Kurt, and one of his hands rested on Kurt's thigh. Dinner had been his idea because Kurt hadn't spoken to Finn since going off on him a month ago, and things with Rachel had been sprained as a consequence. Blaine thought that a dinner would be a good way to spend some good time together and put that story behind them, and he was happy to see he had been right.

As if being able to read his thoughts, Kurt turned towards him and smiled softly before kissing him softly.

"Anyone up for dessert? We have ice-cream." Said Kurt getting up from the table and gathering plates to bring them with him on his trip to the kitchen.

"I'll help." Announced Finn, also getting up and grabbing a couple dishes to bring with him.

When Marc made a move to get up and help as well, Isaac squeezed his thigh and discretely gave a no sign with his head, so Marc didn't move any further. Isaac knew Kurt and Finn needed to talk, and this would be a good opportunity for them to put everything in the open.

Once in the kitchen, Kurt dropped the plates on the counter and then made his way to the fridge to grab the ice-cream while Finn dropped off the dishes in the sink. Neither of them said anything for a while and an awkward silence fell. After a few seconds, Kurt sighed and turned towards Finn.

"Look… I'm sorry for getting mad at you the other day. I still think you shouldn't have meddled and said anything, but I shouldn't have gotten mad at you that way. It's possible I was taking some of the anger I had against my father and…."

"Using me as a punching ball." Said Finn teasingly when Kurt didn't finish his sentence.

"Pointing it towards the wrong person." Kurt corrected. "Still, I shouldn't have acted that way, and I'm sorry. So are we good?"

Finn smiled goofily at Kurt and said: "Sure, what are brothers for otherwise?"

Kurt laughed in answer. "Not yet Finn, not yet. But maybe someday. " He said while laughing, he then grabbed the bowls and the ice-cream and made his way out of the kitchen with Finn trailing off behind him and laughing from their exchange.

When they made their way back to the table, Kurt took his spot next to Blaine and the other man turned to him with a questioning look.

Kurt just nodded and smiled to signal that everything had gone fine and was now resolved, before he put his arm around Blaine's shoulder and turned back towards the conversation.

* * *

Kurt finished putting his moisturizer on while Blaine waited for him in the bed. Both of them had officially adopted Kurt's bedroom as theirs and Blaine's room had become Emily's room, even if neither of them had said anything out loud. Blaine still spent every night sleeping in Kurt's bedroom and most of his clothes have made their way into Kurt's room.

"Thank you for organizing that. It was fun." Said Kurt once he joined Blaine into bed. Blaine was half sitting with his back leaned against the headboard, and he opened up one arm for Kurt to make his way under, which the other man did quickly.

Both of them lied down more comfortably and Kurt's head ended up resting against Blaine's torso. Blaine was shirtless and Kurt was trailing his fingers against his torso, which brought up Goosebumps on Blaine's skin. The gesture wasn't anything sexual; it was just about being close to each other.

While Kurt and Blaine had explored each other and their sex life hadn't been lacking since the first night they shared together a little more than a month ago, they hadn't gone all the way yet and both of them were looking forward to exploring that part of their sex life soon, even though the right moment never seemed to occur.

"So… would you like to meet Burt one day?" asked Kurt a little nervously. He didn't know if Blaine would want to meet the other man, and it was important to him. If he was going to build a relation with Burt, he wanted him to meet the love of his life and hopefully get along with him. Still, Blaine might not be interested in meeting his boyfriend's father.

"I would love to." Answered Blaine softly, preventing Kurt from panicking even more. "He's an important part of your life, so I want to get to know him. I'll even try to be nice, even though I can't promise anything…"

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's words, knowing that Blaine really meant them.

"Thank you." He said softly, dropping a kiss on Blaine's pectoral.

"You're welcome. Now let's sleep, your crazy friends exhausted me." Said Blaine teasingly, before kissing Kurt's hair softly.

"Our friends Blaine, they are our friends, although it's true, they are crazy." Answered Kurt with a lazy smile before hugging Blaine close to him with the arm around his torso while Blaine pulled him closer with the arm around his shoulder and caressed Kurt's hair with one of his hands.

* * *

Blaine, Kurt and Burt were all sitting in the coffee shop where Kurt and Burt usual met, and an awkward silence was hanging over them. Kurt had done his best to carry the conversation, but Blaine who was usually warm and welcoming was being a little aloof and it was putting a strain on the conversation.

"So Blaine, what are you studying?" asked Burt, trying to engage the other man in a conversation.

"I'm studying music." Answered Blaine simply. He wasn't being rude or nasty, but he had a hard time trusting and being nice to the man which had hurt Kurt so much. Not only had Kurt told him about his past, but Blaine had witnessed how fractured Kurt was because of Burt when the man had come back into their life and Kurt had shut Blaine out for days.

"Blaine wants to become a music teacher. He's very good with kids." Elaborated Kurt.

"Ah, that's nice." Said Burt conversationally.

A few minutes later, Kurt excused himself to go to the bathroom and he threw a pointed look at both Blaine and his father which clearly stated: _You two better talk_. Blaine and Burt stayed for in awkward silence until Burt broke it after a minute.

"You don't like me very much do you?" he asked Blaine. He wasn't accusing in any way, he just didn't understand what he had done to offend Blaine so much.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying… but I have to be honest, no. Not really." Answered Blaine. He really had been trying, but he couldn't make himself relax with the man, not after what he knew.

"May I ask why?" asked Burt bluntly. He wasn't one to beat around the bush, and he wanted his son's boyfriend to like him, he could tell how important that man was to his son.

"I'm sorry, it's none of my business but… Kurt told me what happened when he was younger. And while I wasn't there, and I can't judge, I can't seem to get passed it. I love Kurt more than almost anything in the world, and you hurt him. A lot."

"I understand, and I'm glad that Kurt has someone so protective of him in his life. Someone who loves him as much as you obviously do. But trust me, no one regrets what I did to Kurt more than me."

"I know, and I appreciate that. And how many efforts you've been doing with Kurt, he is happier with you in his life. I think another part of me just…. Resents you." Blaine tried to explain.

When Burt didn't say anything and looked at him with a strange look, Blaine tried to explain what he meant.

"My parents died when my sister and I were young. They didn't have a choice to leave us or not, it was taken from them. You though, you had a choice and you chose to leave, or at least, stop caring as much. And I realize how unfair that is, and how I shouldn't resent you for what happened to my parents, you're in no way responsible and I can see you are trying hard to make it up to Kurt, but…"

"You can't help it. You're not a machine, I understand. I'm very sorry about your loss Blaine."

Blaine didn't say anything and simply nodded. After another moment of silence, Burt started speaking again:

"I really am trying here, and I understand why you wouldn't be my biggest fan and why you have a hard time trusting that I'm not going to hurt him this time, but I'm not. As for your parents, I understand how you feel and I am terribly sorry, but in all honestly, it wasn't really a choice either. I didn't wake up thinking I would be careless with Kurt, I was just too weak to deal with the death of my wife properly and I lose myself….." tried to explain Burt.

He didn't want to give excuses because he knew that nothing could excuse what he had done, but he wanted Blaine to understand that he wasn't a bad person either. He liked the young man, even if the feeling didn't seem to be reciprocated, and if his intuition was correct, Kurt and him where in it for the long haul, so he wanted to have a chance to get things right with Blaine as well.

Blaine stayed silent for a little while as well. He tried to imagine how he would react if he lost Kurt today. He knew he would never be careless with Emily or give her up, but he would be devastated. And he had only dated Kurt for a few months; he couldn't imagine how lost and devastated he would feel after years of marriage.

"I'm sorry for you loss too Mr. Hummel." said Blaine soberly.

"Thank you. And listen… I'm grateful for you being there for Kurt and being protective about him. I hope time will prove that I'm not going to hurt him ever again, and that we can get along."

"I'm sure we will." Said Blaine with a little smile, now feeling more relaxed and open to the other man now that everything had been said and that Burt understood.

"Long bathroom break he is taking isn't it?" asked Blaine jokingly.

"If I still know my boy, he never actually needed to go to the bathroom and would be willing to hang out in there for hours if that's what we needed to talk and start to resolve things. I know the boy takes ages in the bathroom, but that is a long time, even for him."

"You're right about that." Said Blaine laughing.

When Kurt returned a few minutes later, Blaine and Burt were talking a lot more openly and Blaine was being closer to his usual happy self, which Kurt was thankful for. Conversation flowed a lot easier after that, and all three men ended up having a good time.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine made their way home hand in hand after their coffee date with Burt, and both boys felt a lot lighter now that the meeting was over.

Blaine had wanted to meet Burt because he could tell that it was important to Burt, but he didn't really have a positive image of the man and he didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings by being on bad terms with his father. However, now that the meeting was over and Blaine and Burt had spoken, Blaine knew that with time they could become friends and he felt a lot better about the whole situation.

For his part, Kurt had just been nervous about the whole ordeal. He wanted his father and his boyfriend to get along of course, especially considering they would both hopefully be essential parts of his life, but he would be lying if he said that seeing Blaine being cold to his father because of what the man had done to Kurt didn't warm his heart a little. Kurt hadn't had a lot of people ready to defend him no matter what in his life, and now that it seemed to be the case with Blaine, Kurt was happy to see his boyfriend being so protective of him.

Once they reached their apartment, it was later in the evening and Emily was already asleep in hers and Blaine's bedroom.

"Hey Ise, how was your evening? Thank you again for watching Emily." Said Blaine, taking off his scarf and passing it to Kurt so that the man could hang it with his near the door.

Isaac was just sitting on the couch and mindlessly watching TV. He had had a blast with Emily, but now that the little girl had gone to bed, he had been bored out of his mind and he was glad to see Blaine and Kurt come back so that he had a chance to leave the apartment and go and meet up with Marc and their friends.

"You don't have to thank me, you know I love watching her!" exclaimed Isaac, getting up from the couch to get ready to leave.

Blaine just smiled in answer and looked questionably at his friend when he saw Isaac putting on his shoes.

"Marc is waiting for me and we're going out." Isaac said as an explanation. "I will see you guys tomorrow! Be good!" he shouted as he quickly left the apartment.

"Nice to see you too." Said Kurt watching the door where his friend had just left, before turning back towards Blaine and rolling his eyes at their friend's antics.

Blaine was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water, and Kurt came behind him and encircled him in his arms from behind.

"So, tonight was… interesting." Said Kurt, pressing a kiss to the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine sighed, layed back against Kurt's chest and put his hands above Kurt's where they were resting against his stomach.

"I'm really sorry about the way I acted with your father Kurt… I know I said I would try, and I did, but I just couldn't and…"

Kurt hated hearing his boyfriend sound so defeated, especially when it was about something Kurt wasn't actually mad about. Because Blaine could go on with his apology, Kurt turned Blaine around until his back was resting against the counter and kissed him. The kiss was heated and Kurt tried to show everything he was feeling through the act.

"Why are you apologizing? For being protective of me? For agreeing to meet my dad when I know you had your reservations? For being a perfect boyfriend who made an effort to get along with my dad by the end of our meeting when I know it was difficult for you? You have nothing to apologize about babe. I love you so much and I was so proud to be with you tonight." Reassured Kurt.

Blaine dropped his forehead against Kurt's and smiled softly.

"I love you too." He whispered, putting his arms around Kurt.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face with both of his hands and started kissing him again with more passion. He could feel Blaine's hands reaching down to his ass and pulling them closer together until both boys were standing chest to chest and kissing. Kurt ran one of his hands in Blaine's hair, which caused the other man to sigh happily into the kiss and allowed Kurt to dip his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

After a couple of minutes of frantic kissing, Blaine untucked Kurt's shirt from his pants and ran his hand against his boyfriend's smooth back. He felt Kurt shiver against him and pressed his crotch against Kurt to try to get a little friction. Blaine felt Kurt's hand leave his face and hair and they made their way down his body, running down his side until they reached Blaine's ass and Kurt pulled his boyfriend even closer to him so they could grind against each other.

Feeling his heart racing and his cock hardening, Blaine pulled back from Kurt leaving his arms around Kurt's neck and dropping his forehead against Kurt's so the both of them could catch their breath.

"Bedroom?" he murmured.

Kurt didn't answer and just pulled away from Blaine before taking his hand and pulling him excitedly towards the bedroom, prompting Blaine to laugh. Even though they had done things since their first time, they didn't have as much time as they wanted to explore each other because of Emily, and both of them were very excited to get a chance to be together and explore each other.

When they reached Kurt's bedroom, both of them made quick work of getting reading of their clothes and Kurt pushed Blaine on the bed and straddled him. Blaine put both of his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him so their mouths could meet and they could exchange frantic kisses. They both kissed and Kurt layed down against Blaine's body and he could feel Blaine's hard cock rubbing against his and creating wonderful friction, even if he wanted more.

"I want you." He whispered pulling from Blaine just enough to speak before he started kissing Blaine again.

"I want you too…" answered Blaine panting against Kurt's mouth.

"No, I mean… I want you to fuck mean. If you want that of course." Explained Kurt, pulling back from Blaine and looking the other man in the eyes so that Blaine could see the love and trust reflected in Kurt's eyes.

They had spoken about it before, and Blaine knew that Kurt almost never bottomed, so he felt honored that Kurt would want that with him, even if he felt nervous about it. Blaine swallowed and nodded in answer, incapable of talking in that moment.

Kurt smiled in answer and he got off Blaine lying next to him instead, and pulled Blaine towards him so that Blaine would be the one of top of Kurt this time. Blaine put both of his hands next to Kurt's face on the pillow and dropped down to resume their passionate kissing. Kurt opened his legs slightly and Blaine dropped between them, rubbing his cock against Kurt's when he felt Kurt's legs go around his lower back and pull them closer together.

"You sure?" he asked while catching his breath, to which Kurt simply nodded.

"Lube and condom and in the nightstand. I want that Blaine, I want you. I want everything with you, and want to feel close to you that way." He finally answered.

Blaine sat back up a little and bended his body towards the nightstand to grab the lube and condom. Once he had both of them, he replaced himself between Kurt's legs and started kissing him again. Kurt's hands were travelling all over his body, leaving Blaine feeling warm on his back, his sides, wherever Kurt's hands made their way. Blaine pulled back from Kurt a little and started placing kisses against Kurt's torso, licking his nipples which made Kurt pant and lift his back from the bed, while he picked up the lube and started warming it up in between three of his fingers before his hand made his way to Kurt's entrance and he let his finger hover there and just massaging Kurt's entrance for a while.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yeah, yeah… Just, go slowly. It's been a while." Panted Kurt.

Blaine started kissing Kurt frantically again as he slowly pushed one of his fingers through Kurt's entrance. He immediately felt Kurt tighten around his digit, and he couldn't wait to feel that tightness around his cock. Blaine didn't paused once his finger was completely into Kurt's entrance and waited for the other man to adapt before he started moving his finger in and out slowly.

After a while, Blaine felt Kurt start to move under him to try and get Blaine's finger deeper into him so Blaine added another finger and moved them in and out, trying to reach the spot that would make Kurt see stars. After pulling his fingers in and out, Blaine finally hit the bundle of nerves and Kurt panted heavily while arching off the bed in pleasure. Blaine teased the spot, and scissored his fingers pulling them out, before pushing them back in and hitting the spot again.

"More Blaine, I need more." Panted Kurt, lifting his arms so they rested around Blaine's neck and pulling Blaine in a frantic open-mouthed kiss.

Blaine complied and pushed a third finger into Kurt's entrance, leaving a few seconds for the man to get used to the new feeling before he moved them. Not even 30 seconds later, Kurt pulled back from Blaine again.

"You Blaine, I need you." Kurt begged, craving the feel of Blaine inside of him.

"Are you sure? I'm not sure you're ready yet baby…." Said Blaine, still moving his fingers inside of Kurt and hitting his prostate each time.

"I'm sure. Please, please Blaine." Kurt panted.

"Ok." Murmured Blaine, before he slowly pulled his fingers from Kurt's entrance, which caused Kurt to whimper at the loss.

Blaine pulled the condom and rolled it on his cock before positioning himself at Kurt's entrance.

"Like that?" he said, asking if Kurt was ok with the position he had picked.

"Do it, please. This is perfect, want to see you."

Blaine pushed in slowly, giving the other man time to adjust to the invasion and the size of Blaine's cock. Once he was completely inside of Kurt, Blaine dropped his forehead against Kurt's shoulder, giving the other man time to adjust while trying to prevent himself from coming too early.

"You feel so perfect Kurt…. This is not going to last long." He panted against Kurt's shoulder, while the other man ran his hand in Blaine's hair.

When Blaine felt Kurt's legs tighten against his waist, he started moving slowly. He kept his movements short not wanting to hurt Kurt, until the other man begged for more in his ear.

Blaine pulled out almost completely before he pushed back in pulling groans of pleasure from the both of them at the sensation. Blaine started pulling in and out with more speed and Kurt gasped with pleasure when Blaine hit his prostate. Seeing Kurt's reaction, he kept his cock inside of Kurt and moved around to tease the bundle of nerves, before he pulled out and pushed back in a little more forcefully.

After a few minutes of fucking and the boys trying to kiss but just managing to breath against each other's mouths, Blaine brought one of his hands around Kurt's and started moving it to help Kurt reach his climax. Blaine kept moving his hips in rhythm with his hand and he brought his mouth to Kurt's face to try to kiss him but missed his mouth and kissed his cheek and his neck instead, which finally pushed Kurt over the edge.

Kurt had never looked so beautiful than he was now, his face illuminated with pleasure, and Blaine felt his heart swell with the love he had for the other man. Kurt's eyes closed and his back arched from the bed with pleasure. Seeing him like that gave Blaine the final push to reach his own climax and he came buried deep inside of Kurt. Before falling down against Kurt's chest, trying to catch his breath.

Kurt's legs which were sore from being wrapped around Blaine for so long finally fell down against the bed and he wrapped both of his arms around the still panting Blaine.

"That was…." Started to say Blaine.

"Perfect. That was perfect." Kurt continued. He knew Blaine was intimated by the amount of people he had been with before, but he wanted him to know that nothing even compared to what they had just done. The fact that it had been with Blaine who loved him and whom he loved made it all the more precious and Kurt couldn't have hoped for a better first time with Blaine.

"Yeah, it was perfect." Blaine said with a little smile, before he kissed Kurt's cheek and rolled to the side so he was lying next to Kurt on the bed.

Kurt rolled to his side and both of them were laying on their sides facing each other. Kurt got a little closer to Blaine until their noses were touching and he kissed Blaine softly, before saying softly:

"I love you, this was amazing. But now let's sleep for about 10 years." Causing Blaine to laugh, and kiss Kurt's lips softly once again. He tangled his legs with Kurt's and put one of his arms around Kurt's body before closing his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan. Love you." He said, already falling asleep. He felt Kurt press a kiss against his nose which caused him to wrinkle it softly.

"I love you too." Was the last thing Blaine heard before he gave way to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Guys, THIS IS IT! There is still a fairly lenghthy epilogue to come, but this is the last actual chapter of the story! **

**Thank you so much for being so patient with me, thank you to everyone that left comments, followed or favorited the story, you gyus are perfect and an inspiration! I will see you (shortly I hope) for the epilogue, I hope you enjoy this chapter and ending and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Blaine opens his eyes expecting to find the beautiful face of his sleeping boyfriend, only to see tiny feet kicking just in front of his nose and to hear giggles. He brings a hand up to his face and rubs against his eyes to force his brain to wake up completely, and opens his eyes once again. The sight in front of him brings a huge smile to his face and he feels his heart racing.

Kurt is lying sideways on the bed with his elbow digging in the mattress and his head resting on one of his hands, while he uses the other to tickle Emily's tummy. The little girl is lying in between Blaine and Kurt giggling, with her head resting near Kurt and Blaine's torso and her tiny feet kicking against the mattress.

When Kurt notices Blaine has awoken, he stops tickling Emily but leaves his hand on her stomach, while he lifts his head towards Blaine with a soft smile.

"Morning sleepy head" he says softly, before pushing himself slightly towards Blaine and pecking him on the lips.

"Morning" answers Blaine sleepily. He takes one of Emily's foot which are still bouncing in front of her head and kisses it softly, which causes the little girl to giggle once again. Blaine smiles, and sits up a little on the bed, until his back is resting against the headboard.

"Dada!" screams Emily excitedly, before she sits up on the bed and launches herself in his arms.

"Hi baby girl, how long have you been up?" Blaine asks in a soft voice, pressing a kiss to Emily's head before sitting her on his stomach so that the little girl can talk to him, and hit his chest excitedly with her tiny fists, showing how happy she is that her dad is up.

Blaine feels Kurt sit up next to him as well, and the other man settles right next to Blaine with their shoulders touching one another.

"She woke up about 40 minutes ago and wouldn't go back to sleep. I thought I would get her and bring her here so that I could be with my two favorite people in the world." Explains Kurt, pressing a kiss against Blaine's bare shoulder.

"You mean that you brought her here because you hoped you could catch a few more minutes of sleep and she would play happily between the two of us." Teases Blaine.

"Well…. That too." Answers Kurt, which prompts a soft laugh out of Blaine.

"What time is it?" asks Blaine while he distractingly caresses Emily's soft curls.

"About 7.30. She slept for longer than she usually does!"

"One year ago, could you imagine being excited about having gotten to sleep until 7.30?" asked Blaine laughing at what his life had turned out like.

"Absolutely not. But I wouldn't have it any other way." Answered Kurt seriously with a soft smile on his face.

Blaine thought about the sound of Emily giggling and her sitting on his chest chewing happily on her fist while kicking her feet gently against Blaine and babbling incessantly. He thought of Kurt with a soft smile and bed head which had been playing with his daughter and laughing softly, and he felt a huge smile growing on his face.

"Me neither." He said, grinning back at Kurt.

The other man smiled as well and bended towards Blaine to kiss him a couple times on the lips.

"So, what are your plans today?" asked Blaine, lifting one of his hands to rub against Kurt's cheek.

"Well, I'm seeing Burt for coffee this morning. And then, I have to quickly go into work because I have a meeting with Isabelle."

"Say hi to Burt for me." Said Blaine with a smile.

Since their meeting with Burt about three weeks ago, Blaine had warmed up to the other man quite a bit. He had even met Burt in a bar to see a football game one night. Kurt personally didn't understand the appeal of the sport, even if he had tried to watch a couple times, but he was glad that his father and Blaine got along now.

"What about you, what are your plans?" asked Kurt, smiling when Emily threw herself at him. Kurt hugged her briefly and the little girl giggled, before he turned back towards Blaine to hear his answer.

"I don't know, what do you think baby girl, what do you want to do?" asked Blaine to Emily, taking one of her chubby arms with one hand while he tickled her softly with the other.

"BALL! BALL DADA!" Emily shouted excitedly.

"Well then, I guess going to the park to play with Emily are my plans then." Said Blaine, an amused look on his face.

"I'll try to join you as soon as I'm done with my meeting." Said Kurt, pressing a kiss to Blaine's shoulder.

"That would be nice" replied Blaine, a soft smile gracing his face.

"And maybe later, once Emily is put to bed and Isaac is out doing god knows what, you and I can…. _Play _a bit." Said Kurt suggestively. He nuzzled Blaine's neck and pressed small kisses down his jaw, neck until he reached his shoulder, making his intention clear.

"Well , what did you have in mind?"

"Well… We could break out that new oil I bought on the internet and I could give you a very _thorough _massage, and then…" he stopped talking, concentrating on pressing torturous kisses along Blaine's neck and shoulder instead.

"And then? I like that plan so far…"

"And then, once you're relaxed all over, I could have my wicked way with you all night long and make you scream my name." Kurt said, taking Blaine's face between his hands and pressing a filthy kiss into his mouth. Blaine had just opened his mouth to let Kurt in and could feel Kurt's tongue lick against his bottom lip when an excited cry from Emily broke the moment and brought them both back to reality.

"Let's not scar our daughter to life just yet shall we?" laughed Blaine, pulling away from Kurt and smiling brightly at Emily.

Kurt dropped his forehead against Blaine's temple and sighed. "If we must." He said dejectedly. "I should probably go and get ready, I've got to meet Burt in an hour." He pressed a kiss to Blaine's temple, cupped Emily's head to kiss her forehead and got up of the bed.

"And Kurt?" Blaine called him just before he made his way in the bathroom, causing Kurt to turn around and look at him with a curious look.

"You better hold that promise and follow that plan tonight"

"Oh, I will Anderson, I will." Replied Kurt winking at him, before he went into the bathroom and got ready. Blaine just smiled and shook his head, he was in love with a ridiculous man, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"So then, that idiot dropped coffee all other Isabelle's designs, and I swear I saw smoke coming out of her ears! But right now, I couldn't be more grateful to that clumsy intern because him ruining Isabelle's sketches meant we were short on time, and I got to pitch some of my ideas and Isabelle LOVED my idea of a tuxedo with a kilt instead of regular pants, she said it was hype and edgy!" explained Kurt excitedly.

Burt looked at his son fondly. He hadn't understood more than half of what Kurt was talking about and had no idea if 'hype' or 'edgy' were things to look for in fashion, but he was glad to see his son be that excited and happy.

"Well I have no idea what that means exactly, but am very proud of you." Said Burt with a soft smile.

"Thanks Burt. What about you? How are things going with the house?"

Burt smiled in answer and launched into a story about contractors, and how crazy Carole was going trying to unpack the entire house before she started her new nursing position in the hospital close by. As Burt was talking, Kurt could see the fondness on his face when he spoke about Carole and Finn.

Kurt felt a little twinge of jealousy hearing about his father's family and how much he seemed to love them and the life they had together, but then, he realized that the reason why Carole was going crazy trying to unpack their new house was for him. Burt had uprooted his whole life to come to New York and live closer to Kurt. He might not have been present during Kurt's childhood, but right now, he was doing everything he could to make up for lost time, and Kurt felt a wave of gratefulness towards his father.

He waited until Burt had finished his story, and laughed softly when Burt finished telling him how Finn and Rachel had come to dinner and Carole had tried to hide how much she wanted to strangle the young girl for half of the meal.

"Rachel can definitely have that effect on people. I want to strangle her 80% of the time and she's one of my best friends. You should have seen the first day Blaine met her, it was as if he had met an alien or something."

Burt laughed out loud, and Kurt smiled, shaking his head fondly thinking of his friend.

A few minutes of silence followed and Kurt tried to think of a way to say what he wanted to say to his father.

"Look Burt… I don't think I've really thanked you properly for moving here."

"Kurt , no, you don't have to thank me." Answered Burt seriously, not wanting his son to feel like he owed him anything. If anything, he owed so much to his son and everything he did now would never make up for not being here when his son was grieving and needed him the most.

"Yes, I do, just let me finish please ok?" asked Kurt, and when Burt nodded, Kurt thought a few seconds about how he wanted to say this and continued.

"I was so so angry at you for so long. I felt like you had abandoned me, and when you came back, I just wasn't ready to forget and forgive."

"I understand all of that Kurt, you don't have to explain yourself. You had… have every right to be upset."

"I know, I know. And I was. But what I'm trying to say is… I'm not anymore. I don't know if things will ever be the same way they were between us, but I do know that I am glad you're here. I'm grateful for you moving here and changing all of your life for me and I'm happy to have you back in my life. I've missed you."

By the end of the speech, both Burt and Kurt had tears in their eyes. Burt suddenly got up from his chair and stood up in front of Kurt.

"Stand up son." He said gently, still fighting for his tears not to fall down his face.

"Burt… we're in the middle of a coffee shop." Answered Kurt, wiping his tears away and looking around him to see a few people staring at Burt strangely.

"I don't care, I need to do this. Please get up."

Kurt got up tentatively, and once he was standing in front of Burt, he was engulfed in a huge hug. Burt had one of his hands flat on Kurt's back and was holding him close, while the other was cupping the back of Kurt's head and pushed his face gently towards his neck. For a few seconds, Kurt didn't know how to react, but after hesitating for a few moments, he gave in and put both of his arms around Burt, giving in to the urge to hug his father.

It felt so good to be in his father's arms, and Kurt felt so loved in that moment, that he felt a new wave of tears building up in his eyes.

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you for accepting me into your life again, and I am so happy I get to see you too." Whispered Burt in Kurt's ear, before kissing his temple and finally letting go, going back to sit in his chair as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

Kurt could feel people staring at them, but right now he couldn't care less. From what Kurt remembered of his father, the man has never been into big gestures of affection, and if Burt didn't care, then Kurt certainly wouldn't either.

After a few seconds of sitting in silence and smiling at each other, Burt broke the moment by coughing slightly and laughing softly.

"So, how is that family of yours?" he asked Kurt, causing Kurt to launch into a story explaining how Emily had recently learned how to say the word apple and now that was all she wanted to eat, and how she was driving everyone in the apartment crazy by repeating the word over and over again.

While he was telling the story, Kurt could see the wishful look in Burt's eyes every time he heard Emily's name, and decided that he was ready. His relationship with his father would never be perfect, but Emily deserved to have grandparents, and from what Kurt could see of Burt now, he would be a great grandfather, even if he hadn't been the best dad.

"What are you an Carole doing next Friday?" asked Kurt suddenly, surprising Burt.

"Well, I don't know yet. There's a new football game, I might just try and get Carole to watch that with me. Why?" asked Burt curiously.

"Well, I would have to talk to Blaine first but…. How would you feel about coming to the apartment and getting to meet Emily?" asked Kurt uncertainly. He knew Burt wanted to meet his grandchild, but he still felt nervous for some reason.

"Seriously? I would love that Kurt." Said Burt, feeling tears well in his eyes again.

"Ok, well I will talk to Blaine, but maybe you and Carole, and Finn and Rachel could come to dinner Friday. We could have a… family meal I guess."

"Family meal sounds absolutely perfect." Replied Burt with a huge smile on his face. Seeing the other man's face, Kurt knew he has taken the right decision and wouldn't regret it. From his excitement, it was easy to see how much Burt already loved Emily without even having met her yet, and how lucky the girl would be to have such a family in her life.

* * *

Later that day, Blaine was standing in front of the sink and brushing his teeth when he felt arms come around him. Blaine looked into the mirror in front of him and smiled around his toothbrush when Kurt's face popped up and his boyfriend kissed his neck softly before putting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Tothdu fas a thood fay" Blaine tried to say around his toothbrush, a little toothpaste dropping on his chin with his effort to speak.

Kurt kept his arms around Blaine but pulled back slightly and laughed at his boyfriend

"First, very attractive Blaine.2" he said while whipping the toothpaste on Blaine's chin. "And second, what was that? I did not understand a word"

Blaine spit in the sink, rinsed his mouth and turned around in his boyfriend's embrace, putting both of his arms around Kurt's neck.

"I said: Today was a good day." He repeated with a small smile, before pecking Kurt slightly.

Kurt petted Blaine's back and smiled in answer.

"It really was. I thought Emily was going to go crazy chasing after the pigeon at the park!"

"Yeah, we have a crazy daughter." Laughed Blaine in answer, remembering his daughter's antics earlier in the day.

"Switch places?" asked Kurt, wanting to open the cabinet to do his moisturizing routine before heading to bed.

Blaine and Kurt moved around until Kurt was the one standing in front of the sink and opening the small cabinet to get his moisturizing cream, and Blaine was the one pressed against his back, with his arm around his.

While Kurt was carefully applying the cream, Blaine pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

"So… I have to ask you something." Said Kurt nervously.

"Hmm?" asked Blaine, still pressing kisses down the side of Kurt's neck and caressing Kurt's torso slowly with the hand that had made it under the other man's shirt.

"Do you think next week end we could invite Burt, Carole and Finn here to have dinner? I would like Burt to meet Emily, and…."

Sensing the nervousness in his boyfriend's voice, Blaine lifted his head back up, although he still kept both of his arms around Kurt. He looked straight ahead until he met Kurt's eyes in the mirror and he smiled reassuringly.

"I thought we had already spoken about that? I like Burt, and I trust your judgment. If you want him to meet Emily, I am all for that."

"Ok… Thank you. It's just… it's a big step for me you know? You've already met him and I was nervous for that but him coming here and meeting Emily and Isaac… It's like my previous family meeting my new family and maybe becoming one big family? It's just… a big step." Kurt tried to explain himself, wanting Blaine to understand how important this was to him and how grateful he was that Blaine was trusting his judgment on this.

"I know babe. I understand. Just know you're not alone, and I love you and I'm here ok? And we'll ask Isaac to be on his best behavior, and everything will be great." Blaine hugged Kurt a little tighter against his chest and he kissed his cheek softly before nuzzling Kurt's neck, waiting until Kurt relaxed totally in his arms.

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms, and he smiled brightly before cupping Blaine's face in between both of his hands and kissing him senseless. After a few minutes of kissing, Blaine's hand had made its way in Kurt's hair and Kurt had his hands on Blaine's ass, pulling his boyfriend towards him.

Blaine pulled back a little and smiled suggestively at Kurt.

"Didn't I hear a promise about you having your wicked way with me this morning? I'm still waiting Hummel."

Kurt didn't even take the time to answer, he just kissed Blaine dirtily again before taking his hand in his and pulling a laughing Blaine in the bedroom and towards the bed.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Ise, we're having dinner with Burt, Carole and Finn Saturday" announced Kurt while he was sitting on the sofa and tying his shoes, getting ready to go running.

"Oh, uh… okay. I guess I'll ask Marc if I can crash at his place that night." Said Isaac, a little uncomfortably.

Both Kurt and Blaine, who was sitting in the floor and playing with Emily lifted their heads in surprise and looked at Isaac as if he was crazy.

"Um, why?" asked Kurt, as if he was talking to a small child.

"Well I mean… your father and his wife are going to be meeting Emily and Blaine, you probably want that to be a family thing. I can make myself scarce for the night." Explained Isaac.

"Exactly . It is a family thing. Which is why you're going to be here. You can invite Marc if you want to, but you have to be there. You're much more of a brother to me that Finn is you goof." Said Kurt exasperatedly, not believing Isaac would think they didn't want him there.

"Oh, well ok then, I'll be there!" replied Isaac with a huge smile. Him and Kurt and been through so much together and they had been each other's family when the other had no one, but now that Kurt was recreating links with his father, Isaac hadn't been sure where he stood anymore. The news that Kurt wanted him here made him insanely happy.

Kurt rolled his eyes teasingly at Isaac, and got up from the couch.

"Well, I'm off, I'll see you later. Behave you goof." He said, ruffling Isaac's hair with his hand, before he bended down to peck Blaine on this lips, and kiss Emily's fist.

When the door closed behind Kurt, Blaine looked at Isaac and shook his head teasingly at the man. He took Emily into his arms and sat the little girl on his laps, taking both of her arms in his hands.

"Isn't your uncle Isaac silly? Yes he is, uncle Isaac is so silly." Blaine said in his baby voice.

"Uncl Isaac silly, uncl Isaac silly, uncle Isaac silly" repeated Emily excitedly.

"Thanks for that Blaine. Now she's going to repeat that sentences for days." Isaac said rolling his eyes, although he bended forward and tickled Emily with one hand.

"Yeah, well that's pay back for teaching my daughter a certain word. I did not want one of Emily's firsts words to be shit just because you can't hold your tongue." Replied answer.

"SHIT, SHIT SHIT!" started screaming Emily, getting up from Blaine's lap and running all around the room.

Blaine just looked at Isaac with an exasperated look, as if to say: _see what you did_.

Isaac tried to hold his smile, but when he saw the little girl running around with her arms in the air and repeating the cuss word over and over again, he couldn't hold it anymore and busted out laughing, which had Blaine hitting the back of his head.

"You're not helping my case Em, but I love you nonetheless, you traitor." Said Isaac with a smile.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Kurt felt his nervousness rise. He got out from the kitchen where he had been dealing with the last touches of dinner, and found Blaine waiting for him. Blaine took his hands in his and squeezed them once while smiling softly, wanting to reassure Kurt.

"I love you. Everything is going to be ok." He said before pecking Kurt on the lips, and pushing him softly towards the door.

Kurt made his way to the door, and opened it to find a happy Carole and Burt which gave him a nervous smile. Somehow, the idea that Burt felt nervous as well eased his tension and he felt himself relax.

"Hi Burt, Carole, you look great. Please come on in." he said, opening the door for them to come inside.

"Hello Kurt, it is lovely to see you again." Said Carole, hugging him quickly. Kurt was a little surprised at the display of affection, but it was impossible to dislike Carole and he just hugged her back.

Burt also hugged Kurt quickly, before he made his way inside the apartment.

"You have a nice home Kurt." He said, looking around. The last time he had been here, neither Kurt nor Blaine had even left him through the door. Granted, it had been very early in the morning and he hadn't seen Kurt in years, but still, him being welcomed inside was a good feeling.

Blaine came a little closer to the group and settled his hand on the bottom of Kurt's back to reassure him, before he smiled warmly at Burt and Carole.

"It is very nice to see you again, welcome to our humble house!" said Blaine jokingly, trying to break the ice a little. Both Burt and Carole smiled back in answer and they shook his hand in greeting.

Isaac and Marc both came out of Isaac's room, both having heard the doorbell. Isaac was wearing a button-up shirt, which he never did, and had a nervous smile on his face. Marc was holding his hand and Kurt could tell he was trying to reassure Isaac, which Kurt was grateful for.

"This is my brother Isaac and his boyfriend Marc" said Kurt, introducing Isaac before the man had the time to do it himself. Isaac was shocked at the introduction, he knew that Kurt thought of him as his little brother, but he hadn't expected Kurt to actually introduce him as such to his father.

Neither Carole nor Burt said anything at the introduction and they both shook Isaac and Marc's hands warmly, although Burt had a curious look on his face.

"Isaac and I met at the orphanage. We grew up together." Explained Kurt to his father, prompting a look of understanding and a sad smile to cross Burt's face.

Before any awkwardness had the time to really settle, Emily came barreling into the room from where she had been playing and everyone turned towards her. Emily noticing all the people in the room for the first smile shrunk a little and instantly made her way towards Kurt, tugging on the leg of his pants so that Kurt would lift her up.

Kurt lifted her up into his arms and Emily instantly nestled her face into Kurt's neck, hiding her face from the new comers although she watched them with one eye.

"And this shy little girl is Emily." Said Kurt in a soft voice. "Princess, this is my father Burt and Carole. Do you want to say hello?"

Emily shook her head negatively which had Kurt laughing, but she still lifted her head a bit and looked at Burt and Carole timidly.

"Hello sweetie, it's nice to meet you." Said Carole with a soft smile.

Burt had been silent since Emily entered the room and he hadn't looked away from the little girl. Kurt could see tears welling in his eyes and he swallowed once before turning to Kurt.

"She's really beautiful Kurt" he said softly.

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand in his, while still holding Emily with his other arm.

"Well, I'm afraid I take absolutely zero credit there. But yes, she really is." Said Kurt, kissing the top of Emily's head.

"Shall we eat?" said Blaine earnestly, and everyone nodded in agreement and made their way to the table taking the entirety of the space in the living room.

* * *

A few hours later, Kurt was sitting on the sofa next to Burt which was bouncing up on his laps which had the little girl dying of laughter. Kurt looked around him and he couldn't help but smile at what he saw.

The meal had been awkward at first and no one really knew what to say or how to react. Blaine had valiantly tried to break the ice and start conversations going, but he was only one man and he hadn't been able to do much.

Finally, Rachel and Finn had arrives around 20 minutes later with a hilarious story about the soufflé they had tried to make and how it had ended in disaster and with Rachel's oven on fire, so they had just given up and brought cookies from the store instead.

The story had everyone laughing and the people around the table had finally started to relax and chat amicably.

Now the meal was done and everything was full and currently drinking coffee and relaxing. Once Emily had relaxed and gotten over her shyness, she had instantly taken to Burt and she had been sitting in his lap ever since. At the first the man hadn't known how to react, not having been around a small child in such a long time, but eventually he had started to relax and his old reflexes about when Kurt was a baby had taken over. Now, anyone could see the adoration in his eyes when he looked at the little girl and Kurt couldn't have been happier to see his little girl laughing so fully.

Kurt made his way up from the couch and grabbed a pile of plates from the table which he brought to the kitchen. He found Carole leaning against the counter and chatting with Blaine who was doing the dishes. When she saw his arrive, Carole smiled softly and she made her way out of the kitchen.

Kurt deposited the pile of plates on the counter next to the sink and he smiled at Blaine.

"More work? Seriously Kurt? I didn't even know we owned that many dishes!" said Blaine jokingly.

"Less complaining, and more cleaning sir." Replied Kurt with a teasing smile and a tap to Blaine's butt cheek which had the man laughing.

Kurt started to make his way back towards the living room, but he stopped in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room and he just stared at the image in front of him.

Isaac had taken his seat on the sofa and he was now sitting with Burt, while Emily was laying down on both of their legs, kicking her feet in excitement while both Burt and Isaac tickled her.

Marc was talking with Rachel and although he looked a little annoyed sometimes, he was smiling amusingly most of the time and he was surviving a conversation with Rachel Berry, which wasn't an easy fit. Kurt could see him sneak glances at Isaac through the conversation and Kurt couldn't help but smile at how obviously in love Marc was with the man Kurt considered his brother.

Carole was gathering the final dishes on the table and she was jokingly telling Finn off so that the man would get up and help clean up the mess from dinner.

Kurt felt arms come around him and a chin rest on his shoulder. He leaned back towards Blaine's warm chest and put his hand on top of Blaine's where it was resting on his stomach.

"This went well right?" asked Blaine, pressing a kiss to Kurt's temple.

Kurt looked again, he saw the way Marc was teasing Rachel, how Carole and Finn were mock fighting while she forced him to carry the pile of plates. He saw the relaxed and happy way Isaac was behaving around Burt when he was usually so weary of older men because of his own dad. He saw Burt's huge smile and the laughter lines around his eyes while he was playing with Emily. He heard Emily's squeal of happiness and he felt Blaine's arms around his midsection.

Right now, he was surrounded by his family, he was in the arms of the man he loved, his daughter was happy, he was rebuilding a relationship with his father and both of his brothers were in happy places in their life and obviously in love. He couldn't think of a moment he had felt happier in his life. He had the man of his life, he had a family, and he had a home. Kurt Hummel had everything he had ever wished for.

"Yes, it went perfectly." Kurt finally answered.

It wouldn't always be easy. He and Blaine would fight; Emily would grow up and might miss having a female figure in her life, miss having a mother. Isaac would end up moving out and Kurt's relationship with Burt would always be a little strained. Life would happen and tough times were ahead. Emily's father showing up and trying to claim his parenting rights, finding the right house, trying to adopt another child, Emily's asthma, it wouldn't always be this perfect. However, Kurt was happy and he looked forward to spending many more years with these people. The joy, the sadness, the grief, the laughter, the anger, he looked forward to all of it. Because after everything he had been through, he had finally been able to do what he had always wanted to do. Him, Blaine, Emily and Isaac, they were a family and they had managed to give him what he most wanted in the world. Together, they managed to create a home.


	24. Epilogue

**This is it guys, this is the end of the story! It has been quite a ride, and it took me about a year and a half to complete this story, but I am so happy to have taken this journey and to get to share this complete (at last!) story with you guys!**

**I am sorry updates took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait. I loved writing this story, and I want to thank everyone who took the time to like or comment on the story, I don't think you guys realize how helpful that is for writers, and how much I appreciate and am grateful to you! **

**I was originally going to write a sequel and had quite a few more ideas for our boys, but considering the time it took me to write this story, and that the show is over I don't think I have it in me to write such a large story right now. However, if you guys ever want to see a scene in particular, I would love to write one-shots for this verse, so just let me know on tumblr (emisfritish)! Thank you so much for reading this story, and I hope you won't be disappointed by the ending! See you soon ;)**

* * *

"Who did you say lent you this car?" asked Blaine skeptically, turning towards Kurt who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I told you, it was my friend Justin from school. He said he didn't need it this week end, and since we needed a car to come out there, I asked if we could borrow his for the week end." Repeated Kurt for the tenth time, rolling his eyes teasingly at his boyfriend.

Blaine just nodded and didn't say anything for a while. It's not that he didn't trust this Justin guy, he had never met him after all, and he was one of Kurt's friends, so he had no reasons to dislike or distrust the man. It's just that since his parents' accident, Blaine had never been a big fan of cars in general, and having his two favorite people in the world in the car of a man he didn't even know didn't really reassure him.

Kurt eyed his boyfriend with a fond smile and put one of his hands at the back of Blaine's hair, rubbing his neck with his thumb gently.

"I know you're worried and don't like cars honey, but I promise this is perfectly safe. You're a good driver, this is a decent car, and we made it here in one piece didn't we?"

"I guess we did." Answered Blaine grumpily. "Who even owns a car in New York?"

Kurt just laughed at his boyfriend's attitude and pushed forward to press a kiss to Blaine's lips, while still smiling.

"I don't know, but it definitely saved our butts. Now should we get out? Burt and Carole will be waiting, and I think this little one is going to bounce out of her seat if we don't get her out of the car real soon." Said Kurt fondly, pointing towards Emily who was sitting in the back and singing excitedly.

The little girl was too young to fully understand what Easter was all about, but she was looking forward to seeing Burt and Carole whom she absolutely adored, and what she definitely understood was the meaning of chocolate. Since Isaac had explained that on Easter chocolate fell out of the sky and was hidden in the garden, the little girl had been so excited to come to her grandfather's house.

Blaine turned back towards Emily and smiled when he saw the huge grin on his daughter's face.

"Let's go baby girl!" he said, before getting out of the car and making his way out to Emily's door before detaching the little girl from her car seat and lifting her in his arms.

Blaine shut the door and walked towards Kurt who was standing near the door to Burt and Carole's new house and waiting for them with a kind smile. Blaine pressed a kiss on Kurt's cheek, and he took the other man's hand in his while Kurt knocked with his free hand.

A few hours later, Kurt was looking around and couldn't quite believe this was his life. The weather was nice, so Burt and Carole had prepared a buffet in the garden and they were currently bringing all the dished to lay them on the table, which Kurt had offered to help with.

Blaine and Emily were running around in the yard, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh and his boyfriend's antics. Blaine was pretending to be a monster and was running after a screaming and giggling Emily. The little girl looked like she was having the time of her life, and Kurt felt his heart ache at the love he felt for these two people.

"She's a lovely little girl Kurt. She's so lively and happy, I still can't believe what you told us about when she first arrived with you two." Kurt heard Carole say from behind him, pulling his out of his thoughts.

"Yes, she really is." Answered Kurt with a happy smile, before turning back to mixing the potato salad which he had been doing before getting distracted by watching Blaine and Emily play.

"Papa, papa, we go find eggs now!" Kurt heard Emily scream.

He lifted his head up and saw the little girl was running towards him with a huge smile on her face and her arms lifted in the air. Suddenly, Kurt saw Emily trip on something on the floor and before any of them could do anything, the little girl was tumbling on the floor and crying.

Kurt dropped the spoon he had been using and ran towards the little girl who was crying on the floor, from the corner of his eyes, he saw Blaine doing the same thing but he reached her first and lifted the crying little girl into his arms.

Emily snuggled into Kurt's arms still crying and hid her face into her father's neck.

"It's ok princess, you're ok." Kurt tried to reassure Emily while rubbing her back softly with his hand. Blaine reached them at the same moment, and instantly wrapped the two of them into his arms while pressing a kiss to Emily's head.

"Where does it hurt baby girl? Want daddy to kiss it better?" he asked softly.

Emily still crying softly nodded and lifted her head from Kurt's shoulder, before pointing towards her knee. Blaine instantly bent down and pressed soft kisses on both of her knees with loud exaggerated kissing sounds. He got back up and caressed Emily's face with one of his palms.

"How does that feel Em? Is it better?" he asked the little girl.

"A wittle bit." Answered Emily. She wasn't crying anymore but the tear tracks could still be seen on her face and Kurt pressed kisses on both of her cheeks to dry her tears.

"I think I know what will make you feel better champ." They heard Burt say from behind them. "A little bird told me that he saw some eggs hidden somewhere in this yard. How about you and I go and hunt these down? Maybe we can even let your Daddy and Papa eat one of them after, but only if they are really good. What do you say?"

"YES!" said Emily, her injury completely forgotten. She instantly lifted her arms towards Burt so that the older man could take her into his arms.

Kurt gave Emily to Burt and he smiled gratefully towards the other man.

"Thanks dad." He said softly.

Burt stopped in his tracks and Kurt and Blaine could see the tears make their way into his eyes. Since Burt had come back into Kurt's life, their relationship had been getting better, but it still wasn't the same as it used to be, and this was the first time Kurt used the word 'Dad' while speaking to Burt.

Kurt could see the shock and the emotion in his father's eyes, and he smiled softly in answer.

"You're welcome son." Burt answered softly after clearing his throat. He smiled softly towards Kurt, infinitely happy that the other man trusted him again enough to let him be his dad, and he turned back around, making his way towards the end of the yard where he could look for eggs with Emily.

Kurt felt an arm go around his shoulder, and Blaine pushed forward to kiss Kurt on the cheek before whispering in his ear:

"I love you and I'm proud of you." He said softly, which had Kurt turning towards him and smiling before pecking Blaine on the lips gently.

"I love you too. Now help me finish to prepare this salad."

"Yes sir" Blaine answered, winking at Kurt, before making his way back towards the table where Carole was still laying everything down.

Kurt shook his head disbelievingly, wondering how he had gotten such a goofy man and followed Blaine towards the table with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Kurt looked in the mirror one last time, making sure everything was perfect. The gown he was wearing was a light green color which wasn't really Kurt's favorite color, but there is nothing he could do about it.

No one looks good in these anyway, thought Kurt before running his hand through his hair, trying to fix it just so. He saw Blaine's reflection in the mirror and smiled and his boyfriend making his way towards him.

Blaine was also wearing the same green gown and his hair had been gelled down so that his cap would fit on his head. Be draped himself over Kurt's back and both of his arms came around Kurt's middle, resting on his stomach.

"I can't believe we're graduating already." He said gently, smiling at Kurt's reflection in the mirror.

"I know, I can't believe despite everything that happened, we managed to make it to graduation. Not too bad right? Plus, now I get to say I'm dating a wonderful and hot young music teacher which will have all the boys and girls in his glee club swoon other him." Answered Kurt teasingly.

"Student-teacher" corrected Blaine. "And no one will be swooning. Plus, you're one to talk mister 'I have a full time job in one of the most prestigious fashion company in the world'."

Blaine had gotten a student-teaching position at a high school nearby, and he would be starting his new position as soon as the summer was over, while Kurt had gotten a full-time job at Vogue Magazine. It might not be his dream job yet seeing as Kurt was basically a receptionist for now, but Blaine was confident the other man would manage to climb the ladder and would one day be one kickass designer.

Both of them working would make it a little complicated to watch Emily and they would have to find a solution during the summer. Blaine still wasn't really happy with leaving Emily in the hands of a stranger, even though the little girl was doing a lot better and it would probably be good for her to meet other children her age. However, they still had the whole summer to figure this out and Isaac, Burt and Carole had all offered to help watch the little girl until they found a solution they were all happy with.

"I guess we are both doing pretty good then." Said Kurt, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts. "I say we make a pretty good team, good things seem to happen to both of us when we are together. Maybe we should stick together then uh?"

"If we must." Answered Blaine, sighing loudly, which had Kurt bumping him in the stomach with his elbow for the teasing.

"I wish we could sit together today." Said Blaine dreamingly, while before pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's temple.

"You know we have to sit by alphabetical order honey. That's how it always goes." Answered Kurt, squeezing Blaine's arms where they still rested against his stomach.

"I know, but if we were Anderson-Hummel we could sit together…"said Blaine suggestively.

A huge smile made his way on Kurt's face and the man turned around in Blaine's arms and put his own arms around the other man's neck.

"One day babe, one day. And it'll be Hummel-Anderson." He said happily, before he pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips and made his way out of the room, leaving a smiling Blaine behind him.

A few hours later, Blaine walked on the stage to receive his diploma after his name was called up. While making his way towards the dean of the college, he looked back towards the crowd and smiled.

Sitting with the other graduates, Blaine could see Kurt who smiled and winking at him. A little further away, he could see Isaac who still had two years left of college before he could graduate sitting with Emily on his lap, and Burt and Carole which had come to cheer for both boys. He looked at his family and his heart swelled with love.

When Blaine received his diploma and shook the Dean's hand, he had a huge smile on his face and the intensity of it didn't dim for the entire day. His life was almost perfect and he couldn't remember being happier.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were holding hands and standing in front of the head stone. Blaine was holding Emily with one of his arms, and squeezing Kurt's hand with the other, trying to push back the unpleasant memories which were making their way to the front of his mind.

It had been a year since Blaine's life had been turned around and he had learnt that his sister had died. Blaine didn't come to the cemetery too often, having his hands full with Emily and still having many unresolved issues with his sister, but Kurt had insisted that it was important that they come today. That Blaine needed to grieve, and Emily needed to know who her mother was, even though she was too young to understand yet.

Blaine felt Emily wiggling in his arms, wanting to be let down, and he gently put her on the floor. Emily started running a little further away and playing with the flowers around her, not realizing the heavy atmosphere around her.

"I'll go and watch her." Said Kurt softly, before squeezing Blaine's hand and dropping a kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

Kurt made his way towards Emily and Blaine was left standing in front of the grave by himself. Blaine sat down on the grass in front of the grave and just looked at it for a moment. After a few minutes of silence, he cleared his throat and started talking.

"Uh, hi Laura…" he said with a grave voice. "I know I haven't been here much, and I'm sorry for that. Life has been pretty busy, we have Emily and work and…. I was mad at you." He finally admitted. "I'm sorry, but I was so so mad at you for such a long time. I was mad that you died, mad that I didn't get to help you, or say goodbye to you, mad that you never told me about Emily, mad that you let the drugs to this to you, mad that you neglected your daughter so much, mad that… I was just very mad, and I'm sorry."

Blaine felt tears trickle at his eyes, but he ignored them and just kept watching the grave stone.

"I wish you could see Emily. She was in rough shape when we first met her, she didn't know how to walk or talk at all yet, and the doctors were a little worried about how she would develop, but she's doing so well now. I wish you could see how happy she is because in spite of everything, I know you would be happy to know that she is cared for. We love her so much, and I wish you could be there to love her too. Every day I am grateful that we have Emily in our life, but I still wish she still had her mother here, and I still had my sister."

Blaine used his sleeve to capture the tears that were silently running down his cheeks and cleared his throat.

"I'm doing ok too. I started teaching recently, and my students are drama queens, one of my colleagues absolutely loathes me and the school is always threatening to close down my club, but all in all, I like it. The students make it worth it, and I still love music. Plus, Kurt takes care of me, of us. I wish you could meet him, I think you would have liked him. He was a little rough around the edges at first, and we didn't get along when we first met, but he's so wonderful and sweet and caring, and… I just love him so much. He is so good with Emily, and with me and Isaac. One day I am going to marry him, and I wish you could be there for that but… I guess I have to thank you in a way. If it hadn't been for you, I'm not sure Kurt and I would have found our way together and I can never regret Kurt, or Emily."

Blaine turned around and he saw Kurt and Emily running around chasing a butterfly and he felt a smile grace his lips, even though he still had tears running down his cheeks. Blaine got up and dusted his pants a bit to get off the dirt from the floor, before turning back towards the grave stone.

"I guess what I came here to say is I miss you. Not the you that did drugs and neglected her daughter, but the real you who was kind and caring, and I'm sorry that I didn't do more to help you, that I couldn't save you. I wanted to say that…. I forgive you. I'm still mad sometimes, but I know it wasn't your fault and I just wish you could have known the kind of love and the family that I know now, I'm sorry you didn't have the time to experience all of that. I'm sorry we didn't have the time to reconnect and build back our relationship. I wanted you to know that I am happy and loved. That Emily is so perfect and so loved, and that I am taking good care of her. I miss you every day, but I hope that wherever you are right now you're happier. I'll come back soon, I love you sis."

Blaine put down the flowers that Kurt and he had gotten near the headstone and he pressed a kiss to his hand before pressing it to the grave.

_Laura Anderson_

_Beloved sister, daughter, and mother._

Blaine looked one last time at the name graved in the stone, before turning his back and walking back towards where Kurt and Emily were playing further away. He would always miss and love his sister, even though it had taken him a while to forgive her, but he had a new family now. The scars would always be there, but with Emily, with Kurt and Isaac, he knew he would be just fine.

* * *

Kurt was sitting at the dining table and working on some stuff while Emily was happily munching on some fruit in her high chair when the door opened and Isaac made his way in.

"Hi guys, how are you?" he asked, making his way towards them and squeezing Kurt's shoulder while he bent down to press a kiss to Emily's hair.

"Hating this whole magazine right now and some of its butt-headed designers, but I'll be ok. What about you?" asked Kurt, still focused on the papers he had in front of him.

"I'm alright. Where's B?" Isaac asked.

"In the kitchen Ise!" he heard Blaine shout from further into the apartment.

"Could you come out there for a moment Blaine? I need to speak to the both of you." He said uncertainly.

His nervous tone had Kurt lifting his head up from his papers and Blaine make his way in the living room quickly.

Kurt frowned and looked up towards Isaac.

"Are you sure you're alright Isaac? Did something happen?" he asked, a surge of protectiveness rising inside him.

"I'm alright, don't worry Kurt. I just need to tell you guys something. Please sit B." Isaac said, while he remained standing and wiggled his hands together.

Blaine frowned a little too, but he sat next to Kurt and turned towards Isaac, wondering what the other man had to say.

"You know I love all three of you right? And you are my family, and I couldn't wish for a better one, and… I just love you so much. I don't say it often, but I do." Started Isaac nervously.

"We know Ise, what's going on?" asked Blaine, trying to reassure the other man and get him to say whatever he had to say.

"The thing is….. _MarcaskedmetomoveinwithhimandIsaidyes_." Isaac said quickly, looking towards the other two men in the room uncertainly.

"Can you repeat this one last time, and at human speed this time please?" asked Kurt, not having understood a word of what the younger boy had said.

Isaac took a deep breath, and repeated himself.

"Marc asked me to move in with him… And I said yes."

Silence followed Isaac's statement and Blaine felt Kurt tense next to him. He put his hand on Kurt's leg beneath the table, trying to show his support.

"Please say something guys…" Isaac said.

"When…" Kurt's voice broke, and he cleared his throat before trying to speak again. "When did he ask you to move in?"

"Well, we talked about it last night, and I don't know exactly when I would move, probably fairly soon…"

"And how are you going to pay for an apartment? Both you and Marc are still in school, and you have to focus on your studies…"

"I know Kurt, but don't worry." Isaac cut Kurt off, before the man would worry himself to death. "We both will still be going to school, but Marc's parents have money and they offered to pay for the place. I'll keep my student job and I'll help pay some of the expenses, we talked about it last night and we should be alright."

"Ok, ok… But, are you sure this is what you want? I'm not really sure he's good enough for you and…" continued Kurt.

"What do you mean he's not good enough for me? You love Marc!" said Isaac indignantly, not understanding Kurt's reaction.

Blaine saw that the situation was getting out of hand and decided to intervene before this conversation turned into a huge fight between the two.

"I think what Kurt was trying to say, was that we love you and we'll miss you. Plus, you're his brother. No one will ever be good enough for you in Kurt's eyes, he wasn't trying to insult Marc at all. Right Kurt?" Blaine asked, prompting Kurt to speak by squeezing his knee a bit.

"Right." Said Kurt, his voice breaking a little.

Isaac saw the hurt and worry on Kurt's face and his anger deflated instantly. Kurt and him had always lived together since they were kids, and Kurt was just being the protective older brother that he had always been towards Isaac and worrying about him. Isaac pulled out a chair a brought it next to Kurt, sitting next to the other man.

"I know you're worried Kurt, and I love you for it. You'll always be my brother, and that will always mean the world to me. But you and Blaine have a life together, and yes before you say anything, I know I am a part of that life, but you're both working now, and you have Emily. Plus, I really love Marc and I want to spend more time with him and get a chance to take our relationship to the next level. But don't worry, I'll still come around all the time! I'll still help with Emily, and I'll pop up so much you guys won't even have the time to miss me."

Kurt just looked at him for a while without saying anything. He could see that Isaac meant everything that he was saying and he knew this was a good thing for Isaac, but it still didn't make it any easier to know that he would have to say goodbye to him.

"You'll come by at least once a week? And you'll call all the time?"

"You know I will. I can't stay away from you guys for too long. Plus, I'll still come and watch Emily often." Isaac reassured Kurt.

Kurt nodded, and suddenly he leaned forward and hugged Isaac tight in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you so much, but I'm so happy for you. Marc really is a good person." Kurt said, holding Isaac tight.

"Seriously, I'm just moving a couple blocks away. I'll miss you too, both of you, but I'm not dying." Isaac said when he pulled back, rolling his eyes and teasing Kurt.

Kurt punched his shoulder lightly and laughed.

"When are you moving out already? I don't think I can stand you staying around much longer."

"Ha ha, you know you love me old man." Isaac answered jokingly, prompting Kurt to punch his shoulder again and Blaine to laugh.

"Yes he does, and so do I. I'll seriously miss you Ise, although the apartment will be a lot cleaner!" teased Blaine.

Later in the night, Kurt and Blaine were both lying in bed and Blaine was playing with Kurt's hair. The other man still had a bit of a hard time accepting that the man he saw like his baby brother was moving away, even if he hid it and was happy for Isaac.

"You know, with Isaac moving away, we'll have an extra room in the house. Do you think we should rent it again? Find someone new? Or should we keep it as a guest bedroom for when Isaac comes over?" asked Blaine.

"We could do that. Or…" started Kurt, uncertain of how Blaine would react. "We could try to look for a new smaller apartment, something a little closer to your school or my job or between the two. A place a bit smaller where you and I could have a bedroom and Emily could finally have her own room… What do you think?" Kurt asked, a little nervous about Blaine's reaction.

They loved each other deeply and they both knew they were together for the long haul, but when you looked at it, they had only been together for a little over a year.

"Really? That's something you would be interested in?" asked Blaine, beaming at Kurt. He knew that him and Kurt were it, but seeing the other man's reaction at Isaac moving out, he wasn't sure Kurt was really ready for them actually, truly moving in together.

"Absolutely. I love the idea of us having a place that is ours, and Emily officially having her place, you and I having a bedroom that belongs to the both of us. I'll always be worried about Isaac. I've lived with him for so long, it's a little hard for me letting him go and live his life, but it doesn't mean I don't want us to live ours. And now that Isaac is moving away, I see no reason why we couldn't officially find a place together and be a real family." Explained Kurt.

Blaine smiled and leaned forward, kissing Kurt softly on the lips. The love he felt for this man was so huge, he didn't know how it was possible sometimes, and he was insanely happy to hear that Kurt wanted the same things in life that he did.

"That sounds perfect. Just a thing though, we were already a family Mr. Hummel." Blaine said teasingly, before making his way on top of Kurt and kissing him deeply.

* * *

Blaine brought it another box into the apartment, and dropped it off in the middle of the living room with all of the others, before sitting on the couch with a loud sigh. Him and Kurt had been looking for an apartment for ages, and a month ago, they had finally found the perfect place.

The apartment was fairly close to Blaine's high school, and right next to a kindergarten school where Emily would be starting next fall. The apartment had a big living room, a decent kitchen and a bathroom with a bath which would be a lot easier for Emily's bath time. It also had three bedrooms, a number on which both Kurt and Blaine had agreed on, deciding that it could be a guest room for now, and could eventually be turned into a room for future children, if they chose to have more, a prospect which pleased Blaine to no end.

The apartment was perfect, and although it needed a little decorating, the boys were already in love with the place and couldn't wait to properly settle in. However, moving meant carrying all of their stuff from one place to the other and after spending the entire day moving boxes, Blaine couldn't feel his arms anymore.

"Daddy, where this go?" asked Emily when she made her way into the room. She was carrying a plastic bag with some of her teddies inside, and she was extremely proud to be carrying some stuff in, just like her fathers.

"You can bring that into your room baby girl. Do you remember which one it is?" said Blaine, bending towards where Emily was standing and his knee and kissing the top of her head.

"Yes!" said Emily excitedly, before she ran towards her bedroom to put her toys away.

"Having a little rest aren't we old man?" Said Isaac teasingly, having followed Emily inside the apartment.

"I can't feel my arms anymore. Should I be worried about this?" Blaine asked, massaging his arms.

Isaac rolled his eyes and put the box down, before he made his way to the couch and he pushed Blaine back, laughing at him.

"You really need to hit the gym more often man. What help does all of the boxing you used to do does if you can't carry a few boxes around?"

"A few boxes?!" said Blaine, indignantly. "Are you serious right now?"

Isaac laughed, but before he had the time to answer, he was interrupted by the arrival of Kurt and Marc who were each carrying a box, closely followed by Burt and Carole.

"Well, that was the last of it. We are officially moved in babe!" said Kurt, smiling towards Blaine.

Blaine smiled back in answer and he looked at Kurt lovingly. Isaac and Marc looking at each other and rolled their eyes. Even if Kurt and Blaine had been together for almost two years now, they would still get lost in each other and they were still as sickenly in love as they were at the beginning of their relationship.

"All done!" said Emily, interrupting them by coming back into the room.

"Good job princess, I'm proud of you." Said Kurt lovingly, bending down to Emily's level to hug the little girl. Emily hugged him back, before she made her way towards the couch and pulled tried to climb it, before Blaine lifted her up and plopped her into his lap.

"Do you guys want to stay for pizza or something? We don't really have a fridge yet or anything, so we can't really feed you more than that, but…." Blaine started to say.

"Nah, it's alright. My mum is expecting us for dinner anyway. Should we go babe?" asked Marc, turning towards Isaac. The other man smiled and nodded in answer.

"We should go too, leave you boys to settle in. Don't hesitate to call us if you need anything." Said Carole.

She kissed both Blaine and Kurt and hugged Emily tight, while Burt shook Blaine's hand and hugged Kurt closely.

"Love you kiddoe. Good luck with all of the boxes." Burt said to Kurt. He bent down and hugged Emily and kissed the little girl on the cheek, before him and Carole made their way out as well, leaving Emily, Blaine and Kurt all alone.

Emily pressed a loud kiss to Blaine's cheek, before she wiggled down from his lap.

"Daddy, can I go play?" she asked, turning towards Blaine and then Kurt.

"Of course you can go and play darling. Just stick with the toys that are already out and don't touch the big boxes on the side of your room okay princess?" said Kurt.

"Ok!" said Emily, before she made her way towards her brand new bedroom which had been painted a light blue.

Both Blaine and Kurt watched her leave with a fond smile on their face, before they turned back towards each other. Kurt made his way to Blaine, and when the other man opened his arms, Kurt dropped down and straddled his knees.

"How are you feeling Mr. Anderson? No second thoughts? Ready for the chaos that emptying all of these boxes will be?" asked Kurt, putting his arms around Blaine's neck and caressing the other man's hair.

"I'll never be ready for that, but I guess it has to be done if we don't want to live out of cardboard plates and feed our daughter pizza for the rest of eternity. And I am feeling great Mr. Hummel." Blaine replied before pecking Kurt on the lips.

If he had his way, Kurt wouldn't be Mr. Hummel for much longer, Blaine thought while thinking of the ring he had hidden in the box where he had all of his schoolwork. He had this whole plan, and he couldn't wait to propose and for him and Kurt to finally be married.

Blaine had little doubt that Kurt would say no, although he couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. Him and Kurt lived together, raised Emily together, and they had already talked about marriage and maybe having more kids together.

Kurt kissed him again, before he got up from the couch and he dragged Blaine up as well by pulling on his arms, before turning towards the endless number of boxes that seemed to be crowding their living room.

"I can't believe we finally managed to do it." Said Kurt softly, with a small smile on his face.

"Managed to do what?" asked Blaine, wondering what his boyfriend was talking about.

"To create a home."

Kurt's answer had Blaine smiling and he took Kurt's hand in his before squeezing it tightly and turning back towards the boxes. The apartment was a mess right now, and things wouldn't always be easy, but he couldn't wait to live the rest of his life with the wonderful man at his side. Kurt was his everything, his best friend, his family, his home, and he couldn't be happier.


End file.
